


Forces of Nature

by TheWalkingEvansworth



Category: AU Chris Evans, AU Chris Hemsworth, AU Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, An atypical Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Brother/Sister Relationships, Comedy, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Sexy Times, Siblings, Slight Drama, Smut, Twins relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 102,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingEvansworth/pseuds/TheWalkingEvansworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess this would be considered AU. :) (We're not good with all the offcial fan fic labels) Chris Evans has a twin sister, Avery-both are actors and they live together in L.A. Avery's best friend Frankie runs a successful nightclub in L.A.Chris and Avery are both very talented/hardworking actors but when it comes to their down time-they're all about having fun and even though they're in their mid-20's-both of them are still pretty immature and clueless when it comes to dating and relationships.<br/>Frankie on the other hand always had a plan for her life and has it far more together than her carefree best friend Avery and Avery's twin brother. So she's left a little stunned when her long term relationship comes to an abrupt end and then decides to stay with Avery and Chris while she's getting over her break up-but she has a history with Chris that he just won't let her forget. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie Summers ran her hand through her long, dark hair exhaustedly as she slid into the smooth seat of her green Scion and turned the key in the ignition. The recent high employee turnover at her L. A. nightclub The Shark Room had been keeping her busier than usual, as owner and manager, interviewing applicants to fill the positions for the past week. It was late spring when losing a portion of the staff to other opportunities due to their recent status change to college graduate was always an annual occurrence for her as it had been for her parents before she took over as club owner four years ago when she herself was fresh out of business school.  In contrast to the prior years, the added time spent at work was a welcome distraction this time around. At the present time, anything that would keep her mind occupied and prevent it from rehashing again in her head the still-fresh break-up with her boyfriend, Nick, was eagerly received. Now that she was in the solitude of her car driving back to the upscale beach-side condo the two of them had shared for the past two-and half years, her thoughts forced their way back to the forefront of her memory for probably the hundredth time in the past week.

To Frankie’s conscious knowledge, leaving out everything else that she had most likely blindly ignored as a warning sign, the downfall of their relationship had begun a little over a month earlier. After having been in a generally happy relationship for nearly three years, she had dropped hints in the last few weeks of March leading up to her 26th birthday in early April that she was ready for the next step in their relationship, hoping that he’d pick up on her insinuations and surprise her with an engagement ring.  When this proved unsuccessful, she had confronted him about it, explaining that she wasn’t trying to pressure him, but, that she had thought they had been together long enough that it was time they think about their future. He’d replied that, due to the tumultuous marriage and divorce he’d witnessed between his parents growing up, marriage was something he didn’t take lightly and, despite the fact that he loved her and appreciated what they had, he had no intention of making that kind of commitment any time soon if ever. She had told him she understood even though, being a person who had always known what she wanted and had a game plan for how she wanted her life to turn out, this was difficult for her to accept. “But, I, unlike him,” she thought bitterly to herself, “cared enough to compromise and not let it ruin what we had.” She’d assumed, after their conversation, that this was the end of the discussion for a while and wasn’t going to press the issue. Then, a few days ago, just before Nick was to leave on tour with his band, he’d told her that he’d been doing a lot of thinking about their relationship since the marriage talk and realized that this wasn’t something he wanted anymore. They’d talked things out civilly, agreeing that she’d stay in the condo for now until they could make other arrangements since he’d be gone for several months. The break-up had been amicable enough, and while she was thankful for that, it still felt as if she’d gotten the short end of the stick in the situation, which made it difficult not to be angry. Nick got to just leave and forget all about her for now while she was coming back home to an apartment that was still half his and still full of remnants of their relationship.  If it weren’t for her club, she’d have no outlet for her feelings. Her work and the many friends she knew through the club circuit had helped keep her busy enough not to sit at home and be miserable, but there was still an underlying loneliness that sank in during the moments when she had down time. The people she was closest to and with whom she was fully able to unload her feelings were all unavailable in the physical form and only reachable via phone and computer right now. Her parents were busy running the countless arrays of other clubs her family owned back on the East Coast. Her best friend, Avery, along with the rest of her family had always been her other biggest source of support, but she was presently who-knows-where across the globe doing movie promo and, therefore, almost impossible to get ahold of.

Once Frankie had set her green leather designer purse on her kitchen counter and poured herself a glass of pink champagne, she took out her phone and dialed Avery’s cell phone number and was greeted by voicemail just as she had been earlier that afternoon when she’d tried to call.  Hoping feebly that her best friend may have gotten back into LA early, she dialed the home number at the house Avery shared with her twin brother Chris.

“Francesca Summers. How the hell have you been?” Came Chris’ deep, playful voice on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, Dipshit. Avery isn’t around, is she?” Frankie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Nope. It’s just me. Soo…what are you wearing?” he purred.

“Chris.” She huffed.

“Well, you could be…if you come over here.” He teased.

“I just want to talk to your sister. Do you know when she’s getting home?” she demanded.

“Maybe. Why do you want to know?” he taunted.

“Because I want to talk to her. …like I just said.” She snapped irritably.

“About what?”

“None of your business.”

“Sure it is. Just tell me. You know Avery is going to anyway.” Chris pressed boyishly. Frankie fumed, knowing this was true since Avery and Chris had always shared a special twin bond and told each other everything. This was often to Frankie’s dismay seeing as she always viewed Chris’s relationship with herself as more like that of an annoying flea that hangs around incessantly.

“If I wanted to talk to you, I would have-“She trailed off, unable to think of an adequate come back.

“Called me? Because you did.” He laughed.

“Just tell me how soon I’ll be able to get ahold of Avery, Dipshit!” she demanded.

“She’s…somewhere in Europe right now. I don’t remember where. But it’s the middle of the night there right now. If you call her late tonight, you can probably reach her because it will be morning there.” He finally relented.

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” She nodded.

“You should come over to kill time until then. I’ve got plenty of beer. …And I’m naked.”

“Hmmm….I’ll pass.” She stated dryly.

“Suit yourself. I’ve got a date coming over anyway.” He replied.

“You’re disgusting.” Frankie half-chuckled, half grumbled.

“Aww. I love you too, Frankie.” He announced before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery Evans groaned when she heard the bridge of “My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark” blaring from the cell phone she left on the night stand by the bed. She lifted her head and looked down at the metallic gold strapless cocktail dress she was still wearing, having been so tired when she got in last night from the movie premiere and after party she’d attended that she collapsed on the bed in her hotel suite without bothering to change first. She was currently on the last leg of the European promotional tour for her first starring role as Wonder Woman in the movie with the same name. She and her twin brother Chris had moved to L.A. when they turned 18 and while her brother had been busy building indie cred in the movie industry, she’d immediately gotten a part on the hit daytime TV soap opera Days of our Lives. It was supposed to just be a brief four episode role but the fan response was so positive that she’d ended up staying on the show as a regular character for almost 7 years.

Her contract on the show was up when she had been offered the role of Wonder Woman  and so in a bold move, she decided to leave Days and take the jump from TV to movies just as her brother had been finishing up his first big studio film playing the iconic Captain America  and she was now completing her first big promotional tour just as he was getting ready to reprise his role for the ensemble flick The Avengers and they had joked that it had to be their special “cosmic” twin connection that led them to such similar movie franchises and roles.

Avery knew that accepting this role was a lot of pressure since most female super hero movies were not well received and even though she was an extremely talented actress, the initial response to her being chosen as the coveted role of the Amazon was not overly positive. Standing nearly 5’8 and with a naturally hour glass figure, she was seemingly the perfect fit physically, but this was Hollywood and she was considered “big” by their standards and even though the title character was always described as curvaceous, it was still unusual to cast an actually shapely actress in the role, that coupled with the fact that her thick straight hair was naturally honey blonde many wondered how she’d ever be able to pull it off. But once the fans saw the first stills of her in Wonder Woman’s tiny suit, her curves complementing it perfectly, the signature red leather calf high boots and with her long hair dyed black, they were easily won over and Wonder Woman quickly became one of the most anticipated movies to be released. And the movie as well as her portrayal of the iconic superhero was already receiving very positive reviews and enormously successful overseas. It was also expected to be a huge hit in the US when it was released there in two weeks.

Avery started to drift off but her phone wailed again, jerking her awake and she grabbed it, touched the screen and laid it against her face without opening her eyes. “Yeah?” she rasped in greeting.

“Did I wake you?” Frankie laughed.

“A little.”

“Are you hung over?”

“A little.”

“Do you need me to call you back later?” Her best friend chuckled.

“I’m fine.” Avery groaned again as she rolled over and pushed her newly re-blonded hair out of her face and reached for the Starbucks cup that was on the nightstand and gulped down the last few swallows of her cold day old coffee then dropped the cup on the floor and laid her face against the bed, “What’s up?” came her muffled question.

“Nick broke up with me right before he left on tour.”

Avery lifted her head, finally alert. “What a fucktard.” Frankie laughed and then proceeded to fill her best friend in on the details while Avery finally slipped out of her dress and tossed it on the floor then found some cold room service pizza in the fridge in her suite and flopped back on the bed in her strapless bra and panties with two slices of pizza. “I never liked him.” Avery stated when she finished and Frankie had to laugh.

“He was a good guy.” Frankie sighed.

“He was obnoxious, Frankie.” Avery argued. “If I had to hear him talk about complex carbohydrates one more time I was going to fucking punch him in his stupid face.”

“Not everyone can live on beer and ice cream like you and Chris.” Frankie chuckled.

“And he wasn’t even the worst,” she continued to rant, a hint of her Boston accent that had faded since moving to LA coming through like it usually did whenever she got worked up. “That Kevin thinking he was so much better than me because he was in a fucking boy band that isn’t even relevant anymore and I was only on a ‘silly soap opera’, a drama that’s been on the air longer than you’ve been alive, old man and one that I won an Emmy for. And Brian-and that vulture he’s married too. Don’t EVEN get me started on them! I got drunk and sat on his lap, once-which he liked by the way-and suddenly I wasn’t ‘appropriate’ to be around anymore. I’m fucking Wonder Woman, bitch!”

I’m so glad that fame hasn’t gone to your head.” Frankie laughed.

“I’m just glad that I won’t have to deal with their pretentious bull shit anymore.” She concluded. “And I will end my rant with the thing you always say in these situations but in this case, it’s true-you can do better and you deserve better.”

“I love you.” Frankie laughed, “I miss you so much. When are you coming home?”

“This weekend. Thank god!” Avery sighed. “I miss you. I miss my cat and I miss my bed. And I miss my Bubby.”

“Well, call me when you get in town, ok? It’s crazy late here and my bed and a glass of wine are calling my name.”

“I will. I know you’ll be busy with the after party stuff but I still want you to go to the premiere so we need to find you a dress. Don’t worry, you don’t have to walk the red carpet with me-Chris is my date. But Mommy’s coming into town and everything so you’ll need to keep her entertained while me and Chris are busy doing famous.”

“I can do that.” Frankie laughed, “I can’t wait to see her. And that reminds me, I need to confirm the DJ for the after party.”

“Yeah, we can’t have a lame party for my big movie premiere.”

“It won’t be lame.” Frankie assured her.

“I know it won’t. You have the coolest club in LA. That’s why I wanted it there. And those stupid Backstreet Boys are uninvited. Take them off the list.”

“I will.” Frankie chuckled. “But I doubt they would be coming back for it now anyway.”

“Oh yes they would have.” Avery insisted, “But I’M uninviting them.”

“OK.” Frankie laughed again. “And I’m really going to go now. I’m about to fall asleep. I’m glad I finally got to talk to you though.” She added, her tone serious. “It helped.”

“Anytime. Love you, Frankie.”

“I love you too.”

After they hung up, Avery slid off the bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

                                                                               *******************

Avery rolled down the widow and peered out as the limo driver waited for the gate to open then proceeded up the long circular driveway to the house she shared with her brother. It was the first big purchase they’d made after Avery signed her first major contract with Days and Chris was working steadily in the movie industry. It was a two story villa style brick house with a spacious and open floor plan and high vaulted wood beam ceilings, hardwood floors, a huge island kitchen with large breakfast nook. They turned the large family room into a huge media room with a giant screen TV and expansive movie quality surround sound and housed the main stereo system that included speakers throughout the inside and outside of the house and was controllable by key pads  on the walls in every room.  The center of the room had a huge rounded brown leather sectional and there was also a massive fireplace and folding doors that opened to the patio and an outside stone tiled entertaining area that led out to the immense pool and included a BBQ pit and in-ground hot tub and separate to all that was an outdoor covered dining area.

The living room was smaller and with simpler but still comfortable furniture and also had a fireplace with one completely glassed wall that overlooked the ocean. The two master suites that Avery and Chris occupied had huge attached bathrooms, walk in closets and large stone balconies connected to them with beautiful wooden French doors leading out to them. There were two more full bathrooms and 3 bedrooms upstairs and a half bath and a study downstairs.

When the limo finally came to a stop in front of her house, she eagerly climbed out as soon as he opened up the back door for her.

“Thanks, James.” She grinned as he grabbed her bags and carried them up to the front door. Avery could hear music blaring and assumed Chris was out back in the pool so she left her bags and walked around the side of her house and let herself in the back gate and stepped onto the patio. Instead of her brother, she found her large, long hair grey tabby striped Maine Coon cat, floating leisurely on his raft in the middle of the pool and Chris’ American bull dog, standing in the center of his, clearly ready to be done in the pool.  Avery recognized that look, he loved being in the pool but not in the water.

“Really, East?” She huffed when he gazed at her with a pitiful expression on his face. “Where the hell is Chris?” East dropped his tail and whined at her as he tried to reposition his feet. Meanwhile, Seven, her thirty pound cat who loved the water, jumped off his raft and swam over to the stairs then climbed up them and shook off his thick fur and eyed East while he calmly started to clean himself. “And you’re just being an asshole.” Avery laughed and East whined again. “Fine.” She sighed as she kicked off her shoes.  She walked around to the wide steps that led into the crystal clear pool and waded out to where the large white dog was anxiously waiting.  She grabbed the edge of his raft and pulled him over to the edge and he happily leapt onto the ground then playfully charged at Seven and started chasing him around the yard.

Avery climbed out of the pool and after a few attempts, gave up trying to squeeze the excess water from her t-shirt and was pulling it over her head when she heard Chris’ voice say, “And that’s my sister.” She peeked through the neck of her shirt, pausing in her removal of it to see her brother, shirtless and pointing the long neck of his beer bottle at her. Avery and Chris shared only a few similar traits, they had a same chin and same full mouth but Chris’ lower lip was slightly fuller and his nose was more prominent and stood about four inches taller and was broad shouldered with a lean waist and who normally had a fairly athletic build had bigger biceps and pecs than usual for his role as the super soldier.

“Hi.” She smiled and tried to pull her shirt back down but only succeeded in making it more tangled around her and ended up still having to remove it and then noticed that standing next to her brother was an even taller, broader guy with a scruffy face, pretty blue eyes and his long blonde hair twisted back in a messy bun.

“This is the buddy I was telling you about.” Chris said pointing at his friend and when he noticed him not so subtly admiring his sister’s soaking wet form he promptly punched him in the arm.

“You’re Avery, right? I’m Chris.” He spoke with a deep Australian accented voice. He raised his eyebrow mischievously as he looked over her curves again while he brought his beer to his lips.

“Yes. I am.” She smiled back, her eyes roving over his muscular shirtless form.

“Um, why are you wet?” her brother questioned.

Avery sighed and rolled her eyes, “Because your pussy assed dog wanted out of the pool and I didn’t know where you were.”

“He’s not a pussy.” Chris pouted. “He’s a stud.”

“I was pretty impressed by the swimming cat.” The other Chris chuckled and Avery grinned up at him.

“He’s mine.” She smiled proudly.

“He’s a fucking beast.”

“Isn’t he?” she laughed.

“I missed you, Avie.” Chris said, not liking that he wasn’t getting all of his sister’s attention.

Avery returned her attention to her brother and grinned broadly at him before throwing her arms around his neck. “I missed you too, Bubby!” she cried as planted a huge kiss on his cheek then grabbed his beer as she pulled away from him.

“Are you hungry? Hemsworth is gonna throw some steaks on the bar b que.”

“You mean it’s actually going to get used?” Avery laughed.

“Crazy huh?”

“Ooh! I need to call Frankie!” Avery announced as she twisted her palm into his chest hair. “Nick broke up with her and she needs to come over and we need to get her drunk.”

“Ow!” he yelped, stepping away from her and rubbing his chest while Hemsworth watched them in amusement, his eyes lingering on Avery.  “And yes to the Frankie thing.” He poked her in the side. “Go call her and me and Chris will go do manly things like cook meat.”

“Ok.” Avery replied agreeably and started to walk into the house, spinning around to gawk at Hemsworth one more time as Chris led him around to the side of the house.

As soon Frankie had received Avery’s call that she was back in town and wanted her to come over, it was as if a dark cloud above her was beginning to dissipate. She hadn’t even realized how much she’d been missing time with her best friend, especially with the recent stress of Nick’s exit from her life, until now as she was overjoyed at the thought of going to see her, instinctively cranking up the radio and singing along as she began her drive, something she hadn’t done much of in the last few weeks. She loved the life she’d built in L.A. and the social scene she seemed to always be a part of because of the club, but she’d always been Boston-born-and-bread at heart and that side of her was freer when she was at Avery and Chris’ because they were lifelong confidants who shared the same background. They were among the few people she knew, other than Nick until recently, that she actually believed were real and genuine. She loved California for its glamour and beauty, but it was typical here for people to have very superficial values, which had taken her a large portion of the seven years she’d lived here to get used to and still, even now, made it a challenge for her to form truly intimate friendships.  She had a great deal of admiration for Avery and Chris for not letting fame change them into those types of superficial people since it seemed to be most common among those in show business, but she chalked that up to the fact that they both had such a passion for the craft of acting itself that it kept them from getting too caught up in the riches and fame of it. And there had never been any question how passionate they both were about their talent. It had thoroughly impressed Frankie throughout grade school and high school, when they had been in drama club and school plays together, how much more time and effort than her they both spent learning lines and perfecting characters. Avery’s mother, Lisa, had once asked Frankie why she didn’t choose to pursue a career in acting like Avery since it was something that interested her as well. This wasn’t the first time this suggestion had been made to her as people often told her she had the look of a movie star with her dark, dramatic, Liz Taylor-esque eyes, elegantly sculpted facial features, and long, lean curves. But she’d always enjoyed being entertained much more than doing the entertaining which was why she’d always been such a perfect fit with her best friend’s family who all had a natural way of making people laugh and loved having people like Frankie around who enjoyed laughing with them.  It also worked well that, for as long as she could remember, she’d had an intense affection for marine life and had wanted to live near the beach which led to her and Avery’s decision at a very young age that they, along with Chris, of course, since Avery couldn’t spend too much time away from him, would move to California as soon as they were out of high school.  Frankie had never had any question about whether or not she’d eventually become the next CEO of her families’ nightclub chain since it was all she’d  known most of her life so she’d gotten accepted to UCLA, double majored in Business Economics and Marine Biology while Avery and Chris were getting established as actors, and the rest was history. They’d all had no trouble maintaining success in their careers since then, but, it was a little troubling for Frankie that their busy careers had been taking up so much of their time in the last few years that she and Avery had not gotten to see each other nearly as much as they used to.  This was part of the reason her break-up with Nick had been so difficult. He had temporarily taken the place as the person she spent the majority of her time with in Avery’s absence so that, once he was gone, Frankie was reminded how much she had missed Avery in addition to missing Nick. She tried to push the thought of Nick out of her head as she parked the Scion in front of Avery and Chris’ impressive home, wanting to enjoy this much-needed time with her best friend, having fun like they had when they were kids, and not dwell on him. She walked around to the pool area, following the smell of the grill, instead of going to the door.

“My Frankie!!!!” Avery cheered when she spotted her, running up to her as the two of them embraced excitedly. She had changed into a sparkly blue bikini and had now had a few beers.

“It’s soooooo good to see you.” Frankie sighed.

“I know. You’re spending the night, right? We have to stay up all night getting caught up.” Avery pressed eagerly as they walked to the edge of the pool where Avery sat and stuck her feet in as Frankie pulled off the black cover-up she was wearing to reveal her black crochet bikini.

“I hadn’t planned on it.” She stated, taking a seat next to Avery.

“You have to!” Chris insisted, using his arms to paddle over to them on the raft he was floating on. “I’ll share my bed.”

“I didn’t bring clothes.” She explained to Avery, intentionally ignoring Chris’ comment.

“So what’s the problem?” Chris grinned ornerily and Frankie kicked a huge splash of water in his face in response.

“I have something you can borrow.” Avery pleaded. “Stay. You have to. I haven’t seen you in months.”

“Alright.” Frankie agreed. “But I’m not sleeping in Dipshit’s bed.”

“Not again?” Chris teased, referring to the one-night-stand she’d mistakenly shared with him during a rebound period in high school. Something she shamefully tried not to remember so he, naturally, brought it up every chance he got just to irritate her.

“Oh, yes, Chris. Let’s talk again about the time we fucked ten years ago.” Frankie rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Because that never gets old.”

Chris laughed childishly at the way he’d already gotten under her skin and Avery did her best to hide an amused smile.

“Maybe you should get the lady a beer, Mate.” The other Chris called from the grill in his enticing Australian accent. “She sounds a little uptight.”

“That’s actually a really good idea.” Avery turned her head to grin at him. “Do you want a beer?” she asked Frankie.

“I guess.” She wrinkled her nose in disappointment. “I forgot you people don’t believe in champagne. I should have brought my own.”

“Wait! I think I have some champagne!” Chris said excitedly, climbing off his raft. “That girl I had over the other night….Cindy…no…Candie! It was Candie! She left some.”

“What a skanky sounding name!” Avery huffed in disapproval as Chris left.

“Well, she’s one of your brother’s girls so….”Frankie pointed out.

“I know! Dirty slut trying to corrupt my Bubby!”

“So that’s Hemsworth, huh?” Frankie smiled, checking out the muscular blonde at the grill.

“Yeah. Purr, right?” Avery grinned. “I would so hit that.”

Frankie laughed at her comment. “Has it been confusing? Trying to talk to two different Chrises?”

“A little. He’s even hotter than Bubby, though. So I can tell them apart.” Avery explained, and Frankie just shook her head and chuckled, unable to even begin to think of an appropriate response to that.  Hemsworth announced the steaks were done just as Chris came back with a bottle of champagne and a glass for Frankie and more beers for the rest of them and they all moved over to the dining area to eat.  Everyone talked and laughed amicably while they ate and Hemsworth politely stood up and began clearing the table once everyone was finished.

“I guess I should help you with that.” Avery offered, following him to the door to the house.

“You don’t have to. I don’t mind cleaning up.” He replied.

“She’s only helping cuz she wants your dick, Dude.” Chris interjected and Avery laughed.

“I see.” Hemsworth grinned amusedly allowing her to step ahead of him into the house just as East and Seven ran outside. East immediately ran to the table and rested his front paws on Frankie’s lap as he licked the side of her arm.

“Hey Buddy!” she cooed, scratching vigorously behind his ears with both hands as he wagged his tail happily.

“Aww. Are you happy to see Frankie?” Chris grinned, reaching over and patting East’s back. East completely ignored him as he had started sniffing Frankie’s leg excitedly.

“I forgot I’m invisible when you’re around.” Chris sighed.

“What can I say? He loves me.” She laughed, leaning in closer so that East could lick her face. “Isn’t that right, Buddy?!” she cooed again, rubbing East’s sides affectionately.

“Dude, you’re a traitor.” Chris protested. “Come on! Bros before hoes!”

“East, your daddy is a disgusting pig.” Frankie stated, leaning back in her seat as East had now sat back on his hind legs and was resting his head sweetly on her lap while she scratched his head.

“You know you’ve missed me.” Chris insisted, taking a sip from his beer.

“No.” Frankie stated dryly.

“So what happened with you and Nick?” he questioned casually, ignoring, as he usually did, her obvious lack of desire to converse with him.

“None of your business.” she answered.

“Well, Avie told me he dumped you. But that’s a good thing. He was a douche.” Chris continued, indicating that he wasn’t done talking about it whether she was going to respond or not. This kind of behavior was one of the many reasons she had always found him so annoying.

“I’m so glad I have your approval for letting him break up with me.” She stated sardonically.

“You do! I never understood what you saw in him. I knew he was a dick from the beginning.”

“Sure you did.” Frankie chuckled. “Just like Avery.”

“No, I really did hate him way before everybody else jumped on the bandwagon. You knew that.” He insisted.

“I didn’t know you hated him. I knew you two didn’t have much in common…” she replied, trying to remember if Chris had ever actually said he didn’t like Nick.

“Yeah, like, because he’s a douche and I’m not.” He agreed.

“I’d beg to differ.”  She retorted.

“Well, either way, you’re better off without him. Now you’ll have more time to play with me and Avie like you’re supposed to!”  he added like an excited child.

“Yes, because I need to spend all my time playing like the grown adult that I am.” She sighed.

“Who said we were adults?” he demanded.

“I didn’t say you were.” She clarified just as Avery and the other Chris re-emerged from the house carrying super soaker water guns.

“Ambush!” Avery laughed as they both attacked Chris and Frankie with spray, causing East to run out of shot.

“I didn’t say she was either.” Frankie chuckled before hopping out of her seat in an attempt to avoid further fire.

“CHRISTOPHER ROBERT!!” Avery shrieked when he grabbed the water gun out of her hands and turned it on her.  She ran behind the other Chris and rested her hands on his hips then peeked out behind him to stick her tongue out at her brother. She then tried to grab the squirt gun out of his hands.

“Oh no you don’t!” he laughed, easily picking her up and flipping her over his shoulder.

“Careful. She bites.” Chris warned him just as he felt Avery’s teeth against his hip.

“Oh that’s it!” he laughed, tossing the super soaker at Chris then walking over to the edge of the pool and Avery shrieked when he tossed her in. He jumped in after her and she quickly jumped on his back and attempted to pull him under the water while Chris aimed both super soakers at Frankie.

“Fuck you.” Frankie tried to sound threatening but she was slightly buzzed and couldn’t contain her laughter.

“That could be arranged.” He grinned at her, still aiming both squirt guns at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Do lines like that actually work on girls?”

He shrugged. “Yeah.”

“You need higher standards.”

“Jealous are you?”

Frankie rolled her eyes again and cringed when Chris unloaded the last of the water in the guns all over her then dropped them both on the ground then took off towards the pool and took a flying leap into it.  Frankie shook her head and pulled her now soaked cover up off and tossed it on a chair then poured herself another glass of champagne and watched the three of them in the pool.

“Frankie! Get the fuck in this pool now!” Avery ordered. “Or I’m coming out there to get you myself.”

“Alright! Alright!” Frankie laughed. She took another swallow of her champagne then went to join her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after eleven when Avery woke up the next morning. She pushed her tangled hair out of her face and slowly rolled out of bed.  She padded down the hall in her bare feet and old faded Boston Red Sox t-shirt and a worn pair of boxers and a blue throw around her shoulders and headed into her brothers bedroom just as she had done many times over the years since they were children.  He was still sound asleep and snoring slightly when she curled up next to him, he briefly woke up and draped his arm lightly over her and they curled their feet around each other. “I’m glad you’re home, Avie.” He smiled.

“Me too.” She sighed, moving her head onto his pillow and they started speaking in low tones, communicating in a way that only those two seemed to understand when East and Seven came barreling into the room and jumped on the bed.

“Where have you been?” Chris laughed, scratching East behind the ear before he moved to the foot of the bed and plopped down while Seven stretched out next him.

“He went running with me.”  Frankie explained, as she leaned in the doorway.

“Bastard.” Chris huffed.

“You still crawl in bed with him?” Frankie laughed.

“Sometimes.” Avery yawned.

“How do all his lady friends feel about that?” Frankie mused, leaning in the doorway.

“They don’t like it.” Avery shrugged. “But I don’t care. Maybe he needs to find a woman who isn’t threatened by his sister.”

“Or he could not be a pig.” Frankie laughed.

“My bubby is not a pig.” Avery protested, rubbing the top of his head with her hands.

“Which reminds me.” Chris added, tugging on Avery’s tangled ponytail that kept falling in front of her face. “We need to hire a new housekeeper. Lacey quit while you were in Europe.”

“Stop fucking the help all the time!” Avery laughed. She sat up and pulled the pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it then dug her fingers into his side making him flinch and then laugh.

He grabbed his pillow and curled his arms around it and peeked up at her, barely opening his eyes. “Then stop hiring hot chicks to clean our house.” He grinned mischievously.

“Oh no, he’s not a pig. Not at all.” Frankie muttered, “I’m going to go take a shower and then I’m gonna get out of here.”

“Want some help in there?” Chris asked.

“Um, no.”

“Franklin!” Avery whined, “You can’t leave us. We were going to go to the beach today. Hemsworth surfs. You would have a surfing buddy. ” She added trying to persuade her.  Avery knew how much her best friend loved being in the ocean and surfing.  Avery loved being at the beach and playing in the water too and she had tried several times to surf with Frankie and Nick but she was never able to stand up on the board and eventually lost interest and so the times that she and Chris had joined them, they usually stayed closer to shore except when they would take Nick’s boat out and go tubing.

“I really need to run by the club.”

“Go do that then come back. Pleeeeeease.” Avery begged, knowing by the look on Frankie’s face that she was wearing her down.

“Alright.” Frankie finally sighed.

“Yay!” Avery cheered.

Frankie grinned at her and shook her head, she and Avery were different in so many ways but she loved her to death and knew that the feeling was mutual. And Avery was so persistent and persuasive that she often found it very difficult to say no to her anyway but she knew that being around her best friend was the perfect distraction for her right now anyway so she was happy to be coming back to spend the day at the beach with her.  She’d had so much fun last night she’d barely thought about Nick; Avery was so good at keeping her distracted that she hadn’t remembered the slight ache in her chest until she woke up this morning which is why she decided to go on a long hard run on the beach to help clear her mind again. “Ok, well, I’m going to go shower and I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Yay!” Avery cheered again as she readjusted her tangled ponytail and yawned.  “I desperately need some coffee.”

Chris rolled over and put his pillow over his head, “Bring me some.” Came his muffled request.

“I’ll think about it.” Avery grinned as she slid off his bed as Frankie disappeared into the guest bathroom and Avery tossed her throw over Chris then padded down the hall then downstairs to find Hemsworth leaning against the kitchen counter wearing just a pair of black pajama pants and staring at the coffee maker. Her eyes focused on the bulge at the front of his pants before taking in the rest of him. She gave him a cheeky grin when he caught her staring and he returned her grin with a wicked one of his own.

“Morning.” He said, his voice gruff, then let his eyes drift to her shapely bare legs.

“Staring at the coffee pot doesn’t make it work any faster.” She grinned, leaning against the counter next to him.  “I’ve tried that. But maybe if we both do it.”

“Maybe.” He chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Avery hopped up on the counter and reached into the cabinet and grabbed a box of golden grahams and proceeded to eat it straight from the box. “Want some?” she smiled, holding out the box.

“I’m good.” Chris laughed again.

“Golden grahams probably aren’t on your Thor diet, huh?”

“No.” he chuckled.

“I was supposed to be more disciplined when I was training for Wonder Woman but I just told them I was.” She shrugged, reaching for another handful of cereal. “I just swam more.”

“You swim?” He questioned, pouring coffee into a bright blue mug and handing it to her before fixing one for himself.

“Yeah. I swim and I like to ride my bike on the beach-that’s about it for exercise for me.” She grinned.

“We should go for a bike ride sometime.”

“Totally!” Avery grinned enthusiastically.

“Great.” He grinned, taking a sip from his mug.

“Bubby!” Avery cheered when Chris joined them and he happily dug his hand into the cereal box when she offered it to him.

“Do you guys ever use bowls?” Hemsworth laughed as he started to make himself a spinach and egg white omelet.

“Sometimes.” Avery shrugged.

“You’re dedicated, Man.” Chris laughed, leaning around Hemsworth to inspect his food as he clapped him on the back.

“He’s going to go on  bike rides with us and the fluffies.” Avery grinned, putting her feet on the counter and pulling her shirt over her knees and Hemsworth looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a strange smile.

“Right.” He agreed before turning his attention back to his food.

“I’m glad that Bubby talked you into staying with us instead of renting your own place while you’re here.” Avery smiled at him.

“Me too.”

“We’re going to have so much fun.” Avery cheered and Hemsworth smiled at her again as he slid his omelet onto a plate and leaned against the counter opposite Chris and Avery to eat it.

Chris poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter next to Avery and dug into the cereal box again.  Frankie briefly joined them for another cup of coffee before she left with a promise to return once she checked on some things at the club.


	4. Chapter 4

In an effort to keep from dwelling on her breakup, Frankie had been staying even busier than usual which was easy to do with Avery back home.  And just like Avery said, she and Chris’ new house guest was  an avid surfer like herself and so in the few weeks leading up to Avery’s premiere, the four of them had been spending a lot of time at the beach.  Frankie enjoyed having someone to surf with again and he was an even better than Nick, so it was fun to be challenged by someone too. The other Chris fit into their little group quite nicely. He was a good mix of goofy and fun-loving like Chris and Avery but also knew when playtime was over, and he was much more committed to his work out regime for his role as Thor than either Chris or Avery ever were for theirs but, Frankie thought to herself with a chuckle, everyone was more disciplined and more mature than her best friend and her brother.  And while she and Hemsworth would enjoy the water, Chris and Avery stayed close to shore playing with East and Seven. And she laughed when she thought of the looks that they frequently got when they brought Seven out to the beach with them. Seeing a dog playing on the beach was nothing out of the ordinary, but a huge cat that was practically the same size as the dog generally brought an audience. And people were typically pretty respectful when the Chrises and Avery were out so other than people being fascinated by the water loving cat, they were able to enjoy the beach without being bothered. But, Avery, Hemsworth and even Chris, she had to begrudgingly admit, were always very cordial to their fans whenever one approached them.

And on the morning of Avery’s premiere, Frankie ran by the club to make sure that everything was progressing smoothly for the party that evening.  She much preferred handling things herself especially when it came to the final details for a large event like this rather than delegating to others but Avery insisted that Frankie join her for a day of pampering at the spa.  And, as she usually did when it came to Avery and her persistentness, Frankie gave in.  And between work and her friends, and the sadness from her breakup that would still surface whenever she was alone or had a moment of quiet and she had time to think too much, she was exhausted so the thought of a full body massage sounded really appealing. That and she knew that Lisa, Chris and Avery’s mom would be joining them and she could not wait to see her.

Avery and Lisa were already waiting for Frankie when she walked through the front doors at the Oasis Spa in Malibu and Lisa shrieked and ran over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  In the face, Lisa Evans looked like an older version of her daughter. She was a little shorter and little rounder but she had the same care free demeanor that both her children possessed.  Growing up, Chris and Avery’s house was where all their friends wanted to be. Lisa was very relaxed and open with her children and many of their friends found her easier to open up to than their own parents. And while Frankie had a good relationship with her mom and dad, she still found herself going to Lisa for advice on a multitude of things over the years. “Frankie, you gorgeous thing, I have missed you so much!” Lisa gushed, still not letting go.

“I’ve missed you too, Lisa.” Frankie sighed. Lisa finally released her when the receptionist came around the counter to let them know the masseuse’s were ready for them. They went into a private changing area and stripped out of their clothes and into thick white robes. Even with the nonstop chatter between Lisa and Avery, Frankie fell asleep during her massage and had to be woken up before they head to their next station for facials. They took a break for a light lunch which for Frankie meant a cobb salad and iced tea while Lisa and Avery both ordered sushi combos and beer. And after lunch it was time for mani/pedis then make-up and hair.

Once they were done, Frankie left them to head back to the club to check on things one last time and decided to go ahead and change before she head over to Chris and Avery’s. She grabbed the dress bag out of the back of her Scion and went into her office to change into the strapless knee length green lace cocktail dress with the black lining that peeked through the lace and into a pair of elegant and simple black heels. She smoothed back a stray hair, grabbed her purse and keys and then after another quick check on things, she hurried back out to her car.

When she got there, Chris was already sitting on the couch in a light grey suit with dark dress shirt and tie drinking a beer.  “Francesca!” he grinned and she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the other Chris who was much more casually dressed.

“You’re not going with us?”

“I am. I’m just about to go jump in the shower.” He said as he shoved the last large bite of grilled chicken into his mouth and grabbed his plate and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“Where’s your sister?”

“Scared to be alone with me? Afraid you won’t be able to control yourself?”

Frankie rolled her eyes. “Is Avery upstairs?”

“Avery is right here.” She announced, stepping into the living room with her honey blonde hair cascading down in loose ringlets with the sides loosely twisted and pulled back and wearing a Grecian style flowing cobalt halter gown with a neckline that plunged almost to her navel and showed just a hint of side cleavage. “Ma!” she yelled as she adjusted her breasts, “Can you bring down the boob tape?”

“They look fine to me.” Hemsworth grinned, glancing down at her chest as he walked past her.

“Thanks!” She turned and grinned and watched him go up the stairs before sitting on the couch next to Chris and hiking her skirt up.

“You’re so ladylike.” Frankie laughed.

“I gotta put my shoes on.” Avery replied as she slipped her foot into the delicate gold open toed heel that had a strap that laced all the way up her calf. “I so want to get laid while wearing these shoes.”

“You better stick some condoms in your purse then.” Lisa grinned as she held out the double sided tape to her. “Help me keep these bad boys in place, Ma.” Lisa sat down on the coffee table in front of her and handed the tape to Chris.

“Tear off a strip for me would you, Son?”

Frankie laughed while she watched Avery stick her hands in her dress to lift her boobs up then Lisa took the tape strips from Chris and placed it along each side of Avery’s breasts and then adjusted the delicate fabric  against them.

“There.” Lisa grinned, giving them each a final pat while Avery looked down to admire their work. “You look gorgeous, baby.”

“I do have a great rack.” Avery grinned; giving a little jiggle to make sure the tape would hold her dress in place.

“You look great, Avie.” Chris grinned as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“You’re pretty sexy too. I’m so glad I have such a hot date for my big premiere.” Avery grinned, rubbing her hand across his scruffy face.

“I thought you were playing Captain America, not Grizzly Adams.” Frankie joked.

“Ha. Ha. FranCESCA.” Chris quipped. “You are Hi-larious.”

“I love his furry face.” Avery grinned and then proceeded to rub her cheek against his beard to demonstrate while Frankie just shook her head.

“Don’t mess up your make up, Darling.” Lisa warned and Avery finally stopped.

Chris kissed her cheek again then stood up. “Beer?”

“Please!” Avery grinned.

“Ma?”

“I’m fine.” Lisa declined.

“Frankie?”

“Do you have anything besides beer?”

“Hemsworth’s chicken.” Chris shrugged.

“I think I’m good.” Frankie chuckled.

Chris returned with a beer for Avery and one for himself at the same time that Hemsworth was trotting down the stairs to join them. He was in dark dress pants and suit vest with a light blue dress shirt, unbuttoned and showing off his chiseled chest and his hair was pulled back in his signature style and Avery smiled approvingly at him and he grinned back.

“Limo’s here!” Avery announced when the intercom buzzed. She grabbed her gold clutch off the coffee table and they all head outside.

**************************

Once they made it to _El Capitan_ theatre on Hollywood Blvd, Hemsworth excited the limo first and walked the red carpet alone while Avery’s manager and agent quickly climbed into the limo with them and made sure that Frankie and her mom had their VIP passes and touched base with Avery before she and Chris finally emerged from the limo to blinding camera flashes and fans cheering. She quickly hugged Frankie and her Mom who were led away and shown where to walk and then Avery flashed a huge grin and waved at the awaiting crowd and before she started to make her way down the red carpet, she and Chris went and greeted the fans and signed as many autographs as they could before Avery’s manager came back and ushered them towards the press line. “Nervous?” Chris asked when Avery squeezed his hand tightly.

“A little.” She confessed. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” he chuckled, kissing her cheek as they proceeded down the aisle, posing both together and individually per photographer’s requests and they stopped for interviews for several  entertainment reporters as the way towards the theater was a slow one for them.

“Avery Evans!” Jason Kennedy from E! News grinned as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Aren’t you breaking some rules bringing Captain America as your date?” he joked, “Or are you guys teasing some kind of DC/Marvel cross over?”

“Dude, I’m just here support the baby sister you know.” Chris grinned as he and Jason shook hands.

“Baby sister? But you two are twins right?”

“He’s five minutes older than me.” Avery explained.

“Well you look beautiful tonight, Avery.” Jason gushed.

“Doesn’t she?” Chris added. “My sister is smokin hot.”

Avery grabbed Chris’ face and kissed his cheek, “Isn’t he the sweetest brother ever?!”

“You two are pretty close, huh?” Jason chuckled.

“Yeah, I pretty much have a crush on him.” Avery admitted, laying her head against Chris’ shoulder and patting his chest while Chris squeezed her affectionately

“Well, alright.” Jason laughed again. “But seriously, Avery, I just saw the movie last night and you are fantastic.”

“Well thank you.” Avery beamed sincerely. “I really appreciate that, I really hope that I did justice to the character and that I make the fans proud. We worked really hard to make a quality movie that those hard core fans can really get behind and enjoy.”

“Well speaking as a longtime fan of Wonder Woman, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Jason grinned.

“I don’t think she does either.” Chris added. “I’m so proud of her. She’s amazing. I can’t wait to see the whole thing.”

“And you rock that Wonder Woman suit.” He added.

“Doesn’t she?” Chris grinned, squeezing her shoulder. “Cap approves.”

“Well it sure looks like you’ve got the support of the super soldier.” Jason joked and Chris kissed Avery on the cheek again.

 

“Always.” Chris grinned.

They chatted a bit longer before being ushered back down the red carpet and after signing a few more autographs, eventually made their way into the theater.


	5. Chapter 5

It was extremely late by the time the after party had ended and, after Frankie had insisted on staying well after Avery and the rest of their group had gone home to help get the club back in order before closing up, it was closer to early morning than late night. Avery had tried to talk her into just crashing at her place when she was done since she’d have to go pick her car up anyway, but she’d thought it better to go home to her own bed after such a long night so Avery had arranged for the limo driver to drop Frankie off at home when she was ready to leave. She was so exhausted by the time she made her way out of the limo to her door, she was barely able to get her key in the hole and stumbled as the door pushed inward. She tossed her purse on the floor and headed to the kitchen to get herself a drink of water before crashing. She was so startled to find the refrigerator door open with a pair of bare feet behind it that she actually jumped and cried out. After a few seconds, she was able to process that it was just Nick who had stood up from behind the door when her elevated pulse had slowed back down to normal enough for her recognize his blonde head and handsome face.

“You scared me to death!” she snapped, all exhaustion having left her body from the start he had given her. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, noticing how frightened she looked and genuinely feeling bad about it. “I left you a voicemail. We had a break for a few days so I decided to come home.”

“I haven’t checked my phone all day. I was busy with Avery’s premier.” She explained, pouring herself a glass of water from the sink.

“I know. That’s why we’re off for a couple of days. We had scheduled the tour around the premier we ended up being uninvited to.” Nick reminded her as he closed the refrigerator door.

“That was Avery’s doing. Not mine.” she insisted defensively.

“I know. I’m not mad.” He shrugged, looking over the elegant dress she wore. “You look good, Frankie.” Frankie avoided his bright blues eyes that she’d never gotten tired of staring into throughout their entire relationship. His compliment was like a blade slicing open the frail lid that had been holding down all the hurt and anger their break-up had caused her.

“Well, I guess it’s ok that you’re here. A little notice would have been nice though.” She stated coldly, deciding that anger was the easier emotion to cling to than hurt at this moment.

“I know.” he sighed with genuine kindness that further intensified her emotions. “It won’t happen again. I just hadn’t decided I wanted to come home until today and I figured you wouldn’t be here much since you’d be busy with the after party.”

“We need to figure something out with this place.” She sighed irritably. “You can’t just be showing up whenever you want.”

“Why? Are you seeing somebody or something?” He questioned, prying more than she was comfortable with.

“What does it matter?!” she demanded, her emotions in a battle between anger at his nosiness and unintentional joy at the thought that he might be jealous.

“I guess it doesn’t.” he dropped the subject, not wanting to start an argument. “And, it’s up to you about the apartment. Since I’m not gonna be here for a while, you can stay as long as you want. I’ll figure out what I’m gonna do once the tour is over.”

“Well, if you come back then, can I have a little more notice? I’d rather try not to be here when you are.” she stated boldly.

“You hate me that much now?” he questioned, looking hurt.

“Nevermind.” She shook her head exhaustedly. “I’m going to bed. I’ve had too long of a night to talk about this now.”

“I’ll call you and we can talk about it later.” He called after her as she left the room.  She settled onto the bed in one of the guest rooms, assuming Nick had claimed the master bed. She was now too unable to shut off her thoughts to fall asleep, despite her extreme fatigue. The emotions seeing Nick again unexpectedly had aroused in her had her mind as alert as if it were the middle of the day and not nearly dawn and she regretted declining Avery’s offer to have her spend the night.  She finally managed to doze off after about two hours, but only slept fitfully for an hour or two, Nick’s presence in the house keeping her from being able to fully drift out of consciousness.  She finally gave up on the prospect of getting any rest and got up, dressed, and drank a cup of coffee, grateful that Nick remained asleep and she didn’t have to see him again. She called a cab to take her over to Avery’s, knowing that everyone there was probably still asleep, but needing to be out of her apartment and in the presence of people who offered her positive support.

Chris was just climbing out of a limo in front of the house as Frankie rode up in her cab and she was relieved that someone would be awake to let her in.  “Are you just now getting home?” she asked.

“Yeah. I found a…friend to go home with.” He grinned proudly. “And apparently I’m not the only one since you’re just now coming to get your car. Good job, Frankfurter.”

“I’m not here to get my car. I went home last night and now I’m back.” She stated, hoping, even though she knew him better than that, that he wouldn’t ask for more information.

“It’s fucking 9:00 in the morning.” He informed her, looking at her as if she were crazy, as he unlocked the door for them.

“I know. I just wanted to come see Avery. And your mom.”

“I’m sure they’re still asleep. Nobody gets up this early when they’re hung over.” Chris told her.

“I realize that. I was just going to hang out until they get up.” Frankie sighed, getting agitated at having to explain herself.

“Why?” he pressed.

“Because I just don’t want to be home right now, ok?!” she snapped, her sleep deprivation and high emotional state causing a sob to involuntarily escape her and she quickly wiped her eyes embarrassedly. “Why do you have to be so nosy, Chris?!”

“Hey, Frankie, I’m sorry.” His tone immediately turned compassionate as he placed his hand on her upper arm and led her to the sectional to sit down. “I was just givin’ you a hard time. You know you can hang out here whenever you want.”

“I know.” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, regaining control over her emotions, “I’m sorry. I’m just cranky. I didn’t sleep much.”

“Me neither. I know the feeling.” He replied in his ever-casual way as if he’d already forgotten her random emotional meltdown. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and tossed a throw pillow to her over on her side of the sectional before lying down in his own spot opposite her. “Let’s both just take a nap while we wait for everyone else to get up.” He suggested.

“Ok.” She chuckled, relaxing against the pillow. There was something about being in this house and near the people who she considered to be family that immediately comforted her and she felt herself began to drift into a deep sleep before she even knew what was happening.  East climbed up on the couch with her as she slept and napped with his head against her stomach. She slept so soundly that she had no idea how much time she’d been out when she began to hear voices through the fog of sleep that had not entirely lifted.

“My Frankie decided to crash here after all?” Avery asked excitedly when she spotted her lying on the sectional.

“Shh.” Chris shushed her. “She was cranky when she got here this morning. I don’t think we should wake her up. “

“I’m awake.” Frankie muttered half-coherently, her closed eyes and lack of movement doing nothing to prove her statement.

“You sure about that?”  Lisa chuckled, taking a seat next to where Frankie was lying as Avery sprawled on the opposite side of the sectional where Chris was now sitting and lied her head on his lap.

“Yeah.” Frankie sighed, struggling as she forced herself to sit up and open her eyes as East jumped down from the couch and curled up on the floor.

“I thought you weren’t coming back here after you finished at the club last night.” Avery stated.

“I didn’t.” Frankie replied before proceeding to explain everything that happened after she’d gone home the previous night.

“Nick’s a prick.” Chris mused.

“And a dick.” Avery added.

“He deserves a kick….” Lisa contributed to the poem. “….in the balls.” She continued and everyone laughed.

“What about balls?” Hemsworth chuckled, coming into the room and sitting next to Chris.

“Frankie’s ex’s are tiny.” Chris filled him in.

“That’s unfortunate.” Hemsworth replied.

“I just hate that he can just show up unexpectedly like that.  I wish we could just go ahead and get rid of the condo now.” Frankie sighed.

“Just move in with us!” Avery commanded excitedly.

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Chris agreed.

“Go from having a huge condo of my own to sharing a house with three other people? Ok.” Frankie retorted sarcastically.

“Why not?” Lisa shrugged. “It’s not like you’d  be in each other’s’ way. There’s plenty of space here.”

“And you’d get to see us every day.” Avery grinned.

“We’d have so much fun!” Chris agreed.

“I’m sure we would. But I’m an adult and I need to make decisions that are going to be the most beneficial for me for the future. Going from owning my own condo to moving in with my friends seems like a step backwards.” Frankie felt as much obligation to explain to herself her reasons for declining their offer as she did to explain them to her friends because, in truth, the idea of staying here with people who made her happy where she’d never have Nick suddenly show up without telling her again was tempting.

“It wouldn’t have to be forever though.” Lisa cut in. “Just until you have a chance to settle things with Nick and the condo and decide what your next step is going to be.”

“Not forever?” Avery pouted. “Why would she ever want to leave us?”

“Lisa has a point.” Hemsworth interjected, trying to voice some sound, unbiased advice. “If you moved out of the condo now, you could be out from under it and let your ex worry about selling it when he’s ready to and you don’t have to put your life on hold in the meantime.”

“Exactly!” Avery agreed. “The bottom line is Boo, Nick! Yay, Chravery!”

“Chravery.” Chris laughed. “I like it.”

Lisa attempted to steer them back on topic. “And then, once you either sell the condo or Nick buys out your share of it, you’ll have a place to stay as long as you want-“

“Forever!” Avery and Chris interrupted in unison.

“Or  forever…” Lisa laughed as she continued. “while you either look for a new place or…settle in here forever, I guess.”

“And you would get to play with your best friend all the time!” Avery reminded her.

“And we could go surfing.” Hemsworth agreed.

“And we could take care of you and keep Nick from bothering you with his douchery.” Chris added.

Frankie laughed as she admitted to herself that she had already been swayed several appeals ago. There was a very real logic to this plan, as Lisa had pointed out, in addition to the very simple reason that she was in need of the support of loved ones right now. The more she thought about it, the more the idea of her moving in with her best friend until she could sort through everything she was dealing with made sense.

“Ok.” She agreed.

“Really? You’ll live with us forever and ever?!” Avery cheered.

“I didn’t say ‘forever.’ “ Frankie pointed out. “But, yes. I think moving in here is a good plan.”

“Sweet!” Avery stated, sitting up. “Let’s get some coffee and then we can make these muscle men rearrange your room the way you want it.” She stated, leading everyone into the kitchen.

Frankie returned to her apartment later that day to pack enough of her things for a few days with intent of getting whatever else she needed packed up over the next week for the movers to bring over. Despite her unwillingness for another encounter with Nick, it gratified her some to find that he hadn’t left yet because it seemed easier to explain the new arrangements to him in person rather than over the phone.

“Hey, I wondered where you went so early this morning.” He greeted her casually as he tugged his wheeled suitcase into the living room, obviously getting ready to leave again, just as she had entered.

“Have you got a second before you go?” she questioned.

“Yeah.  My limo isn’t supposed to be here for twenty minutes. What’s on your mind?” He asked her with concern. She found the way he was speaking to her in the same cavalier tone of voice he always had a little unnerving. Listening to him talk to her, one would never guess they were no longer a couple and this fact, above many others, was like a knife to her heart in its reminder that, for him, it was like nothing had changed while she was still finding it difficult to get through a single day without missing what they used to have. This further reconfirmed that she was doing the right thing by moving away from this apartment that was a constant memento.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m not going to be staying here in the condo anymore. I’m going to move in with Avery and Chris for now since they have plenty of room.”

“What?” he looked surprisingly stung. “Why? I thought we agreed that you could stay here as long as you wanted.”

“I know, but we’re going to have to figure something out eventually anyway. And now you can come and go when you want without me being in the way.” She explained.

“Was this Chris and Avery’s idea?!” he demanded, his tone beginning to turn cold.

“They suggested it, but I don’t see what difference that makes. It’s a good idea. Now you can decide if you want to keep it or not without having to worry about me.”

“Sure! It’s a great idea. Do what you want, Frankie!” he snapped.

“Why are you getting all mad? I thought this would make things easier.” She questioned, thoroughly confused by his reaction.

“No, you’re right.” He huffed. “Whatever makes it easier for you to move on with your life and forget about me! Don’t let me stand in your way!”

“Nick…” she attempted to calm him down, but he was already bolting out the door. She stood there perplexed for several seconds once he’d left before going to her room to get her things together.


	6. Chapter 6

Within two weeks, Frankie was settled into her new surroundings with all of her possessions in tow, having left the key to her and Nick’s condo on the table since she now had no reason to return to it. She knew she would have to discuss with Nick, at some point, the future plans for their place as her name was still on the deed, but, for now, she was content to put that off for a while and avoid another potentially uncomfortable discussion like the one they’d had right before he’d left. She couldn’t deny the fact that living in her new surroundings was already helping to lift her spirits more than they had been lifted since her break-up with Nick had first begun.  Between Avery, the two Chrisses, and the countless other friends and family members who frequented their house, Frankie was never alone for very long, which was exactly what she’d been needing.  Staying entertained had also been a non-issue since her move to the Casa de Evans, as she had affectionately dubbed her new home in her mind. At least one of her three roommates was always up for doing something fun so she was never bored.  Hemsworth had invited her to go surfing this afternoon for the third time since she’d moved in and she willingly agreed since it appeared to be a perfect day for catching waves.  She’d just changed into her wet suit and come down to the kitchen to meet him when she found Avery and Chris, who had just gotten home from seeing a movie together, sitting at the table, tossing pieces of popcorn to each other and trying to catch it in their mouths.

“You two are going to the beach again? That’s all you ever do.” Avery commented as Frankie came into the room.

“It’s a good day for it. You should come too.” Hemsworth offered.

Yeah!” Frankie encouraged.

“We’re too full for that much activity right now. We had nachos and pretzels and candy and split a giant popcorn.” Avery declined, catching a kernel Chris had thrown at her and chewing it up.

“And, yet, you’re still eating.” Frankie chuckled.

“Well, yeah. We can’t let it go to waste.” Chris explained. “There are kids in Zimbabwe who don’t have any popcorn.”

“I don’t think they can grow it there. It’s too hot.” Avery agreed and Frankie laughed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with us?”

“I can’t do anything productive until I’ve digested.” Avery insisted. “But you guys will have fun without us.”

“Maybe we’ll catch up with you after she’s pooped.” Chris joked.

“On that note, I think we’ll get going.” Frankie shook her head.

“Good luck with that digesting thing.” Hemsworth teased as he followed her outside.

“I’m pretty sure they’re gonna hook up at some point.” Avery stated, grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge and bringing them back to the table after their friends had left.

“Who? Frankie and Hemsworth? No, they’re not.” Chris shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yes, they are. They hang out all the time. And he’s hot.” Avery insisted.

“That’s why you think they’re going to hook up? They both like surfing and he’s hot?”

“Uh…yeah. You’ve hooked up with people because you both liked breathing and they were hot. Why are you acting like it’s not a possibility?”

“Why do you want it to be such a possibility if you think he’s hot?”

“It’s not that I want it. It’s just going to happen. I mean, it’s true, I did see him first. But it’s not like I staked claim on him or anything.  And the two of them would be good together because they have things in common. And Frankie needs that after the fuckery that Nick the Dick-Prick put her through.”

“But Hemsworth isn’t a Dick-Prick. That’s how I know they’re never going to happen. Frankie always likes guys who are complete tool-bags.”

“They’re not all tool-bags. They’re just never good enough for Frankie.” Avery stated.

“Well, that’s because nobody is good enough for Frankie.” Chris agreed.

“Except Hemsworth. I deem him worthy of her.”  Avery stated.  “And then they both can stay here with us forever.”

“Except that they’re never going to get together.” Chris argued.

“Yes, they are! I promise you. They like each other!” Avery insisted.

“No, they don’t.” Chris shook his head.

“What would you know? You’re idea of liking a girl is paying for the cab when you kick her out in the morning! “She joked.

“I know how girls act when a dude turns them on.  And Frankie doesn’t get that way with Hemsworth. I know because I hit that, remember?” he stated.

“I remember. You tell me every day.” Avery rolled her eyes playfully.

“Then you should know I’m right. I have a better shot at getting in Frankie’s pants again than Hemsworth does.”

“Oh…Ok.” Avery mocked sarcastically. “Yes, I’m sure she’s dying to have a rematch with the schmo she doesn’t even like to admit having had sex with when she has a shot with a freaking Australian Adonis!”

“Is that a challenge?” Chris grinned mischievously.

“For what? You to get Frankie in the sack? Hell, yeah. There are some sexual conquests even you can’t defeat, my sexy beast of a twin. There is no way Frankie will ever go there again.”

“Fine. What’s my time frame? A month?” he questioned.

“She and Hemsworth will probably be engaged within a month. You are so gonna lose.” Avery laughed triumphantly. “But I’ll even give you the advantage. Three months.”

“Done.” Chris nodded with a confident smile.  Avery walked to the calendar on the wall and flipped the first few pages up. “Three months from now is August 26th.” She stated, marking a small X in the corner of that date. “I’ll be sure not to make any plans that day so I can be here to comfort my bubby’s wounded ego when he realizes my best friend is the one woman in the world he can’t seduce because she’s into Hemsworth.”

“Don’t bother. I will have done and seduced her long before that.” He promised.

Avery and Chris had moved to the couch to watch TV when Frankie and Hemsworth returned a few hours later and joined them.  Frankie grabbed her phone out of her purse to check it for the first time all afternoon and sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” Hemsworth questioned.

“Missed call from Nick.” She grumbled, lifting her phone to her ear to listen to her voicemail. Her three friends watched in suspense as her face fell while she listened to what Nick had told her.

“He was just letting me know…” she tsked, obviously trying to sound angry to cover up the hurt she was feeling. “That he will be moving his new girlfriend into the condo when he comes home after the tour and wanted to make sure I had gotten all my stuff out.”

What an asscrack! I hate him!” Avery spat.

“He actually left that in a voicemail?” Hemsworth demanded, appalled. “He couldn’t have at least waited until he could speak to you?”

“I shouldn’t be upset it about though.” Frankie stated weakly, trying unsuccessfully to be rational. “We’re broken up. It’s not like he’s not allowed to date.”

“He could grow some balls and tell you though.” Chris added. “Oh, wait. No, he couldn’t. He’s too much of a pussy.”

“I think I just want to go to my room.” Frankie sighed, setting her phone down, and starting to get up.

“No.” Avery whined. “Hang out with us. Don’t go to your room and be sad.”

“Yeah, you’ll feel better if you spend time with us.” Chris agreed. “We could watch bad syfy mooovviieees….” He attempted to be persuasive, using the remote to pull up the guide on the screen.

“Piranhaconda.” Avery read aloud. “How could you possibly be sad with a classic like that playing?”

“That’s a real movie?” Hemsworth chuckled.

“Oh yes.” Chris informed him. “And, once you’ve watched it, you’ll wonder how you’ve survived this long without it in your life.”

“It’s true.” Frankie laughed, finally cracking a smile.

The four of them spent the next several hours making fun of ridiculous made-for-TV movies for both the purposes of keeping Frankie’s mind off of Nick and enjoying their own personal entertainment.  Frankie drifted off to sleep around eleven o’clock, which sparked a new conversation among her three friends.

“Should we go get her pillow so she’ll be more comfortable?” Hemsworth suggested.

“No. Just wait a little while.” Avery answered.

“Why? Will she wake up and go to bed?”

“No. She’s out for the night. She used to do this all the time when we were younger.” Chris explained.

               “So we just leave her there?” Hemsworth looked confused.

“No. In a couple of hours, she’ll be really sound asleep and I’ll carry her to her room.” Chris stated.

“And, in the morning, she won’t remember how she got there and she’ll think she got up and went to bed without realizing it. We’ve been playing this game with her for years and she hasn’t figured it out yet.” Avery told him.

“That’s hilarious.” Hemsworth grinned.

“It’s why we love Frankie. She’s so entertaining.” Avery joked.

“She is quite a girl.” Hemsworth agreed.  Avery gave her brother a triumphant look after this comment and Chris just shook his head in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

After Chris put Frankie to bed and Avery tucked her in, Avery head to her bedroom to change into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt then head across the hall to Chris’ room and crawled into bed next to him. “What’s wrong?” He chuckled, draping his arm around her as she tucked her feet into his. “Are you scared of the Piranhaconda?”

“No.” she shrugged.

“Seriously, Avie, what’s wrong? You haven’t crawled in bed with me this much since you and Beef Thomas broke up.”

“Beef Thomas. I forgot we called him that.” Avery laughed, remembering her first serious boyfriend, Tom Welling whom she met when she guest starred on his TV show Smallville right before she landed her role of Days.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged again. “I’m sure.” She twisted her palm lightly against his chest hair. “Do I get to wax you again?”

“No.” he laughed. “No shirtless scenes for Cap in The Avengers.”

“Bummer.”

“Yeah, I think you enjoyed my pain just a little too much.”

“I did not.” She protested. “You’re just so hairy. Are you sure you can get into character with all that chest hair?”

“Yes.” He laughed.

“What about your ass?”

“I do not need my ass waxed.”

“Yes you do. It’s hairy.”

“It’s not that hairy. It’s like…a level four.”

Avery snickered then pulled the covers to her chin and Chris’ expression turned concerned.

“That deserved better than a half assed laugh,” Chris huffed, “Why do you look sad, Sissy?”

“I’m not sad.” She protested and rolled over, “I’m just tired.”

“Whatever.” He huffed as he also rolled over. “I don’t believe you. I know better.”

Avery pressed her back against his and shoved her hands under her pillow. “Goodnight, Bubby.”

“Night, Avie.” Chris laughed, scooting closer to her.

“Your level four ass is touching me.” Avery chuckled.

“You’re in my bed so deal with it.” He laughed wiggling his butt around on her until she laughed.  “Now you sound like yourself again. Sweet dreams, Avie.”

I love you, Bubby.” She replied softly as she closed her eyes and scooted closer to him before drifting off to sleep.

 

                                                                   ***********************

Frankie woke up feeling disoriented and she lifted her head off her pillow and blinked several times before she realized that she was in her bedroom.  She fumbled for her phone on the night stand and looked at it to see that it was two thirty in the morning.  She flopped back over and pulled the covers over her head but she was so thirsty she couldn’t get back to sleep. After lying there debating for several minutes, she finally threw the covers off of her and climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe from the hook on the back of her door before heading downstairs to the kitchen. As she approached, she could see that the light was already on. “What are you doing up?” Frankie asked when she saw Hemsworth leaning tiredly against the counter; his eyes shut were shut as he guzzled a drink from a large blue plastic cup as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

“Protein shake.” He replied, nodding towards the cup he held before he took another drink. “I have to get up and have one every night or my body starts to shed all the muscle I’ve built.”

“That sounds exhausting.” She sympathized as she stuck her glass in the refrigerator door for ice.

Hemsworth shrugged nonchalantly, “Just part of the job. What are you doing up?”

“I needed water.” She smiled.

“There’s water in the bathroom just across the hall from your room you know?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, but I need ice.” She smiled and he nodded then cocked his head in confusion.

“What the hell is that?” He chuckled looking at the golden statue positioned on the back of the counter, holding a dish towel.

“Oh that? That’s the Emmy Avery won when she was on Days of our Lives.” Frankie laughed. “Chris makes her display it so she just randomly moves it from room to room.”

“That sounds like her.” He laughed warmly.

“Yeah.” Frankie grinned, noticing again how his face would light whenever Avery was mentioned.  “That’s our girl.” She continued and he smiled again.

“My parents use mine as a door stop, well, it’s a Logie but basically the same thing.”

“Oh yeah, Avery told me you were on a soap opera back in Australia. She said you guys had a lot of similar experiences.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled again and set his cup in the sink. “We still on for tomorrow morning?”

“Sure.” Frankie agreed before draining the last of her water. “You sure you want to? Don’t you leave tomorrow to start filming?”

“Yeah, I fly out in the afternoon.” He explained, “But somehow I don’t think I’ll have much chance to surf while in Cleveland, Ohio.” He laughed.

“Probably not.” Frankie agreed as she set her cup in the sink before Chris turned off the light and they both head back upstairs to their bedrooms.

Frankie was surprised at how quickly she’d gotten used to the chaos that came with living with Chris and Avery so it didn’t take long for the silence that came with them being gone to begin to drive her mad. Both Chrises had left to begin filming the Avengers and Avery had to make a trip overseas again for the release of her movie in Paris, Spain and Australia and between the promotional interviews and red carpet events, would be gone for a couple of weeks. She was grateful for the company of East and Seven and both were more than happy to oblige her need for company when she went on her morning runs and both of them even curled up on her bed at night.

She had also been spending more time than she usually did volunteering at The Thunder Bay marine sanctuary just outside of Malibu to help pass the time and to keep her mind from wandering to unpleasant thoughts that would still creep in her mind from time to time if she didn’t stay busy. She really missed her chats with Hemsworth, as much as she appreciated the support she got from Avery, it was nice to be able to be able to speak with someone more unbiased than her best friend and her twin so that she could hear some constructive advice rather than the colorful and somewhat amusing support that Avery and Chris were experts at giving. And while she appreciated what they did for her very much, she was also equally as grateful for Hemsworth’s more rational opinion on the situation.

It was dark by the time Frankie pulled into the garage.  Her limbs ached and she felt like her hair smelled like chum. She couldn’t wait to take a shower then soak in the hot tub with a bottle of wine and her nook.  As soon as she walked in the door, East and Seven were happily dancing around her feet and followed her all the way upstairs, and both waited patiently on the bathroom floor while she showered. When she stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself, Seven was the only one still remaining in the bathroom and he happily followed her to her bedroom while she changed into a teal twisted bandeau top bikini with matching simple tie string bottom. She through a simple black cover-up on and grabbed her nook off the bed while Seven patiently waited at her feet. “Do you miss your mommy, Buddy?” Frankie laughed as she knelt down to pat him on the head. Seven started to purr furiously and he stood up on his hind legs and rested his front paws on her thigh and adamantly head butt her hand. Seven ran ahead of her when she finally started to make her way into the hallway.  She stopped in the middle of the stairway when she saw the flickering from the TV and she tried to remember if she’d left it on this morning. She stood there for a moment, wondering if she should be alarmed then she heard Chris’ distinctive laugh and immediately relaxed and continued down the stairs.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Frankie demanded as she started marching towards the living room.

“Last time I checked, I live here.” Chris smirked, before shoving a handful of jelly beans into his mouth as she walked into the room.

“You scared the--Why are you naked?!”

Chris was sitting; legs sprawled in front of him, the bag of jelly beans resting on his bare thigh. He looked up at her and smirked again before tossing another handful of candy into his mouth, “Why aren’t you naked?”

Frankie rolled and then quickly averted her eyes, “You’re such an infuriating…dipshit.” She muttered.

“Is this better?” Chris asked. Frankie briefly glanced at him and couldn’t help laughing when she saw that he’d strategically placed his bag of jelly beans in his lap.

“No.” she giggled, averting her eyes again. “You never answered either of my questions.”

“I gotta air out my balls, that Cap suit is so tight.” Chris said with such seriousness that Frankie couldn’t help but laugh then she rolled her eyes and head towards the kitchen.

Chris stood up and followed her and leaned against the doorway “And I’m done shooting for a few days so I decided to come home-I didn’t want you to miss me too much.”

 “I didn’t.” She sighed, and momentarily forgetting that he was completely naked, she automatically turned to look at him then quickly closed her eyes and turned back around, busying herself with grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet and a bottle of moscato from the fridge.

“What’cha doin?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Wishing you weren’t here so I could drink my wine in peace.”

“Is me being naked bringing back too many fond memories for you?” he teased.

Frankie rolled her eyes and finally brushed passed him, glass of wine in hand.

“I saw that!” Chris called her out when he caught her brief downward glance, “You totally looked.

“I did not!” she protested.

“Yes you did.” He muttered quietly as he grabbed a beer from the fridge before following her out to the hot tub.

Frankie slid into the hot tub and rested her head back. She heard East flop down on the edge next to her face and she reached out and scratched his ear. She opened her eyes briefly and saw Chris hovering above her on the patio and immediately turned her head.  “Oh Geez! What the fuck, Chris?!” She cried.

“You stole my dog.”

“So this is my punishment?” She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut and draining her wine glass. She felt the water ripple and when she dared open her eyes; Chris was sitting in the hot tub across from her, an infuriating smirk on his face as he brought his beer to his lips.

“Stop pretending you don’t love me.”

“I tolerate you because I love Avery.” Frankie clarified, finally opening her eyes when she was sure that he was covered. East moved his face closer and bumped her hand with his nose, urging her to pet him. “So, how’s filming going?” She questioned as she obliged East’s request.

“Oh so now you’ll be nice to me.”

“Yes, now that your dick isn’t in my face.”

“Too distracting?”

Frankie rolled her eyes again, “Just…forget I tried to be nice.” She huffed. “Next time Avery leaves, I’m going with her.”

“It’s going great.” Chris replied, finally answering her question.  “Hemsworth should be back tomorrow.  We both have the week off, but the next stuff we’re doing is in L.A. So we’ll be home for a bit.”

“So, do you plan on walking around naked in front of Hemsworth?”

“Maybe.” Chris shrugged.

“Aren’t you afraid that will make you feel…inadequate?”

“Ooh, burn…good one Francesca.” Chris laughed.

“You make it too easy.” She chuckled. “Dipshit.”

“Sometimes I think you don’t like me.”

“You’re perceptive.” She laughed, leaning her head back, “It only took you twenty years to figure that out.”

“Oh you liked me at least once.” Chris challenged, “And you _know_ what I’m talking about.”

Frankie let out an irritated sigh and pulled herself out of the hot tub. “Ok, I’m going to bed.” She grumbled as she knelt down to grab her glass and the wine bottle.

“Frankie!” Chris called after her. “Don’t leave!”

“Good night…Dipshit.” She called after him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Avie!” Chris cheered when he heard her tromp down the stairs into their weight room and with an assist from Hemsworth who had been spotting his bench press; he rested the large barbell back on its rack and hurried over to hug her.

Hemsworth wiped his sweaty face with the edge of the thin white t-shirt he wore and couldn’t hide his grin when Avery barreled towards him after releasing her brother.

“G’day, mate!” She cried as she started to throw her arms around him.

“I’m all sweaty.” He warned her as he laughed at her terrible Australian accent.

“I don’t care.” She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I just returned from your homeland, down unda.” She continued, trying to mimic the accent. He chuckled and hugged her warmly.

“I don’t sound like that, do I?” He laughed his deep, warm laugh and looked over at Frankie who was slowing to a walk on the treadmill and waiting her turn to greet Avery. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head reassuringly. “Ave, don’t ever play an Australian.” Frankie laughed.

Avery pressed her cheek against Hemsworth’s sweat soaked shirt then he furrowed his brow and looked down at her with a mixture of confusion and amusement when she buried her face in armpit.

“Don’t worry man; she does it to me all the time.” Chris explained.

“Yeah,” Avery agreed turning briefly to her twin before returning her nose to Hemsworth’s armpit and breathing deeply, “but he smells…intoxicating.” She sighed.

“Never quite had that reaction before.” Hemsworth chuckled as he smiled down at her when Avery finally released him and went to hug Frankie.

“There is a giant box for you in the kitchen that was delivered earlier today.” Frankie told her.

“Oh good, I was hoping it would be here already. That’s Big Chris’ souvenir.”

“Big Chris?” Hemsworth laughed.

“Yeah, you silly, not my Jelly Bean.”

“Wait, he gets to be big Chris and I’m Jelly Bean?” Chris scoffed and Avery pinched his lips between her fingers and squished them together. “Yes because you are my wittle Jelly Bean.” She moved his face back and forth then gave him a quick peck on the lips before she trotted back up the stairs. “Don’t worry; I got you and Frankenfurter stuff too.” She called over her shoulder.

“I think she’s jet lagged.” Frankie laughed.

“How can you tell?” Hemsworth chuckled.

When they got upstairs, Avery was digging around in her large silver sequined tote bag and held up two small light brown leather pouches with draw string ties and she handed one to Chris and one to Frankie.

“Um, thanks?” Chris replied as he turned it over in his hand then looked to see that Frankie was eyeing it the same way.

“They’re coin purses.” Avery explained and they both began to look less confused. “Made out of kangaroo balls.”

“Eww!” Frankie cried. “Why?!”

“Don’t worry, no kangaroos were harmed, they were just neutered.” Avery shrugged and Frankie just looked at her, mystified while the Chrises laughed at them both. “Oh! And now it’s time for Big Chris’ present.” She hurried into the kitchen while they followed and she ripped open the top of the shipping box then pulled it apart at the seam to reveal a keg of Cooper’s beer.

“Straight from Australia, Mate.” She stated in her horrible Australian accent again as she grinned broadly at him.

“That’s fucking awesome! Thank you.” Hemsworth beamed, giving her another hug.

“Wait….so me and Frank get kangaroo balls and you got Hemsworth a keg?!”

Avery looked up at her brother, “Well, he’s always saying that he misses Cooper’s beer so I got him some.” She shrugged. “You guys can stick it in the kegerator.” She looked up at Hemsworth, “You don’t have to share if you don’t want to. But, I did have some while I was in Australia and I’m in love.”

“It’s some good shit.” He agreed.

“I’m starting to feel like we got shafted.” Chris said to Frankie who surreptitiously set her coin pouch on the kitchen counter.

“Ok, now I’m off to sleep for three days.” Avery announced after yawning loudly.

“You can’t sleep that long, our birthday week starts tomorrow.” Chris pointed out.  The two of them were turning twenty six that Saturday and for as long as they could remember, they decided that since there were two of them, it was necessary to celebrate for the entire week to ensure both of them received enough birthday attention.

“And I have a birthday surprise lined up for tomorrow.” Frankie, who understood this tradition quite well, added.

“Really?! What?!” Chris and Avery answered with identical enthusiasm.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Frankie smiled mysteriously.          

“If I weren’t so tired, I’d sit on you until you told me but you lucked out this time, Franklin.” Avery grinned.  “I’m goin’ to bed.” She squeezed her brother’s pecs before bouncing out of the room with Seven at her heels.

The next morning, Chris crept into Avery’s room and set the tray he’d carried into her room on the night stand then jumped onto the bed next to her and tickled her awake. Avery shrieked loudly and dug her fingers into his sides. They were still wrestling when Hemsworth walked passed and peeked his head in the doorway then looked back at Frankie who was just stepping out of the bathroom, dressed for work.  “You get used to it.” She shrugged, “Kinda.”

“Franklin Delano Roosevelt!!” Avery shouted.

“Yes?” Frankie laughed, peering around Hemsworth to see Avery sitting on Chris’ chest with his arms pinned down.

“What’s our surprise?”

“Be patient.”

“Why do you have clothes on?” Avery pouted.

“Yes, that’s a very good question.” Chris added, bucking Avery off of him, making her almost bounce off the bed.

Frankie rolled her eyes and laughed again, “I have to go to the club for a few hours, you’ll find out when I get back.” She promised.

“Fraaaaannnnkieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” Chris and Avery whined in unison.

“Good luck with those two today.” Frankie laughed as she pat Hemsworth’s arm. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

“We’ll be here!” Chris and Avery shouted in unison again then giggled, both their mouths full of the biscuits and gravy that Chris had brought up to Avery’s bedroom.

“Sure you don’t want to come with me?” Frankie asked, looking up at Hemsworth who shook his head.

“Nah!”

“Chrissy! Come eat some of this with us!” Avery commanded to Hemsworth, patting a spot next to her on the bed. “It’s my birthday week; you have to do what I want.”  Hemsworth gave an amused shrug as he smiled then walked into her room and flopped on the bed next to her and Chris. “Bye Frankie! I love you! Hurry back to us!”

“I will.” Frankie promised.

“I love you!” Avery called after her again.

“I love you too!” Frankie called back as she descended the stairs.

“I love you, Francesca!!” Chris hollered.

“Shut up!” She yelled back and Avery gave him a sympathetic pout then kissed him on the cheek. 

“I love you, my wittle jelly bean.”

“I’m glad someone does.” He sighed melodramatically then gave her a wink as he shoved a piece of biscuit into his mouth then washed it down with a gulp of coffee.

Since Avery and Chris were eating off the same plate, she used the extra one to serve Hemsworth some of the biscuits and gravy and handed him the clean fork. “Thanks.” He chuckled; taking the coffee she hadn’t drank from.  East and Seven joined them on the bed, looking longingly at their food while the three of them continued to laugh and joke as they finished their breakfast.

                              *****************************************

“Christopher Robert!!” Avery shrieked as she ran into the hallway from her bedroom wearing a pink gingham print halter style bikini top then started hopping while she pulled up the solid pink belted boy short bottoms.

“Yes?” He asked as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs laughing as she adjusted her bikini bottoms.

“Where’s the other Christopher?”

“Down here. Laughing at you.” He smiled.

“Frankfurter just text me, she’s on her way home and we’re going someplace wet so you two need to put on some swim trunks.”

“Sweet.” Chris disappeared then reappeared a few seconds later with Hemsworth behind him. When Avery was satisfied that they were doing as she asked, she returned to her room and pulled a short white mesh dress cover up over her bikini and then tossed towel, a change of clothes and a pair of sparkly flip flops into her favorite sequined tote.

By the time Avery’d made it downstairs, the boys were already changed and waiting and Frankie was just walking in the door. Frankie hurried upstairs to change, promising she’d be quick. She returned a few minutes later in a striped cover up and sandals with her bag slung over her shoulder amused that everyone announced that they were ready even though Avery and Hemsworth were both barefoot.

Frankie led them outside to a cobalt blue BMW convertible that was waiting in the driveway. “Did you get us a car?!” Avery gasped.

“Um no.” Frankie laughed. “I rented it for us for the day.” She popped the trunk and everyone dropped their beach bags in.

“I could never have one these.” Hemsworth laughed, “No room for a surfboard. But it’s pretty fucking cool.”

“You’re so good to us, Frankie.” Avery squealed, squeezing her best friend.

“I do try.” Frankie laughed, hugging her back. “Alright, let’s hop in.” She grinned when Avery released her.

“Do you want shot gun?” Hemsworth offered to Avery.

“Nah. You’ll be more comfortable with your eight feet of legs in the front.” Avery grinned as she climbed into the back and Chris followed behind her, settling himself behind the driver’s seat and flicking Frankie in the ear.

“You better not start that shit.” Frankie warned, trying to hide a smile as she glared at him in the rearview mirror.

“You love me.”

Frankie rolled her eyes as she started the engine and Avery propped her feet on the door next to the other Chris. He grinned and tickled the bottom of her foot making her shriek and pull her feet back inside the car. “Rude!” She cried, pulling the tan baseball cap off his head and sticking it on her own.

“Hey!” He protested with a laugh, reaching around and trying to grab it from her. She sat as far back as she could and stuck her tongue out at him as she crammed the hat further down on her head. Frankie laughed as she watched their exchange, amused by her best friend’s obliviousness to their obvious chemistry. When Avery finally hooked her seat belt, Frankie cranked the stereo and the four of them sang loudly along with the songs they knew as Frankie drove them down to the marina.

She pulled into a parking spot and Chris and Avery both climbed out over the top of the door before she’d even killed the engine and were eagerly waiting for her to pop the trunk by the time she and Hemsworth joined them at the back of the car. “What are we doing?” Avery asked again, grabbing her bag as soon as the trunk opened.

“You’ll see.”

“You keep saying that.” Avery pouted.

Frankie grinned and grabbed her bag then led them down to the docks to a large luxurious yacht.

“Did you get us a yacht?!?!” Avery asked excitedly.

“Again. No.” Frankie laughed. “I am just borrowing it for the day from the director of the aquarium I volunteer at. We’re going for a little boat ride.

“Not exactly little.” Hemsworth mused.

“Freaking sweet!” Chris cheered at the same time.

“You borrowed so many things for us today.” Avery grinned and gave Frankie an excited hug who was again chuckling at her best friend.

A gentleman who appeared to be in his forties stepped off the boat and started walking towards them on the dock and Frankie quickly explained that was Lance, the director of the aquarium and owner of the yacht. “Good to see you, Frankie.” He smiled as he pat her on the back. “Are these your friends?”

“Yes.” She grinned back and then quickly made the introductions.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be in your way, I’m just here as your skipper. “You just make yourselves at home and enjoy the ride.” He patted Frankie’s arm again and then led them on board the four deck yacht. He gave them a quick tour and showed them the stateroom where they could drop their things in before he disappeared and they head up to the deck.

“That dude was sure handsy with you, Frank.” Chris commented when she handed him a beer from the bar.

“He’s married, Dipshit.” Frankie rolled her eyes.

“So. Doesn’t mean he can’t be handsy.”

“And what the hell is handsy?” She laughed. “And his wife is right there.” Frankie gestured as she gave a friendly wave towards the glassed in wheelhouse where Lance stood at the wheel and a pretty redhead who was next to him happily waved back. Chris shrugged as Frankie passed out beer to Avery and Hemsworth then grabbed a bottle of champagne for herself. Avery clinked her beer bottle against Frankie’s glass and found the sound system and plugged her iPod into the docking station and cranked up the volume, dancing happily around Hemsworth and her brother before Frankie joined her.  Hemsworth wiggled his hips exaggeratedly making the girls laugh and Chris bumped Frankie in the side; she rolled her eyes and tried to look annoyed but bumped him back with her hip. They danced around for a little while longer until Frankie uncovered the hot tub and sank into it and the other three soon followed her in.

“I was in a boat wreck once.” Avery replied casually referring to her time on _Days of our Lives_.

“I was in a plane that crashed on the beach.” Hemsworth chuckled.

“It was the night I got knocked up by my ex-boyfriend”

“It was the night I knocked up my ex-girlfriend.”

“Soap operas are the best aren’t they?!” Avery laughed, tinkling her beer bottle against his. The way Hemsworth looked at Avery did not go unnoticed by Frankie but it was clear that her best friend was completely unaware. Frankie chuckled to herself and took another sip of her champagne.

“What’s so funny?” Chris asked.

“Nothing.” Frankie smiled, and laughed again.

“Telll meee.” Chris whined.

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“Yes I would.” He protested as Frankie pulled herself out of the hot tub and walked over to the bar to refill her glass and Avery hopped out and followed her. Hemsworth soon followed and draped his arms over both their shoulders and after Frankie handed him another beer Chris quickly joined them. Avery poked her twin in the side then motioned with her head toward Hemsworth and Frankie and Chris just shook his head and rolled his eyes before helping himself to another beer.

As the small island of Santa Catalina came into view, they felt the boat slow to a stop.

“Do we have to swim to shore?” Avery questioned as she pulled away from them and leaned over the edge of the boat before she grabbed another beer.

“We aren’t actually going to shore.” Frankie explained. “Just wait.”

Hemsworth looked up and watched Lance while he secured a large piece of fabric to the edge of the boat then tossed the rest of it down into the water below. “Is that what I think it is?”  He grinned.

“Yep.” Frankie grinned before motioning for them to follow her to the upper level and they watched while Lance finished setting up a large inflatable water slide.

“It’s all set.” He smiled. “Enjoy. Robin and I are going to take the jet skis and head to shore.” He gave another wave and then trod down the stairs.

“This is awesome!” Hemsworth exclaimed while Avery continued to stare at the water slide with trepidation.

“Um, I don’t know about this.” She replied.

“You’re scared of a water slide?” Hemsworth asked, scrunching his eyebrows in surprise.

“Um, kinda.” She admitted as she chewed her bottom lip.

“I just thought this would be a good way for you to face your fear.” Frankie explained. “With all of us here.”

“I still can’t believe you’re scared of something.” Hemsworth mused as he crossed his large arms across his bare chest.

“Our bitchy aunt tried to drown her on one when we were five.” Chris explained.

“Yeah. I haven’t been a fan since.”

“On purpose?” Hemsworth asked.

“That’s our theory.”  Avery replied. “She was ten when we were born and the only girl on our dad’s side of the family until I came along.”

“She was insanely jealous of her.” Frankie added. “It was very apparent. “

“Because I was way cuter.”

“Of course you were.” Chris replied, putting his arms around Avery and kissing the side of her head. “And you still are.” He released her and went to inspect the deck’s bar and promptly produced more beer bottles. “But I can go-.” Frankie grabbed his arm and pulled him back just as he was offering to go down the slide with her when she noticed Hemsworth sit down at the top of the slide and offer his hand to Avery. Chris gave Frankie a cheeky grin but she rolled her eyes as she so often did at him then turned her attention back to Hemsworth and Avery who was looking hesitantly at his outstretched hand.

“I promise I won’t let you drown.” He said as he smiled sweetly at her. She looked from his face to his extended hand then her mouth curled into a naughty grin.

“You have really long fingers.” She traced her fingertips down them and then looked over at Frankie, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously at her who just shook her head and laughed.  Avery finally turned back to Hemsworth and then curled her fingers tightly into his and he helped her settle in between his legs on the slide in front of him. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and she gripped his forearms tightly.

“You ready?” He asked with a chuckle as he pressed his cheek against hers.

Avery pressed her back firmly against his chest and nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut as he instructed her to hold her breath before they reach the end of the slide. She let out a shriek as she felt them racing down the long slide and at the last second remembered to take a breath and close her mouth just as they hit the water; their heads briefly went under but Hemsworth made sure it was only for a few seconds. He kept one arm securely around her while he pushed his hair out of his face with his free hand. “Well?” he asked, expectantly.

             She turned so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck while they bobbed in the water. “That was awesome!” she cried. “I wanna do it again!”

             “Good!” He laughed, letting his fingers briefly slide up her back. Their eyes met for a moment and he smiled at her.

 “Race ya back to the boat!” She challenged as she released him before ducking under the water, already swimming away before he could react.  “I won!” She called over her shoulder at him as she grasped the ladder.

“Because you cheated.” He teased when he caught up to her and placed a hand gently against Avery’s waist to steady her as she climbed back onto the boat and then he pulled himself out of the water and followed after her. They quickly rejoined Chris and Frankie and while Avery went down the slide again, this time with her brother; Frankie produced a short foam surf board that was made for use on the water slide.  Hemsworth immediately wanted to use it and he and Frankie took turns on the board while Chris and Avery opted not to but Avery did keep getting bolder and eventually was going down the slide on her own and even went down head first a few times. The four friends continued to enjoy their time on the water slide until the sun began to set then Lance and his wife rejoined them and he steered them back to shore.

“We’re done already?” Avery pouted.

“Well, I have one more surprise for you tonight.” Frankie grinned at her. “So we have to get back to L.A.”

“Ooh!! What is it?!” Avery demanded.

“Well, you and I are going to the _One Direction_ concert at the _Staples Center_ tonight.

“Franklin!!” Avery cheered as she threw her arms around her best friend. “I love you so hard right now.

“What is with you two and boy bands?” Chris couldn’t help but razz them both. “Nick. Donnie,” he said as he motioned towards his sister, “Is Harry next on the groupie conquest list?”

Frankie glared at him and tried to ignore the sting in her chest at the mention of Nick’s name. “Nick…wasn’t a groupie conquest.” She spat, feeling her throat tighten. “And while I’m not a spazz about it like Avery, I do happen to like _One Direction’s_ music you ass hat.”

“And Donnie and I dated a little.” Avery shrugged.

“Donnie was old.” Chris pointed out.

“We still dated. But Harry,” Avery sighed, “Now Harry, I wouldn’t mind him being a groupie conquest.”

“Well you can’t run off with Harry tonight because we have a flight to catch tomorrow morning.” Chris told her.

“Is Harry the one with all the hair?” Hemsworth mused with a chuckle.

“The fact that you know that turns me on about you.” Avery said, casting a serious glance at Hemsworth before turning her attention back to her brother and missing the pleased look on Hemsworth’s face. “What’s this about a flight?”

“I have a few days off so I thought we’d fly to Boston to see mom and she got us tickets to a Sox game while we’re there.”

“I’m having stimulation overload right now.” Avery stated making her friends laugh.

“I tried to get Frank to come with us but she’s too afraid she wouldn’t be able to resist jumping on my dick and joining the mile high club with me.”

“I have to work.” She sighed. “And I want nowhere near your dirty penis.”

“And Hemsworth has call times all this week so it’s just us.”

Avery briefly pouted as she looked up at the other Chris but then smiled broadly at her brother, “This is going to be the best birthday week ever.”

Once they got back home Avery hurried up to her room and quickly took a shower then wrapped one thick towel around her body and one around her hair then went into her room and pulled a blue silk g string and a black and blue polka dot bra out of her dresser and tossed both onto her bed.

“Um no.” Frankie replied sternly as she walked into Avery’s room wearing a black and silver beaded skirt and black sheer blouse that her black silk cami peeked through.  Avery looked over at her and saw that she was pointing at the G-string lying on her bed. “We agreed a long time ago that you weren’t allowed to wear those anymore, remember?”

“I know.” Avery smiled, “But I don’t know what I’m wearing yet so I might need the no panty line thing.”

“And I don’t want you digging at your butt all night like you did practically all through junior year of high school when you tried to wear those things. No.” Frankie replied. Her tone was still stern but she had a huge affectionate grin on her face as she looked at her best friend.

“Oh fine.” Avery sighed, picking up the panties and flicking them at Frankie’s face. She dropped the towel she was wearing to the floor and put on the bra then walked back to her dresser and found a matching pair of lacy boy shorts that were more the style that she wore regularly. She disappeared into her closet and returned wearing a short gold and blue flowered dress with cap sleeves and blue trim, her hair towel discarded on the floor in the closet. Avery pressed the keypad near the closet door and music instantly filled the room and the girls danced around the room while they put on their make-up then Avery  pulled her thick hair back in a simple ponytail while Frankie secured her thick dark hair off her neck in a loose bun. “You’re the best, Frank.” Avery smiled as she hugged Frankie aggressively and pulled her back on the bed with her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Avery.” Frankie laughed.

“Ooh, hello.” Chris grinned as he barged into the room then jumped onto the bed next to them then rolled to his side next to Frankie while she struggled to sit up. Hemsworth peeked in the room as he was pulling his hair back.

“I love when you put your hair in the little turd like that.” Avery told him as she finally let Frankie sit up then tackled her brother.

                “Thanks.” He laughed.

                “You do realize that you’re in a dress right?” Frankie asked.

                “And that you’re straddling your brother.” Hemsworth added with an amused chuckle.

 Frankie glanced at her watch, “We should probably get going, Ave.”

               Avery finally climbed off of her brother and smoothed down her dress. Chris stood up and Avery slipped her arm around his waist. “Where are you going looking so sexy?” She asked, patting his blue dress shirt.

                “Me and Hemsworth are going out for food. Maybe get laid.”

                Avery wrinkled her nose, “Well don’t bring any of those skanks back here.”

                “I don’t plan on getting laid tonight.” Hemsworth chuckled.

                “That’s sad.” Avery grinned. “You’re too hot to not be getting laid all the time.”

                “I’m a bit pickier than that.” He laughed again.

                “Teach my bubby how to be. He puts his wiener in any old thing.”

                It was Frankie’s turn to look disgusted when Chris just shrugged and looked almost proud. “Come on, Ave, we need to get going.”

“Ok. Bye boys. Have fun tonight.”                                                                                                                            “See ya later.” Hemsworth waved at them after Chris kissed his sister on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Avery screamed so loudly from her bedroom it sent everyone from all corners of their house running into it, including Hemsworth who’d had just stepped out of the shower and was adjusting the thick towel around his waist. He, Chris and Frankie just stared at her while she danced around in her underwear and new Boston Red Sox tank top. “What the hell is wrong with you? I didn’t even know you were home yet.” Frankie demanded. “I haven’t  had my coffee, I can’t process you.”

                “We’ve only been home for like three hours, and it’s our birthday, why are you awake already?” Chris grumbled.

                “I’M GOING TO BE ARIEL!!!” She cried excitedly as she continued to dance around which immediately perked both Chris and Frankie up. “Jill just called.” She said, referring to her manager, “I GOT THE PART!!”

                “Avie! That’s awesome!” Chris cheered, giving her a huge bear hug and a kiss and then Frankie hugged her excitedly. “I wish I could be your Eric like I used to be.” He joked then sighed melodramatically.

                “Somehow I don’t really think you’re kidding.” Frankie laughed.

                “Should I understand all this?” Hemsworth asked.

                “They’re making a live action version of _The Little Mermaid_ and I just got the part of Ariel.” Avery grinned, bouncing again.

                “That’s fucking fantastic!” Hemsworth grinned, giving her a hug. “Well done, Mate.”

                “Mmm, you smell almost as good clean as you do when you’re sweaty.” Avery sighed as her face drifted over to his armpit. Hemsworth chuckled and patted her back before he released her. “Ok, I need to nap before our party tonight.”

                “Me too.” Chris agreed.

                “Nap with me!” Avery begged. “It’s the day we came out of Mom’s vagina. We have to reenact the last time we were in the womb together.”

                “Yeah, I definitely need more coffee.” Frankie mumbled as she walked out of the room with Hemsworth following after her.

                “You didn’t invite that gross Mina to our party tonight did you?” Avery asked as she and Chris curled up on her bed.

                “No.” he scoffed. “Why would I do that?”

                “Because you put your penis in her dirty coochie again while we were home.”

                “So. I wanted to get laid.”

                “Bubby, she’s a gross stalker.”

                “She is not a stalker.” He chuckled as his eyes drifted closed and he yawned. “And she’s a decent lay….well, she’s ok…she’s a place to put my dick at least.”

                “She stalked you all through high school. I was afraid she was going to kidnap you or collect your hair and make little Chris hair ball statues.”

                “Go to sleep.” He chuckled then started humming _Part of Your World_ from _The Little Mermaid._ Avery let out a giddy laugh but the two of them eventually settled down and fell back asleep.

                                *************************

                Frankie had run to the club to finish up a few things before the party that evening and was just shutting down her computer when her phone started to ring. She looked down and saw the caller ID pop up as Nick and she hesitated for a moment before deciding to answer it. She took a deep breath then hit accept, “Hey.” She said casually as she grabbed her purse from the back of her chair and then grabbed her keys and head out of her office and locked the door as she went. “What’s up?”

                “Hey, I’m home for the weekend and I noticed that you left a few things here so I was hoping you could swing by and pick them up real quick.”

                Frankie rolled her eyes and thought about declining but she knew that Nick wouldn’t let it go, as she wracked her brain trying to think what she could have possibly forgotten. “I have time now, I could be there in a few minutes.” She tried not to sigh as she spoke.

                “That’d be great.”

                Frankie rolled her eyes as she dropped her phone into her purse and head out to her car. She cranked the radio as she drove the short distance between her club and the condo she once shared with Nick and she felt her stomach fill with knots when she saw an attractive, tan, dark haired young woman in the front yard with a fawn colored pug puppy on a lime green leash. The knots tightened as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door and the brunette let go of the leash and the little puppy ran excitedly towards Frankie and hopped excitedly around her feet. “Hello there.” She said to the little puppy, not wanting to look at it but unable to do so. She knelt down and scratched its head as the young woman approached. “Sorry.” She smiled. “We’re still working on potty training and just training in general.”

                “It’s ok.” Frankie replied as she stood up.

                “Nick got her for us just a few weeks ago. Isn’t she adorable?” Frankie turned away when the puppy started to excitedly give the girl kisses on her cheek. “I’m Nicole, by the way, sorry, I should have introduced myself sooner and this little turd is Buttons because she’s all squishy and just cute as a button!” Frankie tried her hardest to keep a straight face but she was pretty sure a flash of disgust crossed it briefly, “Nick told me that you were stopping by. He’s in the house. You can go on in. I’ve still got to try to get her to go pee pee.”

                “Ok.” Frankie hurried up towards the door, thankful that the exchange with the new girlfriend was over and desperate to get her interaction with Nick over too.

                “Hey, Frankie.” Nick gave her a tense grin as he walked into the kitchen from the hallway.

                “You got her a pug?!” she blurted out, immediately regretting her outburst but unable to hide her bitterness.

                “You left this here.” He said, deliberately ignoring her comment and setting the diamond encrusted cuff bracelet on the counter in front of her. She stared at it for several seconds and blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. She loved that bracelet. It was two entwined dolphins made out of white gold with light blue prism cut diamond shapes surrounding the cuff to make it look like they were in water.

                “Because I didn’t want it.” She stated simply.

                “It was your birthday present.”

                “Fine.” Frankie snatched it off the counter and stormed out of the condo and hurried out to her car. Thankfully Nicole and the pug with the stupid name were no longer in the front yard she thought to herself and she had a few moments to calm herself before she had to drive. She looked down at the bracelet again that was still in her hands and turned it over. She ran her fingers over the engraving, _Nick and Frankie forever_ , it was cheesy but at the time she loved it because it was so very Nick but now it just ignited more rage and shoved the key into the ignition and angrily backed out of the drive. She found some old school _Eminem_ on her satellite radio and loudly blasted it which helped soothe her irate soul as the wind whipped her hair around as she drove back home. She looked over at the bracelet again and impulsively threw it out the window as she sped along the road but by the time she was pulling into the garage at home she was bawling.

                She killed the engine and pushed her tangly hair out of her face as she head inside. Hemsworth saw her in the kitchen and dropped the bag of ice he was in the process of carrying out to the poolside cooler. “Frankie, what’s wrong?” he asked.

                “Nothing.” She said, furiously wiping her face. “I’ll be fine. I don’t want to ruin Chris and Avery’s party by being a little bitch baby.”

                “Well, tell me and get it off your chest and then you can enjoy the party and you won’t have to be a little bitch baby.” He grinned.

Frankie’s lower lip trembled as she looked up at him, “Nick got his stupid new girlfriend a pug and she gave it a stupid name.” she blubbered.

                “I’m not sure what that means, but c’mere.” He smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

Avery skipped happily down the stairs in her brand new shimmery orange bikini and a pair of teal terry cloth shorts with her hair in a high pony tail. She stopped short when she saw Hemsworth embracing Frankie and felt her stomach twist unexpectedly and she quickly turned and hurried back upstairs.

                Hemsworth released Frankie and she continued to explain that she’d always wanted a pug but Nick always said that their lives were too busy for the kind of commitment that a dog would entail and she had always reluctantly agreed. “I know it’s silly.” Frankie said. “But it was just like this huge slap in the face.”

                “Exes suck.” Hemsworth agreed. “Mine was supposed to come with me when I moved to the states but she cheated on me with my best mate…so I decided not to bring her after that.” He chuckled. “She also stole my favorite surfboard.”

                “What a bitch.” Frankie chuckled. “At least with Avery, she wouldn’t take your surfboard…and the only person you have to worry about her cheating on you with is her brother.”

                “Avery?” He tried to act nonchalant at the mention of her name but his mouth curled into a smile, giving him away.

                “I see the way you look at her.” Frankie grinned.

                 “She confuses me.” He laughed.

                “She confuses me and I’ve known her my whole life.”

                “I can’t get a read on her.”

                “That’s just Avery, she’s a little oblivious sometimes, okay, all the time.” Frankie laughed.

                “I don’t know.” He sighed. “We’re housemates and Chris has become one of my best mates…she’s his sister, I don’t know if it’s a good idea. Fuck, I feel like I’m back on _Home and Away_.” He chuckled. “And we’re supposed to be talking about you right now.”

                “I don’t want to be talking about me anymore.” She smiled. “But thanks though, I do feel better.”

                “Anytime.” Hemsworth grinned, giving her a pat on the back before bending back down to pick up the ice just as Avery trotted back down the stairs.

                “Oh good, you have the ice.”

                “I do have the ice.” He smiled.

                “So the dude who’s coming to build us the bar by the pool should be here soon.” She turned and looked at Frankie, “And the bar tender dude is set up, right?”

                “Yes. I got Jake, your favorite for the night.”

“Sa-weet! Then it’s shots tonight, Franklin, we’re doing lots of shots. That means you.”

                “I’ll do shots.” Frankie smiled.

                “Good. Now. I have to either go find a drink or wait for the dude or both.” Avery flitted away and Hemsworth and Frankie both exchanged amused glances which Avery happened to notice when she looked back at them which made her stomach twist again.

                Guests started to trickle in around six because Chris and Avery had invited almost everyone they knew and almost everyone they had invited were planning on attending; old friends from high school, former and current costars and a few of members of their family. For friends and family who lived out of town, they had made the travel and lodging arrangements, and while a few would be staying with them, most they were putting up in the Plaza a few miles away and they had arranged for a limo to be their shuttle service. The backyard was strung with blue lights and the party was being catered by an affiliate of Frankie’s club and Jake, Avery’s favorite bar tender from the Shark Room was already busy behind the newly built bar mixing drinks for everyone.

                “Franklin.” Avery, who was already tipsy, said as she leaned on Frankie’s shoulder.

                “Yes?” Frankie, who was trying to pace herself, chuckled as she sipped from her glass of champagne.

                “I just want you to know that I love you and whoever you choose to date, I’m ok with it. Ok? Even if I think the person is super-hot or super doable, you can date them. Because I love you. I just want you to know that. It’s ok with me. Because I just want you to be very happy because you’re my Frankie pie and I love you. OK?”

                                “Ok.” Frankie giggled as she patted Avery’s head.  
                                “I mean it Frankie. I’m being very extra serious here.”

                                “I believe you.”

                                “Do you promise?”

                                “I promise.”

                Avery lifted up her pinky. “Pinky swear.”

                Frankie studied her best friend’s face. “Are you ok, Ave?”

                “Just pinky swear!” Avery shouted.

                “Ok! Ok! I pinky swear!” Frankie laughed, linking her pinky with Avery’s.

                “Good!” Avery kissed her forehead then hurried off to find her brother.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, Ave,” Hemsworth said, handing her the handset to the house phone, “It’s Jill.”

                “Thanks.” Avery grinned as she shoved a mini cheeseburger in her mouth and took a swig of her beer and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she head into the house, not noticing the way that Hemsworth turned and smiled as he watched her walk away. 

                “Kissy Fur!” Avery shrieked as she came flying out of the house a few minutes later. Chris, who was standing by the pool drinking a beer and talking with Hemsworth and another one of their costars from the Avengers, turned just as Avery barreled into him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and knocked them both into the pool.

                “Did you need something?” he laughed when they both bobbed to the surface.

                “Jill just called again and they just officially green lit the _Wonder Woman_ sequel AND they’ve just made the _Justice League_ movie official AND I’m going to be in that too!” Avery squealed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Chris’ head and her legs around his waist.

                “Avie! That’s awesome!”  He squeezed her tightly and then they started play fighting. Frankie grabbed a glass of champagne from the bar and joined Hemsworth at the edge of the pool and they peered down at their friends.

                “Do I want to know?” Frankie laughed.

                “Ave’s agent called again and I caught something about a sequel.”  Hemsworth chuckled.

                “Ah. Well of course she has to celebrate by dry humping her brother.” Frankie snickered.

                “Does it count as dry humping if it’s in a pool?” Hemsworth joked.

                “Good point.”

                “Still it’s a shame to waste a perfectly good beer like that.” Hemsworth sighed.

                “Tragic, really.” His handsome ginger haired companion jokingly agreed in an enticing British accent.

                “Can I get you another beer, Mate?” Hemsworth asked when Chris finally climbed out of the pool.

                “Fuck!” Chris yelled, just realizing that his beer was now at the bottom of the pool. “Yeah, Dude, that’d be great.”

                “Mee tooo!” Avery called from the edge of the pool.

                “Coming right up.” Hemsworth gave her a quick grin then looked at his buddy who motioned towards the beer in his hand before heading towards the bar while Chris reached for a towel that was on the lounge chair. 

                “I’m Frankie, by the way.” She introduced herself to the handsome guy who was standing with them.

                “Oh, forgive me, my name is Tom.” Frankie grinned at him as he extended his hand to shake hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

                “It’s nice to meet you too.”

                “Don’t be nice to him.” Chris warned, as he accepted the beer from Hemsworth, “He’s the bad guy.”

                “But he’s my brother.” Hemsworth joked, draping his arm around Tom’s shoulder after he’d delivered Avery’s beer to her. Frankie smiled at the attractive Brit who was just slightly shorter than Hemsworth and had a much leaner frame and very kind blue eyes.

                Frankie looked down in the pool at Avery who was now floating on several fun noodles and drinking her beer. “Are you ever going to get out?”

                “I haven’t decided yet.”

                “I really don’t want you to drown on your birthday and there’s no one sober here to save you so can you please get out?” Frankie pleaded.

“You’re not sober?!” Avery asked excitedly.

“Not really.”

“Will you do a shot with me now?”

“Will you get out of the pool?”

“If you do a shot with me.”

“I will if you get out of the pool.”

“Ok.” Avery replied excitedly and flailed as she tried to extricate herself from the fun noodles while still trying to hold onto her beer. Chris knelt down and took the beer out of her hand. “Thanks, Bubby.” She grinned, finally reaching for the ladder and climbing out of the pool. She wrapped a towel around herself then took her beer back.  “I guess I’ll go put dry things on now.

                “That’s a good idea.” Frankie smiled.

                Avery returned wearing a pair of short white shorts and a pale pink lace cotton blouse and her damp hair, draped down her shoulder in a braid. She stopped by the stereo control by the patio door and changed the song to _Shots_ by LMFAO and danced back over to the pool. She wrapped her arms around Frankie’s waist and kissed her cheek. “It’s time.”  She released Frankie then linked their fingers together and looked back at the Chrises. “You guys too. It’s time for shots.” Her eyes then rested on Tom. “And you’re cute; you need to do shots with us too.”

                “What’cha need, Birthday girl?” Jake winked at Avery when she propped her elbows up on the bar.

                “Shots, Jakey. We need shots.”

                “What kind.”

                “Fix us some lemon drops and in honor of our new friend, we need some red headed sluts too.” She grinned prompting a laugh from Tom.

                “I feel honored.” He grinned, putting his hand on his chest and giving her a slight bow when she looked back at him.

                “Keep ‘em coming, Jakey.” Avery commanded as he lined up the first round and gave her a nod and another wink.

                                                *********************

                “Sebastian!” Chris yelled after their fourth round of shots.

                Avery turned in the direction that Chris was yelling. “It is Sebastian.” She grinned. Avery and Sebastian Stan had crossed paths several times during her time on _Days_ and when he was on _Once Upon A Time_ because their sets were across the lot from each other and then he played _Bucky Barnes_ in _Captain America_ and he and Chris had hit it off so the three of them would hang out together whenever they had the chance.

                “About fucking time, Dude.” Chris said, motioning for Jake to get Sebastian a beer.

                “Yeah, I would have been here sooner but I had a last minute meeting with my manager. I was just offered a part in _The Little Mermaid_.”

                “Are you my Eric?!?!?!?!” Avery asked excitedly.

                “I am.” Sebastian grinned.

                Avery hugged him excitedly, “Wanna practice making out later?”

                “Sure.” He chuckled.

                “It’s been so long since I’ve made out with anyone.” Frankie sighed as she reached for another lemon drop shot. “Nick and I didn’t do a lot of making out in the last few months we were together. Sometimes you just want that, you know?” Frankie who was clearly drunk, continued to ramble.

                “I’ll make out with you.” Avery offered.

                “Ok.” Frankie giggled.

                Avery tilted her head and pressed her lips softly against Frankie’s a few times before opening her mouth and grazing her tongue against Frankie’s who eagerly reciprocated. She rested her hand on Frankie’s upper arm as their kiss then slowed to a few soft pecks. “You’re a really good kisser, Frank. We need to do that more often.” Avery gushed, giving her another peck against the lips.

                “So are you.” Frankie grinned; then both girls turned and burst out laughing when they saw Tom, Sebastian, Hemsworth and Chris all gaping open mouthed at them.

                “My turn!” Chris announced, pushing Hemsworth aside and immediately cupping the sides of Frankie’s face and pressing his lips against hers. Frankie was so stunned that she found herself responding to him and her eyes fluttered closed as he pulled her upper lip between his. He opened his mouth wider to sweep his tongue against hers and Frankie was finally able to get her bearings and she put her hands against his chest and shoved him away.

                “You’re such an asshole!” Frankie grumbled as she violently wiped at her mouth and grabbed an open beer that was sitting on the bar.

“That’s beer you know.” Avery pointed out.

                “I don’t care. I need the Chris germs out of my mouth.” Frankie grimaced as she took another drink.

“You so kissed me back.”

                “I did not.” She argued.

            “You did to!”

            “You know, when he went in for that kiss, I wasn’t sure if it was going to be you or Frankie.” Hemsworth joked, giving Avery a slight nudge. 

                She looked up at him and saw that he was still watching Frankie and her brother arguing, an amused look on his handsome face. “Oh.” She said, unsure what else to say, feeling the familiar knot in her stomach again. “I think I need to switch back to beer, Jake.” Avery replied, with far less enthusiasm than she usually had. “And a water.”

                “Anything for my favorite birthday girl.” Jake grinned. Avery gave him a half smile then took her drinks and wandered away to visit with her other guests.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris stumbled out of his bedroom and into the hallway late the next morning and ran into Tom who was walking out of Avery’s room, shirtless and wearing a pair of his sweat pants. He cocked his head to the side and pursing his lips, Chris pointed at him, “Tom.” He scolded.

                “Oh, good morning.” Tom laughed embarrassedly, “Um, Avery lent me a pair of your sweat pants.”

                “I see that.” Chris said, pursing his lips together as he raised his eyebrow and continued to stare his friend down.

                “She just went downstairs to get us some breakfast.” 

                They both turned when they heard Avery trudging up the stairs carrying a tray with two cups of coffee and two packages of pop tarts. “Breakfast.” She announced happily.

                Tom smiled politely and rested his hand on the small of her back, “Why don’t I just go downstairs and fix us something?” he suggested.

                “Ok.” She shrugged agreeably.

                “Would you like to borrow a shirt…? Tom?” Chris asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

                “Oh yes.” Tom laughed embarrassedly again. “That would be great.”

                                                                ****************

                “Why do I smell real food in this house?” Frankie grumbled as she staggered into the kitchen and plopped into a chair and promptly curled her arms around her face against the table.

                “Tom’s making eggs.” Avery replied casually which immediately made Frankie sit up and she looked from her best friend to Tom who was standing at the stove.

                “I don’t have much to work with here I’m afraid.” He apologized with a chuckle. “But I’d be happy to fix you a cheese omelet.”

                “That sounds wonderful.” She smiled gratefully up at him when he set a cup of coffee in front of her.

                “Why are you drinking coffee anyway?” Avery questioned, watching as Tom sipped from the mug by the stove as he worked on the next omelet. “I thought you British people only drank tea.”

                “I like coffee too.” He laughed.

                “Hey Frankie, remember when you kissed me last night?” Chris taunted.

                “I did NOT kiss you. You kissed ME!” She roared.

                “You so kissed me back. There was suckage on my lower lip.” He grinned as he pointed to it.

                Frankie rested her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands. “I was drunk.” She mumbled.

                “I can still feel it.”  He continued as he ran his tongue exaggeratedly over his full lower lip.

                “I hate you.”

                “You still kissed me back.” He grinned and bit her gently on the side of the neck when he got up to get more coffee, laughing as Frankie angrily swatted at his face.

                Tom was just sitting a plate in front of Frankie and taking a seat next to Avery when Hemsworth ambled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. “I smell food.”

                “I think we ate all of your eggs.” Avery told him.

                “Do you want an omelet?” Tom offered.

                Hemsworth became more alert when he noticed Tom sitting next to Avery with his arm draped over the back of her chair. “Actually, I was just going to head out to surf for a bit; waves are looking pretty good today.”

Frankie noticed the change in his demeanor and quickly downed the last of her coffee and stood up from the table. “Mind if I join you?”

                “Aren’t you supposed to eat every forty five minutes or something?” Avery pressed as she looked up at him.

                “I’ll get something at the beach. Didn’t you just say you ate all my eggs?” He attempted to joke but he couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

                “I would have been happy with my pop tart.” Avery shrugged.

                “It’s my fault.” Tom apologized.

Hemsworth waved away his apology. “It’s fine, Mate.” He turned his attention back to Frankie.

                “I can be ready in twenty.”

He nodded then went to get a cup of coffee before disappearing up the stairs shortly after she did.

“You know, she stole my dog and my best friend and she won’t even admit that she kissed me.” Chris huffed as he stabbed his eggs.

“I still love you best.” Avery smiled sweetly at him from across the table.

“Thanks, Avie.” He chuckled, giving her a crooked grin.

When they were finished eating, Tom immediately stood up and starting clearing off the table.

“Dude, you don’t have to do that.”

Tom grinned at Chris as he took his plate, “Oh, I don’t mind.”

“You’re gonna have to do a lot more than load the dishwasher to make up for boinking my baby sister and stealing my favorite sweat pants anyway, you know.”

                “Well, I can bring your sweat pants back but there’s nothing I can do about the other now I’m afraid.” Tom chuckled.

                Chris shoved his chair back and rested his feet on the table and looked over at Avery who was downing another cup of coffee. “Whatever makes the baby sister happy.”

                Tom looked over at the clock on the stove. “And I’ve got to get going I’m afraid. I actually have a call time this afternoon.”  He looked apologetically at Avery before hurrying up to her bedroom to gather his things. When he returned she walked him to the door. “I should be done around six or seven and I would like to take you out for a proper date tonight.”

                “Sure.” She smiled.

                “I’ll just drop back by tonight when I’m done then and pick you up?”

                “Sounds good to me.”

                “Alright.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you tonight.” Tom lifted her chin up and bent down to press his mouth gently against hers just as Hemsworth and Frankie were heading towards the patio door with their surfboards. Hemsworth paused for a moment when he saw Avery and Tom kissing and Frankie grabbed his arm and urged him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

After several days of feeling on and off surges of anger every time she remembered what she was now convinced  was Nick’s deliberate flaunting of his new girlfriend and their puppy in her face, Frankie had finally managed to keep herself busy enough in her work at the aquarium to put her mind completely at ease. She’d spent the last two hours of this warm Friday afternoon scrubbing the blood-covered chum buckets in the shark exhibit, a task she typically hated and tried to avoid because it was disgusting and had a tendency to exhaust her, but the hard work was exactly what she needed today to ease the last of the tension she’d been holding onto. She let out a cry of fatigue as she stacked the last of the clean buckets and tied up the garbage bag full of bloody, disposable towels and dragged it out to the closest dumpster. Having gotten used to the quiet after working alone for most of the day, she nearly jumped out her skin at the feeling of movement next to her as she lifted the lid of the dumpster. She threw in her haul and jumped back in one motion. She immediately felt herself relax when she saw that it was only a cat who had moved, probably just as startled as she was that someone disturbed it as it was digging in the trash for a free meal, which, judging by the sight of the severed piece of scaly flesh it was now munching on, must have been its reason for being there. After a few moments’ study of the creature, she observed that it was not even a fully grown cat, but only a kitten, and a very charming one, its small body covered in black fuzz curled up around the seafood prize it had scored as it nibbled happily.

                “Poor baby, eating out of the garbage.” Frankie cooed, taking a slow step closer to the kitten, hoping not to frighten it. She gradually inched closer to it, movement by movement until she was sitting on the ground next to it, and, even then she allowed the animal to make the first move. It finished its meal, seemingly unaware of her, then paced next to her for several seconds as if trying to get a read on her before finally coming to her side and rubbing his head against her arm and giving a soft mew.  Frankie gently scratched the kitten’s ears and it warmed up to her even more. “You’re so cute.” She grinned, already feeling attached and knowing she couldn’t leave this baby animal in the trash to fend for itself.

                She promised herself this was only a temporary arrangement for now as she carried the kitten in her arms to her car. She wouldn’t just bring a permanent pet home without okaying it with her roommates. Since everyone was away filming for the next several days, however, she saw no harm in taking this orphan cat in until she could make other arrangements for it. 

                East and Seven immediately took to the new kitten over the next few days. Frankie would come home in the evenings to find them all snuggling on the couch together and couldn’t help smiling at the sight of the two larger animals wrapping themselves protectively around their tiny playmate.                                   “You two are going to be awfully disappointed when we find this one a permanent home.” She sighed, scratching the kitten’s ears as she took a seat next to them and East laid his head on her lap.

“Are you guys hungry?” she asked, causing East to raise his head and cock it to the side as he looked up at her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She chuckled, all three of them following her as she headed to the kitchen to fill their food bowls. 

                Chris and Avery were just coming through the door as she returned to the living room without the entourage of animals. “Hey!” Frankie smiled. “I didn’t know you were both coming back tonight.”

                “I wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow, but I got an earlier flight so we could meet up at the airport. “ Avery explained.

                “And Hemsworth should be back this weekend.” Chris added.

                “Well, good. I’m glad you guys are all going to be back-“ Frankie began.

                “Aww. You missed us that much?” Avery grinned, wrapping her in a bear hug.

                “That’s so sweet, Frankfurter.” Chris stated, grabbing her from the opposite side.

                “Get off of me!” she huffed, shoving Chris away. “I just wanted to talk to you guys about something.” She explained as Avery released her.

                “You’re not dying, are you?” Avery pressed.

                “No.” Frankie sighed in exasperation. “It’s just that we have an extra pet here. I found this Kitten Friday-“

                “Its name is Friday?! That’s awesome!” Chris interrupted.

                “No, I meant I found it on Friday-“

                “Awww.Too bad. Friday’s a cool name.” Avery added.

                “You should name it that.” Chris agreed.

                “I’m not naming it anything. I don’t even know if I’m keeping it!” Frankie huffed, struggling to finish a sentence.

                “Why wouldn’t you keep it?” Avery frowned.

                “Does it have Rabies?” Chris guessed.

                “I have no idea.” Frankie rolled her eyes. “It was digging food out of the garbage so I brought it home because I felt bad for it, but I wasn’t going to keep it here permanently without checking with you guys and Hemsworth.”

                “Hemsworth won’t care. Friday stays.” Chris insisted. “Where is it?”

                “In the kitchen, but I still-“ Frankie began, but Chris was already disappearing into the kitchen stating “I wanna see our new kitty” as Avery followed him stating “Me too” and Frankie gave in to the decision that had already been made for her.

                The three of them spent the evening bonding with their pets and getting to know the new feline member of their household. Frankie explained to them that she felt that part of her reasoning for feeling such a connection with this kitten came from the hurt she’d felt when Nick had flaunted his new girlfriend and puppy to her. She stated that she hoped having a pet of her own would help her move forward and Avery and Chris both agreed.

                “And this is better than their stupid puppy because you get to have a cute pet without Nick’s toolbaggery tainting it.” Chris told her.

                “Cats are just better anyway.” Avery interjected, then patted East’s head as she scrolled through her phone. “No offense, Buddy.”

                “And I just…I have to stop letting everything Nick does get to me.  If he’s moved on and is happy in his new life, there’s nothing I can do about it so I should just do the same.” Frankie shrugged. “It would just be a lot easier if he didn’t have to notify me every time he reaches a new step of moving on though.”

                “I’m always available for rebound sex if it will help.” Chris offered.

                “Yes, I think you’ve mentioned that once or twice before.”  Frankie retorted dryly, nuzzling Friday against her nose affectionately.

                “Well, ya know, it happened before and that all turned out okay…It’s something to think about.” He forced an innocent grin, as he got up from the couch. “I’m gonna go get a beer while you think it over.”

                “Ewww. She’s ugly.” Avery announced, pulling up the picture of Nick’s girlfriend on her phone.

                “She is not.” Frankie chuckled.

                “Yeah, she is.” Avery continued to wrinkle her nose.

                “She’s cute, Avery. I refuse to be the catty ex-girlfriend.”

                “It’s not catty if it’s true. She is a major downgrade, Frankie. I feel insulted that Nick was attracted to my best friend if that’s what he thinks is hot.”

                “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but you don’t have to do that.”

                “I am not!” Avery insisted, holding her phone up as Chris came back into the room. “Bubby, who’s hotter, this chick or Frankie?”

                “Frankie.”  He answered without even looking at it.

                “No, you have to look. I’m making a point.” Avery demanded, shoving the phone in his face.

                "Nope. Not pretty." Chris agreed.

                 “Like you know anything about what makes a girl pretty. You’d fuck a pile of garbage if it had a vagina.” Frankie pointed out. 

                 “Speaking of, I need to get outta here. I have a date.” He announced, grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

                “Don’t forget to wear a condom so she doesn’t give you the clap!” Avery called after him as he left.

                “I need to go get ready too.” She told Frankie. “I’m meeting up with Tom later.”

                “Alright. Have fun.” Frankie stated before Avery headed up the stairs. 


	13. Chapter 13

Frankie spent the next week getting Friday checked out by the vet, making sure she had all the supplies she needed for a kitten, and being at home as much as she could to help her with the transition to her new environment, which meant that, after keeping up all her duties at the club, she had had very little chance to work at the aquarium. Since Avery had not been home as much now that she was seeing Tom, Chris was often out socializing, and Hemsworth had been spending extra hours at the gym maintaining his Thor body, Frankie was getting bored and lonely at home and was eager to get back to her work at the aquarium by the time Saturday morning rolled around.  She slept later than she’d intended to that morning and got out of bed and dressed quickly in hopes that she could still get there in time to get some work done before noon when they opened. Chris was drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen table when she entered the kitchen with Friday following at her heals.

                “Morning, Francesca.” He gave her a goofy smile.

                “What are you doing out of bed before noon?” she asked as she filled Friday’s bowl with food.

                “I just got home. I had to leave before…uh…Molly woke up.”

                “You’re disgusting.” She rolled her eyes, filling her travel mug with coffee.

                “Are you going somewhere?” he questioned.

                “To the Aquarium.”

                “Ooh. I wanna go!” he cried eagerly.

                “I’m going there to work, Chris. Not goof off.” She huffed.

                “I know. I can help, can’t I? Maybe we’ll find another kitten!” he grinned.

                “There’s a lot more to do than that.” She explained.

                “Well, you can teach me. Please. I’m bored. Avie’s at Tom’s again. I don’t have anything to do all day.” He sighed bitterly.  “And You’ve never take me with you.” He whined.

                “That’s because I never want to spend the day with you.” Frankie retorted.

                “Come on, Frankfurter. I promise I’ll be helpful. I’ll do whatever you tell me to do.” He pleaded.

                “Fine.” Frankie sighed, rolling her eyes. “As long as you don’t get in the way.”

                “I won’t.” he promised, carrying his mug to the counter so that he was standing in front of her. “And I mean it that I’ll do _anything_ you tell me to.” He grinned ornerily at her.

                “Forget it. I’m not taking you.” She spat, turning away from him.

                “I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” He assured, following after her.

                Frankie was surprised by how helpful Chris actually was once they arrived at the aquarium.  They had done some cleaning in the manatee, sea turtle, and penguin exhibits and Frankie could not deny that it had been more fun with Chris there. She had gotten so used to spending time around all the sea life, it was refreshing to experience it with someone who was easily amused by observing the animals. She had been unable to contain her laughter at Chris’ humorous impression of the penguin walk, which he stated had been his favorite exhibit so far.  He had insisted they take out the trash when they had finished cleaning and was obviously disappointed at not finding one of Friday’s siblings waiting in the dumpster to be rescued like their sister.

                “It’s all the better that I found Friday then.” Frankie assured him as she closed the dumpster lid. “Because she was all alone.”

                “I guess.” He sighed, following her to the next building. “It just would have been fun to have a whole family of stray kitties. So, what are we doing next?”

                “Well, there are a few animals they let me feed when I’m here.” Frankie explained, unlocking the back door and leading him to a huge pool filled up with dark, murky water.

                “So, what’s in here?” he asked curiously, standing near the edge of the pool while Frankie went to the corner behind them and grabbed a heavy bucket and carried it to the edge of the pool a few feet away.

                “Come closer to edge so you can see.” Frankie told him, dumping the bucket of what he assumed was fish guts so that it floated in the water toward where he was standing and a few moments later an enormous, jagged-tooth filled mouth emerged from the water only a foot away from Chris’ feet.

                “Fuck!” he shouted, jumping backwards about three feet, and causing Frankie to laugh hysterically.

                “Was that a shark?!” Chris demanded, his breathing heavy.

                “A great white.” Frankie nodded in amusement, leading him back outside toward the next building.

                “You’re an asshole, Frankie. I could have been eaten alive!” he gasped.

                “Oh, relax.”  She chuckled. “They’re not that bad. They don’t even bother you if you don’t mess with them. Hemsworth had one swim right under his board the other day.”

                “And that is why you surfer people are all crazy as fuck! Who swims with sharks?! Did you see all those teeth?!”

                “You’re such a baby.” She rolled her eyes.

                “Can we feed something that is not going to eat me this time?” he asked, as she opened the door.

                “This is the dolphin exhibit. Do you think you can handle that?” she teased, leading him into the room and grabbing a large beach ball from a pile of props near the expansive pool in front of them.  She tossed the ball toward the water where several bottle-nosed dolphins were swimming and two of them immediately began tossing it back and forth with their noses.

                “Hey, now.  Don’t steal my job, Frankie.” an attractive young man in a wet suit teased, emerging from a hallway to their left.

                “Finn, Hey!” Frankie greeted him, a huge smile spreading across her face and Chris noticed that Finn shared the same overly energetic smile, which brought out a deep dimple in his handsome face as he approached Frankie, which Chris silently determined was obnoxious.

                “It’s good to see you.” Finn stated, giving her a quick hug. “It’s been a while.”

                “It has. You’re never here when I come in anymore.” she replied, and Chris crossed his arms and stared at her, willing her to pry her eyes away from this Abercrombie-model-looking frat boy long enough to introduce him.

                “Yeah. We’re adding some new tricks to the show today so I’m putting in so I came in early to work with  Gunther and Rocco. They’ve been slow to catch on. How have you been?”

                “I’m good.” She continued to smile, and Chris glared at her, assuming that this would have been a perfect opportunity to invite him into the conversation.

                “How’s Nick?” Finn inquired.

                “Um, we’re not together anymore.” Frankie looked away shyly.

                “Oh.” Finn’s eyes lit up, despite his sympathetic tone of voice. “I didn’t know.”

                “Frankie, don’t you have work to do?” Chris finally cut in. “These dolphins look like they need…something.”

                “Oh…yeah. I should probably…finish up here.” Frankie continued to smile at Finn as she began to walk away.

                “Yeah. I was just going to grab some lunch. It was good to see you.” He told her.

                “You too.” She replied as he left.

                “Who was that?” Chris demanded once he was gone.

                “That’s Finn. He’s a dolphin trainer here.” Frankie explained.

                “He trains dolphins and his name is Finn? LAME!” Chris chided.

                “He’s actually a really cool guy.” Frankie informed him.

                “I didn’t like how handsy he was with you.”

                “He’s a decent guy.” Frankie insisted. “We went out a couple of times right after I started volunteering.”

                “If he’s such a great guy, why didn’t you go out more than a couple of times then?” Chris challenged.

                “Because I met Nick and screwed it up.” She retorted. “Because I suck.” She added with a sigh, grabbing some items from the pile of dolphin toys and carrying them over to the sink in the corner. “Will you get the rest of those? These need cleaned off.”

                “Sure.” Chris agreed, grabbing the rest of the pile and carrying it over to her. “And you don’t suck.”

                “No, I just make stupid decisions. I had a shot with a genuinely nice guy. Finn was really sweet to me. And I gave up the chance because Nick convinced me he wanted to be with me and now I’m back on my own and right back where I started three years ago.”

                “I didn’t think Finn seemed all that great.” Chris shrugged.

                “You never think anybody is all that great.” She reminded him.

                “Well, I’m just sayin’…you shouldn’t worry so much about it. It’s not like Finn is the only nice guy left in the world.”

                “I don’t want to talk about guys anymore.” She sighed.

                “Ok. What do you want to talk about?” he replied agreeably.

                “What do you think of the aquarium?” she asked, leaving the pile of washed toys in the sink to dry and walking over to the pool with Chris following. She took off her shoes and stuck her feet in the water so Chris did the same and chuckled as a couple of dolphins swam up and started tickling their feet with their noses.

                “It’s fun. I see why you like coming here so much.”

                “That’s Dexter. And this is Gladys.” She told him, gesturing to the two dolphins. “And yeah, this place is amazing. I have this thought…” she trailed off.

                “What thought?”

                “You really want to know?”

                “Well, yeah. You have to tell me. You can’t just say ‘I’m thinking’ and not finish your sentence. It’s a dick move.”

                “Ok.” She chuckled. “I really want to open another club. Here at the aquarium. But…like, actually in the aquarium, like with the whole building as a giant fish tank so people can see sea life everywhere they look as they’re hanging out at the club.”

                “That is fucking awesome!”

                “You really think so?”

                “Yeah, that’s the best idea for a club I’ve ever heard. I’d hang out there every weekend.” He insisted.

                “Until you leave with some skank.” She joked.

                “I don’t always leave with skanks.” He argued. “…sometimes I just drink til I pass out.”

                “True.” Frankie nodded. “But, seriously, you think this idea would fly? I’ve been working on getting a pitch together to get the aquarium owners on board with it. I’ve wanted to do something like this for…as long as I can remember.”

                “Hell, yeah. Who wouldn’t be on board with it?” Chris agreed.  “And this has been really fun. You should bring me here more often.”

                “I’m glad to hear you say that.” Frankie grinned mysteriously, looking down at Dexter the dolphin who had poked his head above the water. “Dexter.” She whispered, nodding toward Chris, and Dexter ducked down under the water than immediately jumped up, creating a huge splash that covered Chris in a wave of water and Frankie cracked up.

                “Oh, you think that’s funny?” Chris challenged, wiping water out of his eyes  before shoving Frankie into the water with the dolphins splashing around her playfully and she grabbed Chris’ foot and pulled him into the water with her. They played in the water with the dolphins for the remainder of the morning until the aquarium was opening for the day and they had to leave. 

                “You still smell like fish.” Frankie laughed setting a bowl of tortilla chips and salsa on the kitchen table once she had Chris had gotten home and put on dry clothes.

                “Well, so do you.” He shot back, grabbing a chip as she took a seat next to him and Friday, East, and Seven curled up under the table by their feet. “And I would have thought you’d like that. You’re the one with the weird shark fetish.”

                “I do not have a shark fetish.” She chuckled, taking a bite of her chip after dipping it in salsa.

                “You tried to feed me to one!” he cried.

                “That was just an easy way to get rid of you.” She shrugged. “No body. No mess to clean up. No questions…”

                “Sometimes you’re scary.” He laughed.

                “Good.” She grinned.

                “So,” he began thoughtfully after several seconds of silent eating, “just out of curiosity, if you had to choose, would you rather fuck me when I was Johnny Storm or Captain America?”

                “Please tell me that line has never actually worked for you. I’d like to still have some respect for the female population of the world.”  Frankie shook her head.

                “It’s not a line, I’m just making conversation.” He shrugged.

                “We really need to work on your people skills then.” She chuckled.

                “Come on. Which one?”

                “Neither. Because, no matter what character you’re playing, _you_ are still a pig!”

                “Well, pretend they’re just characters and take me out of the equation then. Which one is hotter?”

                “Cap.” Frankie sighed.

                “Really? Johnny is so much more of a tool like the guys you usually like. I’m surprised.”

                “But Steve’s hot.” Frankie shrugged. “Like really hot. I don’t believe that’s really you playing Captain America.”

                “Oooh, you got a little crush on the super soldier?” he teased boyishly.

                “Um, no.  I believe all I said was, of the two of them, he’s hotter.” She corrected.

                “You want me.” He grinned triumphantly.

                “I _definitely_ never said that!” she sighed, picking up the empty chips and salsa bowls and carrying them to the sink as Chris headed to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer and poured her a glass of champagne while she was rinsing the bowls and putting them in the dishwasher.

                “You know, I really did have a lot of fun with you today.” He stated sweetly as he set the champagne glass on the counter in front of her, and Frankie could tell he was being sincere.

                “It was fun.” She nodded. “Especially when you cried like a pussy about the shark.”

                “I did not cry like a pussy.” he argued. “Shit my pants, yes, but there was no crying.” He added with a laugh and Frankie laughed too.

                “Seriously, though, I appreciated all your help. I expected you to be a lot more in the way and annoying.”

                “I can be helpful!” he insisted, moving closer to her. “I’ll go with you again if you want.” His voice took on a genuine tone again as his bright blue eyes burned into hers.

                “I think that would be nice.” she replied, the sides of her mouth curling into the slightest hint of a smile.

                “I liked spending the day with you.” Chris added, subtly moving in closer to her.  Frankie was confused by the way Chris was acting. This felt like a way he would use to make a move on her, and, yet, she’d known Chris long enough to identify the difference between his pick-up demeanor and his natural demeanor when he was being sincere and this was definitely the latter, so she had no idea how to respond. Why was he suddenly being so nice?

                “When is Avery supposed to get home?” she opted for changing the subject because it seemed the easiest reaction.

                “I think she’s gonna be on Tom’s dick all night.” He explained, intentionally reaching across her to set his beer on the counter on her opposite side so he would have to get closer to her to reach it and Frankie couldn’t help but chuckle at his cheesy antics as he was now only inches away from her. “I guess you’re stuck with me for the rest of the evening.”

                “Who says I’m gonna put up with you all evening? I do have my own room to go to.” She teased.

                “But we’ve had such a good day. Let’s watch a movie or something together.” He suggested.

                “Only if I can go take a shower first.  I can’t stand the fish smell anymore.”  She agreed, making a production of stepping away from him.

                “Need any help?” he offered.

                “Do you not want me to come back?” she shot back as she walked away.

                “Fine. I’ll go take one too.” he called after her as he left the room. He came back a half hour later to find her looking intently at the calendar, holding the top two pages up.

                “Ooh, you made us popcorn.” He smiled, digging into the huge bowl on the table.

                “Do you know what August 26th is?” she questioned in confusion.

                “No. Why?” he asked.

                “I was figuring out a weekend when you might be able to go to the aquarium with me again, if you really do want to.  And when I got up to August I noticed an X on that date. I just wondered if it was something I needed to plan for.” She shrugged. Chris came up behind her to look at what she was talking about.

                “Oh!” he stated. “I just told Avie you and I would hook up before that day, that’s all.”

                “You WHAT?!” she snapped.

                “Well, I knew you wouldn’t like the first day or anything. You were still too upset over Nick.” He defended himself, as if that were valid reasoning.

                “But you just assumed that I would?! Oh my…You just keep getting more and more repulsive!” she spat.

                “How is that repulsive? It’s entirely feasible. We’re both single now. We live together. We’ve done it before…”

                “You are just… beyond low, Chris! I would say I hate you, but I really don’t! It’s not like I don’t know what a sleaze you are. I’m actually more mad at myself for being dumb enough to think that you went and helped me today because you actually cared about something besides your dick! But it was all just your way of trying to get in my pants like it _always_ is! THIS is why I hate hanging out with you!” she ranted before storming out of the room.

                “So no movie then?” he questioned and waited a few seconds for a response before sighing “guess not” as he carried the bowl of popcorn to the living room, shoving a handful of it in his mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey!” Frankie smiled, surprised to see Hemsworth sitting on the couch with Chris a few evenings later when she returned home from the club. It had been a while since they had all been home at the same time.

                “Hey.” Hemsworth replied dryly.

                “What’s up, Francesca.” Chris added.

                “Fuck off. “ she sighed.

                “What? You don’t still hate me for acknowledging that we’re going to fuck, do you?” Chris demanded.

                “Not any more than I hate you every day.” She retorted, taking a seat next to Hemsworth “What’s the matter? You look bummed.”

                “Frankfurter, you’re home!!” Avery announced with excitement, coming in from the kitchen. “Tom offered to make us all dinner.”

                “Oh.” Frankie nodded knowingly, giving Hemsworth a sympathetic smile.

                “We should make it a party and invite some people over!” Chris suggested. “Since we have someone to cook.”

                “Yes! Let’s do it!” Avery agreed.

                “Um, don’t you think we should ask Tom if he minds cooking  for extra people first?” Frankie asked.

                “We don’t have to ask his permission. It’s our house.” Chris insisted, taking his phone out. “I’m gonna invite these twin redheads I met at Starbucks. They were smokin’ hot, Hemsworth. I could share one if you want.”

                “I think I’m good.” Hemsworth chuckled.

                “I’ll invite everybody else.” Avery added, typing a text on her phone.

                “I guess I should go shower and change.” Frankie sighed, hopping up from the couch.

                “Ooh, come help me pick out what to wear when you’re done!” Avery commanded as she left.

 

                Once Frankie had showered, applied her make-up, touched up the waves of her long, dark hair, and slipped into a light green, double strap A-line halter mini dress, she stepped down the hallway to Avery’s room and found her standing in front of her closet in just her blue strapless bra and boy short panties.

                “Is that what you’re gonna wear?” Frankie teased.

                “I was starting to think so. It took you forever to come pick out my clothes.” Avery sighed, pulling several things out of her closet and lying them on her bed for Frankie to look at.”

                “Since when do you need my opinion so badly? Are you still trying to impress Tom? Because he’s been spending enough time with you I think he’s pretty well hooked.” Frankie questioned, looking down at the three outfits Avery had lain out.

                “It’s not that I think I need to impress him. It’s just that his taste is probably more like yours. He’s all English and sophisticated and Frankie-ish. So it’s hard for me to decide what he would like.” She explained.

                “Won’t he like it no matter what because it’s on you and he thinks you’re hot?” Frankie questioned.

                “I guess so.” Avery shrugged. “I just thought it would be nice to wear something he would like. So which one?”

                “I like that.” Frankie stated, gesturing to a navy blue fitted, off-the shoulder dress with a flare mid-thigh length skirt.  “So…how is it going with you two?  It seems kind of serious if you’re picking out specific clothes he’ll like.”

                “He’s nice.” Avery smiled.

                “And…?” Frankie pressed, waiting for more details, knowing it was not like Avery to use so few words.

                “And that’s it.” Avery shrugged. “He’s pretty good in bed and I like him, but, you know, it’s still early.”

                “You’re right. I’m glad you’re not rushing it. I guess I was just expecting more information, or, at least, more animation.” Frankie replied thoughtfully as Avery pulled her dress on. She continued after Avery had not responded for several seconds. “I was surprised when you two ended up getting together so I kind of assumed there was an exciting story about how he wooed you.”

                “Nope. He just offered to have sex with me so I said ‘what the hell’. Why did you think it would be more than that?”

                “It seemed, for a while, like you and Hemsworth might get together. I was kind of taken aback when you picked Tom instead.” Frankie admitted.

                “You thought _I_ would be with Hemsworth?!” Avery’s face took on a sudden mix of pain and confusion. “But aren’t _you_ into him?”

                “No.” Frankie snickered.  “I kept hoping you two would eventually go out because I knew he wanted to. I can say that now without feeling like I’m interfering since you’re with Tom.  But, don’t get me wrong. Tom’s a good guy. I approve. I just thought you and Hemsworth would have been cute together.”

                “He wanted to go out with me?” Avery questioned, feeling as though her chest just fell into her stomach.

                “Should I not have said anything?” Frankie looked apologetic. “I hadn’t said anything before because I didn’t want to meddle, but I thought it was safe now.  I just wondered what it was about Tom that made you decide to pick him.”

                “No, it’s ok that you told me. I have Tom now, right?” Avery forced a smile as she smoothed out her dress in front of the mirror. “And I don’t know what it was about him. I guess it was just…meant to be.” She stated quickly, leading Frankie out the door.

                Frankie was slightly confused by Avery’s reaction to being asked about Tom, knowing that she was the most outgoing, open person Frankie knew. It was unlike her not to gush with information, especially with something as significant as a new man in her life. The thought occurred to her that they should talk more later, but, when they arrived downstairs, other people had arrived and she quickly forgot about it in all the distraction.  Chris and Hemsworth were now joined in the living room by Sebastian and an attractive black man who was introduced to Frankie as Mackie, which she learned was short for Anthony Mackie and he was a good friend of Chris’ who had been in movies with him and was being considered for the role of Falcon in future Marvel movies. The twins Chris had mentioned earlier had also arrived and  were both dressed and made up more appropriately for a night club than a small dinner with friends.  Each of them was resting under one of Chris’s arms as he sat on the couch between them. He introduced them, but Frankie hadn’t paid attention to their names because what was the point when Chris never brought the same girl home twice? She was pretty sure it was something like Candy and Mandy.

                “Hemsworth was telling me you volunteer at an aquarium.” Sebastian stated with a handsome smile as Frankie joined their conversation.

                “Yeah. I’ve been working there several years now. It’s a lot of fun.” Frankie replied.

                “That’s awesome. What do you do there?”

                “Whatever needs done, really.” She shrugged. “Feed Animals, Clean tanks, chop up fish guts.”

                “She’s very dedicated.” Hemsworth nodded.

                “Apparently.” Sebastian agreed. “Most girls as beautiful as you wouldn’t do such gross work.  It’s impressive.”

                “I’m gonna…go get a beer.” Hemsworth gave Frankie a subtle smile as he excused himself from the conversation.

                “Alrighty then.” Frankie sighed, her face suddenly feeling hot.

                “So what made you decide you wanted to work with stinky fish?” Sebastian grinned playfully and Frankie was in the middle of talking about some of her experiences in marine biology when Avery came in to let them know Tom had finished dinner and grabbed Frankie’s hands to pull her up so they could walk to the dining room together.

                “So, Frankie’s hot.” Sebastian commented to Chris once she was out of ear shot.

                “Yeah.” Chris agreed.

                “Do you think she’d give me her number?”

                “No. She doesn’t date.” Chris replied nonchalantly.

                “Whatever.” Sebastian chuckled.

                “No, really. Her family is crazy religious. They don’t believe in dating.” Chris insisted and Sebastian eyed him skeptically.

                “Well, I still think it’s worth a shot.” He determined, following Chris and his two companions to the dining room.

 

“So, where are you staying while you’re in LA?” Chris asked Mackie as everyone was eating.

                “You don’t live here?” One of the redhead twins asked in a mousey voice.

                “I’m only here filming for a while.  I live in New Orleans.” Mackie explained. “It’s where all my family is.”

                “You should just stay here!” Avery suggested.

                “That’s what I was going to suggest.” Chris agreed.

                “They don’t have enough people living here.” Tom added sarcastically.

                “We do have a lot of fun.” Hemsworth chimed in.

                “I’ll think about it.” Mackie nodded thoughtfully.

                “You’ll do it.” Avery nodded confidently.

                “Everyone does.” Frankie sighed dryly.

                “I want to live here too. You all are hilarious.” Sebastian chuckled.

                “You can! I’ll share my room!” Avery grinned.

                “Then where will I sleep?” Tom questioned.

                “We can all share.” Avery joked.

                “Or you can have Frankie’s room and she can sleep with me.” Chris suggested.

                “Or _you_ can sleep at the bottom of the pool.” Frankie shot back and all the men in the room besides Chris congratulated her on her comeback. Everyone continued to banter in the same manner throughout the remainder of the evening. 

                 Frankie was surprised to find Avery, Tom, and Hemsworth already in the kitchen when she arrived there the next morning with Friday and East at her heals.

                “ ‘Morning.” She mumbled sleepily as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

                “Yay! You’re up!” Avery cheered.

                “We were just debating whether we should all go out for breakfast, but we were waiting for everyone to get up. “ Hemsworth explained as Frankie grabbed the dog and kitten food out of the pantry and filled the two empty bowls next to the spot where Seven was already eating.

                “Actually, I had suggested Avery and I go on a breakfast date and she decided the whole household tag along.” Tom clarified as Frankie took a seat at table next to Hemsworth.

                “That sounds like her.” Frankie chuckled.  “I don’t know how you all can be hungry for breakfast after all we ate last night though.”

                “It was an excellent meal.” Hemsworth agreed.

                “Did somebody say food?” Chris interjected, pulling his T-shirt on over his head as stepped into the room.

                “It’s about time you got up. I missed you.” Avery scolded.

                “I know. I didn’t think those girls were ever going to leave. “ he sighed, plopping into a kitchen chair.  “I had to pretend I had an emergency text from my bed-ridden grandmother.”

                “You’re so gross.” Frankie muttered as East came and laid his head on Chris’ knee.

                “Hey, Buddy. I wondered where you went.” Chris cooed, scratching East’s ear.

                “He slept with me.” Frankie explained. “He does that when your bed is infested with skanks.”

                “You’re bitchy this morning. You need more coffee.” Chris informed her.

                “Actually, I’m in a great mood this morning.” Frankie smiled. “Or was until you got here.”

                “And what has you in such a great mood?” Hemsworth questioned suspiciously.

                “Sebastian gave me his number before he left last night.” Frankie stated.

                “Really?!” Avery cheered. “That’s awesome! He’s so hot!”

                “He is very hot.” Tom mocked, fluttering his eyelashes in a feminine manner.

                “I don’t know why you’re so excited about that. He’s gay.” Chris shrugged.

                “He is not.” Frankie huffed.  “He was hitting on me all night.”

                “That doesn’t mean anything.” Chris insisted. “I’m serious, Frankie, he’s not into girls.”

                “Then why would he give me his number?” she challenged in disbelief.

                “I don’t know… because he wants to hang out?” Chris shrugged. “He thinks you’d make a good beard? Not many people know that he’s gay. Maybe he felt comfortable with you.”

                “Is he telling the truth?” Frankie asked Avery skeptically.

                “You know,….” Avery paused thoughtfully. “I never realized that, but it makes sense. I mean, we’ve been friends for a long time and he’s never asked me out. Even though I’ve made a point to let him know how hot he is…”

                “Yeah, we noticed.” Tom sighed.

                “Are you sure it wasn’t that you just never realized he was asking you out and invited a bunch of other people? Because you do that.” Frankie suggested.

                “You do.” Tom agreed.

                “No,…actually, the only time he’s ever really hung out with me was when Bubby was there too. …and I’ve never known him to have a girlfriend either….Frankie, I think Bubby’s right. That sucks! You two would have been so hot naked together!”

                “Um…thanks?” Frankie gave her an uncomfortable look.

                “Too bad, Frank.  It seemed like you liked him.” Hemsworth stated sympathetically.

                “It’s no big deal.” Frankie shrugged. “I’ll still hang out with him if he calls.”

                “You will?” Chris questioned in surprise.

                “Well, yeah. You can’t have too many friends, right?” she shrugged.  “Especially if they’re hot.”

                “And he is.” Avery nodded.

                “So about breakfast…” Tom changed the subject.

                “I wouldn’t mind some of that.” Chris answered. “Who wants to go pick up donuts? Not it!”

                “Well, I was actually thinking more along the lines of –“ Tom began.

                “Not it!” Avery interjected.

                “Not it!” Frankie and Hemsworth chimed in at the same time.

                “…or I can go get donuts.” Tom relented. “What does everybody want?”


	15. Chapter 15

Frankie was mildly disappointed in the news that Sebastian was not interested in the way that she’d hoped. It had seemed to her, as they were talking when he came over, that he had been flirting pretty intensely with her, which she had not found at all unpleasant being that he was exotically handsome. She knew she was nowhere near being ready for a relationship again, but it had been nice feeling that she had a mutual attraction with someone since that hadn’t happened in a while. It was not, surprising, however, after she had time to think about it, that he was gay. Like most single females, she had come to realize a long time ago that the really good looking ones usually were. And, if what Chris and Avery were saying about him not yet being out were true, it made sense why he had been flirty and given her his number. Ultimately, she decided that this was best because she’d be able to spend time with an attractive man without any pressure for it to turn into anything more, much like the relationship she had with Hemsworth which she also found fulfilling. She was looking forward to the dinner at   Spago  she and Sebastian had made plans for when he called the following day. She decided to dress like she would on a real date since who knew how long it would be before she’d be ready to have one of those again? She had just slipped into a black, tight-fighting, low-cut mini-dress that was much shorter than she would normally wear when Avery appeared in her doorway.

                “Damn! If that doesn’t turn him straight, I don’t know what will.” She commented, very obviously ogling her. “Come see how grown up our little Frankie looks.” She commanded, looking down the hallway out of Frankie’s viewing range and Hemsworth and Chris appeared next to her a few seconds later.

                “Wow.” Hemsworth gave her an approving smile.

                “You’re wearing _That_?!” Chris demanded, his face giving away the mixture of arousal and disapproval that were struggling to be his dominant expression.

                “Please don’t talk.” Frankie rolled her eyes.

                “But…”he stammered, unable to look away from her exposed cleavage. “Aren’t you worried about what kind of message you’ll be sending?”

                “That I’m comfortable with him because I can be as sexy as I want and not have to worry about giving him mixed signals? Not really. Why would I be worried about that?” she shot back irritably.

                “You’re gonna be giving mixed signals to every man who sees you in _that_! _I’m_ getting mixed signals right now! And a raging boner!”

                “Eeew.” She gasped, brushing passed them to head to the living room to wait for Sebastian and feeling dirty as she could sense Chris’ eyes on her backside as she walked away.

               

                Frankie had so much fun at dinner, she had almost forgotten that this was not a real date. She felt so comfortable with Sebastian, there were no lulls in the conversation. She wasn’t afraid to talk about anything since there was no pressure to impress him and he was sweet and personable and they were able to laugh together and enjoy each other’s company throughout their meal.

                “Sooo…” he stated softly when they got back in his car before he started the engine. “Shall we go to my place?”

                “Um….” Frankie gave him a confused look. “I guess. What do you want to do?”

                “You really need me to tell you?” he grinned ornerily.

                “Look, Sebastian.” she sighed. “You don’t have to pretend to be anything you’re not with me.”

                “I….thought I was being pretty straightforward with that.” It was his turn to look confused.

                “I mean…it’s ok. Chris told me you were gay.” She assured him.

                “He told you _what?!_ ”

                “It’s ok. I won’t say anything-“

                “Frankie, I’m not gay.” He stated, a mixture of amusement and annoyance in his voice.

                “I know not very many people know-“

                “Nobody knows because it’s not true. I like women. Trust me. And I like you, Frankie. That’s why I asked you out. I mean, how could I not? You’re gorgeous.”

                “Then…Chris was lying to me? That PRICK!! He always does this kind of shit!” she snapped. “I’m so embarrassed.”

                “Well, he told me you were crazy religious and don’t date when I said I wanted to get your number if it makes you feel any better.”

                “I am going to kill him.” She shook her head angrily.

                “Well, we don’t have to let it ruin our whole night. I’ve had a good time.  Haven’t you?” he asked.

                “Yeah.” She admitted. “I’ve had a great time.”

                “So…do you still want to come to my place?” he offered, and Frankie thought for a moment.

                “Can I get a rain check? It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just that now it feels awkward and….”

                “It killed the mood?” he guessed. “I get it. Finding out that you’ve been sitting here thinking I was gay all night doesn’t make me feel my most seductive.”

                “Well, under different circumstances, I would be totally seduced.” She assured him.

                “I will definitely give you a call and try again then.” He smiled.

                “Good.” Frankie replied, feeling her cheeks grow hot for the first time that evening.

                Sebastian gave her a soft kiss on the lips when he dropped her off,  an appropriate first date kiss, and it lifted her spirits so much she had almost forgotten that she still needed to go off on Chris, but then he was sitting on the couch looking smug with East and Friday on his lap when she walked in the house and her rage returned.

                “You fucking bastard!” She roared, throwing her clutch purse and hitting him in the head.

                “Glad you made it home safe.” He replied sardonically.

                “I can’t believe I allowed you to convince me he was gay. You are so full of shit!” she spat before turning away from him and marching toward the kitchen.  “I can’t even stand to look at your face right now!”

                “Aww, come on, Frankie. You have to admit it was a good joke.” He replied, getting up and following after her.

                “No! There is nothing funny about it because I don’t think you meant it as a joke!” she raged, spinning back around toward him once she had reached the kitchen. “You always do this! You meddle in my love life when it’s none of your business!! You have a problem with every guy I date and don’t do a very good job of being subtle about it! Why can’t you just mind your own business?!”

                “I’m just protective of you.” He shrugged defensively. “How long have we known each other? You’re like a sister to me.”

                “Except that you’re not as protective of your sister. You don’t do this shit with Avery. She can date whoever she wants to and you don’t care.” She pointed out.

                “I do care, but she doesn’t date assholes like all the guys you ever like. She doesn’t need as much protection.”

                “The guys I date are not all assholes. And, even if they were, it’s not _your_ job to meddle in my life and try to ruin it.” She snapped.

                “A lot of them are assholes.” Chris argued. “Nick was an asshole.”

                “He wasn’t an asshole. He and I were just- that doesn’t even matter right now. I don’t have to defend myself  or my choices to you. You’re the one who should be apologizing to me for saying Sebastian was gay when he’s not. Why would you do that?”

                “Because I don’t think you and him are good together.” Chris confessed.

                “And what’s wrong with him? You can’t tell me he’s an asshole too because he’s your friend.”

                “He’s not. …but he’s not like you either. He’s kind of a lady’s man. Even if you two hit it off, …he’s not going to want something serious. And you’re not the kind of girl who just wants sex. You want more than that. “

                “What makes you think you’re the expert on what I want?” she demanded.

                “I know you. You’ve always been a relationship person, not a casual sex person.” He answered sincerely.

                “And the whole relationship thing has really worked out well for me, hasn’t it? Maybe a change is what I need.” She retorted bitterly.

                “You can’t just change who you are because you’re pissed off at Nick.” Chris informed her.

                “I can do whatever or whoever the fuck I want, Chris!!” she snapped, his comment striking a nerve. “If I decide I want to sleep with every available man in L.A., that’s my business and _you_ don’t get to have an opinion on it.”

                “I do when it’s someone I know because it’s weird. If you want to start fucking around, can you at least start with someone who isn’t one of my guys?”

                “No, because, believe it or not, I don’t base who I sleep with on whether or not _you_ would approve! This has nothing to do with you.”

                “It does if you get hurt again! Like you always do and Avie and I have to be there to get you through it. You’re just…you’re not emotionally capable of handling the kind of relationship Sebastian is going to want.”

                “I’m not made of glass.” She glared at him bitterly. “But thanks for the vote of confidence in my strength as a person. If you really think I’m that fragile, you clearly know nothing about me. Just because you have no self-respect and don’t care that you fuck everything that walks doesn’t mean everyone feels that way. I don’t usually have casual sex because I have higher standards than that, not because I can’t handle it.”

                “If you say so.” Chris huffed exhaustedly.

                “I guess we’ll see.” She retorted before storming up to her room, now determined that she was going to sleep with Sebastian just to prove Chris wrong. She resolved that she would call him tomorrow instead of waiting for him to call her.

By early evening the following day, Frankie had called Sebastian, made plans for him to come over and have steaks on the grill with her, with the unspoken implication that he would be spending the night afterward, and was in her bedroom getting ready, trying unsuccessfully not to contemplate her argument with Chris the night before.  The thing that made her the angriest was that he had a point. She _had_ never been a casual sex person. She’d never even considered it before, believing that that sort of thing was beneath her level of self-respect. She knew that she was confident, intelligent, and successful and the sort of woman who deserved to be loved and respected and not used. The problem with that way of thinking, she was beginning to discover, however, was that all that saving herself for loving, committed relationships had never actually led to her happiness. In fact, all it had really brought her was a consistent series of relationships that all ultimately ended with her getting her heart broken.  And most of the friends she’d known who were casual daters, Chris included, seemed content with the lack of complication it offered. Why, then, should she be the only one not getting to have any fun? She liked Sebastian and felt an intense attraction to him so what did it matter if they slept together and it didn’t turn into anything serious? She would still have fun spending the night with a hot guy so what did she have to lose? Not to mention the fact that proving Chris wrong about her inability to handle a casual relationship, which she hoped might get him to stop meddling in her life, only sweetened the deal.  She felt a slight flutter of butterflies when the doorbell rang, signaling that Sebastian had arrived as she finished putting the last of her make-up on.

                “What’s up?” Chris stated as he opened the door for Sebastian.

                “Hey.” Sebastian nodded as he stepped inside.

                “What brings you here?”

                “Frankie. She invited me over.” He explained and noticed a hint of annoyance on Chris’ normally happy face.

                “Oh.” Chris shrugged.

                “Look, dude, if you have a problem with me seeing her, all you have to do is tell me.” Sebastian pressed, looking uncertainly at him.

                “I don’t have a problem with it. …As long as she doesn’t get hurt.” Chris answered sincerely.

                “Why did you tell her I was gay then?” he questioned.

                “Why does everyone have their panties in such a bunch about that? I just thought it would be funny.” Chris sighed.

                “Because you tried to convince me she was part of a convent or something too. It just seems like…you know, if you have a thing for her, I can back off.  I had no idea.”

                “What?” Chris chuckled. “No. Don’t worry. I don’t have a thing for Frankie.”

                “Then what’s the deal? Because I feel like you don’t want me to get with her.” Sebastian demanded.

                “She’s just…Frankie’s special.” His toned turned serious and he rolled his eyes. “I know how that sounds, but she is.  I mean, you know me, I’m all about hooking up. But there are girls who are good for a hook up and there are girls who are…of higher quality, you know what I mean?”

                Sebastian nodded. “And Frankie’s of the higher quality. You think I didn’t pick up on that the first five minutes I met her?”

                “But, you still want to fuck her.” Chris pointed out, his tone verging on accusatory.

                “Well, yeah, she’s hot.” Sebastian admitted. “It doesn’t mean I don’t respect her though if that’s what you’re worried about.  I know she’s not just some skank. I don’t want anything serious right now, but, if I did, I’d want it with someone like her. So, who knows what could happen?”

                “So you’re not just trying to get her pants?” Chris raised an eyebrow, a mixture of surprise and annoyance in his voice.

                “Well, I’m not saying I _don’t_ want that.” Sebastian grinned ornerily. “But I’m ok with whatever she wants. I’m not going to hurt her, man.”

                “If you say so.” Chris sighed. “You don’t know her like I do.”

                “You sure you don’t have feelings for her?” Sebastian asked again. “I won’t say anything if you do.”

                “Am I not allowed to just care about her because she’s my sister’s best friend?” Chris huffed.

                “No, you’re allowed. I’m just still getting the feeling you’re bothered by me wanting to be with her.  I’ll step off it’s gonna piss you off.” Sebastian offered.

                “I’m not pissed off!” Chris retorted, grabbing his keys off the coffee table. “You’re both adults so do what you want! I gotta go. I have a date!”

                “Well, I’m glad you’re not pissed off.” Sebastian muttered, flopping on the couch to wait for Frankie once Chris had stormed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Within an hour, the evening was going so well that Frankie and Sebastian had finished dinner and were making out in the hot tub. The longer Frankie felt Sebastian’s soft lips brushing across her neck and shoulders and his hands gripping her hips under the water, the better the idea of casual sex began to sound to her. At the moment, she didn’t care where, if anywhere, this was going, or whether or not he was going to call her tomorrow, or whether sleeping with someone she hardly knew made her a slut. She just wanted to give in to the primal desire stirring inside her. It was a nice feeling, for once, to stop putting so much pressure on herself and just slow down and enjoy the moment.

                “Shall we move this to my bedroom?” she breathed in his ear as his hand slid teasingly up her thigh.

                “I thought you’d never ask.” He grinned, lifting her out of the water by her hips and setting her on the concrete outside the tub before climbing out himself.

 

                It was strange when she woke up with her head on his chest the next morning. All the shame and guilt she’d always imagined she would feel after sleeping with someone after only one date was nowhere present. She felt only satisfaction and contentment. There really was a certain appeal to giving in to purely physical needs and not having to stress about the emotional part. Even though she had no intention of making a habit of sleeping around, she could definitely get used to doing this every once in a while just to alleviate some of the loneliness with which Nick had left her.  She was still contemplating this when Sebastian began to stir and sleepily kissed the top of her head.

                “Morning.” He gave her a sleepy smile.

                “Hey.” She grinned, her cheeks turning pink at the memory of all they’d done the night before.

                “Sooo…last night was…pretty much awesome.” He stated.

                “Yeah.” She giggled.

                “I should probably get going, but, uh, I wouldn’t mind getting together to do that again.” He suggested subtly and Frankie wasn’t sure how to respond. She hadn’t expected him to want to see her again, but wasn’t entirely disappointed to find out that he did….unless that would ruin the lack of complication she was enjoying…

                “Um…what would that entail?” she questioned.

                “Well, let’s see.” His gorgeous lips curled into an evil smile. “You could wear something sexy. I like G-strings and stockings.”

                “That’s not what I meant.” She chuckled in mild embarrassment. “I mean…I’m not ready for anything serious.”

                “I know. You told me that.” He nodded.

                “So, what is it that you want out of this? Besides stockings and G-strings.” she asked.

                “Nothing more than what you’re comfortable with. I guess I should be asking what _you_ want.”

                “All I can handle is casual right now. …But I wouldn’t mind doing this some more.” She added, gesturing to the bed they were lying in. “Can we do that?”

                “Oh, hell yeah!” he agreed. “Every day if you want. …Or a couple times a week if that’s too much pressure for you.”

                “Well, I’m gonna be pretty busy with the club for the next few days. How about if I just call you when I’m able to get together?”

                “Or I’ll call you and check in in a few days.” He replied.

                “Either way.” Frankie shrugged.

                “Alright. I’m gonna get going. I’ll talk to you soon.” He smiled, kissing her cheek before getting up and pulling his clothes back on.

                As Sebastian was heading out to his car, he saw Chris pulling into the driveway. He had almost forgotten that Chris had left in a huff the night before until he waved at him and the wave Chris gave back looked to Sebastian to have an air of frigidness and formality that was uncharacteristic to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Avery stepped out of the shower at Tom’s and wrapped herself up in a thick white towel. She padded into his room and found one of the few t-shirts that he wore, a thin blue one, lying folded at the end of his bed and she let the towel drop then pulled it over her head. It fit her quite snugly and hugged her breasts like a second skin, pulling it up, exposing her stomach. She slipped into a pair of pink cotton cheeky panties and happily wiggled her butt in the mirror. She quickly ran her fingers through her thick honey colored hair then skipped down the hallway and into the kitchen where Tom was busy cleaning up after dinner. Avery leaned back and rested her elbows against the counter next to him where he was loading the dishwasher. “I borrowed one of your shirts.”

                “I see that.” His eyes skimmed over her body as he loaded the final dish and turned the machine on.

                Avery wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. “Do you want to take it back from me?”

Tom rested his hands on her hips and let his lips graze her mouth. “Have you thought more about running with me in the mornings?”

                Avery pulled away from him and took a step back from him, “This is a weird time to be bringing that up again.”

Tom shrugged and raised his hands, “I just thought that since you are obviously spending the night, I would ask.” He smiled and took a step towards her and when he leaned in to kiss her, Avery pulled away.

                “Shouldn’t my boobs be distracting you from all other thoughts?” Avery huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

                “You’re right.” He smiled, giving her a slight bow and kissing her hand. “My sincerest apologies.”  He continued to kiss his way up her arm and along her neck until he met her lips.

                The next morning, Avery stretched and curled then straightened her toes, she rolled over and Tom’s place in the bed was already empty. She opened her eyes just as he was sitting on the edge of the bed to slip into his running shoes. “Are you sure you don’t want to go with me?”

                “I’m positive.” She pulled the sheet up to her chin and closed her eyes again.

                “Have you met with the director for _The Little Mermaid_ yet?”

                “A few phone meetings.” She yawned.

                “Has he discussed your fitness regime with you at all?”

Avery sat up and glared at him. “Do you ever want to get laid again? I mean, seriously, what the fuck do you keep implying, Tom?”

                Tom leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, “I’m not implying anything, Darling. I am just assuming that this new role would require a certain amount of endurance; most directors suggest a fitness routine. I have one to play Loki, your brother has one. I was just asking and then I was going to offer my assistance.” He smiled again and brushed his finger tips across her nipple then kissed her again.

                She playfully nipped at his lips, “I have plenty of endurance. And,” She paused and gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him forward onto the bed with her, “I could give you a much better cardio work out than going for a run, you know?”

                Tom gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling himself upright. “That’s very tempting.” He smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to go with me?”

Avery slid back down into the covers and sighed, “I’m very sure. I hate running. And my boobs really hate running, they only like to jiggle when it’s fun.”

                “Well that’s easily fixable, I would be happy to help you pick out some proper work out attire.”

                “You’re a freak, Tom.” Avery thought she saw a glimmer of annoyance cross his face before his smile returned and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

                “I’ll be back in about an hour.”

                “I’ll be here. Naked. Probably touching myself, since you’re leaving me.” She looked up at him at bat her eyelashes and pouted her lips exaggeratedly at him.

                “Alright.” Tom chuckled.

                Avery lifted her head off the pillow and stared at his retreating back, her nose crinkled with displeasure. “And definitely not thinking about you.” She muttered as she slammed her head back on the pillow.

                                                                ********************************

                Chris rolled onto his stomach and grabbed his phone off the night stand and hit accept. “Avie!” he cried excitedly into the phone.

                “So, I just got done masturbating-.”

                “Me too!” Chris cheered. “Wanna go meet for donuts?!”

                “Sure! I have to put clothes on though.”

                “So do I!”

                “Meet at the Dunkin Donuts by us in like twenty minutes?” Avery suggested.

                “Yes. Hurry. I’ll see you soon.” Chris stretched and cracked his toes before he slid off his bed and wandered into the hallway.

                “Oh geez. Fuck.” Frankie said with a playful groan, averting her eyes from Chris’ naked body when she met him in the hallway. “It’s too early for this.”

                “It’s my fucking house.” He muttered as he marched passed her and headed downstairs on his quest to the laundry room, leaving a stunned Frankie staring after him.

                Hemsworth walked up behind her in the hallway with Seven at his heels. “We still surfing before you go to work?”

                “Yeah.” Frankie replied still feeling a little stunned by Chris’ cold behavior. She knew that they’d argued but he wasn’t typically one to stay angry long. She smiled down at Seven who was currently fiercely rubbing against Hemsworth’s calves. “Looks like you have a buddy.”

                “Yeah.” He chuckled. “He slept on my bed last night. I reckon he misses Avery.”

                “I do too. It’s too quiet when she’s not here.” Frankie said with a laugh.

                “That’s for sure.” Hemsworth laughed. Friday joined them, alternating between weaving in and out of Seven’s feet and then Frankie’s.

                “I just need to feed these guys and ingest some coffee and I’m good to go.” Frankie replied as she started towards the stairs with Hemsworth and the cats behind her.

                “I’ll join you.” He smiled.

                                                                ***************************

                Avery made it to Dunkin Donuts before Chris so she ordered their usual, four Boston crème and two glazed plus an iced mocha for her and a regular coffee for him. She was just carrying their breakfast to an outdoor table when she recognized his Jeep Grand Cherokee pull into the parking lot. She set their things down at an empty table and hurried out to greet him, grinning widely when he climbed out of the SUV and seeing that he was wearing the same Red Sox cap pulled low over his brow that she had on. “Bubby!” she cheered, barreling into his arms.

                “So much for incognito.” He chuckled, squeezing her back, also noticing their matching hats.

                “Oh well.” She shrugged when he released her. Avery grabbed his hand and led him over to the table she’d picked for them and they both plopped down on opposite sides of the small table and immediately went for the donut box and each grabbed one of the Boston crème donuts. “I never see you anymore, Bubby.” Avery pouted, being sure to chew exaggeratedly and with her mouth open when she noticed a couple of photographers happily snapping away.

                “Well, you’re the one who got a boyfriend.” Chris pointed out, chewing the same way then casually sticking his finger in his nose before he reached for his coffee. “Think they’ll use any of these pictures?”

                “I hope so.” Avery smiled.

                “They haven’t yet.” Chris pointed out, reaching for another donut.

                “I had to stop doing this when I go out with Tom. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

                “Then what is he?”

                “A dude. We’re just…dating and doing it.”

                “Sounds like a boyfriend.”

                “Maybe he is then.” Avery laughed taking a drink of her iced mocha.

                “Why won’t he let you make faces at the paps?” Chris questioned before laughing at Avery who stuck her tongue out that was covered in half chewed pastry, half of which, fell on the table.

                “Aw man, I wasted a lot of donut that time.” She lamented. “I’m done. No more shenanigans. And it makes him mad.” Avery shrugged.

                “Since when do you care about that?” Chris questioned, taking another swig of his coffee.

                “No.” Avery argued, her blue eyes wide, “It makes him mad. Like, actually angry.”

                “Oh. I didn’t know Tom was capable of that emotion.”

                “Me neither.” Avery mused with a chuckle. “But make faces at him with food in your mouth at a nice restaurant and you’ll see a whole other side of him.”

                “I’ll keep that in mind when we leave for London. Which by the way, is in two days, which by the way is the Fourth of July.”

Avery pouted again, “That sucks double. I don’t want you to go to London.”

                “It’s just two months and then I’m home for a while. I don’t have anything going on. When do you start _Little Mermaid_?”        

                “Not for a while. The fall sometime. Me and Sebastian are going to Hawaii next week with our director to look at locations but that doesn’t count as working or anything.  Maybe I’ll make Frank go with us-oooh! Threesome in Hawaii!” she sang. “While is your nose all scrunched up like when you get mad?”

                “It’s not.”

                “Yes it is.” Avery argued.

                “I’m just mad we ate all the donuts.” Chris grinned and Avery laughed.

                “Me too. Let’s order some to take home for lunch.”

                Chris’ face brightened. “Ooh! Good idea! Does that mean you’re coming home?”

                “Yeah. I’m tired of not being home. You know. We should have a party tonight since we can’t have a big fourth of July party.”

“We should.” Chris agreed.

“Rad. Well, I’ll go order some lunch donuts and meet you at home.”

                “Cool.” Chris stood up and kissed her cheek then head over to his Jeep while Avery head back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Avery walked out to her fully loaded Jeep Grand Cherokee that was the exact same model as Chris’ and the only difference between them was that instead of being black, hers had a custom cobalt blue paint job. She sat the two boxes of donuts in the passenger seat as she climbed inside and grabbed her phone from the console and noticed that she had three missed calls from Tom. As she was pulling out of her parking space, she hit redial and turned on the speaker phone to call him back. “Where are you?” he demanded as soon as he answered.

                “Hello to you too.” She chuckled as she maneuvered onto the road.

                “Forgive me,” His voice came through the phone sounding softer now, “However, I came back home expecting to find you there waiting for me and you weren’t.”

                “I got bored. And I was hungry so I went and met my Bubby for breakfast.”

                “Well I was going to come back and make us some breakfast.”

                “But my Bubby wouldn’t have been there.” She countered.

                “I suppose that is true. But it would have been nice to know that you were leaving. Are you coming back?”

                “I’m going back to my place.”

                “Well, I’ll head that way then.”

                “Ok.” Avery replied agreeably. “It’s more fun over there anyway and we’re having a party since you’re all leaving on the fourth. Is that okay that we’re going to celebrate our country’s independence from yours? Are you allowed to celebrate that with us, being British and all?”

“Yes.” Tom laughed. “That sounds fun actually.”

“Ok, well, I better go since I’m driving and all. Talk to you in a bit.” Avery tossed her phone next to the donut boxes then cranked the stereo before reaching for her heart shaped sunglasses and leaning back in her seat while she sang loudly along with the song that blared through her sound system.

                She parked next to Chris in the garage and walked around into the back yard and found Mackie floating on a raft with a beer in his hand.  East and Seven were lounging together on another raft next to him and Friday was stretched out on a lounge chair. “Whaddup, Ave!” he cheered.

                “Hey, Mackie. When did you get here?”

                “Last night. I starting shooting a new movie next week and it’s all in LA so I decided to take Chris up on his offer.”

                “Yay.” Avery grinned. “And you’re already starting on drinking today?”

                “Hell yes.” He grinned. “And you need to get your fine ass in this pool with me.”

                “Let me go change and get a beer and get my Bubby.” She grinned.

                “Don’t take too long!” he called after her.

                Avery met up with Chris inside and set the donuts down on the coffee table and jumped on his back and bit the side of his neck. “Bubby!”

                “Avie!” Chris flipped her onto the couch then pinned her down and tickled her until she couldn’t breathe. Tom walked in just as Avery was climbing out from under Chris, looking annoyed.

                “Hey, Tom.” Chris waved.

                “Hello.” He replied, as he rearranged his face into a smile. Tom sat down and Avery leaned over and kissed him hello.

                “Hey, behbeh. We were just about to go get drunk with Mackie in the pool.”

                “We were?” Chris asked.

                “Yeah.”

                “Sweet!”

                Tom crinkled his nose and looked at his watch, “Darling, its 10 a.m.”

                “Yeah. I thought you Brits like to drink.”

                “Well, we do. But, it’s 10 a.m.” he restated with a chuckle. Avery resituated herself on Chris’ lap then laid her head in Tom’s and looked up at him.

                “Baby, you’re all leaving me for London in two days. We’re starting our party now.”

                “It’s true.” Chris agreed as he drummed on her stomach. “Except that she’s coming over for a visit.”

                “Well I certainly hope so.” Tom smiled.

                “I will.” Avery promised. She looked over at Chris, “Do you know where you’re staying yet? You and Hemsworth renting a place or did you decide just to stay in a hotel?”

                “You two could just stay at my place.” Tom offered. “There’s plenty of room.”

                 “Sweet. That’ll make things easier.”

                “And for me. I’ll be able to see all three of my boys at once when I come visit.” Avery grinned.

Tom looked down at her and cocked his head in confusion. “Three?”

                “Yeah. Bubby, Hemsworth and you.”

Irritation briefly shadowed Tom’s features that he quickly masked with a smile then started to lean towards her so she lifted her head up to meet him halfway. She curled her hand behind his head and Chris pushed her off his lap and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer before heading outside to join Mackie while Avery twisted around and continued making out with Tom on the couch.  Avery pulled away from him and got to her feet. “Wanna go help me change?” she asked as she reached for Tom’s hand.

                “Of course.” Tom stood up and kissed the back of her neck and let Avery lead him upstairs to her bedroom.

                It was well after noon before Tom and Avery finally rejoined them. “Where the fuck have you two been?” Chris, who was clearly intoxicated, demanded from the inner tube he was floating in.

                “Having sex.” Avery grinned.

                Mackie walked up next to her and draped his arm around her and Avery laid her head on his shoulder. “You ditched me so you could get laid?!”

                “Yeah.” She grinned before kissing his cheek while Tom tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her against his hip.

                “Well, I can’t blame you there.” He shrugged before taking a swing from his beer can.

                                                                ***********************************

                By the time Frankie got home from work early that evening, her housemates were all drunk in the backyard. She leaned in the doorway of the patio while East, Seven and Friday excitedly ran up to greet her before Seven took off and plopped under the table near Hemsworth’s feet where the Chrises were playing beer pong.

                “Franks-n-beans!” Avery shouted. She was just rounding the corner of the house from where Tom was manning the grill. “You’ve arrived!”

                “I have.” She chuckled, patting Avery’s back after she’d been pulled into a signature Avery squeeze.

                “We’re celebrating our country’s independence early. I got you champagne, you should call Sebastian then we can ravage him together.”

Tom was just turning the corner and caught the tail end of what Avery said but he kept his expression neutral when Frankie smiled a greeting at him. “Should I be worried when you and Sebastian go to Hawaii?” he joked as he kissed her temple and curled his arm around her waist.

“Frankie, go get some alcohol.” Avery ordered.

“I will when I get back from my jog.” Frankie promised as she scratched the top of East’s head while Friday weaved in between her ankles and Avery rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.

Tom smiled approvingly at Frankie. “Oh yes, you’re a runner aren’t you?”

Frankie knelt down so she could scoop Friday up. “Yeah. I love it.” She grinned while Friday curled herself around Frankie’s neck.

“I keep trying to get Avery to go running with me.” Tom continued. “I keep telling her it would be a good way to prepare for _The Little Mermaid_.

“Um…she’s a mermaid…she doesn’t have any feet.” Avery interjected exasperatedly and Frankie raised her eyebrows and gave a nod, feeling that she couldn’t exactly argue with her best friend’s point. “Go running with Frankie if you need a running buddy so bad.” She added.

“There’s nothing like running on the beach.” Frankie grinned as she scratched Friday’s ears while East plopped impatiently at her feet.

 “Perhaps I will join you sometime.”

“Good.” Avery sighed. “Then maybe he’ll get off my back about it.”

Tom squeezed Avery’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “I should go check on our food.”

“So are you going to call Sebastian?”

“I don’t think so.” Frankie shrugged even though she really wanted to. “He was just over.”

“So. It’s a party. He should come over.”

“We’re keeping this casual.”

“Fine. I’ll call him then. He’s my friend.”

Frankie tried to keep her smile indifferent as she followed Avery inside the house so she could get her cell phone. And despite more of Avery’s protests and pouting, Frankie still insisted on changing and going on a run before joining them.

                                                                ***************

                Sebastian was already outside and lounging by the pool chatting with Mackie, a beer in his hand and Friday curled up in his lap by the time Frankie got back from her run and had showered and changed. She smiled and started towards him when she was interrupted by Avery. “Finally!” she shouted. Sebastian turned to see who Avery was shouting at and his defined lips curled into a smile when their eyes met. “Took you long enough. Hurry up and eat. We’re going to go do karaoke once everyone’s done stuffing their faces.”

                “Sounds fun.” Frankie grinned. She head over to where the food was laid out and filled a plate then joined Mackie and Sebastian. She leaned back in her chair and scooped up a forkful of salad before pausing, mid bite and looking over her shoulder at Avery who was dousing her hot dog with nacho cheese. “Hey, Ave?”

                “Hey what?”

                “Are we by chance going to the _Dirty Bull_?”

Avery’s grin grew wide and she nodded enthusiastically before taking a huge bite of her hot dog and Frankie sank back into her chair with a groan. “What’s wrong with the _Dirty Bull_?” Sebastian questioned.

                “It’s the grossest dive bar I’ve ever been too.” Frankie sighed. “Chris and Avery are obsessed with that place and used to drag me there all the time for karaoke when we first moved to LA. It’s been a while since we’ve been there, I should have known it was coming.”

                Avery walked up and plopped on the ground in front of them with her plate full of potato chips and her half eaten hot dog. “You know you love going there.”

                “It’s not so bad I guess.” Frankie conceded.

                “There aren’t very many people there ever. Just mainly the regulars and the drinks are awesome.” Avery added.

                “It just looks like it hasn’t been cleaned since the sixties.”

                “But it’s awesome.” Avery gushed again with a grin before finishing her hot dog then smiled up at Sebastian. “Are you going to sing?”

                “Oh I don’t know about that.” He laughed.

                “You have to.” Avery pouted.

                “I think I need more beer before we go then.”

                “I can hook you up.” Avery sat her plate on the ground then stood up and skipped inside to grab a few beers out of the fridge and to fix a glass of champagne for Frankie. She tucked the beers under her arm and carried the champagne glass in her hand and headed back out to the backyard and passed out the drinks. “I’m going to go change, I’ll be back.”

Frankie looked down at her shorts and bikini top, “I’m going with you.” She said and followed her back upstairs. The girls returned about twenty minutes later, Frankie with her hair down wearing a short black lace sheath dress over a nude lining and sky high leopard print heels. Avery wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail and had on a copper colored sequin covered mesh tank dress with a deep plunging V neckline and slightly scalloped hemline that stopped just above her knees. And she was carrying her cobalt blue sandals with chunky Lucite heels and wide ankle cuffs.

“I thought we were going to a dive bar.” Mackie laughed as slowly let his eyes travel over both the girls’ figures.

“I saw what she was putting on and I knew we wouldn’t be staying at the _Bull_.” Frankie smiled.

“Well, I want to dance too.” Avery replied with an ornery grin. “So naturally we have to end the night at _The Shark Room_.”

Tom and the Chrises joined them and Tom wrapped his arms around Avery and kissed the side of her head. “Are you planning on putting your shoes on before we leave?” he questioned.

“Probably not.” Hemsworth answered for her with a laugh and she nodded in agreement. Avery planted a kiss on Tom’s lips before squirming away from him and leaning into her brothers arms.

“I think shoes should be a suggestion not a requirement.” She grinned as Chris bit the tip of her nose.

“You look hot, Avie.”

“Thanks, Bubby. So do you.”

“I called for an SUV to drive us around. It’ll be here in about ten minutes.

Avery, Chris and Frankie rounded up the animals while Tom and Hemsworth quickly picked up the backyard and then they all head towards the front drive to wait for their driver.


	19. Chapter 19

“I forgot how strong these Long Island Iced Teas are here.” Frankie laughed, talking loudly over Mackie, Avery and Chris who were currently belting out Journey together when she stumbled back to their table from the bathroom and missed her chair; Sebastian quickly pulled her onto his lap so she didn’t land on the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to calm her giggle fit. He leaned back in his chair and reached for his beer, entertained by her drunkenness. Frankie finally lifted her head up and smiled at him. “Hi.”

“Hello.” He grinned.

“Thanks for keeping me from falling on my ass.”

“Anytime.” He chuckled. His fingers casually trailed down her spine as he took another drink from his beer while keeping his eyes on her.  She rested her hands on his shoulders and started to lean towards him.

“Franklin!”

Frankie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Avery shouting at her through the microphone. “I think you’re being summoned.” Sebastian laughed.

“So it would seem.” Frankie agreed with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

“Franklin, get your sweet sweet ass up her on this stage or I’m going to come down there and carry you up here myself.” Avery threatened.

“You better go.” Sebastian said with a grin.

“And I better take this.” She smiled back as she stood and reached for her drink. It took her a moment to steady her footing then she made her way up to the rickety wooden stage where Avery was leaning back against the thick railing, her shapely legs in front of her, barefoot and casually crossed at the ankle.

“You bellowed.” Frankie grinned before taking a sip of her tea as she accepted the microphone that Avery was offering her.

“It’s duet time. I loaded up our jam.”

“Which one?”

“ _You and I_ by Gaga.”

“That _IS_ our jam!” Frankie shouted happily.

“I know!” Avery draped her arm around Frankie’s shoulder and they started to sway as the first notes of the song filled the bar and Avery giggled when she noticed Chris gathering everyone in the bar around the little stage. When they were done, the little crowd went crazy and Chris hurried over to the stage and Avery jumped at him. He kissed her cheek and set her down then motioned to Hemsworth and they both stepped up onto the stage while Sebastian helped Frankie off.

“There you are.” Tom came up behind Avery and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back against his chest and watched her brother and Hemsworth while they belted out _Enter Sandman_. Avery noticed the girl Hemsworth had been playing darts with gripping the edge of the stage doing a horrible attempt at head banging which looked more like she was just swinging her long blonde hair around before Hemsworth took her hand and pulled her up on stage with them and both he and her brother started dancing with her and Avery crinkled her nose up disgustedly.  She leaned up and kissed Tom’s chin and he smiled down at her before kissing her softly. Avery turned around and placed her hands on the back of his head and kissed him aggressively. Tom raked his teeth over his lower lip when she finally released him. “What was that for?” he smiled.

“Because I’ve been neglecting you tonight?”

“We’re out with our friends. We’re both enjoying ourselves.  And I’ve been enjoying watching you sing.”

“You have?”

“Yes.” He replied with a chuckle before kissing her nose. “I have.”

“I think we’re leaving soon but will you sing with me before we go?”

“Of course.”

Avery grinned widely and grabbed his hand, leading him back up to the karaoke stage before Chris and Hemsworth had even finished. Tom waited next to her while she talked with the DJ who nodded eagerly, obviously agreeing to her request. When the Chrises were done, Avery pretended to kick them both off the stage then blew them kisses before she and Tom ended their karaoke evening with a rendition of Aqua’s _Barbie Girl_.

                                ******************************************

“Isn’t that the chick from _The Bull_?” Avery asked Chris while they stood at the bar together and waited for their drinks.  Chris looked over his shoulder and grinned when he spotted Hemsworth at the edge of the crowded dance floor with the rest of their friends.

“Yep. Hemsworth told her we were heading over here.”

“Stalker much.” Avery scoffed.

“It’s about time the dude got laid.” And Chris laughed when Avery wrinkled nose and violently shook her head. “Don’t you want him to get laid?”

“Mmmm, no.”

“No?! Why not? I thought you were friends? That’s just cruel, Avie.”

Jake sat their drinks in front of them and Avery grinned her thank you at him and then leaned against the bar as she took a sip of her Rum and Coke. “Well, I’ve thought about it and you know I thought he and Frank were gonna hook up and at first I thought that was ok but really Hemsworth is just too hot. He should just be admired. People shouldn’t touch him.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Avie.” Chris laughed. “The dude should get laid.”

“No.” Avery shook her head again. “He should just be encased in a large piece of glass where people can look at him but that’s all. There aren’t any vaginas worthy of the Hemsworth. Then Avery started cracking up, “They aren’t Hemsworthy….see, it’s even in his name.”

Chris kissed her cheek then grasped her hand, “I think you’re drunk.”

“Maybe I am but I’m also very right about this.” she grinned before spinning around and leading him towards their group of friends making sure that she and Chris danced in between Hemsworth and his companion as they did. Hemsworth grinned at her as she bumped her hip at him and he returned the favor before she shook her hips over to Tom who’d been dancing with Frankie. Avery pressed into Tom so Frankie turned all of her attention to Sebastian but not before giggling at Mackie who was making the moves on two girls who were dancing near their group.

When their night ended, neither  Chris nor Mackie were returning home with them and Avery’s mouth curled into an involuntary smile when she noticed that Hemsworth’s evening with his blonde friend ended with a wave before he climbed into the SUV with them. She scooted into the corner and tucked her feet onto Tom’s lap. “Where are your shoes?” Frankie questioned and Avery looked down at her feet.

“Um, I don’t know.” Avery laughed.

“Do you leave shoes all over this city?” Hemsworth chuckled as he stretched his long legs out.

“Probably.” She giggled.

“It’s why you should leave them on your feet.” Tom scolded.

“It’s my way of giving back to the girls who can’t afford designer shoes.” Avery protested.

“I think you’re just too drunk to keep your shoes on your feet.” Tom continued.

“She’d do that anyway.” Frankie added.

“Shoes are overrated.” Hemsworth grinned motioning to his own flip flop clad feet.

“Those are still shoes.” Tom pointed out.

Avery pulled her knees to her chest and stuck her lower lip out exaggeratedly. “Stop picking on me.” She pouted.

Tom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest and trailing his knuckles lightly down her cheek. “I just hope you’ve had a tetanus shot recently, Darling.” He teased.

                                *********************************

Everyone disappeared into the house once they got home and only Frankie and Sebastian still remained outside. She wasn’t sure if she should kiss him goodnight or invite him to stay. She knew what she wanted to do but as thoughts swirled around in her head, they just continued to stand there. Sebastian finally took the initiative and leaned in to kiss her. And she had to grip his neck in order to stay upright from the force of his kiss that was giving her every indication of what he wanted. Sebastian put his hands over hers when he pulled away. “This gets to be whatever we want it to be. There aren’t any rules.” He seemed to answer her thoughts before he leaned in for another kiss. “So I’m not going to be afraid that you’re getting too attached if you invite me inside right now.” He offered her his hand as his lips curled into a sly smile.

“Ok.” She said, feeling her body relaxing and then tensing from a different kind of anticipation as she accepted his hand. “I want to invite you inside.”


	20. Chapter 20

Avery reached her hand back and grasped the back of Tom’s neck, her pulse was racing and she knew that she was close as he continued to pump inside her. His hand curled under one of her breasts and he pressed his sweaty chest against her back; she slid a finger in between her folds when she felt him shudder against her and a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her clit. Tom slid his hand under hers, “Come for _Me_ , Avery.” He said against her ear which sounded like a command while he continued to stroke her and she squirmed against him until she climaxed.

Tom rolled onto his back and tossed the condom into the garbage can and Avery curled into his chest. “Am I not meeting your needs?” he questioned as he stared at the ceiling. “You seem to do that a lot in order to finish.”

“It’s not that-exactly,” she began. “I just can’t get off that easily in that position without extra help and you seem to _really_ like that position.” She tried to laugh it off when she saw that Tom was still lying stone faced and continuing to stare at the ceiling.

Tom rolled over and faced away from her. “Perhaps then, the problem isn’t me.” He replied, his tone cold.

Avery was taken aback by Tom’s behavior. “Tom.” She smiled, “I wasn’t trying to upset you.” Her response was met with silence so she rested her chin on his arm. “I really do like having sex with you.” She traced her finger down his chest. “It feels really good.” When she was met with even more silence, she kissed his arm again then rolled over and pressed her back against his and tried to go to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning Tom was no longer in the bed with her, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and fought the urge to cry. She lifted her head when she felt the familiar thump of Seven landing on her bed and she lie back down when he stretched out next to her. “Where have you been?” she questioned when she buried her face in his neck fur and Seven began purring loudly in response. “Human boys are dumb, Seven.” She sighed as she scratched his belly while he rubbed his face against her. Avery stretched and closed her eyes again but the aroma of coffee filled her nostrils and her eyes popped open again. As soon as she sat up, Seven jumped to his feet and his tail shot straight up as he stared at her expectantly. “Hungry fella?” she joked as she flung her feet over the edge of the bed. Seven jumped off and watched her impatiently while she pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and an oversized t-shirt before heading downstairs while Seven shot off down the hall ahead of her.

                She recognized the aroma of biscuits and gravy as she approached the kitchen and was surprised to be greeted by Tom with a smile and a passionate kiss when she stepped into the kitchen. “Good morning, Darling.” He grinned as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Avery wrinkled her forehead in confusion as she accepted the cup and sat it on the table in the seat next to where Frankie was sitting then quickly fed Seven before sitting down. “Where did you go?” Avery questioned when Tom went back to the stove.

                “I decided to take Frankie up on her offer and we went for a run this morning.” He grinned.

                “That smells awesome.”

                “Frankie told me it was your favorite breakfast.” Tom replied walking back over to her and kissing her softly.

                “What? No lectures about needing twigs and berries this morning?”

                He brushed his lips lightly across her ear. “Consider it an apology for my appalling behavior last night.” He whispered before kissing her cheek.  She looked up and studied his face for several seconds and he kissed her lips again then head back over to take the biscuits out of the oven when the timer went off. Avery pulled her feet up on the chair and rested her cheek on her knee.

                “Everything ok?” Frankie mouthed as she spooned up her yogurt and Avery smiled and nodded as she reached for her coffee.

                “Did your Romanian love toy spend the night?” Avery asked as she sipped her coffee.

                Frankie rolled her eyes. “Yes he did but he left already.” She replied with a laugh.

                “Bummer. He needs to stay for breakfast sometimes.”

                “Would you like any of this, Frankie?” Tom offered as he sat a plate in front of Avery.

                “I’m good but thanks.” Frankie grinned as she stood and tossed her yogurt cup into the garbage can. “And I’m going to go take a shower and leave you two to enjoy your breakfast.”

                “Later Franklin.” Avery called after her as she scooped up a forkful of biscuits and gravy while Tom fixed himself a plate then pulled a chair close to her and sat down. “You’re really going to eat some too?” she asked skeptically.

                “Sure.” He grinned before sliding his hand behind her neck and gently coaxed her mouth open with his. “I truly am sorry, Avery. Can you ever forgive me?”

                Avery rested her head on Tom’s shoulder and took another bite of her breakfast. “Ok.” She replied with a guarded smile. Tom leaned his head against hers and rubbed his fingers against the side of her head and kissed her forehead while she continued to eat.  Tom started to clean up the kitchen while Avery finished a second helping and she was just about to agree to his invitation to joining him in the shower when she heard Chris come in and plop on the couch so she declined. She drained her coffee cup and left her dishes on the table, gave Tom a quick kiss then hurried to the living room to greet her twin. She found him lying on the couch with his arms wrapped around one of the throw pillows so she yanked it from his arms and curled up in front of him in its place.

                “Hey, Avie.” He said with a yawn as he kissed the back of her head before draping his leg over her.        

                “Hi.” Avery closed her eyes and snuggled back against his chest.

Tom paused in front of them on his way towards the stairs. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me, Avery?” he questioned.

                “I’m sure.” She replied without opening her eyes.

Tom started to purse his lips but Chris lifted his head and gave him a wave so he curled his mouth into a charming smile and waved back. “Hello.”

                “I think she missed me.”

                “It would appear that way.” Tom chuckled. “Well, I will be back shortly.”

                “Ok.” Avery smiled. She lifted her head to make sure that Tom was gone then plopped it back down on Chris’ arm. “Bubby?”

                “Yeah?” he asked as he squeezed her against his chest.

                “Do you get mad if a girl fingers herself when you’re going at it?”

                “No.” Chris scoffed. “That’s fucking hot as hell.”

                Avery rolled onto her back so she could look up at him and draped her legs over his waist. “Would it be weird if a guy did get mad about it?”

                “A little I guess but probably just means the dude’s insecure. I love it, just means I’m making ‘em so hot they can’t handle it.” Chris grinned at her and ornerily wriggled his eyebrows at her. “Why?”

                “Just wondering.”           

                “You and Tom having some sex problems?”

                Avery played with the buttons on Chris’ Henley shirt. “I don’t know.” She sighed. “He was acting all weird last night when we were doing it.” She looked up at him again then proceeded to fill him in on Tom’s behavior from last night and then this morning.

                “Well, maybe it’s because he’s British, maybe they’re just weird and stuffy about that and then I’m sure he was embarrassed for being such a tool bag.”

                “But he’s not all stuffy. We have fun, he likes to go dancing and he even sang with me at karaoke.”

                “Doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel insecure about fucking.” Chris pointed out. “Just stroke his ego and that kind of shit. He’ll be fine.”

                 Avery smiled then lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re so smart, Bubby.”

                “I know. “ The house phone started to ring and Chris reached up and grabbed the handset that was resting on the couch above his head and after speaking for a few seconds, handed the phone to Avery. “It’s Jill.”

Avery rolled to her stomach after accepting the phone and after she conversed with her manager for a few minutes, she tossed the phone on the floor and laid her head against her brother’s chest. “I have a lunch meeting today with _The Little Mermaid_ director and Sebastian.”

                “Well that should make you happy. You can plan your threesome.” He replied tonelessly.

                Avery draped her arm across him and flung her leg over him again. “But I don’t want to leave you today.” She pouted. “You’re going to leave me for forever tomorrow.”

                “It’s only two months. We’ve been away from each other that long before.” He soothed as he rubbed her arm.

                “I know.” She sighed.

Frankie walked into the living room with all the animals following behind her and shook her head when she found Chris and Avery curled up on the couch. “You know, no matter how many times I see you two like this, it doesn’t get any less creepy.” She mused with a laugh.

                Chris wrapped his arms around Avery then flung one of his legs around once more her so they were even more entwined. “Ignore her, Avie. She’s just jealous.”

                “You planning on spending any time with your boyfriend or are you just going to dry hump your brother all day?” Frankie grinned as she knelt down to give the animals some attention.

                “Actually I have to go hang out with your sex buddy for a while.” Avery stated as she partially freed herself from Chris so she could roll over and sit up.

                “He’s not my sex buddy.” Frankie argued with a smile.

                “But yes, when I’m done with him I’m going to pay attention to Tom. I just had to get some advice from my bubbykins first.”

                “You’re going to your brother for relationship advice?” Frankie scoffed with a teasing grin as she stood up and grabbed her purse off the chair. “You two are doomed.”

                Chris reached around Avery and grabbed the remote off the coffee table then rolled onto his stomach. “I don’t see her coming to you for advice.” He grumbled before patting the couch, motioning for East to join him.

                “I need to go find something to wear I guess.” Avery sighed as she slid off the couch the pulled herself into a standing position.

                Chris curled up with East, “I’m gonna take a nap. That Lindsey chick wore me out.”

                Avery noticed Frankie’s laptop bag slung over her shoulder and followed her into the kitchen. “Where are you going?”

                “Just out to the patio.” Frankie explained as she poured herself a glass of iced tea. “I’ve got some work to get done but I didn’t feel like going into the office today.”

                “Boo.”

                “Do you need some help picking out something to wear?”

                “Nah. I’m good. Besides, I might want to fool around with Tom while I’m upstairs anyway.”

                “Alrighty then.”  She tittered before bending down to scoop Friday up who then happily curled up around her shoulders. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

                Avery trotted upstairs and met Tom in the hallway and he smiled sweetly at her. “Finally deciding to get dressed for the day, are you?”

                “I’m thinking about it.” She grinned as she allowed him to give her a soft kiss on the lips before she took his hand and led him back into her bedroom.

                “What are we doing?”

                “I have a lunch meeting with my director and Sebastian so I need to find something to wear.” Avery replied before disappearing into her closet as Tom sat on the edge of her bed. She emerged with an armful of clothes and tossed them onto the bed, “Want to help me find something to wear?”

                Tom flipped through the mounds of fabric next to him and Avery grabbed one from the middle of the pile and held it up to her and started to sway with it pressed against her. “My boobs look great in this one.” She then spotted another and quickly dropped the one she held on the floor and grabbed another. “What about this one? My boobs look great in this one too.” Avery tossed that one aside and continued to flip through the clothes on her bed until she realized that Tom was staring at her. His forehead was creased and when she finally made eye contact with him he crossed him arms over his chest. “Yes?”

“Are you planning on fucking him?”

Avery cocked her head as her eyes narrowed. “Who are you talking about?”

“Sebastian.”

She unwittingly returned her attention back to her pile of dresses, “I’m picking out a dress for a business lunch.” 

“You didn’t answer my question, Avery.”

She glanced over at him and noticed that he’d leaned back on the bed was continuing to study her face as he waited for an answer. “You’ve lost your mind, Tom.”  Avery laughed. “And people think I’m the crazy one in this relationship.”

“So this is a relationship. I never know because you sure talk about wanting to fuck Sebastian enough so I do believe it’s a fair question and I deserve an answer.”

Avery, who rarely got angry felt her face flush. First of all, that is offensive-completely offensive in about a thousand different ways so how about you relax your British tits about it.”

                “Why don’t you just answer the question, Avery?”

Avery felt angry tears sting her eyes and she threw the dress she had in her hands on the ground and marched out of the room before Tom could see her cry. She stormed down the stairs and Seven, who’d been in Hemsworth’s room, heard her, quickly hopped off his bed and trailed down the stairs behind her.  “Hey? Everything ok?” Frankie questioned when Avery sped past her.

                “Yeah. I just need some air.” Avery’s voice sounded tight as she waved her away when Frankie tried to stand up and Seven trotted along next to her as she headed down towards the beach. Frankie tried to go back to the spreadsheet she was working on but her mind kept jumping back to Avery’s unusual behavior so she saved her work and closed her laptop. Friday gave a yawn and turned around in Frankie’s lap a few times before settling back down and Frankie sat scratching behind her ears while she debated what to do. Finally she decided to take Friday in and then go after Avery.

                Frankie stepped inside just as Tom was coming downstairs. “Is Avery down here?” he questioned.

                “She went down to the beach. Is everything alright?”

                Tom’s lips curved into a charming smile. “She misunderstood something that I said and got upset. I came downstairs to apologize but-.” His smile faded and he chuckled half-heartedly and held out his hands and shrugged his shoulders. “I really don’t know what to say to her sometimes.”

Frankie looked over at Chris who was still sleeping on the large sectional with East then back at Tom who appeared to be genuinely upset. She didn’t want to mettle but at the same time, Frankie liked Tom and because of his maturity, felt that he was good for Avery and even though at the time she was surprised to hear that they were together because they were so different, she really liked them as a couple. “Do you want to talk about it?” Frankie offered.

                “That would be very nice, actually.” He agreed with another charismatic smile.

Frankie looked over at Chris again then back at Tom, “Let’s go into the living room.”  She suggested and led him into the smaller of the two living areas and sank into the plush cushions of the blue sofa. She curled her legs under her and Friday curled up next to her while Tom took a seat at the other end of the couch. “So what happened?” Frankie pressed.

                “I don’t really know.” He began. “It just got so blown out of proportion really. I was just trying to establish that I wanted to be in an exclusive relationship with her and she got so offended. And I meant nothing by it, I simply started by telling her that I know that she and her brother are all about having sex indiscriminately-we’ve all been there when we’re single.”

                “Actually you’re wrong on that one.” Frankie interrupted.

                “What?”

                “She and Chris actually couldn’t be more different when it comes to that. She likes to talk like she’s like Chris because well, that’s just how Avery is and she has no filter.” Frankie laughed, “And she says whatever comes out of her mouth. I probably shouldn’t be the one sharing this with you but frankly, Ave’s not good at it but you’re only the third guy she’s ever dated.”

                “I am?” Tom questioned, looking genuinely surprised.

                “Yes. And I’m only telling you this just so you have some perspective on her. She’s a conundrum.” Frankie laughed. “Because she’s all talk but also very oblivious to things, but basically she’s a lot more inexperienced about relationships and dating than she pretends to be and mostly I think that’s because she’s unaware of it herself.” Frankie added with a laugh. “But that is all part of Avery’s charm.”

                “Yes.” Tom agreed with a smile as he relaxed into the cushions. “Thank you very much for sharing this with me, Frankie. And I assure you, I will be very discreet with the information, but it is quite helpful.”

                “I thought it might be.” Frankie smiled. “I hope it helps.”


	21. Chapter 21

Avery sat in the wet sand and let the water lap around her while Seven chased after the shallow waves near the shoreline. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let her tears flow freely down her cheeks.  She didn’t know why she was crying and she didn’t think she wanted to break up with Tom but his behavior confused her. Growing up their mother always encouraged her and Chris both to be themselves and she had always done that and she had never once felt self-conscious until she started dating Tom so she thought that meant she must really like him. She didn’t have any boyfriends in high school. She did date but most of it consisted of group dates with Chris or Frankie or both.  And  she didn’t take sex or dating as casually as her brother and she had really liked the two men she’d previously been in relationships with, especially Tom Welling; she cared enough about him to give him her virginity, however, neither relationship really amounted to anything serious. But with Tom,  she felt like she didn’t know what she was doing or how she was supposed to be acting and she wondered if this is what falling for someone was supposed to feel like.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of Seven’s anguished yowling and she quickly jumped to her feet and took off at a sprint toward him. By the time she got to him, his face was and his front paws were covered in jellyfish tentacles and he was still frantically pawing at his face. “Oh, baby!” She cried and when she attempted to scoop him up she took a claw to the cheek and winced from the combination of that and the sting from a tentacle.  She tried to talk to him soothingly as she attempted to get him back towards the water so she could wipe as many of the tentacles off of him as she could but he continued to yowl and squirm so she finally pinned him against her chest and took off at a run back towards her house where she hoped Frankie or Hemsworth would be home.

Hemsworth had just dropped the dumb bell he’d been using into the grass when he heard distressed caterwauling and when he saw Avery struggling with Seven he quickly ran out to meet her. He took one look at the mark that was already starting to swell on Avery’s face and Seven, who continued to struggle in her arms, and knew what had happened without needing to ask. “Here, let me take him.” Hemsworth yanked on the t-shirt that was hanging out of his back pocket and used it to wrap around the large cat before taking him out of Avery’s arms while he continued to yowl pitifully but had a harder time struggling in Hemsworth’s large arms. “I’ve got you, Mate.” Hemsworth soothed as she scratched Seven’s ear and he and Avery continued towards the house. “You stung anywhere else?” he asked Avery.

“A little on my fingers. Is he going to be ok?” She questioned as she gingerly wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

“Yeah. We’ll get him fixed up good as new.” Hemsworth promised with a smile. Frankie was back outside working on her laptop when they approached and her head jerked up at the sound of Seven’s yowls. Friday jumped to her feet on Frankie’s lap and puffed her fur out. “Have you got a first aid kit?” Hemsworth asked as they passed by her.

Frankie closed her laptop and Friday took off inside as soon as Hemsworth opened the patio door. “Yeah. What happened?”

“My buddy here tried to tangle with a jellyfish.” Hemsworth explained, taking the stairs two at a time as he headed up to Avery’s bedroom. East was woken up by the commotion and hurried up the stairs after them. He curled up at the edge of Avery’s bed and watched anxiously while Hemsworth sat down with Seven. Frankie soon followed with the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and they set to work cleaning up the big tabby’s face. He continued to howl and East scooted closer and  joined in while Avery hovered over them leaving only to get a towel that Hemsworth requested.

“What the hell is going on up here?” Chris appeared in the doorway with Tom behind him.

                “Can you go get the Benadryl out of the bathroom?” Frankie requested of him. “And the eye dropper.”

                “Sure.”

                “Almost done,Mate.” Hemsworth promised Seven as he wiped down the large grey cat’s mouth with the towel. He scratched behind his ears with his free hand and Seven started to purr. Chris returned with the medicine and the dropper they used for the animals and handed it to Frankie and she measured out a dosage for Seven.

                “That should help with the swelling and the pain.” Frankie explained as she and Hemsworth finally released Seven and he unsteadily got to his feet and immediately started pawing at his face while East hesitantly crossed over to the bed and sniffed at him.

                “And should help him sleep too.” Hemsworth added as he tossed the towel they used to clean the tentacles off Seven’s face into the garbage can before standing up. He turned to Avery and she went to hug him but Tom quickly intervened and pulled Avery into his arms and quickly started fussing over the mark on her face. Avery smiled up at Hemsworth and mouthed thank you at him and he gave her a restrained smile back before she turned her attention to Tom.

                “What are you doing?” she questioned when he lifted her fingers and gently kissed the tips before he reached for the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

                “Will this work for her too?” Tom asked looking from Hemsworth to Frankie who both nodded. He gently grasped Avery’s wrist and started to lead her towards her bathroom. Avery tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and rested his other hand on her waist and continued to push her inside. She looked around him to check on her cat and saw Seven jump off the bed and trot out of the room with East on his heels. Tom pushed the door closed then urged her up onto the bathroom counter and continued to inspect her fingertips before he held her hands over the sink and began pouring the rubbing alcohol over them and she winced but tried to hold her hands still as she glared at him.

                “I’m still mad at you, you know.” Avery finally told him and Tom looked up from his task of cleaning her fingers and he smiled sweetly and her before gently cupping the side of her face with his hand.

                “I wish you weren’t.”

                “I wish you hadn’t said what you said to me.”

Tom pulled a cotton ball out of the jar sitting on the counter behind Avery and soaked it before gently dabbing it against the light pink welt that extended across her left cheek. “I’m just so crazy about you, Avery. I lose my head sometimes. I don’t like the thought of you being with anyone else.” He looked up at her as he ran his thumb across the seam of her thin cotton shorts. She sucked in a breath when he applied just enough pressure to push between her folds. “I just want you all to myself. I don’t want to share you.”

Avery let out a ragged breath, “I need to get ready for lunch.”

Tom grinned again then moved his hand the top of her thigh and caressed the outside of her leg. “I guess we’ll have to pick this up later then?”

Avery slid off the counter so that she was pressed up against him. She eyed him and jutted out her chin defiantly. “Unless I’m still mad at you.”

He bent over her so that his lips were nearly touching hers, “I don’t think you will be.” He said it in a whisper but his voice was full of confidence.

She pressed against his chest and gave him a slight smile, “I need to take a shower and get the sand out of my butt.”

Tom chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Alright.” He brushed his knuckles lightly down her injury free cheek then left her alone in the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

After her shower, Avery quickly twisted her hair into a messy topknot and slipped into a pale pink spaghetti strap dress with a flared skirt. She peered into the mirror at the welt on her cheek. However, even the thought of trying to put any kind of cover up on it just made it sting more so she just applied some eye make-up and pink lip-gloss then quickly sent Jill a text so she could send out a press statement before any strange rumors could start. She crawled under her bed and found the pair of silver platform flip flops that she wanted and grimaced when her fingertips touched the straps.

She headed towards the stairs and caught sight of Seven stretched out at the end of Hemsworth’s bed so she padded inside to check on him. She gingerly sat down next to him and lightly brushed the back of her hand down his side and he let out a soft meow, stretched, and rolled to his back. She continued to rub his belly with the back of her hand and absently looked around Hemsworth’s room. The air had a faint smell of salt water and he had three surfboards lining one wall. And she had to smile at the progression of dress shirts, suits and wetsuits and that hung neatly around the large closet. There was a small pile of dirty clothes in one corner and a light trail of sand on the floor, but other than that, his room was surprisingly tidy. She inadvertently inhaled slowly and then laid her face against Seven’s belly, enjoying the reverberation of his purr against her cheek.

                                                                                ****

                Hemsworth stepped out of the shower and wrapped a long thick blue towel around his waist before walking across the hallway to his bedroom. He paused in the doorway when he noticed Avery on his bed with Seven. He leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms across his damp chest, and chuckled when Seven playfully batted at the topknot on the top of her head.

“Shit!” Avery cursed with a laugh when Seven’s claw got stuck in her hair and he started to shake it around trying to free his paw to no avail.

Hemsworth’s husky voice rumbled with amusement, “Here, let me help.” He said after he’d already crossed the room. She jumped at the sound of his voice and felt her heart thumped erratically when she felt his hands gently extricate Seven’s claws from her hair.

“Thanks.” She smiled sheepishly up at him. He smoothed his hair back with both his hands, the water trickled down his bare shoulders and back and Avery couldn’t help but stare at him. “Sorry for invading your room.” She gave Seven one last belly rub before standing up. “I just wanted to check on the big doofus.”

“Don’t worry about it. Tom didn’t give you a chance to see him once Frankie and I were done cleaning him up.” He quipped, hoping that Avery didn’t catch the edge that in his voice. “He’s in here a lot.” He added, his tone brightening. “He’s been a big fan of sleeping on my bed.”

“I wondered where he’d been lately.” Avery grinned.

“I hope I can sleep while I’m in London without him. I’ve gotten kinda used to him.” Hemsworth joked before he dried his hands on his towel then rubbed his thumb under the mark on her face. “How’s that feeling?”

“Hurts like a bitch.”

“I reckon. Getting stung sucks.” He turned and headed over to his closet. While he rooted around on the shelf, his towel started to slip down and Avery caught a glimpse of the top of his round butt cheeks before he swiftly secured the towel around his waist. Avery’s breath caught in her throat and she wasn’t sure why she felt her cheeks get hot and she quickly looked away from his bare back and returned her attention to Seven. Hemsworth dug around for few more seconds and finally grabbed a small box then produced a small tube of ointment.

“Here it is.”

Avery looked back up at him as he unscrewed the cap. “You almost flashed me.” She joked while he dabbed a little on her face and then on her fingers.

“I did.” He chuckled. “And this should take out the sting some.”

“It feels better already.”

“Good.”  Chris smoothed his thumb across her cheek again, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly while his gaze moved from the mark on her face to eyes. She wasn’t sure why but Avery felt her mouth go dry and had to look away from the intensity of his stare.

Her focus instead was drawn to his damp chest. “Wow. Your nipples are really hard.” She stated as she poked at one of them with her fingertip making Hemsworth roar with laughter.

“They sure are.” He agreed, still chuckling when he looked down to examine them himself. Avery poked at the other one and he laughed again.

“Avie, your car’s here!” They heard Chris yell up the stairs.

Avery gave him a final tweak then smiled up at him, “I guess I gotta stop poking at your rock hard nips now, huh?”

“I reckon so.” He mused with another rumbling laugh.

“Thanks again you know, for taking care of Seven and the stuff for my face.”

“Sure. Sure.”

 Avery turned back to the bed and brushed the back of her fingers through Seven’s neck fur while he stretched out again and started purring aggressively and kneading the air.

“Should I call the vet or anything?”

“I reckon he’ll be fine and I’ll look after him until you get back. If anything changes I’ll ring the vet.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.”

“Avie!” Chris called again and Avery let out a loud sigh.

“I had better get going.”

“See ya later.” Hemsworth smiled again and watched her as she flitted out of his room.


	23. Chapter 23

When Avery was dropped off after lunch, she gave Sebastian a quick kiss on the cheek then hopped out of the town car. She let herself in through the garage and as she approached the door to the house she could hear East barking wildly and thought she heard a crash. “What the fuck?” she muttered to herself as she opened the door. She was still confused when she stepped inside and found her brother on the floor laughing while Hemsworth had him in a headlock. Avery looked up at Mackie who was holding a game controller and a matching expression. “I don’t know, Man It started out as an arm wrestling match then they broke the damn coffee table and now they’re on the floor.”

“You broke the coffee table?!” she cackled.

“Right. Sorry about that, Mate.” Hemsworth grinned up at her while Chris still struggled to get out from his grip.

“Avie!” he gasped between bouts of laughter while he reached towards her. “Help!”

“I’ll save you, Bubby!” Avery cried as she charged towards Hemsworth and jumped on his back, knocking into the coffee table and making it completely collapse. She sank her teeth playfully into Hemsworth’s arm and he reached his free arm around in an attempt to grasp her while still keeping his grip on Chris.

“I keep forgetting you’re a biter.” He roared with a huge grin while Mackie looked on half in amusement and half in fright.

“Um, Avery, your panties are showin’.” Mackie pointed out while Avery continued to try to climb over Hemsworth’s shoulder. Chris freed himself from Hemsworth’s headlock and got both his arms around Hemsworth’s waist while he and Avery tried to knock him over.

“What’s going on in here?”

Avery stopped with her foot on Hemsworth’s thigh, her arms still around his neck and she looked up when Tom walked into the living room and sat a large suitcase down. “Hi, schnookums.” She laughed before sliding off Hemsworth’s back and smoothing down her dress.

“Hi, Tom.” Chris gave him a goofy grin from underneath Hemsworth’s arm before they both sat up. Avery skipped over to him, curled her hand around his fist, reached up and kissed his tightly clenched jaw.

“I was rescuing my bubby so Hemsworth didn’t kill him.” She grineed.

“I see.”

She looked down confusedly at his balled up hand and he relaxed it enough to allow her to entwine her fingers between his knuckles. “I think I’m going to go for a run.” He turned his head to examine Avery. “Will you join me?”

“Um. Do I ever?” she scoffed.

“Ooh! Let’s hang out in the ppool!” Chris suggested. “And drink!”

“OoH! And order pizza.” Avery added and Looked up at Tom again who gave her a terse smile.

He ran his knuckles light under the jellyfish sting on her cheek. “I’ll join you after my run, Darling. Are you sure you don’t want to join me.”

“Yeah. I’m very sure.” She grinned. “But we can change together.”

“I’ll meet you outside,Avie!”

“Tell Frankfurter to stop working and get her ass in the pool!” Avery called as she bounded up the stairs with Tom behind her.

Avery quickly stripped out of her clothes and started tossing bikinis onto her bed. “Don’t you have anything a bit more modest to wear?” Tom questioned, eyeing the array of suits on her bed with disdain while he unbuttoned his crisp white shirt.

“I’m sorry my body offends you so much but I’m fresh out of modesty suits.” Avery huffed as she snatched at a yellow polka dot bikini bottom. “And at lunch today, David told me I’m hot and not to change a thing about myself before filming starts.” She added while angrily shimmying the bottoms up her hips.

“Oh. I’m sure he did.” Tom replied with a jeering smile, before he jerked a t-shirt over his head.

Avery reached for the matching yellow top, slipped it around her back and looked up at him while she tied the bow in the front. “I don’t want to fight with you right before you leave.”

“Then don’t provoke me.” He replied coldly as his eyes met hers. Avery’s jaw fell open in surprise and then she hurried out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

“Why on earth do you think that Tom thinks you’re fat?” Frankie scoffed as she sipped from her wine glass. She and Avery were floating on a large double lounger in the pool with their cats stretched across their laps while the Chrises and Mackie played basketball at the other end.

“Because he’s always trying to make me go running with him for one thing.” Avery shrugged before taking a long swallow of her beer.

“Ave.” Frankie began with a smile. “He enjoys running. He is just trying to get you to do something with him that he likes. I’m sure staying here at the frat house can’t be very much fun for him but he does it for you. Being in a relationship is about compromise.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Avery sighed as she scooted Seven to the raft then hopped into the water. “I need another beer.” She swam over to the edge, pulled herself out then quickly toweled off, and headed inside.

She had just closed the refrigerator and jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. “Did I frighten you?” Tom chuckled and Avery brushed his hands off her waist. “So you are still angry with me.”

“Do you still think I’m fat?” She snorted.

Tom cocked his head, giving her his signature charming smile and pulled her into his arms. “Darling,” he sighed, stroking her hair. “What did I say to you earlier today?”

“Well, for starters you accused me of fucking Sebastian.”

“I said I was crazy about you.” He reminded her as he untied the front of her bikini and this slid his hands over her breasts.

“Oh that.”

“And that I don’t like sharing you. I see the way people look at you, Avery. It makes me crazy.” He pressed her against him and she could feel his growing arousal pressing against her.

“You don’t have to share me, Tom. I’m all yours.” Avery turned around and kissed his neck as she slid her hand down his shorts.

“There are other ways to finish that.” Tom purred and she felt his fingers dig into her lower back as she stroked him. Avery smiled and knelt in front of him while Tom pulled the front of his shorts down, exposing his erection.

“Tell me when you’re close.” Avery said and Tom nodded before she drew the tip between her lips.

Tom sighed as she continued to pleasure him. His fingers clenched around her hair when she felt a salty warmth hit her tongue and she quickly pulled away;continuing to pump the length of his shaft with her hand while he spurted down the front of his running shorts. Avery kept rubbing her hand over him as she stood back up and reached up to kiss him but Tom turned, pecking her on the cheek instead.

“Those were my best running shorts.” He panted, giving her a cheeky smile.

“They’ll wash.” She grinned at him while pulling a dishcloth from the drawer and running it under the faucet before cleaning him up. She tried to kiss him again and this time he dodged and kissed her forehead. “Do you need me to brush my teeth or something?” she asked, resting her hands on her hips.

“Why don’t you?” he smiled. “And I’ll go change and then joing you in the pool.”


	25. Chapter 25

Avery wrinkled her nose as he kissed her forehead again before he sauntered out of the kitchen.  She re-tied her bikini top then found a piece of gum in one of the kitchen drawers before heading back outside. “Took you long enough to get a beer.”  Frankie commented with a laugh as Avery stuck her new bottle in the drink holder before hoisting herself back into the raft.

                “Yeah, I sucked Tom off in the kitchen first.”

                “Thanks for sharing.”  Frankie chuckled as she wrinkled her nose.

                “Which reminds me, don’t use the dish rag that’s on the counter.”

                “Ew! Avery Elizabeth Evans, that’s nasty!” Frankie cried, her voice full of disgust.

                “I forgot to toss in in the laundry. I’ll get it later.” She shrugged. “Where are the cats?”

                “They took off after East around the side of the house.”

                “I’m glad Seven is feeling better.”

                “Me too. Thankfully it wasn’t a big jellyfish that got him. How did your lunch go?”

                “It was fine.” Avery stretched out and readjusted her boobs in her bikini top. “We talked about when principle photography is gonna start, which is going to be late fall. And then we talked about why we’re going to Hawaii next week, mainly David wants to check out the chemistry between me and Sebastian -he wants us to bond. Just don’t tell Tom that, he’ll freak out and think we’re making a porno.”

                “Should I know what that means?” Frankie laughed as she drained her wine glass.

                “I don’t know.” Avery sighed. “I just can’t relax around him. Ever.”

                Frankie tried to hide her smug smile. “I know.”

                “What do you mean you know?”

                “I just think you’re really into him, that’s all.”

                Avery raised her eyebrows at her best friend as she reached for her beer. “You do?”

                “Well yeah, I do.” And Frankie laughed at Avery’s cluelessness.  “I’ve never seen you get this worked up over a guy before.”

“But I don’t get to wrestle with him and stuff.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Frankie questioned.

“I don’t know. It’s fun. I feel like it just makes him mad when I’m goofing off and stuff.”

“Avery I don’t think it makes him mad but that’s how grown-ups act in relationships. That’s how grown-ups act in general; they don’t horse around and break furniture. Maybe you just need to get used to that. You are an adult you know. It would probably be ok to act like it once in a while.”

“You can be an adult and still have fun.” Avery protested.

“You broke the coffee table!” Frankie counted with a laugh. “There are other ways to have fun.”

“Um. No. Bubby and Hemsworth broke the coffee table, I just knocked it over. Besides, who wants to act all stuffy all the time?”

“Do you think I’m stuffy?”

“Not when Bubby and I make you have fun.” Avery grinned and Frankie rolled her eyes.

“I give up.” Frankie sighed in exasperation. “But I still don’t think he’s mad at you.” She continued, her tone softening and Avery chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. She took a breath to speak again and let out a loud shriek as the raft she and Frankie were on flipped out from underneath them. When Avery bobbed to the surface again, Hemsworth, Mackie and Chris were surrounding them wearing matching mischievous grins.  Mackie grabbed Frankie around the waist and pulled her under again and Avery eyed her brother and Hemsworth both suspiciously.

“Hello.” Tom greeted everyone as he approached the pool.

“They dunked me!” Avery cried as she swam towards him. He slid into the water and he wrapped his arms around her then kissed her possessively while Hemsworth looked away then swam towards the diving board.

“Race ya!” Chris challenged swimming after him.

Avery turned around in Tom’s arms but he kept a tight grip on her and she leaned her head back against his shoulder while she watched the other four taking turns jumping off the diving board. “Let’s join them.” She suggested.

“In a bit.” Tom promised, kissing her neck.

“Avieeee!!” Chris whined from the edge of the diving board. “I need you!”

Avery looked pleading back at Tom who slid his hand between her thighs. “I need you too.” He stated as his hand gripped her inner thigh.

“I just want to spend time with my brother before he leaves too.” Avery explained.

“Alright.” Tom replied casually, loosening his grip on her. “If that’s what you want.”

Avery looked over at her brother who was just staring pleadingly at her then back to Tom who refused to look at her. “Tom-.”

He scooted away from her then lifted himself out of the pool. “Go. Play with your brother then.”

She looked hesitantly at him but could still hear Chris calling her and her desire to join her brother was overwhelming her so after a last glance at Tom who was now heading towards the house, she dove under the water and quickly swam the length of the pool to reach her twin.

Hemsworth paused on the diving board and laughed loudly when Avery bopped Chris on the side of his face with a fun noodle when she tried to climb on it so he grabbed her, lifted her over his head and tossed her. She paddled back over to him, climbed onto his back, and wrapped her arms around his face. They had been horsing around for several minutes when there was a huge splash just a few feet from them. They both turned to see Tom bobbing to the surface. He grinned at Avery and she flashed a confused smile back at him. He swam towards her and pulled her away from Chris and into his arms.

“I thought you didn’t want to play.”

“I never said that, Darling.” He leered at her then kissed her emphatically, as he pulled her against the length of him.

“Ew. Well, I’ve lost my desire to be in the pool.” Chris grimaced as he swam to the ledge.

“Agreed.” Hemsworth replied, trying not to watch Tom and Avery making out as he and Chris walked towards the hot tub where Mackie and Frankie were lounging.

Avery wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck while they bobbed in the water. “We ran all our friends away.” She replied with a smile while he nipped at her neck.

“Then I don’t have to share you.” He breathed against her wet skin, giving her chills before kissing his way back to her mouth again.

                                                ***************************

Chris sat on the edge of the hot tub and kicked at the water. “Does he have to hog my sister AND the whole pool?”  He huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Tom is her boyfriend you know.” Frankie pointed out. “They’re allowed to spend some time together.”

“Yeah, but I won’t see her for two months.” Chris whined.

“Neither will he.” She countered.

“So.” He pouted, kicking at the water. “She was my sister first.” Frankie rolled her eyes and climbed out of the water. “Where are you going?”

“To get a beer.”

“Get me one.”

“No.”

 “Damn it’s a shame I’m done filming here next week. I’m going to miss living with these fine ladies.” Mackie sighed with a grin as he watched Frankie glide into the house.

“Just come back when you’re done.” Chris told him.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’ve got some ladies in Louisiana who have been missin’ me. I can’t let them all down.” Mackie grinned.

Chris turned to look at Hemsworth, “You’re not going anywhere.” He said more as a statement than a question and Hemsworth grinned at him.

“Aww, you two are precious.” Mackie joked and Chris kicked water in his face.

“Hey!” Avery yelled from the pool. “Someone should order pizza now.”

“I’ll do it.” Hemsworth offered.

“And get some wings.” She shouted.

“Got it.” Hemsworth stood up, stepped out of the hot tub and flashed her a thumbs up before grabbing a towel and heading inside.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Avery rolled over and pressed the button that controlled the sound system to the house and _She Looks So Perfect_ by 5 Seconds of Summer filled the house. She stretched then slipped out of bed and started dancing around her room in her typical wake up routine. “Darling, no one else wants to be woken up like this.” Tom scolded as he rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand.

“I promised my bubby I’d wake up and see him off.” She smiled before leaning over and kissing him on the mouth then resuming her dancing around the room. “Everyone knows this is what I have to do to wake up. No one cares.”

“Maybe they’re just too polite to say anything.” He countered but his eyes watched her lustfully and Avery waved away his comment as she continued to bop around her room.

                                                               ***

Hemsworth awoke to the sound of Avery’s music blaring and he couldn’t help smiling to himself. It was not his style of music but it was so very her and because of that he had somewhat developed a fondness towards it. When he made his way into the hallway, he was unable to resist the urge to peek into her bedroom to watch her dancing around her bedroom.

“Hemsworth!” Avery shouted when she spotted him.

“Yeah?”  He said trying to look casual but Tom caught the guilty look that crossed his face.

“Does it bother you that I play music when I wake up?

“Not a bit.” he replied trying to avoid Tom’s suspicious gaze while also trying to avoid looking at Avery’s body.

“See, not a bit.” Avery echoed, feeling vindicated as she smiled haughtily at Tom.

“Perhaps that’s because you are prancing around in your knickers.” Tom hissed after Hemsworth wandered away. Avery giggled as she walked over to the door and pushed it closed. “What?” He asked, his eyes following her as he continued to scowl.

“You said knickers.”

Tom sat up and rested against the pillows behind him. “It’s what you are wearing-the _only_ thing you are wearing.”

Avery lifted her shirt up and wiggled her hips. “Do you mean these?”

“I’d prefer to see you without them. So why don’t you remove them.”

Avery felt her cheeks get hot but she did what Tom commanded and he reached for a condom from the bedside table while she climbed on the bed.  He grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly against him. She straddled him and he slid his palm along her inner thigh. Avery leaned in to kiss him and clumsily reached for the sheets that were still at Tom’s waist. She sat back and bit her lip determinedly while she yanked at his boxers, pulling him lower on the bed in the process and she giggled but promptly stopped when she caught the aggravated look that briefly crossed Tom’s face and instead leaned over him and pressed her lips against his. She heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper and briefly pulled away to watch him roll the condom down his erection. He smiled up at her and skimmed his hands along the outside of her thighs.  Avery rose up on her knees then lowered herself onto him. She rested her hands against his chest and began to rock her hips against him. Tom slid his hands under her shirt and squeezed her breasts. “Darling, I want to see you.” He requested. Avery straightened up and Tom gripped her thighs again and watched while she pulled her t-shirt over her head. His fingers dug into her skin when she began to move against him again. His eyes fixated on the bounce of her breasts as he moved a hand over her stomach and an overwhelming feeling of insecurity washed over her. “Stop staring at me!” she cried as she climbed off of him and unconsciously covered her breasts with her arms.

                “I was enjoying the view I assure you.” Tom sat up on his knees, pushed her hair aside, and kissed the side of her mouth before gently pushing her back against the bed. He climbed between her legs, grasped her hips and lifted them up before sliding into her again.

As he continued to pump against her, his breathing was getting more shallow and Avery could feel his frustration when the pressure from his fingers against her hips and the look in his eyes changed. She knew that he was holding back; waiting for her to finish and the self-consciousness that she was growing accustomed to feeling whenever she was with Tom promptly returned. She thought about faking just so it would be over but her mother had drilled it into her head never to do that. The impatience continued building on his face as so she closed her eyes and turned her head. The fabric of the bed sheet tickled her nose and she sucked in a slow breath, forcing herself to relax. Taking in another breath, the warmth from the fabric of the sheet against her face providing comfort, her stomach started to clench and she raised her hips up, pressing them tightly against Tom as the euphoric tremors began. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her head back into the bed and she finally felt Tom’s grip tighten then relax against her as he felt his release. He put his mouth against the side of her throat, continuing to thrust inside her as she finally cried out.

                Tom pulled away and tossed the condom in the garbage and Avery rolled onto her stomach, her fingers curling around the sheet, still reveling in the feel of the reverberations of her orgasm. Her eyes popped open when she realized it wasn’t the sheet she was gripping, nor had it been the sheet her face had been buried in. She turned her head slightly to see that she was gripping the shirt Hemsworth had used to wrap Seven in when he’d carried him in from the beach. She quickly shoved the t-shirt under her pillow when she felt Tom press himself against her back. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder. “That seemed rather intense for you.” Avery smiled and nodded. “It used to surprise me how quiet you are in the bedroom considering how effusive you are everywhere else.” Avery pursed her lips and her forehead creased as she eyed him over her shoulder. Tom let out a pleasurable sigh and kissed her shoulder again. “But after Frankie explained how most of your behavior is just a ruse, it made more sense to me. And now, I would love to lie here with you a little longer but the car will be here soon. Would you like to join me for a quick shower?” Avery started to decline, confused by his comments about Frankie but Tom slipped his arm around her waist and was already pulling her off the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

                When Frankie got home from work, East and Friday and Seven were all sitting by the door, eagerly waiting for her. “Hi guys.” She grinned, as she scratched East and Seven behind their ears while Friday wound herself through Frankie’s legs. She’d had a long stressful week and was grateful to see their friendly faces waiting for her as soon as she arrived home. The silence in the house of the last few weeks was starting to consume her. She didn’t realize how much the caoticness of her housemates had distracted her from her own thoughts. But in their absence, she realized that the rawness of her heartache was still present. 

 

At first she enjoyed the quiet and the time to herself, Mackie left shortly after the fourth of July and Avery went to Boston after her week in Hawaii and was heading to London from there; even Sebastian was out of town filming a movie right now.  She’d gone out a few times with some friends from the aquarium but coming home to a quiet house was causing her to think too much no matter how busy she tried to keep herself.

After feeding the animals, she head upstairs to shower and change into her pajamas then she settled on the couch with a bowl of frozen fruit and a blu ray of the latest season of _The Walking Dead_. She was halfway through the first episode and half-asleep when her phone ringing startled her. Frankie hesitated before answering it. “Hey Kevin.” She said as she sat her empty fruit bowl on the coffee table and grabbed the throw that was by her feet. East scooted closer to and rested his head in her lap and Friday repositioned herself on East’s side and started purring loudly as Frankie stroked the side of her face while Seven let out a strange meow and stretched out and rolled onto his back from his perch on the back of the couch.

Frankie was surprised to hear from Nick’s bandmate and she still wasn’t sure if it had been a good idea to answer the phone as the sound of his friendly voice made her stomach lurch. And she was even less sure why she agreed to meet him for lunch the next day after they chatted for a few minutes and he explained that they were in town for a few days and that he wanted the chance to catch up with her. After they hung up she stretched out and wrapped her arms around East, he licked her face then rest his head against her chest, then Seven and Friday curled themselves up on her hip.

Frankie reached for the remote and started her show again as she relaxed into the cushions. She thought about calling Avery but decided against it, she wasn’t sure that her best friend could offer any advice that would be helpful to her in this situation. She let out a loud sigh and East licked her cheek again. “Thanks  Buddy.” She laughed and kissed the top of his head and cuddled closer to him and soon found herself drifting off to sleep again.

                                                 **********************************

Frankie took a long lunch the next day and met Kevin at _The Waterway Bites_ , which was just down the road from _The Shark Room_. After his warm greeting, they sat down and she ordered her favorite Strawberry and Spinach salad and even though it was the middle of the day, decided that she needed a glass of Pinot Noir to go along with her lunch today.

“You look good.” Kevin gave her a friendly smile as he reached for his beer. “So how have you been?”

“I’m good.” She gave him a genuine smile before taking a sip of her wine.

“When Nick said you had moved in with Avery and her brother that really had me worried about you.”

Frankie flashed him a confused smile and took another sip of her wine. “Why?”

“At first I thought the club wasn’t doing well so I checked it out on CNN’s financial site and saw that it was doing better than ever so it just worried me that maybe it was you who wasn’t do so well.”

“Me?” An uncomfortable laugh escaped her lips. “Kevin, I’m doing fine, really. It was supposed to be a temporary solution so I could get out of the condo quickly but it ended up being longer than I first planned because Avery’s pretty persuasive.” Frankie added with a smile

“That’s one word for her.” Kevin muttered as he reached for his beer.

“And my best friend.” Frankie added, bristling, and Kevin set down his beer and held his hands up in surrender.

“You’re right. That was out of line.”

“Besides, now I’m there to take care of the animals when she and Chris have to travel so I’m helping them out too really.” She felt Kevin studying her face and started feeling self-conscious so she was grateful when their waiter brought the food out and the distraction it provided.

“So are you seeing anyone?” Kevin asked casually as he dipped a fry in ketchup before shoving it into his mouth.

“I’m dating.” She shrugged nonchalantly as she stabbed at her salad.  “How’s Nick?” She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth but her recent isolation had made her realize how much she really did miss him and as much as she was afraid of what Kevin might think by her asking, she genuinely did want to know how he was doing but she regretted Kevin’s answer even more than her question.

“He was better when he was with you.” She wasn’t sure while she felt so stung by those words and she couldn’t make eye contact with him while she tried to compose herself.

                “Nicole is nice. But she’s not you.”  Frankie tried to swallow a bite of her salad but her throat was dry so she washed it down with another sip of wine. “I’m sorry, Frankie,” Kevin added. “Should I not have said that?”

                “No. It’s fine.” Frankie assured him, still not meeting his eyes as she continued to try to eat, then forcing a smile as she continued, “And I asked.” Frankie took a deep breath and felt more collected then finally looked back up at Kevin. “How is Mason doing?”

                Her question about his son brought a huge smile to his face and Kevin pulled his phone out of his pocket. “He’s great. We had to celebrate his 5th birthday on the road but thankfully we found a Chuck E Cheese and spent the day there.”

The rest of their lunch mercifully was spent discussing less painful topics and Frankie ended up having an enjoyable afternoon with him before heading back to the club to finish out her workday.


	28. Chapter 28

                 The driver Tom sent to the airport dropped Avery off at his house in Hampstead and pulled her bags out of the trunk and carried them to the door for her. She smiled as she uttered her thank you before letting herself in. Hemsworth was the only one inside and his face lit up as soon as he saw her. She launched herself at him as soon as he stood up to greet her. 

                Avery’s face flushed and she felt her breath hitch, catching the familiar salt-water aroma of his skin when her face pressed against the thin tank top he was wearing when he scooped her into a bear hug that lifted her off her feet. She couldn’t resist licking his neck making him laugh and impulsively squeezed her tighter.

                “I’ve missed you, Ave.” he chuckled.

                “I’ve missed you too.” Her voice came out in a pleasurable moan as Hemsworth set her on her feet. He gave her a strange look but she was already distracted by her surroundings. “Me and Tom have nothing in common.” She mused then gave a noncommittal shrug before heading into the kitchen to ransack Tom’s fridge. 

                She walked back out with a handful of cheese cubes just as her brother walked through the front door and she squealed excitedly and charged at him. “Bubby!” She hit his chest full force as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while Chris hugged her tightly and swung her around. He finally set her on her feet and grabbed a piece of cheese from her hand as he kissed her cheek.

                “Did Hemsworth tell you his exciting news?” Chris questioned as he plopped in chair with Avery curling into it with him.

                “I don’t think so.” Avery replied as she still munched on her cheese.

                “He finally got laid.” Chris beamed proudly and stole another piece of cheese from Avery while Hemsworth gave a noncommittal shrug when Avery looked over at him.

                “You did?”

                “Isn’t that great?” Chris stretched his legs out and Avery forced a smile, unsure why she felt like she’d just been punched in the stomach.

                “Yeah. Great.”  Avery replied as she pulled her feet up and rested them on her brother’s thighs. “You seeing someone now I take it?”

                “Kinda.” He shrugged, not quite meeting her eyes. “She’s someone I knew from back home. We ran into each other a few weeks ago. She’s living here now.”

                “Oh.”

                “Aren’t you proud of him, Avie?” Chris reached for another cheese cube and Avery smacked his hand away. “Hey! Ow!” he whined then dug his fingers into her side before she jumped off his lap. “Where are you going?”

                “I think I’m going to go take a shower, freshen up and all that before Tom gets here.”

                “Are you gonna go out with us tonight?” Chris pouted at her.

                “I don’t know.” She shrugged as she reached for her bags.

                “Avie.” Chris said with a whine.

                “I love you, Bubby.” She smiled as she leaned over the back of the chair to kiss him, peeking at Hemsworth through her hair that fell into her eyes before she stood back up. “Bye, boys.” She flashed them each a smile before heading towards the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

                Frankie wrapped a towel around her after her post run shower and head into her bedroom to pick out clothes for the day with East, Seven and Friday at her heels. “How can I ever complain about being lonely with you three stalking me?” she laughed as she pulled open the top drawer of her dresser and mused to herself that it was time to do laundry since she could see the bottom of her underwear drawer. Something in the corner caught her eye; she tugged at the picture that was caught in the crease, and her breath caught in her throat. She sat on the bed and was immediately surrounded by the animals as she continued to stare at the picture in her hand.

                It was from last October when she had gone on the annual Backstreet Boys cruise with Nick and was one of her favorite pictures of the two of them. They were in bed together and had huge smiles on their faces because they’d been laughing. He had been trying take a topless picture of her and had just given up trying to wrestle the sheet away from her and instead had settled for a selfie with her while she had the sheet pulled up to her chin. Because it wasn’t a constant feeling, sometimes, the ache she felt when she let herself miss Nick felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her and she desperately wished that her friends were home right now. Seven bumped the hand that held the picture, letting her know that he wanted to be pet and East licked the side of her face. Frankie smiled at them as tears burned her eyes while Friday curled up in her lap. “It’s really sad when I even miss Chris, huh?” she laughed, looking over at East who licked her face again. “At least your Daddy is so annoying it’s distracting.” Frankie looked down at the picture again, debating what to do with it. Part of her wanted to keep it and part of her thought she should throw it away. “I really hate him.” She sighed as she started to crinkle the picture then stopped herself. Instead, she found a small photo album in the bottom drawer of her nightstand that she tucked it into and then she buried the photo album in the back of her closet before finally getting dressed for the day.


	30. Chapter 30

                 Avery glared agitatedly up at Tom from her position between his legs and pushed her hair out of her face.  He was giving her so many instructions and she was getting so frustrated that she finally pulled her mouth off of his erection. “How about you just finish yourself since I’m not getting the job done.” She huffed.

                “Darling.” He smiled down at her as he brushed the side of her face, “You want to please me don’t you?”

                “At the moment?  No. Right now I’d like to bite your dick off.” She snorted before scooting off the bed and marching out of the room. Avery was rarely in a bad mood and being accused of being in one only made her crankier. It wasn’t a feeling that she enjoyed. But that was something that Tom had been doing to her a lot of since she’d come to visit. And it wasn’t the fact that he was expressing what he wanted from her in that moment in the bedroom, but the way he was doing it that bothered her so much. But she knew that she hadn’t been herself since she’d been in London; she just wasn’t sure why.

                Avery had finally gotten in touch with Frankie a few days ago and they talked for nearly three hours. Frankie chalked her feelings up to being homesick and feeling restless since usually when she was away from home she was working and that made perfect sense to her but when she tried to explain that to Tom he got a wounded look on his face and said she always made him feel like he wasn’t enough for her.  She’d wanted to talk more about it with Frankie but she hadn’t wanted to bother her too much because she sounded so sad when they spoke. And Frankie did offer her reassurance that couples get on each other’s nerves sometimes and it was ok so Avery figured that’s all this was. She knew that all these feelings were new to her so she trusted her best friend’s advice. And that’s what she chalked this most recent spat up to as well when she heard her brother and Hemsworth laughing and followed the sound of their voices into the kitchen and plopped in a chair.

                Hemsworth had two large grilled chicken breasts in front of him while Chris pulled jellybeans out of a bag by the handful and shoved them in his mouth as the two of them played cards along with their stunt doubles, Daniel and Bobby, whom she’d met previously. 

               “Are you guys overly picky about how a chick sucks you off?” Avery asked nonchalantly as she picked as her fingernail polish.

               “What?” Bobby chuckled. Chris offered her the bag of jellybeans and Hemsworth tore a large chunk of his chicken breast and shoved it into his mouth while she waited for them to answer.

                “Like, is there such a thing as a bad blowjob?” she clarified.

                “Mmm. No.” Chris answered. “Lips on dick. Tongue on dick. Wet. Lots of wetness.  I’m happy. Hemsworth?”

                “I don’t think there such thing as a bad blowjob.” He laughed.

                “No teeth.”  Bobby interjected.

                 “I don’t mind a little…teasing.” Hemsworth added with a shrug.

                “Good to know.” Avery grinned at him before tossing a few jellybeans into her brother’s mouth.

                “I’d be happy to evaluate your skills if it’s something you’re worried about.” Daniel replied with a smirk and Chris punched him in the arm.

                “Um, I have a boyfriend,” Avery returned. “Duh. You’re in his house.”

                “Yeah. But is he questioning your blowjob skills? That’s not very nice.” Daniel tsked and both Hemsworth and Chris shot him a look.

                “Dude!” 

                “Yeah. And he won’t ever go down on me, which is really obnoxious. He always has some lame excuse and then just thinks he can distract me by doing something else.”

                “Dump him.” Hemsworth muttered as he hunched over his chicken, while he continued to tear at it and shove it into his mouth. Her eyes fell on him and she noticed the glare he directed at Daniel who agreed with his retort but when he caught her watching him she quickly looked away.

                “I’d take care of that for you too.” Daniel continued with his obvious flirtation and Chris punched him again.

                “Dude.” Bobby laughed, “You look like her brother.

                “That wouldn’t bother her.” Hemsworth teased, smiling warmly at Avery who just shrugged and tossed a handful of jellybeans into her mouth.

                “Want us to beat Tom up for you?” Chris offered.

                “Or just tell him to stop being a big fat baby.” She grumbled, rolling her eyes.”

                “Or that.” He agreed with a laugh and Avery smiled and tossed another piece of candy into his mouth. Her smile faded when she looked up and saw Tom leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. His face was neutral but even Avery could feel the tension radiating off him.

                “Could I speak with you for a moment, Avery?” he questioned, trying to keep his voice even but his tone made both Chrises look up and take notice when Avery stood up then followed him as he stepped back into the hallway.

                “What’s up?” she shrugged, trying to sound casual.

                “We aren’t going to have any more childish outbursts like the one you had in the bedroom before are we?”

                “Um, I don’t know. Are _WE_ going to stop acting like a twat?” she questioned mockingly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

                Tom took a deep breath through his nose, his jaw was clenched tightly and he stepped closer to her forcing Avery to take a step backwards. “You WILL stop discussing our personal matters with your brother like a little child. Do I make myself clear?”

                Avery scrunched her forehead and her lip curled up in annoyance. “Geez Tom, calm down.”

                Tom grabbed Avery’s arm, jerking her closer to him, “I mean it, Avery.” His anger penetrated her eyes and she tried to shrug away from him but he gripped her tighter, still peering into her eyes with such intensity that she was too frightened to look away. “Alright?”

                 Avery felt tears sting her eyes and the back of her throat burned. Her mouth fell open but she could only nod silently. She flinched when Tom’s grip tightened one last time before he finally released her. He stared her down for several more seconds before he finally stalked away.

                Avery let out the shocked shaking breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding and her lower lip started to tremble so she quickly clamped her mouth closed and absently rubbed the spot on her arm where Tom had grabbed her. When she was finally able to find her footing, she mechanically walked towards the back door despite hearing her brother calling to her and sat herself down on the step. She was so stunned by Tom’s treatment of her that she just felt numb. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and stared out into the flower garden.


	31. Chapter 31

          She heard the door open and shut and then felt her brother wrap his arms tightly around her and rest his chin on her shoulder a few moments later.

          “Everything alright?”

           “I just shouldn’t have come to London.” She answered, feeling her lip start to tremble again. “I don’t know how to be a good girlfriend- all I do is make Tom mad.”

           “But then you wouldn’t have gotten to see me, and that would have made me sad.” He said, kissing her on the forehead. “And I’m way more important.”

Avery leaned her head against his. “I love you, Bubby.”

          “I love you too, Avie. I have a night shoot tonight; do you want to go with me?” he offered.

          “Is Tom going to be there?”

           “Yeah. It’s all of us tonight, but you could just hang out in my trailer.”

Avery picked at the hair on Chris’ forearm and shook her head. “I think I’ll just stay here.”

           “Well, I gotta go take a shower. Are you gonna be ok?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m filming a fight scene with Tom tonight, want me to punch him for real?” Chris offered.

Avery snuggled into Chris’ neck and let out a small laugh, “No.”

          “What if I just knock his stupid helmet off with my shield?”

           “Ok.” Avery agreed with a smile, but her tone remained flat.

           “Look, I can’t go to work until you start acting like my Avie.” He continued, poking her in the side until she gave him a genuine smile. “That’s better. Chris wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug and went to kiss her but Avery turned and bit his nose and stuck her tongue in his nostril. “There’s my Avie.” He laughed when she shoved him back and they started wrestling on the stoop and Avery was able to momentarily put Tom’s behavior to the back of her mind.


	32. Chapter 32

          “There you are.” Hemsworth smiled when he saw Avery as he nodded at Chris when they passed each other in the doorway. Avery looked up at him a flashed him a confused smile. “I need your help with something, if you’re up for it.”

          “Um. Ok.” She agreed, still confused.

He held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet then started leading her out towards the soft grass at the far end of the garden area away from the house. “I need to get in a quick work out before I head to the set and we fucked around too long so I don’t have time to make it to the gym, I’ve got hand weights here but no long bar so I need to bench press you.”

          “You need to what?!” she laughed as she stopped walking.

           “Bobby suggested it,” Hemsworth chuckled. “He uses his wife as a weight sometimes-if you don’t mind of course.” He was still smiling at her when they started walking again.

           “I don’t mind.” Avery’s mouth curled into her trademark ornery grin, “As long as you don’t drop me on my face.”

Hemsworth smiled reassuringly at her. “I won’t.”

          “So what do I have to do?”

Hemsworth sat on  grass and motioned for her to stand near his shoulders then instructed her to face away from him and straighten her arms over her head. She started to giggle when he placed his hand lightly on her thigh. She looked over her shoulder at him, “I’m really ticklish there.”

          “I can see that.” He laughed as he readjusted his grip. Avery straightened back up and Hemsworth told her to lean back into his other hand, keeping her back straight then he slowly laid back against the grass, holding her above him, with his arms locked in position.

          “This feels weird.” Avery mused as Hemsworth raised and lowered her above him, doing her best to stay still.

          “Uh huh.” He panted as he exhaled, lifting her third a time. As he did, his grip on her lower back slipped. He tried to quickly curl his fingers into the fabric of her tank top but she panicked and lost her form, causing Hemsworth’s hand to slide up her back, pulling her shirt with him as she landed on his chest. She shrieked and he quickly scrambled out from under her, and rolled onto his side next to her so he could determine if she was hurt or not. “I can’t tell if you’re laughing or crying.” He said as he gently tried to pry her hands away from her face. “Are you alright?”

          “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I landed on you.” Her voice was muffled behind her hands.

           “I’m fine. Did you hurt your back?”

           “No.”

           “So you’re laughing.”

           “Yes.”

            “Are you sure?” Chris rolled her to the side and skimmed his hand down her back. She nodded and he gently pulled her hands away from her face. “Sorry about that.”

            “I think you should try that with someone more graceful next time. Or maybe Tom is right and I’m just out of shape, I couldn’t suck my stomach muscles in for that long.” She attempted to joke, but  comments Tom had said to her made her feel truly embarrassed and she couldn’t quite look at him.

             “I think your shape is just fine.”

            Avery immediately looked up at him, and when their eyes met the side of his mouth curled into a shy smile. She impulsively pressed her mouth against his and he immediately responded. She felt her stomach tighten at the feel of the pressure of his lips against hers and she wound her fingers around his neck then she parted her lips, pulling his full lower lip between them and sweeping the tip of her tongue lightly across it. Hemsworth groaned softly and quickly reciprocated, his hand clenching into a fist against her lower back. Avery’s toes curled involuntarily as their kissing continued. But when she moaned and pressed herself into his body, Hemsworth finally pulled away.

            “What are we doing here?” he questioned as pulled himself into a sitting position.

            “I think it’s called kissing.” Avery flashed him her ornery grin and he couldn’t help but laugh.

             “But we shouldn’t be. You’ve got a boyfriend, Ave.”  Avery looked down and didn’t see the unhappiness that crossed his face as he mentioned Tom. Hemsworth continued to talk, but Avery was no longer listening, she just sat, forcing herself to look back at him, with a frozen  fake smile on her face and kept nodding at him. She thought she heard him mention something about Tom being one of his mates and what a great guy he was; after that she really tuned him out as the lump in her throat grew larger.

              Feeling the urge to cry, Avery quickly jumped to her feet, “I need to go.” She mumbled as she hurried towards the house, hoping that Tom had already gone.

             “Ave.” he called after her but she didn’t stop, tears were already blurring her vision by the time she made it inside, as she ran up the stairs towards Tom’s bedroom, literally bumping into her brother in the upstairs hallway as he stepped out the bathroom with a towel around his waist as she went.

             “Why are you in such a hurry? Hey, what’s wrong?”

              “I’m leaving.” She said, pushing past him.

               “Avie, what’s wrong?” he asked sounding concerned as he followed her into Tom’s bedroom. “Where are you going?”

               “Home.”

              “Home. Now? Why?”

              “I just want to go home.” She replied, her voice shrill as she started grabbing clothes and throwing them on Tom’s bed.

              “But Hemsworth’s birthday is this weekend, you’ll miss the big party.”

               “I don’t care.” She sniffed. “I want my bed. I want my cat. I want my Frankie.”

              “But what about me?” he looked at her dejectedly as he plopped on the bed which just started a fresh wave of tears from Avery.

              “I. Can’t. Be. Here, Bubby.” She sobbed. “I’m just….homesick.”

              Chris stood back up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Hey, I was just kidding. If you need to go home, go home. Ok?” She nodded against his shoulder as she hugged him back. “Do you want to talk about it?” he offered and Avery shook her head while Chris continued to rub her back. “I love you.”

              “I love you, too, Bubby.” She sniffed. “Your wiener is touching my leg.”

              “Sorry.” He laughed as he readjusted his towel. “Tom’s towels don’t contain me very well.” Avery smiled and wiped her face with the back of her hand as she stared at her twin. He face changed back to concern because she never kept things from him and Chris knew she wasn’t telling him something. “So, are you going to tell me what’s really bothering you? Is this still about you and Tom?”

               “Bubby, you’re going to be late.” Avery went to Tom’s closet and grabbed her bags where they sat at the bottom and placed them on the bed them began tossing all her clothes in them.

               “I don’t like you not talking to me.”

               “I don’t either.” Her lower lip started trembling again, “But you have to go and so do I.”

               “Avie.”

Avery paused what she was doing and looked over at her brother again. “I kissed Hemsworth.”

               “Shit.”

              “Yeah. shit.”

              “Did you like it?”

              “Of course I did!” she cried. “ _YOU_ would like kissing Hemsworth!”

             “True.” He chuckled as his left eyebrow arched involuntarily. “You guys are friends, it’s not really that big of a deal, is it?”

              “Yes. It is.” Her movements became more agitated as she finished up the last of her packing. “I have a boyfriend.”

               “And? You guys had a fight tonight. You kissed someone else-it’s not cheating.”

             “Bubby.”

             “Grey area.”

               She looked at her brother again and then quickly looked away before he noticed. She just couldn’t bring herself to tell him about the other incident that transpired tonight. And the memory of Tom angrily grabbing her combined with her keeping something from her twin brought another round of tears. “I’m just gonna stay up here unto you two leave, ok?”

             “Alright. But I have to go get dressed. Our car is probably already here.”

             “Sorry.”

             “Don’t be.” Chris walked around to the side of the bed where Avery was and kissed her on the side of the head. “I’ll come say goodbye before I leave.”

                                                                                        *******************************************

             After Chris left the room, Avery made arrangements to have a cab pick her up and she booked a flight for that evening which would get her home early the next morning.  She cried again when Chris came in to say good bye but once he was gone, she went into the bedroom he was using and grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and pulled them on and also swiped one of his hoodies then tucked her hair into his favorite Celtics hat, hoping that on her flight home, she could be as inconspicuous as possible. She dug around in her purse for her sunglasses then lugged her bags downstairs to the awaiting cab.

                                                                                        *********************************************************

           She spent a good amount of time on the long flight home sleeping and when she wasn’t sleeping she was drinking so by the time, the taxi pulled up into her drive the next morning, Avery was pretty buzzed as she stumbled up to the door. She dropped her stuff on the floor and immediately head towards Frankie’s room.

           “It’s Sebrankie!” she cheered, when she saw  Sebastian lying in the bed next to Frankie.

            Frankie tiredly opened her eyes a crack, “What are you doing home?”

           “Who the hell is Sebrankie?” Sebastian mumbled with a laugh, still half asleep.

            “It’s what she calls us.” Frankie explained, feeling Avery plop onto the bed on the other side of Sebastian.  “We don’t have any clothes on, Ave.”

           “I don’t mind.”

          “Mmm, I don’t either.” Sebastian grinned wickedly as he sat up and draped his arms around both of them.

          Avery grinned at Frankie again as she laid her face against Sebastian’s bare chest. “Ooh, we should have a threesome.”

         “Are you drunk?”

           “A little.” Avery shrugged. “But we should still have a threesome. Come on, we’ve already kissed.”

           “So of course threesome is the next logical step.”

            “Makes sense to me.” Sebastian grinned.

           “You never answered my question.” Frankie stated, ignoring them both. “Why are you home? I thought you were staying until they were done next week.”

           “I just missed you. Aren’t I allowed to come home?”

          Frankie leaned in and studied Avery’s blotchy, tear stained face. “How much have you had to drink, Avery?”

          “I’m fine, Mom.”

          “Well, you don’t look fine. Have you been crying?”

          “Geez, Frank, “ Avery huffed. “If you want me out of your bed just say so.”

           Avery hopped up and staggered out of the room and went into her own room and flopped face first on her bed. She felt fresh tears well up in her eyes and she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, not realizing that Hemsworth’s shirt was still there. It made her stomach clench as she inhaled the faint smell of him she remembered the feel of his mouth against hers. She felt Seven curl up by her stomach so she draped her arm around him and started scratching his chest fur until he began purring. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard Frankie come in. She vaguely remembered hearing Frankie tell her that she left water and pain killer on her night stand then she felt Frankie’s hand on her back before she left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

          When Avery woke up several hours later, Seven was still curled up next to her. She finally pulled her face out from under the pillow and buried her face in his neck fur. He stretched and started purring loudly and Avery drifted off to sleep again. It was dark when Avery finally really woke up and she padded tiredly into her bathroom to take a shower.

           She was surprised to find Tom sitting on the couch with Frankie and he immediately jumped to his feet as soon as he saw her. “I’ll give you two some privacy.” Frankie excused herself, and grabbed her glass of wine and her the book she had on the coffee table and disappeared upstairs with East and Friday right behind her. Seven wound himself through Avery’s feet then when Tom bent down to try to pet him, he quickly trotted back up the stairs too.

          “What are you doing here?” she questioned.

         “When your brother told me you left, I took the first flight I could to come see you.” He stepped towards her and gently put his hands on her arms. She flinched and he slid his hand down and saw the light purple marks on her upper arm. “My God, did I do that to you?” Avery tugged at the sleeve of her t-shirt and stepped away, refusing to look at him. “Darling, I am so sorry.” He stepped towards her again and embraced her. “I am so sorry.” He repeated as he stroked her hair. “I have just been under so much pressure with this movie. There is so much riding on my shoulders.” He pulled away and gently kissed the marks on her arm and then her lips. “Can you ever forgive me?”  Avery stood quietly, unsure what to say to him or how to respond which only Tom made more desperate. He ran his fingertips lightly down her arm over the bruises he’d left. “You know that isn’t me, Avery. You know that.” He slid his hands down to hers then led to the couch so they could sit down.

          He continued to talk about how hard he tries to make her happy and that he constantly feels like he is failing her and how frustrating that is for him. As he spoke, Avery thought about something Frankie had said to her about Tom doing a lot to involve himself in her life and her not doing very much to get involved in his interests and she began to feel like most of the problems in their relationship were her fault. “It worries me when you’re so quiet.” He stated when she continued to sit in silence.

          “I was just thinking.”  Avery responded.

Tom pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them. “The lease is up on the house I’m renting here in L.A., should I give it up?” he questioned.

          “No.” she answered softly. Tom’s entire body relaxed and he leaned over and kissed her again. This time, she reciprocated, opening her mouth, allowing their kiss to deepen.

           “I will never hurt you like that again, Avery.” He brushed his hands down her hair and hugged her tightly and Avery laid her head against his shoulder.

           “Can we just start over?” he asked, kissing her hair.

           “Yeah.” She sighed, finally wrapping her arms around him. “So are you done filming then?”

            “I am.” He replied, finally pulling away from her. “I was hoping that we could spend this week together in London so I could really show you around but I guess you had other ideas.” He smiled at her as she tucked her feet under her.

              “So are you staying then?”

              “For the night. I’ve got to fly back and get some things done at my house since your brother and Hemsworth will be leaving there in a few days as well. My flight back to London leaves tomorrow evening.”

              “Ok.” Avery scooted closer to him and laid her cheek against his chest. “I think I’d like to start running with you-when you get back.”

               “That’s fantastic!” Tom grinned and kissed the top of her head. “We can start in the morning.”

               “But I don’t have any cute running clothes yet.” Avery protested. “If we wait, me and Frankie will have a chance to go shopping.”

               “We can still go for a short run tomorrow morning and then go shopping when I get back.”

              “Just not too early.” She conceded.

              “Alright.” He chuckled, as he stroked her hair again and kissed the top of her head. “Not too early.”

              Avery reached for the remote then settled back against his chest and entwined her fingers with his. A new feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she wondered if this was how most couples felt after they had come to a compromise.


	34. Chapter 34

        Frankie was surprised to see Avery sitting at the kitchen table the next morning when she walked into the kitchen to fix herself coffee and grab a banana before her morning run. Avery looked at her through tired eyes from the coffee mug she clutched. “I’m going running with Tom this morning.” She croaked tiredly.

        “Oh.” Frankie replied with a surprised smile. “So you two worked things out?” She guessed and Avery nodded tiredly.

         “Oh and before I forget, I hired a housekeeper from that agency you get yours from. She’s a more appropriate age so I don’t think Chris will be screwing her and making her quit this time. I hope so anyway.” She added with an eye roll as she sat at the table next to Avery who was now laying her face against the top of her coffee mug. “She starts next week. I didn’t think you would mind.”

         “Thanks Franklin.” Avery replied with a smile. “I should hire you as my personal assistant. I kept forgetting to hire another housekeeper.”

          “It’s alright. And we’re all too busy and this house is too big to go without one.”

          “Yeah.” Avery agreed with a yawn.

“You’re really going for a run?”

“If I don’t die first.”

“You’ll like it once you start doing it.” Frankie promised.

“You’re a freak.” Avery yawned again lifting her face so she could drink some of her coffee.

“Have you eaten anything?” Frankie questioned as she peeled her banana.

“I don’t remember.”

“You should eat something before you go, something healthy.” Frankie suggested.

“Ok.  Is Sebastian still here?”

“He’s sleeping and he doesn’t count as something healthy.”

                “You’re funny this early in the morning. It must fall out when you run.”

“Ha ha, Ave.”

“Jill called this morning, since I’m back; they set up a photo shoot for this afternoon for me and Sebastian.”

                “I’m sure he knows.”

                “But I was telling you.”

“Are you falling asleep again?” Frankie laughed.

                “A little.”

 

                “Why aren’t you blasting music? That’s usually what you do when you have to wake up this early. I thought it helped you wake up.”

                “It does. Tom said it annoys everyone.”

                “I don’t really mind it.” Frankie smiled reassuringly. “I’ve actually gotten used to it; it helps me wake up too.”

                “Well, I’m trying to be a good girlfriend and he doesn’t like it.” Avery snipped.

                “I hope he realizes how grouchy it makes you to get up this early.” Frankie pointed out as she tossed her banana peel in the garbage. “And he’d better hurrying and take you out.” She drained her coffee cup before setting it in the sink then reached for her water bottle that was in the fridge. “I’m heading out for mine. Have fun.”

                “Whatever.” Avery grunted.

Frankie looked over at her best friend then pressed a few buttons on the keypad on the wall near the refrigerator to turn on the stereo before she called for East then head outside. She passed Tom who was coming down the stairs and gave him a smirk, “Good luck with that.” She laughed and motioned towards Avery in the kitchen.

                “Oh she’ll be just fine.” Tom returned her smile before heading into the kitchen. Tom smiled at Avery who had fallen asleep at the table and brushed her hair away from her face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Darling, why didn’t you wait for me?”

                “Because I was trying to get woken up.” She mumbled.  

                “You need to eat a little before we go out, then we’ll have a proper breakfast when we get back. And you’d go a long way towards waking up if you would sit up.”

Avery glared at him but she sat up.  Tom sat a piece of wheat toast in front of her that he’d spread with strawberry preserves.  

“And don’t yell at me about the stereo, Frankie did it.”

“Darling.” He scolded as he leaned over to kiss her lips. “I thought we were starting over. Let’s not do that, ok?”

Avery finished her toast in silence then left the kitchen to find her shoes while Tom ate a quick breakfast of his own and grabbed them both water bottles from the refrigerator before meeting her in the living room. He handed her one of the bottles and then gently pulled her to her feet; and pulled her against his chest. He lifted her chin up and grazed his lips against hers. “This makes me very happy, Avery.” He smiled at her. She forced a smile back, thinking it was just because it was so early and she was still tired that it wasn’t feeling natural for her to smile back at him and she couldn’t think of anything to say to him. Part of her felt intimidated by him now and she wondered if she always had; her feelings for Tom always confused her. Before she could contemplate it any further, he kissed her again and then led her outside.


	35. Chapter 35

                                                ******************

                The week ended up being a busy one for Avery; she along with Sebastian had a few meetings about their upcoming film as well as a few for some other potential projects. Even though this part of the job was often tedious, she always enjoyed and appreciated every aspect that came with her profession.  Avery was especially grateful for the distraction of work responsibilities right now because every free minute she had, her mind would wander to the kiss with Hemsworth and that memory confused her and aroused her. She didn’t know why, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell Frankie about it either. She didn’t have much of an opportunity to talk to her right now even if she had wanted to because Frankie had been busy between the club and her responsibilities at the aquarium.

                It was still scorching hot when Avery head home from a meeting Friday evening so she peeled off the crochet lace top she wore, and tossed it into her passenger seat. The she pulled her sweaty cami away from her body and attempted to air it out before climbing into her Jeep while she listened to the voicemail from Tom telling her that he should be back in town on Sunday. She kicked out of her shoes and shoved them onto the floor of the passenger side with her feet and pulled onto the road while reaching for the water bottle in her purse. Avery took drink and proceeded to spill most of it down the front of her shirt when she came to a quick stop in traffic but the cold water felt good so she ended up deliberately pouring the rest of it over herself while she waited for the light to turn green and cranked her stereo.

                Avery pulled into the garage when she got home and left her shoes and her purse in her Jeep then head inside to find her brother and Hemsworth lounging on the sectional side by side with Frankie stretched out on the other end with East and Friday. Seven was curled up with his head on Hemsworth’s lap.

                “Avie!” Chris cried at the same time that she shrieked “Bubby!” He jumped off the couch and ran over to her and she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Chris hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “Why are you wet?” he questioned when he finally put her down.

                “I poured my water on myself.” She shrugged.

                “On purpose?”  Hemsworth questioned with a laugh. Avery looked behind her brother and noticed that he was standing there waiting to hug her hello and she felt her cheeks flush and couldn’t meet his eyes.

                “It didn’t start that way.” She admitted, feeling her heart skip a beat when he embraced her and feeling a sense of disappointment when he released her. She felt him looking at her so she grabbed her brother’s hand and walked back over to the couch and curled up with him and poked at Frankie with her toe as they as sat back down. “What are we watching?”  
             “Game of Thrones. Hemsworth watches it too, so we’re getting him caught up on the episodes he missed.”

“That show always makes me horny.” Avery replied, reaching into the bag of jellybeans next to Chris.

             “Is it all the twincest?” Frankie joked.

            “Maybe.” Avery laughed as she snuggled closer against Chris’ chest. Her legs were flung across his lap and her toes were just barely grazing Hemsworth’s thigh, but her feet fully pressed against it when he moved to grab the bag of Doritos from the coffee table and her stomach fluttered when he grinned at her and held out the bag for her.

                After the episode ended Frankie stood up and stretched her back, “Where are you going?” Chris pressed.

                “Do you have date with Sebastian?” Avery questioned and Frankie flashed her an annoyed look.

                “You’re still seeing him? I thought you said this was nothing serious.”

“It isn’t.”

“Well it’s been a couple months now, it kinda seems like it is.”

“I’m also pretty sure I said it’s none of your business, but he’s free to see other people and so am I.”

“So are you seeing anyone besides Sebastian?” Chris pressed.

“I barely have enough time to date one person.” Frankie sighed as she started to walk out of the room.

“Sooo, you think you two are dating then?”

“Shut up, Dipshit.” Frankie huffed.

“Then where are you going?” Chris pressed.

“To get some fucking water from the kitchen!”  She yelled as she stormed off.

“You could have just said so. Hey will you bring me a beer?”

When Frankie returned, she dropped a can on Chris’ lap before returning to her spot on the couch.  

“Ow!” he whined. “That’s my penis.”

“Oops.” Frankie smirked, grabbing the remote and starting the next episode.

“It’s bigger than the last time you saw it. You remember that night, I know you do.”

“Oh really? It’s bigger than the last time you walked around the house naked two months ago? Did you buy some magic beans in London?”

“You still think about it.” Chris grinned triumphantly.

Frankie rolled her eyes and chucked a grape at his head which Avery picked up and ate. Then she turned her attention to Hemsworth. “You really do already look thinner; you weren’t kidding when you said your body doesn’t like to hold the Thor weight.”

“That’s from all the sex he’s getting.” Chris grinned proudly. “Good cardio.”

Frankie chucked another grape at his head and Hemsworth laughed again. “You seeing someone?”

“He was getting laid is what he was getting.” Chris interjected.

“Did I ask you?”

“Maybe you do need to call Sebastian, you’re all pent up.”

“Are you twelve? Oh wait, who am I talking to.” Frankie huffed. “Oh wait, I’m NOT TALKING TO YOU!”

“She’s a girl I knew from back home.” Hemsworth answered.

“Where are you going?” Chris asked when Avery suddenly stood up.

“I just want to change, that’s all.”

“You wanna go get something to eat?”

Avery’s face brightened. “Yes!”

“Yes, please, take him away.” Frankie called after them. She tucked her feet under her and sat the bowl of grapes in the middle of the couch and Hemsworth reached for one. “This isn’t the surfboard stealer is it?”

“Oh fuck no!” he laughed.

“You’re going back to London soon too aren’t you? So are you going to see her again?”

Hemsworth shrugged and reached for a handful of grapes then stretched his long legs out in front of him, angling them under the coffee table as he sank back against the cushions.  “Right, well she was getting over someone.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I knew. We talked.”

“Oh.”

Seven jumped back up on the couch and stretched out across Hemsworth’s lap. Hemsworth smiled down at the huge cat and started scratching his neck which made Seven purr loudly and let out a slight laugh through his nose. “Right.”

“Oh!” Frankie gasped producing a genuine laugh from Hemsworth this time.  She grabbed her phone and studied it for a few seconds. “Looks like the swells are good, wanna go out?”

“Do you really have to ask?” he chuckled.


	36. Chapter 36

*********************

Late Sunday morning, Frankie called the house while she was still at the aquarium and told Avery to have everyone meet her at the marina. The director wanted to take her out tubing so she invited everyone else along. Her brother and Hemsworth were already waiting for her downstairs by the time she’d changed into her bikini and cover up and trotted barefoot downstairs. “I’m ready.” She announced with a smile.

“Since I’m the only one with shoes I guess I’ll drive.” Chris laughed.

“I can drive without shoes.”  Hemsworth replied with a casual shrug.

“Me too.” Avery agreed as she jumped on her brother’s back before they all head out the door.

                                                ***********************

“Franklin!” Avery cried as soon as she spotted her. She ran up to the dock ahead of her brother and Hemsworth and threw her arms around Frankie’s neck. Frankie smiled and returned her hug with an affectionate squeeze.

Frankie had seen Nick and Nicole and their dog as soon as she had arrived at the marina and it surprised her how much seeing him still affected her. She wanted to tell Avery but decided she would save that for later. For now she was just grateful for the distraction of her best friend’s enthusiasm and the company of her other friends too, she smiled to herself when she realized that she sincerely meant Chris when she thought that, because if he was annoying her, at least she was distracted so even he had his usefulness. She laughed again as she thought that and gave Avery another hug before releasing her. Avery curled her fingers into Frankie’s then looked over her shoulder. “Come on slow pokes!”  She yelled and then shrieked excitedly when her twin and Hemsworth both charged after her. She pulled Frankie with her as she started to run. Chris grabbed her and she yelled again when he threw her over his shoulder.  Avery looked to Hemsworth for help and he raised his hands.

“You’re on your own, Mate.” He said with an ornery laugh.

“Bastard!” she spat before poking her brother in the butt crack and biting his cheek.

Chris ignored her as he fell into step next to Frankie.

“So is this old guy the other dude you’re dating?  Isn’t he married? Slutty, Frank, very slutty.” Chris teased.

“I only invited you so I could dump your body and the sharks could eat you, just so you know.”

“You know you could never do that to me, Francesca.” Chris grinned at her as he dug his fingers into Avery’s side when she bit into his butt cheek again. “You’d miss me too much.

“Hardly.” Frankie scoffed then jumped when Avery smacked her butt.

After everyone climbed onto the boat, Frankie reintroduced them to Lance and his wife and then they pulled away from the dock. When they were finally out on open water, Lance kicked up the speed. Avery climbed up on seat and let the wind whip her hair around while Frankie grabbed her calves and shook her head incredulously. She rolled her eyes at Hemsworth who just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Avery dramatically removed her crocheted cover up and swung it over her head. It got caught in the wind and was snatched from her hands. Avery laughed and finally jumped down, much to Frankie’s relief, then bowed exaggeratedly. Frankie shook her head and laughed. “Oh Avery.” Frankie sighed. “I love you. Maybe someone out there has a pair of shoes you’ve left behind and now they’ll have an Avery Evans dress to complete the look.”

“I’m just doing my part to clothe the needy in Malibu.” Avery giggled.

“Because I’m sure there are so many needy here.”  Frankie smirked.

“Well maybe it will travel farther then.” Avery added hopefully.

“Tube’s ready! Who’s up first?” Lance hollered from the back of the boat.

Hemsworth gestured towards Frankie and she eagerly shed her cover up and head to the back of the boat as the rest filed after her. After everyone had taken a few turns, Lance kicked up the speed again because Hemsworth and Frankie were both good-naturedly nagging him for going too slow. During Avery’s next turn, she cheered, enjoying the feel of the water spraying her face as she was carried over the water on the rubber tube.  As Lance turned the boat, sharply the inner tube bounced wildly against the water and Avery lost her grip on the handles, she shrieked when she went airborne then roughly landed against the water below and went under. Lance cut the engine and Chris, Hemsworth and Frankie waited for Avery to surface. Her head finally bobbed above water and they all breathed a sigh of relief as she swam towards the boat with a big grin on her face.

Chris reached down for her hoisted her onto the boat while she kept one arm across her chest. “My bikini top fell off when I hit the water.” She explained after she got her bearings.

“Only you, Ave.” Frankie chuckled.

Hemsworth jogged to the front of the boat and returned a few seconds later with the white T-shirt he’d been wearing. “Thanks.” Avery grinned at him. She pulled it over her head with one arm then finally uncovered her breasts and pulled the arm that had been covering them through the arm whole of the shirt.  Her skin was still wet and Hemsworth tried not to notice how her nipples were clinging to the thin white fabric while she wrung out her hair and twisted it into a braid.

“The paps and their long lenses are going to be loving you today.” Frankie mused.

Avery shrugged and grinned again, “I guess I’ve become a bit method today. Didn’t Ariel wash ashore naked?” She started to knot the shirt then abruptly stopped and looked up at Hemsworth. “Is this ok?”

“Sure.” He nodded with a smile.

“Wow. Being with Tom has taught you some manners.” Frankie smiled approvingly.

Avery shrugged and continued rolling up the shirt then knotted it in the back, distorting the anchor smiley face on the front. She tucked the tail of the knot under.

“I wouldn’t have cared.” Hemsworth shrugged.

“Well, you do have a lot of these shirts.” Avery pointed out, trying to adjust the shirt again when it slipped down her shoulder.

“It’s a surf brand.” Frankie explained.

“What?!” Avery gasped mockingly. “And Hemsworth wears it?! I’m shocked!”

Hemsworth pulled his lower lip between his teeth, trying to look fierce though the smile he fought betrayed him as he playfully pulled her into a headlock.

“You guys still up for more tubing?” Lance questioned.

“Hell yeah!” Hemsworth and Frankie replied in unison. Hemsworth kept one arm around Avery’s neck then dug his fingers into the spot on her lower back where he knew she was most ticklish and she squealed and flailed before he finally released her.

                “Good thing your brother has a shirt too in case you lose that one.” Hemsworth joked as he readjusted the bun in his hair, watching as she tried to get the shirt positioned over her shoulders again.

                “Very funny.”  She lowered her lids and pretended to glare at him as she stuck her tongue out at him.   Hemsworth laughed then lightly wrapped his arm around her neck again before hopping over the edge of the boat and swimming out to the inner tube.

                                                **************************

                “Um, Ave, I think you should be done.” Frankie stated after Avery climbed back onto the boat after her most recent turn.

                “Why?” She asked then looked down and saw that the thin white fabric of her borrowed t-shirt was now see-through and clinging to her breasts like a second skin. “Oh.” Avery laughed as she pulled the material away.

                “We could go eat.” Hemsworth suggested, trying to avert his eyes from Avery and forcing himself to make eye contact with Frankie as he spoke to her.

                “Yes. Food. I’m hungry.” Chris agreed.

Avery nodded in agreement while she wrung out the shirt and retied the knot in the back which helped make it a little less see through than it had been while Frankie let Lance know they were ready to head back to shore.


	37. Chapter 37

**************************

                After saying good-bye to Lance and his wife, they picked up burgers and a grilled chicken sandwich for Frankie and head over to the beach to eat them.  “Your boobs are really distracting in that shirt.” Frankie told Avery with a laugh as she unwrapped her sandwich.

Avery looked down at the still transparent material and shrugged as she took a huge bite of her burger. “My boobs are always distracting.” Came her muffled reply.  She washed down her mouthful with a swallow of beer, and then continued. “I have great boobs. It’s something me and Bubby have in common only mine aren’t as hairy.” She looked over at Hemsworth’s bare chest and smiled. “I guess we have that in common too, huh?”  He grinned but stayed silent. “Yours are still nice even though you’re like the incredible shrinking man right now.”

                “Thanks.”  He chuckled.

                “So, with all this shriveling up that you’re doing right now, is that happening to _anything_ …..else?” Avery asked and wiggled her eyebrows ornerily at him.

                “Avery.” Frankie sighed in exasperation while Hemsworth laughed as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

                “It happens to boobs.” Avery shrugged.

                “A penis isn’t like a boob.”

                “That only happens on steroids.” Hemsworth replied, still laughing.

                “I just don’t want your London girlfriend to be surprised is all, you know, you were one way and then you get naked and she’s all ‘where did it go?’”

                “Would that bother you?” he pressed.

“Not if I was in love with the person.” She shrugged casually as she dipped a fry in ketchup, “But you never answered my question and seeing as how I’ve been hanging out with you all day with my boobs hanging out, I think I deserve a personal question answered.”

                “Right.” He laughed. “And no. No changes.” He winked at her as he reached for his beer and Avery looked away then leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder. He rested his on top of hers and fed her a fry.

                “Isn’t Tom getting back today?” Frankie asked as she sipped her ice tea.

                “Yeah but he said his plane was getting in tonight.” Avery told her as she finished her fries and started picking at her brother’s.  Once they’d finished their meal, they all headed back to their cars. Frankie was grateful that Avery opted to ride back with her so they would have a chance to talk before they got back home. Avery playfully kicked Hemsworth in the butt then kissed her twin goodbye before she climbed into the passenger seat of Frankie’s car.

                “Why didn’t you tell me all of this sooner?” Avery pressed after Frankie told her who she’d spotted at the marina.

                “Because I didn’t want to be a big downer while we were supposed to be having fun today. And I feel stupid that seeing Nick still bothers me.”

                “Frankie, you guys didn’t break up that long ago. And you were together a long time, plus he has to be a big twat weasel and get the new girl a pug just to rub it in your face.”

                “I don’t think that’s why he did that.”

                “Oh bull shit, Frankie. Don’t be dumb. He knew you wanted a pug and always said you two were too busy for a dog. And now all of a sudden he’s not too busy for a dog, AND it just happens to be a pug too?”

                “He likes them too.” She tried to counter.

                “Yeah and where did he get that idea? Stop defending him all the time, Frank. Look, I know you loved him and all that crap but that doesn’t mean he didn’t suck or that he wouldn’t do something intentionally to hurt you because he’s mad at you.”

                Frankie smiled, “That was actually pretty insightful, Ave. Thanks.” She looked over at her best friend who had a far off look on her face as she stared out the passenger side window and her brow creased.  “…Is everything ok with you and Tom?”

Avery looked back and her and smiled. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?”

                “Just wondering. You seemed lost in thought for a second.”

                “I just don’t want you to be upset about that douche nozzle anymore. I don’t like it when my Frankie is sad.”

                “I’m trying not to be.” Frankie replied with a sigh and Avery took her hand a squeezed it.  “Ok, no more talk about stupid Nick.”  She squeezed Avery’s hand and Avery thought about telling her about what had happened with Tom in London. “I know I’ve said it a lot but I’m really glad you met Tom. I really do think he’s been good for you.”          Avery smiled again, immediately dismissing her thought. “So has there been any mention of the L word with you two yet?”

                “No. Not yet.”

                “Are you waiting for him to say it first or are you just not there yet?” Frankie pressed.

                “It’s only been two months, am I supposed to be there yet?”  Avery questioned.

                “I guess not.” Frankie shrugged. “Most people have a pretty good idea that they’re headed that way by then.  Do you think you are?”

                “I don’t know.” Avery untied her braid and smoothed her fingers through her hair. “I like him. I think he’s hot. He’s a good kisser….he still makes me nervous though.” 

                “I’d say you’re on the right track then.” Frankie laughed. Avery grinned but it quickly faded and she felt her face flush when the memory of kissing Hemsworth briefly popped into her head and she quickly pushed it out of her mind guiltily. “He looks like he’d be a good kisser.”

                “What?! Tom? Yeah. He is.” Avery answered hastily and pulled her feet onto the seat and picked at her toe nail polish. “Things have just been…weird since London.”

                “Well you did say you two had been arguing. That’s perfectly normal for couples, Ave. I told you that. It probably just still feels weird since you two haven’t really had a chance to spend any time together yet since you worked things out.  It’ll get better.” Frankie smiled reassuringly. “That’s probably why you’re still feeling nervous right now too. I always got that way after an argument with Nick too. It’s normal. I promise.”

                “I didn’t mean to make this all about me.”

                “I’d rather it be. Trust me.” Frankie grinned.  “I think you two will be fine though. And Tom’s great.”

                “Thanks, Frank.” Avery smiled.

                “Anytime.” Frankie grinned at her before blasting the stereo.

                Avery was feeling better, like she usually did, after her conversation with Frankie so she was surprised and genuinely excited when she saw Tom lounging on the couch as soon as they got home. “Tom!” He stood up as soon as they entered the room and she barreled towards him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She slid her fingers up the back of his head and devoured his mouth. Tom stood still and pressed a hand stiffly against her back.

                “If she was my girl and just jumped on me dressed like that, that’s not how I would respond, Mate.” Hemsworth mused to Chris when they walked in the house right behind Frankie and Avery.

                “Me neither.” Chris agreed and Hemsworth rumbled with laughter.

                “I mean a chick who isn’t my sister.”

                “Right.” Hemsworth continued to chuckle. “Sure, Mate.”

                Avery slid down from Tom’s waist and looked up at him. “What?”

                “Where have you been?”

                “The beach. You weren’t supposed to be back until tonight.”

                “I wanted to surprise you.”

                “Well it worked.” Avery grinned and reached up to kiss him again, she felt tears sting her eyes when he once again didn’t respond. “I’m going to go take a shower.”  She hurried towards the stairs and took them two at a time.

                “Way to go, Dude.”  Chris glared at Tom as he strode past and head toward the stairs. Hemsworth also shot him a dirty look as he head towards the kitchen.

                Tom looked over at Frankie who remained in the room with him and flashed her a charismatic smile. “I had this whole surprise planned for her. I was just disappointed that she wasn’t here and then I began to worry when she didn’t answer her phone. I have been calling her for hours.

                “I don’t think she brought her phone.”

                “Well that explains that then.” He replied with a titter.

                “I think you really hurt her feelings though, you didn’t even kiss her hello. No wonder you make her so nervous.”

                “I know my behavior was appalling. But I was worried when she didn’t answer her phone and then she just took me by surprise.”

                “Don’t you think you should be telling Avery all of this?”

                Tom flashed her another charming smile, “You’re absolutely right.”  He pressed his hand lightly on her lower back as he walked passed her and head toward the stairs.

                                                                                **************

                Avery jumped when she stepped out of her bathroom and saw Tom sitting on her bed. “That was a fast shower.” He commented.

                “Yeah.” She replied. “I took a fast shower. So what?” She walked past him and dropped her towel on the floor in front of her dresser then quickly pulled on a clean bra and panties.

                “Are you not even going to acknowledge that I have a right to be upset?” Tom questioned, watching her as she continued to dress.

                “Um. No.” Avery replied, agitatedly yanking a tank top over her head. “You told me you were going to be here tonight.”

                “I was trying to surprise you.” He replied, with an edge in his voice.

“That’s not my fault, Tom! Was I just supposed to sit here for hours waiting for you? I didn’t know that you were trying to surprise me. I’m not going apologize for hanging out with my friends.”

 

“Oh yes, let’s talk about those _plans_ , shall we?” Tom spat icily. He stood up and approached her just as she finished pulling on a pair of thin cotton shorts. “How do you think it makes me feel when upon my arrival at the airport I am bombarded with questions regarding why my girlfriend wearing is Chris Hemsworth’s see through t-shirt while on a speed boat?”

“Um, so I wouldn’t be naked.”

 

“And he couldn’t hand you your cover up or your brother’s shirt?”

 

“Why do you care what stupid reporters are asking you anyway? I was with my brother and _our_ friends?”

“So you’re not going to answer my question then?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Tom.” Avery spat out sarcastically, slamming her dresser drawer shut in annoyance. “Next time I lose my bikini top, and someone kindly offers me their shirt I’ll stand there naked and tell them to bring me a different one because my stupid jealous boyfriend is so fucking picky!”

Tom’s eyes narrowed to slits and he pursed his lips as he angrily gripped her jaw between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look up at him, and her annoyance quickly turned to fear. “I do not appreciate you speaking to me in that manner.”

“You’re hurting me.” She told him. Her lower lip trembled as tears burned her eyes and Tom’s grip tightened.

“Then stop angering me.  What did you tell Frankie about what happened in London?” He demanded.

“I…I didn’t tell h..her anything.” Avery trembled.

 

“Your self-indulgent need to involve everyone in our relationship has got to stop.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Avery repeated, blinking back tears, afraid they were anger him more.

“You know that was an accident.” He replied, releasing her.

Avery’s lip was still trembling, “I know.” She replied quietly. 

“I thought we had moved past that.”

“We have.”  Avery assured him.

Tom continued to glower at her for several long seconds before finally storming from the room. Avery stood motionless, unsure what to do next.  She finally wrapped her arms around herself and left her bedroom. She wasn’t ready to face anyone but was hoping that Seven was napping nearby so she crept quietly downstairs. Avery hurriedly slipped off the stairs before anyone would notice her from where they were all gathered in the family room and she quickly peeked in the living room but didn’t find Seven. Finally, she found him in the study. It was a room that was rarely used but she loved it.  One entire wall had a bookshelf built into it from floor to ceiling and it was filled with books, framed pictures and knick-knacks. In front of that was a blue antique chaise lounge that when she had time, she loved to lie on while she read. Against another wall was an antique upright piano and Seven was stretched out on the bench in front of it. The remaining furniture in the room was far more subdued than the rest of the house and blended into the antique styles of the other pieces in the room.

As soon as Avery stretched out on the chaise, Seven jumped down, stretched and trotted over to her. He jumped onto the lounger and put his paws on her chest then proceeded to press his head against her chin while he purred loudly. Avery scratched the side of his neck and fought back tears while Seven gave her one last head butt before stretching out across her lap.

“I thought I heard you come downstairs. What are you doing in here?”

Avery smiled when she heard the gravelly timbre of her twin’s voice and she shrugged when she looked up at him. “Seven was in here.”

Chris sat down on the piano bench and immediately started pecking out a tune. “Everything ok?” Avery nodded and Chris cocked his head at her. “You sure?”

“Mmm hmm.” She replied, forcing a smile as she nodded.

He continued to play and looked over at her as he started to sing, “ _Christopher Robin and I walked along under branches lit up by the moon_.” He paused only to pat a spot on the bench next to him. Avery stood up and Seven hopped off her lap and trotted out of the room. Chris rested his head on her shoulder and continued playing and singing as she joined in. She was not as good of a piano player as he was but she could plunk out enough on the keys to make it a decent sounding duet.  

Avery stopped playing for a moment and grabbed Chris’ left hand, she flipped it over and ran her fingertip across the tattoo of the genogram for fraternal twins that Chris had that matched her own then laid her head on his shoulder.  He grinned, then kissed the top of her head and stopped playing altogether. “We need another matching tattoo.” She commented.

“We do.” He agreed. “I’ve been itching for a new one lately anyway.”

“What are you two doing in the “Grown-up” room?”  Frankie teased from where she stood in the doorway.

“I was looking for Seven, he was in here.” Avery replied, spinning around on the piano bench and resting her back against her brother.

“Well that explains it.” She laughed, walking over to the thick brown leather couch and sinking into it. “He belongs in here more than either of you two do.”

East ran into the room and curled up under the piano bench near Chris’ feet for a few seconds before climbing out and hopping onto the couch with Frankie and resting his head in her lap. Chris spun around on the bench and glared at Frankie. “Dog stealer.”

“No. No. Keep playing. You’re far less annoying when you do that.” Frankie told him with a grin. Chris stuck his tongue out at her then looked over at Avery and they both turned back to the piano. Frankie grinned when they started to play _Be Our Guest_ from _Beauty and the Beast_ and as she tucked her feet under her and scratched East behind the ear, she was reminded of when they were kids in Boston and Chris and Avery were always putting on shows for their friends and their parents.

Avery giggled when she messed up one of the lyrics and Chris poked her in the side then changed the song _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica and Avery eagerly joined in. Frankie looked over and noticed that Hemsworth was leaning in the doorway watching them, his eyes fixated on Avery while he ate a sandwich, with Seven curled around the back of his neck, _his_ eyes focused on the sandwich. Hemsworth felt Frankie watching him and he straightened up, walked into the room, and stretched out on the floor in front of the couch. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in this room.” He chuckled before taking the final bite of his sandwich but not before pulling a piece of lunchmeat out and offering it to Seven.”

“Well, it’s too mature for those two so they don’t use it very often.” Frankie explained with a laugh.

“I heard that!” Avery shouted.

“You know it’s the truth!” Frankie shouted back.

“Shut up, we’re singing!” Chris yelled.

Frankie rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It’s the only time I don’t want to kill him.”

Hemsworth chuckled and reached up to scratch Seven’s belly who was now sleeping contentedly around his shoulders and purring softly. He saw Tom standing in the doorway with several paper shopping bags in his hands and he and Frankie motioned for him to join them. Tom sat down as Chris and Avery transitioned easily into another song and when Avery started to get bored, she started playing chopsticks in the middle, which is how she usually signaled that she was done. Chris tugged gently at her hair as she stood up and Tom immediately grabbed her and before she could object, he was kissing her fervently. Chris grimaced as he plopped next to Hemsworth who shared an equally unamused expression. Tom rested his hands on Avery’s face while she kept hers at her sides as he continued to kiss her.

“Is this going to go on much longer?” Chris mumbled.

“Leave them alone.” Frankie chastised, casting an annoyed glare at him.

“I’m not bothering them, how could they even possibly hear me, Frances-CA?”

Frankie rolled her eyes and kicked him lightly in the back of her head with her toe.

Tom slid his hands down Avery’s shoulders and his arms, until he entwined his fingers with hers and finally pulled away from her. Avery flashed her twin a look of bewilderment as Tom led her over to the chaise with him.

“See, even Avie’s confused.” Chris pointed out, as he popped one of Frankie’s toes.

“Mother Fucker!” She yelled, sitting up and swatting him in the back of the head as East and Seven both ran from the room and Hemsworth chuckled. “Don’t encourage him!”  she said, she flicked his head before curling her feet under her and settling back further into the corner of the couch.

Avery looked over in the direction of her friends but Tom turned her face back towards him then peppered her jaw with kisses from her chin up to her ear. “My darling.” He whispered in her ear. “I am so sorry for the way I behaved earlier.” He kissed her jaw softly again, “I know this can’t begin to make it up to you but I hope it’s a start.”  He straightened up and reached for the bags that were at his feet.

“What’s all that?”  Avery questioned.

Tom scooted the bags so that they were directly in front of her and grinned broadly. “I got you some gifts.”

“I love presents.” Avery smiled as she dug into the first bag and pulled out a pair of grey Nike sneakers.

“Those aren’t very Avie like.” Chris whispered to Hemsworth who crossed his arms across his chest and nodded in agreement. “They should be like bright orange or something else loud or blue at the very least.”

“Right.” Hemsworth nodded.

“Shut up.” Frankie hissed at them. “And be nice.”

“You shut up.” Chris shot back.

“Those are good running shoes.” Frankie told Avery.

“Avie likes ADIDAS.”  Chris muttered and Frankie nudged him with her toe. Avery looked over at them again, confused at what was going on on the other side of the room, and then smiled back at Tom.

“Thanks, Tom.” She kissed him before reaching into the first bag again. Inside was workout clothes, shorts, tops and sports bras all in neutral colors which earned more scoffing from Chris.

“Don’t worry, it’s not all boring.” Tom promised with a chuckle before he leaned over and kissed the side of her head. He took the things from her lap and dumped it all back into the bag then pushed another bag towards her. “It’s fine. I just thought that, we were going to go shopping together.” She replied, trying to think about how she told him that what she really had wanted to do was going shopping for these things with Frankie.

“I know, but I had to pick up a new pair of trainers for myself and I decided it would just be fun to get you these things as gifts instead.”

Avery smiled again and reached into the bag.

“What the hell is that?” Chris scoffed when Avery pulled out a set of silver satin pajamas with a collared button down top and coordinating boxers.

“They’re pajamas, Dipshit.”  

“Avie doesn’t wear that kind of shit.” Chris muttered again.

“Stop being such a rude little asshole.” Frankie hissed.

Chris looked over at Hemsworth, “Well she doesn’t. And who shows off in front of other people when you give your girlfriend presents?” Chris continued at a whisper and Hemsworth shrugged and nodded his agreement.

“Would you two stop?” Frankie hissed again. “He’s being sweet. I know that you wouldn’t know anything about that, Dipshit.”

“I just know a douche when I see one.” Chris shrugged.

Frankie rolled her eyes. “You should be paying attention, you might learn how not to be a douche.” Hemsworth crossed his arms across his chest again and tried to hold back a sigh. Frankie smiled sympathetically at him and slid her hand down the side of his head. “Just shut up and behave, Chris.”

“Go get laid, Frankie.” Chris grumbled.

“You are such a dick.”

“You’re a dick.”

“You never seem to be wearing proper pajamas.” Tom explained with a smile when Avery found more pajamas in similar styles inside the bag. “And you won’t have to wear your brother’s old boxers anymore.”

“But I li…” she trailed off and kissed Tom on the cheek. “Thank you. This was very…” she looked back down at the pajamas that were nothing close to anything she would ever wear and felt a lump in her throat, “thoughtful.”

“How many fucking things did you get her?” Chris huffed when Avery reached for a third bag and ducked when Frankie tried to smack him on the back of the head again. He stuck his tongue out at her and scooted away.

“Well that one was for you to open in private.” Tom replied, trying to hide his irritation.

“What’s the point in that now?” Chris whispered to Hemsworth again as they continued to snicker together. When Avery saw all the thongs and G-strings in various colors and fabrics, it was hard for even Frankie to keep a straight face when they exchanged a look. “Avie doesn’t like those.” Chris declared.

            “Well I think they’re quite sexy.” Tom explained then turned his attention back to Avery. “And I think they’d be especially sexy on you.”

            “Yeah, if you think digging in your butt is sexy.” Chris joked and Avery playfully glared at him.

            “You’ll wear them for me won’t you, Darling?” Tom whispered against Avery’s ear.

Avery looked over at him for several seconds and finally forced a half smile. “If you want me to.” She tried not to sound as reluctant as she felt as she pushed the panties off her lap and back into the bag.

Tom smiled at her again and brushed his fingers through her hair before leaning over and kissed the side of her mouth. “What do you say we go out for a late movie?” he suggested. “I’ll find something that’s playing while you change.”

            “Sounds fun.” Avery agreed. Tom gathered up all the shopping bags then reached for her hand. She looked over her shoulder as Tom led her out of the room and gave her friends a quick wave goodbye.

                                                **************************


	38. Chapter 38

             “I don’t like it.” Chris huffed after Avery and Tom had left the room. “If he’s gonna steal my sister all the time, the least he could do is buy her stuff she actually likes.”

 

            “Just because it’s not what she’d buy herself doesn’t mean she doesn’t like it. There’s nothing wrong with trying a new style.” Frankie pointed out.

            “I don’t know. I’m with Chris on this one, Frankie. It’s not like Avery is subtle about what she likes and doesn’t like.” Hemsworth told her.

            “See?” Chris gave Frankie a gloating look, to which she rolled her eyes in response. “It’s weird. Why would he buy her a bunch of stuff that isn’t even her taste and then make a big production of giving it to her in front of everyone like he thinks he’s the best boyfriend ever?”

            “Some girls like it when a guy makes a big production of doing something nice for them so that everybody knows how sweet he is.” Frankie shrugged. “He probably thought he was being romantic.”

            “Yeah. Well, some girls like guys who act like douchebags. Oh, wait. Look who I’m talking to.” Chris retorted. Hemsworth recognized the look of rage Frankie was giving Chris and interrupted before she could tear into him.

            “You know, maybe Frankie has a point.” He said thoughtfully. “We know Tom and he’s not a douche. Could be that he’s dated some insecure girls before and they needed that kind of… showiness. And Avery does like attention. He probably thinks she wants that too.”

            “We need to set him straight then.” Chris insisted. “Because he clearly doesn’t get anything about my sister.”

            “You need to do no such thing.” Frankie warned. “It’s between the two of them and doesn’t concern you.”

            “But don’t you think he needs some clues about what Avery likes from the people who know her best? I’d want that if it were me so I could make her happy.” Hemsworth questioned, “Aren’t relationships better when you both understand each other?”

            “Well, yeah, but sometimes figuring those things out is half the fun. They haven’t been together that long. He’s still getting to know her. And, yes, I’ll admit he seems to be missing some key points of her personality, but it’s up to her to communicate with him and help him learn those things about her. Meddling from outside parties only complicates a relationship.” Frankie lectured. “As long as Avery’s happy, it’s none of our business why Tom does the things he does.”

            “But…are we sure she’s happy?” Chris queried. “She acts all weird and not Avie-like whenever Tom is around.”

            “I think that’s just because she’s not used to being in a relationship, especially with someone so much more mature. But, she’s Avery. She wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t make her happy. She’s never been the type to put up with bullshit.” Frankie explained.

            “She has a point, Mate.” Hemsworth stated, the disappointed look in his eyes not matching the casualness of his shrug.

            “I guess.” Chris begrudgingly agreed. “I mean, she must have liked all that boring stuff he gave her a little for some reason because she didn’t tell him to take it back.”

            “Yep.” Frankie nodded, “so you can stop acting like such a dick.”

            “And you can stop acting like such a dried up frigid bitch.” Chris retorted.

            “Fuck you.” Frankie shot back before getting up and leaving the room with East trailing at her heals.

            “Give me back my dog!” Chris yelled after her.

 

*******

                        Frankie downed her sangria more quickly than she’d planned as she sat at the bar next to Sebastian in The Shark Room a few nights later.

            “It’s just that I feel like everybody’s so quick to criticize Tom just because they’re not used to Avery having a boyfriend, which isn’t really fair, you know?” she continued her conversation as he gestured to the bartender to bring her another.

            “No, it’s not. And then you feel like you’re in the middle of it?” He guessed.

            “…not exactly in the middle, I guess.” she explained thoughtfully. “It’s just…Avery really does act differently with him so I understand why they’re concerned. And, obviously, with Hemsworth, it’s complicated because….well, nevermind. But, she obviously likes Tom and wants to be with him. I mean, she’s always asking me for relationship advice because she wants it to work. So I think we should respect that and let her be happy.” She paused to take a sip of her freshly replenished drink. “And I think Chris just annoys me the most about it because he can’t mind his own business about anything. Ever!”

            “Well, he just cares about his sister.” Sebastian chuckled, knowing what she was getting at about Chris’ meddling.

            “I know that.” She sighed. “And so does Hemsworth. We all care about her, but…Chris and Avery come from such a tight knit family, I think, even though they’re open and loving and everything, sometimes they make it difficult for someone new to come into the picture because they’re so protective of the people they care about.”

            “You think?” Sebastian grinned. “I hadn’t noticed.”

            “Right?” Frankie laughed.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go on and on.”

            “I don’t mind.” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s cool that you care so much about your friends.”

            He placed his hand on her lower back and leaned in closer to her so that his lips grazed her ear. “Although, if you’re tired of talking about it, I could think of a few ways to distract you.”

            “I could be ok with that.” She smiled, gazing up at his face that was only centimeters away from hers as she felt his fingertips lightly caress her upper thigh where her mini dress ended.

            “Let’s get out of here then.” He replied, helping her down from her bar stool.


	39. Chapter 39

 

            After all the time she had spent missing the company of her roommates during their time abroad, Frankie was disappointed in the lack of interaction she seemed to be having since their return, or, more accurately since Tom had come back and took up so much of Avery’s time. Avery had been hanging out with him so much that Frankie had seen very little of her. On the occasions that she was around, Avery had been much less animated and just hadn’t been herself lately. Frankie assumed, since the behavior had coincided with Tom’s arrival, that it was because Avery was going through the moody daze that people sometimes experience when they’re falling in love. That, however, made it no less difficult that she was finding it hard to bond with the best friend she’d been able to open up to about everything since they were children.

 Hemsworth had been acting really distracted and withdrawn, which she suspected also had to do with Avery’s spending so much time with Tom, but he refused to talk about it whenever Frankie asked. And Chris, as usual, was always either annoying or out of the house because, according to him, there was nothing to do without Avery home to entertain him. It seemed as if everything changed while they were in London, and Frankie wasn’t sure it was a change for the better.  

To make things worse, seeing Nick recently at the marina had reopened all the old wounds she’d thought were finally beginning to heal after these past months, which filled her with a terrifying worry that she might never be able to truly move on. She’d heard other people speak of having a “one that got away” or their one great love that they never fully got over. She’d always felt sorry for those people, thinking that was a horribly depressing fate, but, now she wondered if Nick really was that person for her and the thought was, as she’ assumed, horribly depressing.

She wasn’t sure when the frequency of her rendezvouses with Sebastian had progressed from every once in a while to several times a week, but it had happened and, thankfully, it was the one thing that broke the sad monotony that had been surrounding her lately. There was a tiny voice of concern inside her that warned that she might be growing too dependent on whatever this arrangement between the two of them was, but she chose to ignore that and continue with it because, whether it was right or wrong, she needed it at the present time.

She was emotionally exhausted one Friday evening after meeting with a musician who would be performing at an upcoming reception at her club. The guy had felt the need to disclose to her that he had gotten his start in a Backstreet Boys cover band several years ago and kept incessantly bringing up Nick’s name as he was fascinated that she’d dated him.  The whole experience had given her an even stronger appetite than usual for the physical distraction Sebastian could provide her so she sent him an obviously suggestive text on her way home and headed up to her bathroom to get ready while she waited for him to reply. 

She still hadn’t received a response when she’d slipped into her sexy grey cocktail dress and finished her hair and make-up so she decided to have some champagne on the patio while she waited. She met Chris in the kitchen and bristled as he gave her a pleased once over.

“Damn, Frank. Where are you going?” He grinned, before grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

“I don’t know yet.” She rolled eyes in annoyance. “I’m waiting for Sebastian to get back to me.”

“Oh, I see.” He gave her an exaggerated frown. “Such a waste of a sexy dress when you’re just going to be in your bedroom all night.”

“Shut up.” Frankie huffed. “That’s not all we do!”

“Ok. If you say so.” Chris shrugged, leaning against the counter while she filled her champagne glass.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” she sighed.

“I do have a date.” He shrugged, not moving.

“Well, ya better get going! Nice chatting with you!”

“What’s your rush? I wanna know where you guys are going. Maybe we could all meet up.” He suggested.

“Yeah, because that sounds-“ Frankie began sarcastically, then paused to look at her phone when it buzzed and her face immediately fell.

“What?” Chris asked kindly.

“Nothing.” She shrugged, unsuccessfully trying to hide disappointment. “Don’t you need to get going?”

“Sebastian’s not coming.” He guessed.

“It’s no big deal. He had other plans.” Frankie attempted to keep her voice neutral. “I’m gonna go change. See you later.” She added, before disappearing upstairs. She came back down the stairs in a more casual tank top and yoga pants several minutes later and was surprised when Chris met her in the living room with two margaritas and handed her one.

“Why are you still here?” she eyed him with confusion as she took the drink from him.

            “I told you. There’s no rush. My women will wait for me forever.” He gave her an arrogant grin.

            “So you wanted to brag that you have a date and I don’t. Nice.”

            “No!” he replied, appalled. “You looked bummed that Sebastian didn’t show up. I thought you could use some company. Damn, Francesca! I’m not Satan, ya know!”

            “There isn’t Rufies in this, is there?” she questioned, sniffing at her margarita.

            “Really?!” He glared at her. “Like I would need it anyway.”

            “You’d need more than that with me.” She replied, taking a sip as she settled on the couch.

            “I know. I’d have to treat you like shit too. That is what you like in a man, right?”

            “I don’t only date guys who treat me like shit!” she retorted.

            “But they make you sad.” Chris pointed out.

            “Why do you think you get to have an opinion on it?” she growled.

            “Maybe I don’t.” Chris agreed. “But I saw your eyes when you read Sebastian’s text.”

            “Yeah, and?!” she snapped.

            “And I’ve seen that look before.” He told her. “I hate it when you get that look. But you said that wasn’t going to happen this time because it was casual.”

            “So…what, Chris?! You want me to tell you that you were right?! Is that what you’re after? You want to hear that I really _can’t_ do casual?!”She demanded.

            “Well, can you? Because it doesn’t look that way from where I’m standing.”

            “…I don’t know.” she sighed, staring down at her drink. “I thought this was easier…”

            “Look, Frankie. I know you don’t want to hear this from me, but maybe you really are in over your head. He’s going to see other girls if he wants to, and, if it’s going to do this to you every time-“

            “I don’t know if it will!” she replied. “I don’t know if I really even wanted him to be exclusively with me. I just wasn’t prepared to have to think about all this. All of a sudden, casual feels a lot more complicated than I thought it was going to.”

            “That can happen.” Chris shrugged.

            “How would _you_ know?” Frankie laughed.

            “I’m an expert on this.” He explained with a chuckle. “Why do you think none of my relationships last more than a day? The only way to be completely sure it’s not going to get complicated is to keep it 100% about the sex. No friendship. No communication. No hanging out.”

            “That’s a lot of really fun stuff you’re missing out on though.” Frankie pointed out.

            “Well, you know what is allowed?” Chris raised his eyebrows playfully, grabbing the remote and clicking on the stereo, causing the sound of classic rock music to fill the room. He stood up and reached for her hands.

            “Ah, what the hell.” She giggled allowing him to pull her up off the couch and swing her around in an upbeat dance.

            “This is better than conversation, right?” he yelled over the music as he spun her under his arm. Frankie was soon having so much fun laughing and dancing that, for the first time in weeks, she felt genuinely happy. All thoughts of her history with Nick and concerns about her future or lack thereof with Sebastian temporarily forgotten in her moment of shifting her priority to simply letting loose and having fun.

            “I love this song!” she cheered as the first few notes of “Brown Eyed Girl” played.

            “I know.” Chris replied, turning on his trademark charm as he sang every word to her perfectly as they danced and he dipped her low and looked dramatically into her eyes each time he sang the phrase “You, my brown eyed girl,” which made her laugh. Chris lowered a hand to her waist and took her hand his other hand as the song ended and the tempo slowed to Aerosmith’s “Angel.”

            “I love this song too.” Frankie panted, breathless from the last half hour of non-stop activity.

            “Me too.” Chris agreed. “You look happier now.”  He added.

            “Yeah. I guess I needed some fun.” She admitted.

            “Glad I could help.”

            “Don’t start gloating.” She sighed. “You’ve been so pleasant tonight. Don’t start acting like yourself and ruin it.”

            “I wasn’t gloating.” He insisted. “I just meant I’m glad you’re having fun.”

            “Well, I like you when you’re like this and being fun, not being a dick.” She admitted.

            “I’m always fun.” He informed her.

            “You can be.” She agreed.

            “So can you.” He replied softly.

            “Thank-you. For tonight.” She told him, dropping his hand and placing her hands on his shoulders, allowing him to sway closer to her. “I know you had better things you could have been doing than staying home with me.”

            “What could be better than this?” He smiled sweetly, “We’ve got margaritas, good music, good company…”

            “Yeah, but I know you only stayed because I was upset. It was sweet.” She laid her head against his shoulder, hugging him as they swayed.

            “You always smell so good.” He sighed, taking in the scent of her hair as his hand absently rubbed her back. Frankie’s phone began buzzing on the coffee table and she abruptly pulled away and ran to get it.

            “Oh! It’s Sebastian!” she gave a relieved sigh.

            “Great.” Chris muttered dryly, turning down the stereo as she answered.

            “Hey.” She said happily into the phone. Then, after a few seconds, “sure, I could be down for that. …..Ok. I’m just gonna freshen up and I’ll see you in a little bit.” She finished before hanging up.

            “So that’s it? An hour ago, you were almost in tears. And all he has to do is call and you come running?” Chris demanded.

            “He was just at a dinner with some friends. And it didn’t last as late as he thought so he’s available now.” Frankie explained.

            “So, naturally, you have no other option than to just drop everything for him.” He retorted angrily.

            “I’m not dropping everything for him.” Frankie argued, confused by accusatory tone. “It’s not like I had already made other plans for the night.”

            “Yep, you’re right, Frankie. You’re not doing what you always do at all!”

            “What I always do? What are you talking about?!” she demanded.

            “You have some douchey guy in your life who makes you feel like shit and every time he hurts you, me and Avie have to take care of you just for you to turn around and get treated like shit all over again.” Chris ranted.

            “Since when is Sebastian some douchey guy? In case you’ve forgotten, he’s _your_ friend. And he wasn’t being a douche tonight. My getting upset was me overacting. That was about me, not him.” Frankie shouted, starting to lose her temper.

            “Yeah, it is about you! It’s about you pretending you can keep having sex with someone without getting attached and then getting mad at me for realizing that you can’t and not wanting you to get hurt. What if I’m not here to cheer you up the next time Sebastian is busy fucking some other girl? What are you going to do then?”

            “Well, I’m sorry your night was ruined because I forced you to cheer me up. Clearly I begged you to stay home and you had no choice! I should think you’d be happy that Sebastian’s coming over. Now you can go out and not have to be burdened by me anymore!”

            “I-“ Chris started an angry retort then paused and used a calmer tone. “I am….I mean, this is good. We’ll both can still get laid tonight.”

            “Right. I don’t know why you’re freakin’ out.” Frankie chuckled.

            “I don’t either.” He shrugged, then gave her a rare serious look “Just….don’t keep this thing with Sebastian going if it makes you sad, ok? It’s not worth it if you’re not having fun.”

            “I know.” She nodded. She headed up the stairs, then paused halfway up and turned back. “I really do appreciate what you did for me tonight.” she told him.

            “Anytime.” He smiled, watching as she disappeared up the stairs.


	40. Chapter 40

            Since Sebastian had suggested they stay in seeing as it was getting late, Frankie opted to change into a comfy green maxi dress instead of back into her cocktail dress. It had only taken her a few minutes to freshen up, but Sebastian was standing in the living room having what looked to be a semi-heated discussion with Chris by the time she came back downstairs.

            “I’m just sayin’!” she heard Chris chide. “You told me you weren’t going to hurt her.”

            “And I don’t plan to!” Sebastian retorted, sounding annoyed.

            “Hey!” Frankie intentionally announced her presence loud enough to interrupt them.

            “Hi.” Sebastian smiled, stepping away from Chris toward her. Chris exited the front door without another word.

            “Look, however Chris might have made things sound…” she began, fearing that Chris had embarrassed her by telling Sebastian she’d been heartbroken that he’d had other plans.

            “He just warned me to be careful with you. For the hundredth time.” He informed her, leading her to the couch so they could sit down.  “Is there a reason he’s so worried about that?”

            She sighed, gathering her thoughts before she began. “It’s just that…I know this is going to make me sound like a complete crazy person, but I was just having a really emotional day and was looking forward to…getting together with you, and then, when you said you were busy, I assumed you were….”

            “With another girl?” he assumed.

            “I _know_ I don’t get to get upset about it if you were. I guess I just…hadn’t really thought about how that would affect me.”

            “Well,” he smiled sweetly, “If it makes you feel any better, I really was just having dinner with some friends from out of town, nothing sexual or romantic or anything like that.”

            “But it shouldn’t matter to me even if it had been. I know I’m being unfair.” She insisted. “I feel like I’m failing at this keeping things casual thing. I’m not very good at not getting emotional.”

            “Just because it’s casual doesn’t mean there aren’t emotions.” He assured her.

            “But I thought that was the whole point. That it wasn’t supposed to get complicated.”

            “You’re going to have emotions, Frankie. So am I. It’s kind of what humans do. But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. We’re adults. We don’t have to let our emotions complicate things, do we?”

            “I don’t know if I’m capable of that.” She confessed.

            “Sure you are.” He promised. “When you were worried that I was with someone else earlier, you didn’t blow up my phone a hundred times, did you? Or call and yell at me and demand to know who she was?”

            “Well, no. I’m not that crazy.” She chuckled.

            “You’re not crazy at all. Like I said, you’re human.” He insisted.

            “Are you sure you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

            “No. If it were the other way around, I wouldn’t want to know you were hooking up with some other dude and have to wonder if he could get you off better than I can. But I also respect that I can’t stop you if that’s what you want.”

            “Well, I’m not hooking up with anyone else. For the record.” She smiled. “I haven’t really even wanted to.”

            “Me neither.” He admitted.

            “Really?” she questioned, surprised.

            “Yeah, really. I mean, I’m not going to lie and say I don’t even _talk_ to other girls, but…look, Frankie, I know you’re worried about getting hurt. I’ve known that from the beginning. That’s why I haven’t promised you anything I don’t intend to deliver. But I’m having a great time with you and, for now, that’s enough. And, when and if that changes and I feel like I need more, I’ll be honest with you about it and not leave you wondering. If I start fooling around with any other girls, I’ll tell you. I have no intention of hurting you or deceiving you. I just want us to have fun together.”

            “I do have fun with you.” She replied. “And I believe you that you don’t want to hurt me. But…I think I’d rather not know if you hook up with anyone else. I mean, unless it’s serious and you need to end things with me or something. I just think that’s the best way to keep this fun and easy.”

            “Whatever you think is best.” Sebastian smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders. “So, are we good now?”

            “Yeah. We’re fine.” Frankie replied, kissing his mouth fervently as she buried her fingers in his hair.

                                                       ************************************************************************

            Frankie had just finished seeing Sebastian to the door late the next morning and was on her way to her bedroom to get dressed when she noticed Avery sprawled across the bed in her own room so she stopped and poked her head in the door.

            “Hey! You’re here!” she announced.

            “I think I am.” Avery groaned, her face smashed into her pillow.

            “I can’t believe it. You’re never home anymore.” Frankie cried, coming into the room and sitting down next to her on the bed.

            “Because I don’t have the energy to make it home.” Avery yawned, rolling onto her side so that she could see Frankie’s face.

            “You and Tom are at it that much, huh?” Frankie teased.

            “It’s not that. It’s the running.” Avery whined.

            “You’re so dramatic.” Frankie chuckled.

            “Five miles every morning, Frankie! At five AM!” Avery groaned again. “And Tom runs like a bazillion miles per hour!”

            “Well, why don’t you tell Tom that’s too much for you? That’s a long distance for someone who’s not used to running. You can work your way up to it.” Frankie sympathized.

            “He says the harder I work out, the sooner I’ll get better at it.” Avery explained.

            “Well, yeah, but you can’t completely drain all your energy if you’re not at that level yet. Are you staying hydrated, at least?” Frankie questioned with genuine concern, observing the sallow exhaustion she’d never seen in Avery’s usually healthy, happy face.

            “Yeah. All I’ve been doing lately is drinking water and sleeping. It’s all I have the energy for. I HATE running, Frankie! I don’t know how you stand it.”

            “You can just tell Tom that you’re not into it, Avery. You gave it a try for his sake so I’m sure he’ll understand if you want to quit.”

            “No, I can’t. It’s too important to him.” Avery insisted, finally managing to sit all the way up.

            “You can if you really hate it that much. I know you’re trying to be a good girlfriend and compromise, but that doesn’t mean forcing yourself to do something you really don’t want to do.”

            “I’m so hungry.” Avery changed the subject. “Do we have any food?”

            “I can make you some toast and omelets.” Frankie offered. “You need the protein and carbs if you’re fatigued.”

            “That sounds amazing!” Avery agreed, following her down the stairs.

           

            “Who is this strange woman in our house, Frankie?” Hemsworth teased as the girls found him and Chris in the kitchen drinking coffee.

            “Some homeless bum, I think. I found her passed out on a bed.” Frankie joked.

            “Haha. I get it. I’m never home anymore. You’re so funny.” Avery sighed, taking a seat at the table between the boys while Frankie went to the stove to start breakfast.

            “You boys want omelets too?” Frankie offered.

            “Sounds great!” Hemsworth replied.

            “Mmmm, omelets. This is why we keep you around, Francesca.” Chris added.

            “I try.” Frankie shrugged.

            “Avie, why do you look like shit?” Chris demanded.

            “Mate!” Hemsworth scolded.

            “What?! I’ve known her since the womb. I know when she doesn’t look normal.” Chris retorted.

            “So I look abnormal and like shit?” Avery joked.

            “You look fine.” Hemsworth assured her. “I think he just meant you seem tired.”

            “I am!” Avery assented.

            “See? I could tell!” Chris boasted, “Because your face is all skinny and sad.”

            “Stop telling her that she looks bad.” Hemsworth chastised. “She’s lovely, as always.”

            “He can’t help it. He just says what’s on his mind.” Avery explained.

            “It’s true. He’s always been that way. It’s why he’s annoyed me from the first day I met him.” Frankie agreed.

             “Is there a story there?” Hemsworth asked. “I don’t think you’ve ever told me about when you all first met.”

            “It was the first day of first grade.” Avery answered. “Frankie helped me do my math because I didn’t understand it.”

            “Yep.” Frankie added. “And then she said ‘Thanks. You’re my best friend for life now. Come over after school.”

            “Sounds like her.” Hemsworth chuckled.

            “And then I introduced her to Chris at recess because I couldn’t wait for him to meet our new best friend.” Avery stated.

            “And I told her the best joke ever.” Chris grinned proudly.

            “No.” Frankie shook her head as she flipped and omelet. “It was not.”

            “Knock knock.” Chris said.

             “Who’s there?” Hemsworth obliged.

            “Poop.”

            “Poop who?”

            “HA! You said poo-poo!” Chris chuckled.

            “Yes. That was the first thing he ever said to me.” Frankie rolled her eyes.”

            “It was my first ever pick-up line.” Chris said proudly.

            “Little Frankie was charmed, I’m sure.” Hemsworth laughed.

            “The first thing she said to me was ‘you’re really stupid’.” Chris elaborated.

            “Then he looked at me and said, ‘I like our new best friend’.” Avery put in.

            “There is nothing about that story that surprises me.” Hemsworth chuckled again.

            “And here we are twenty years later.” Frankie sighed, setting plates in front of everyone before sitting down.

            “And even more awesome than we were then!” Avery pointed out before everyone quieted down and enjoyed their breakfast.


	41. Chapter 41

Frankie reveled in the hot tingle that radiated throughout her body as Sebastian slowly kissed his way down the firm plane of her flat stomach. Her breath came out in a gasp and a light sweat broke out on her skin as her arousal accelerated at the teasing of his tongue across her inner thigh. She couldn’t hold in a loud intense moan as his mouth at last grazed her feminine core. The sound of her ecstatic cry drove him to continue and her moans grew louder as the thrusts of his tongue intensified. Frankie had begun to gently buck her hips forward, her moans now coming out more like screams of pleasure as she teetered on the edge of climax when there was suddenly an eager knock on her bedroom door and Chris’ amused voice shouted “Whatever you doing to her, Sebastian, good job! I can hear her all the way out here!” which immediately took her out of the moment.    

                “Mother Fucker!” Frankie hissed, her hips collapsing back onto the bed.

                “Just ignore him.” Sebastian pleaded, brushing his fingertips up her thigh in a desperate attempt to savor the mood.

                “I can’t now that I know people can hear me!” she snapped, pulling herself into a sitting position.  “I fucking HATE him!”

                “Sometimes I do too.” Sebastian sighed, watching in disappointment as she stood up and pulled her jeans back on. “Let’s just go to my place. Then we can pick up where we left off.” He suggested, readjusting his own clothing.

                “Maybe we should just always go to your place from now on.” Frankie agreed.

                “That sounds good.” He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap. “Then you can make all the noise you want because that was so hot.” He murmured against her ear, sending a chill up her spine.

                “Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Frankie grinned pulling him up off the bed.  She refused to make eye contact with Chris as they passed him sitting on the couch and giving them an exaggeratedly innocent smile.

                “Aww, you two aren’t done already, are you? It sounded like you were having so much fun.” He taunted.

                “No. Actually we’re going to my place to finish in private.” Sebastian shot back triumphantly.

                “Oh, well….I hope you can recapture the moment. It seemed pretty intense.” Chris replied, the scowl fading from his face.

                “I’m sure we’ll manage.” Sebastian assured him cockily, taking Frankie’s hand and leading her out the door.

****

                A few weeks later, Tom was called away for a week to take care some things back in London and, to his dismay, Avery’s scheduled had not allowed for her to go with him so she finally had much needed time at home. After a couple of days of her being around and beginning to act like her old self, everything finally started to feel like normal again and the four roommates spent an evening together chatting and watching movies. Frankie almost didn’t hear her phone buzzing over their chatter, but she finally reached for it after several rings and excused herself to the kitchen to answer, a strange look on her face.

“Hello.” Frankie sighed

                “Hey, Frankie. How have you been?” Her stomach clenched up at the sound of Nick’s voice.

                “What do you want, Nick?”

                “I just wanted to…I have some news and I felt like it would be better for you to hear it from me than to read it in some tabloid or something.” Nick told her.

                “What is it?” she demanded, gulping down the lump of dread in her throat.

                “Nichole and I are getting married.” She could hear the smile in his voice as he announced it and it made her stomach turn.

                “Ok.” She somehow managed to mutter. “Well, um….congratulations?”

                “Thanks, Frankie. So…how are you? Are you doing ok?” his tone was so nauseatingly sweet, it was all she could do to keep from crumbling onto the floor.

                “I’m good. I have to go, Nick. I’m glad you’re happy.” She rushed her words before hanging up and running into the bathroom down the hall, barely making it to the toilet before she started to vomit.

“Must have been Nick.” Chris joked. Avery got up and walked to the bathroom where she found Frankie sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and her head resting against her knees.

                “Are you sick?” Avery asked sweetly.

                “No.” Frankie croaked. “Nick’s getting married.”

                “Eeew. Why?”

                “I guess he’s happy now.” Frankie shrugged. Avery grabbed her hands and helped her up.

                “Everything ok?” Hemsworth asked when the two of them returned.

            “Nick’s getting married.” Avery explained.

                “To the drag queen?” Chris asked and Frankie gave him a hateful look as she took a seat on the couch.

                “What a fucking prick!” Avery ranted. “Why would he call and tell you?”

                “He didn’t want me to find out from the media.” Frankie explained.

                “Bullshit. He just wanted to be a dick and rub it in your face.” Avery raged.

                “Either way. I would have rather found out sooner than later.” Frankie sighed.

                “Are you going to be ok?” Hemsworth asked.

            “I don’t’ know.” Frankie shook her head. “Sometimes it feels like I’ll never be ok.”

                “I think that’s because he won’t leave you alone and let you be ok.” Hemsworth replied.

                “Do you want to call Sebastian?” Avery suggested. “Some hot, dirty sex might make you feel better.”

                “No.” she declined. “I feel like maybe I need to end this thing with Sebastian.”

                “Well, if that’s what you think is best.” Chris interjected eagerly.

                “Could you just not talk right now?” Frankie seethed at him.

                “What?! I’m being supportive!” Chris cried defensively.

                “I don’t _need_ your support!” she snapped. “Or your opinions!”

                “Why are you yelling at me?! I’m not the one who’s marrying a dude!” Chris demanded. Frankie gave him a murderous look that caused Hemsworth to quickly intervene.

                “Hey, Mate, let’s go out and get a beer. Give the girls some time to talk.” He suggested.

                “But Frankie needs us.” Chris looked appalled.

                “No! Frankie really doesn’t!” Frankie huffed. “Please, go!”

                “Yeah, it’s girl time now, Bubby.” Avery nodded at him, indicating he should leave with Hemsworth. She waited until the boys were gone before continuing the conversation.

                “You don’t really want to end things with Sebastian just because you’re messed up because of Nick, do you? I mean, he’s so hot.” Avery questioned.

                “It’s not just because of this thing with Nick.” Frankie clarified. “Sebastian is like an addiction…or a crutch is maybe more accurate. Sleeping with him distracts me from my break-up issues temporarily, but, look at me! It’s obviously not helping in the long run. I’m a total basket-case over every little thing Nick does.”

                “Nick getting married this soon isn’t a little thing. I’d be pissed too if I were you because he’s a giant taint. And isn’t temporary distraction with a really hot dude better than no distraction at all?” Avery suggested.

                “Not when it’s keeping me from moving on. I’m not pissed that Nick’s getting married. I’m hurt…because I’m still not over him.” She admitted reluctantly. “I think…I think maybe there’s a part of me that has been refusing to let go. Like I still believed, on some level, that Nick and I would end up together. So I could justify having a friend with benefits because I knew it wouldn’t turn into anything more and I could still hold on to this…delusion about me and Nick.”

                “Ok.” Avery nodded in understanding. “That makes sense.”

            “But tonight has been a very violent wake-up call that I can’t put off moving on forever. I mean, Nick has clearly been moving on since we first broke up.  I need to do the same. I need to stop taking comfort in casual sex because it’s easy and open myself up to having real feelings for someone again, or at least not wasting all those feelings on Nick.”

                “So you think if you stop doing the hibbity dibbity with Sebastian, you’ll be ready to meet someone new so you’ll get over Nick?” Avery looked uncertain.

                “It’s not exactly like that. I just need to get rid of the crutch so I can face the fear of letting go.” Frankie elaborated. “There’s this guy, Finn, that I work with at the aquarium. He and I went out a few times before I was with Nick. He’s the nicest guy, the kind of guy I _should_ be with, and I know he’d still be up for going out with me. All I’d have to do is say the word. But I haven’t because, if I were to start dating for real, it would mean admitting to myself that Nick and I are really over. So, I use the fact that I’ve been sleeping with Sebastian as an excuse not to pursue anything with Finn or anyone else. I convince myself that I’m having such a good time in my ‘casual relationship’ that I don’t have time for anything that involves real feelings even though that’s not true.”

                “Oh. I stand corrected. You think if you stop doing the hibbity dibbity with Sebastian, you’ll start dating this Finn guy and get over Nick.” Avery repeated it back as she had understood it and Frankie chuckled.

                “You always make everything sound so much simpler than it really is. I’m not saying I’m necessarily going to date Finn. I’m just saying I need to stop making excuses _not_ to date decent guys that I might have a future with, whether that’s Finn or somebody else.”

                “So…really what you’re saying is that the casual sex thing doesn’t suit you because you need a real relationship. ….which means my bubby was kind of right all along?” Avery teased.

                “No.” Frankie retorted adamantly. “I did enjoy the whole ‘no strings’ thing for a time. I just don’t want that forever. Dipshit tried to tell me that I couldn’t handle it at all so he’s still wrong.”

                “If you say so.” Avery shrugged, then suggested with excitement “Let’s drink mimosas and get so drunk you forget Nick’s name!”

                “Do we have any orange juice?” Frankie chuckled.

                “I doubt it. Let’s go get some!” she insisted, getting up and grabbing her purse as Frankie put her shoes on.


	42. Chapter 42

                “I still think we should have stayed home with the girls.” Chris mused, taking a swig from his beer. “Frankie goes all crazy whenever she hears from Nick. She needs her friends.”

                “She would have just ended up fighting with you. I don’t see how that’s helpful.” Hemsworth pointed out, also taking a swig.

                “It is. Because it’s what Frankie and I do. I say what’s on my mind and she gets pissed off about it. There’s comfort in the mundane.” Chris insisted.

                “So you two have always bickered like that?”

                “Except for the one night we had sex.” Chris grinned proudly.

                “You’re awfully proud of something you were both too drunk to remember.” Hemsworth joked.

                “That’s how _she_ describes it. _I_ remember it quite well.” Chris clarified, downing the rest of his beer and then let out a nostalgic sigh. “I remember I kept kissing her neck. And it wasn’t just because her skin was so soft, it was the smell of her hair….it was all around me when my face was that close to it. It’s like this…sweet, salty…warm scent. Her hair still smells like that.”

Hemsworth eyed him thoughtfully. He recognized the smell Chris was describing well as the smell of the beach, but had never paid enough attention to Frankie’s hair to notice.  “That’s what you remember most about it? The way her hair smelled?”

                “Well, not just that. I remember all of it. She was wearing pink lace panties and, damn, she looked amazing in them.” He smiled as he remembered, “And she had this picture of a school of dolphins on the wall behind her bed and I kept being afraid it would fall down if we moved too much.” He laughed.

                “So you this happened when you were in high school. You’d been drinking.  You’ve been with… what, hundreds of girls since then? And you still remember it that vividly?” Hemsworth couldn’t help noticing that Chris had said very little about the physical gratification of his tryst with Frankie, but had fixated on the type of intimate details typically associated with strong emotions. A subtle smile crept onto his face as a realization started to dawn on him and now that it was becoming clear, he acknowledged that it should have been obvious a long time ago. Somehow, however, it hadn’t appeared to have dawned on anyone else in their circle of friends either.  “Have you ever wondered _why_ you and Frankie squabble so much?”

                “It’s just how the universe is designed.” Chris shrugged. “Birds gotta fly. Fish gotta swim. Chris and Frankie gotta bicker.”

                “Well, why do you hate every guy she dates? I would think you’d appreciate the break from the bickering.” He asked out of sheer morbid curiosity about how Chris would manage to justify that behavior without admitting the truth to himself.

                “I like the bickering. It feels natural. And all the guys she dates are tools. They’re all wrong for her.” Chris replied simply.

“Who would you have her date then?” He challenged.

“No one. She needs to just stay away from dudes because none of them are good enough for her and just hang out with all of us who do care about her. And then she’ll be happy.”

 Hemsworth shook his head and laughed at this response.

                “Why is that funny?” Chris asked.

                Hemsworth smiled, debating about whether he should say more, but decided it was best to let it go.  “No reason, Mate.” He chuckled. “Should we order another round?”

                “May as well. We’re not allowed to go home.” Chris agreed, signaling the waitress back to their table.

                                                         ******************

                Through the next couple of weeks after learning about Nick’s engagement, Frankie did some reflecting and trying to sort through her own feelings. She had done what she said would and told Sebastian she needed to put an end to the physical part of their relationship and just be friends, which had been a challenge as it really had become somewhat of an addiction for her. Every time she thought of Nick and felt a twinge of depression or loneliness, her first instinct had been to call Sebastian and tell him she wanted to hook up one last time, but she’d somehow managed to find the strength to resist that temptation. Over time, facing those dreaded emotions on her own had begun to give her a new sense of self-assurance and she was finally starting to believe that she could truly heal and have a life after Nick. When she ran into Finn leaving the aquarium one afternoon, she knew she was ready to make a move.

                “Hey.” She smiled as they both walked toward the parking lot.

                “Hey, Frankie. How have you been?” He returned her eager smile, showing off the dimple in his cheek.

                “I’m good. Um, are you busy? I was hoping maybe we could go for a cup of coffee.” she suggested.

                “Are you kidding? I thought you’d never ask.” He accepted eagerly.

                “You were waiting for me to ask?” she laughed.

                “Well, I wanted to, but I thought you might have needed time after you and Nick…and, you know, you did kind of dump me the last time we tried to go out.” He teased.

                “I did not dump you!” she chuckled. “I just….made a bad decision.”

                “Well, lucky for me that didn’t work out then.” He replied, still smiling. “I have a better idea than coffee. I really need to go home and wash the fish smell off so how about if we have dinner later?”

                “Even better. Text me after you’ve had a chance to clean up and we can figure out details.”  She told him, waving as she headed to your car.

                “Alright. Talk to you soon.”

                                                       ****************

                Frankie didn’t even realize that she was smiling as she poured herself a cup of coffee the next morning. It had felt so nice to be on a date with someone who was genuinely interested and wanted to get to know her better. They had talked non-stop with no lulls or awkwardness and when he’d driven her home, he’d been a perfect gentleman kissing her on the cheek and promising to call her. Then he’d gone so far as to send her a goodnight text after he’d gotten home. All of this reminded her why she’d liked Finn so much before and she couldn’t imagine how she’d ever convinced herself that Nick was better choice between the two of them. The only conclusion she could come to was that Nick had been the pushier one and Finn had respectfully backed off when she’d started seeing him.

                “You got in awfully late last night.” Chris accused, stepping into the kitchen with East at his heels.

                “I was home by 11.” Frankie rolled her eyes. “You’re the one who was out late, Dipshit. That’s why you didn’t see me come in.”

                “11 is late for a first date. I don’t think I like this guy keeping you out all night.” Chris scolded, reaching for a coffee cup in the cupboard.

                “Says the guy whose dates only consist of midnight booty calls.” Frankie chuckled, her spirits too lifted for even Chris to ruin.

                “Who’s having a booty call?” Hemsworth asked, coming into the kitchen.

                “Frankie was last night like a little slut!”

                “It was not a booty call. Finn is a perfect gentleman.” Frankie replied, heading into the living room to answer the door after the doorbell chimed.

                “Finn is a perfect gentleman.” Chris repeated in a childish mock.

                “Let me guess. He’s a tool and you hate him?” Hemsworth asked in amusement.

                “Duh. Frankie likes him. There’s gotta be something wrong with him.” Chris replied.

                “Aww. Look at this!” Frankie announced, carrying in a vase of a half dozen pink roses.

                “Oh, come on! Are we trying a little too hard?” Chris grumbled. Frankie set the vase on the table and took out the card.

                “Thanks for a great time last night. Can’t wait to do it again. Awwww!” Frankie nearly squealed. “He’s so sweet.”

                “Um, try desperate and needy.” Chris interjected in disgust. “I knew there was something I didn’t like about him. Who sends roses after one date?”

                “Guys who want to ensure a second date.” Frankie smiled triumphantly.

                “Whatever.” Chris looked at Hemsworth. “Have you ever done that?”

                “No…” He admitted, then gave him an apologetic look as he added “But, I don’t know, Mate. I can’t say I wouldn’t if it were a really good first date.”

                “Ok. Fine.” Chris replied dryly. “Go ahead and do what you do, Frankie. Get caught up in the honeymoon phase and fall head over heels for this asshole. You might want to keep your schedule open for like six months from now, Hemsworth. That’s about the time we’ll all be summoned for a night of alcohol and chocolate to keep Frankie from crying her eyes out.”

                “You’ll have to forgive Dipshit.” Frankie told Hemsworth. “He has an unhealthy aversion to ever wanting anyone else to be happy. Isn’t that kind of the definition of a psychopath?”

                “Right. I’m always the bad guy.” Chris scorned.

                “He just doesn’t want you to get hurt.” Hemsworth attempted to smooth things over, feeling sympathy for Chris now that he was aware of the reason for his need to torment Frankie even though Chris himself hadn’t figured it out. “None of us do.”

                “And he doesn’t know how to mind his own business. There’s that too.” Frankie retorted.

                “Fine. I’ll stay out of it. I’ll leave you alone and so will my dog! C’mon, East!” Chris huffed, walking toward the living room while East stayed planted on the floor by Frankie’s feet. “East, come!” Chris repeated, but East refused to move. “Traitor.” He sighed, disappearing from the room.

                “Sure, he’ll stay out of it.” Frankie rolled her eyes. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

                “He can’t help himself.” Hemsworth chuckled.

                “I know. It’s a condition. He’s chronically obnoxious.” Frankie replied, walking over to the counter to start breakfast.


	43. Chapter 43

                                                ***********************

Avery started to fall behind Tom on their morning run when she got distracted by a pelican diving into the water. When she stopped running she realized how badly her feet ached so she pulled her socks and shoes off and dug her toes into the damp sand near the shoreline. She tucked her socks into her shoes and dropped them into the sand and plopped down. She knew Tom would be angry but she was tired and bored. She had hoped the change of scenery and running on the beach would help but it hadn’t, she still hated running and she hated being up this early. The only time she was ever up this early was for a call time and she firmly agreed that was the only time it was.

“What are you doing?”

Avery looked up and saw Tom looming over her and was immediately on her feet. “My feet hurt.” She explained.

“Your feet hurt?” he cried. Avery flinched as he raised his hands in exasperation.

“Did you really think that I was going to strike you?”  he demanded and Avery just shrugged, but refused to meet his eyes. Instead she focused on watching as she pushed her big toe into the sand.

Tom let out a deep sigh and cupped the sides of her face in his hands, “My darling.” He gently lifted her head so that she was looking at him and then smiled sweetly at her. She gave him a shy smile and he leaned in a kissed her softly.  Avery heard the familiar clicking of the rapid shutter from a paparazzi camera but it was quickly forgotten as Tom’s kiss intensified. He finally pulled away and slid his hands down to hers, entwining his fingers with hers. He gave her another sweet smile and kissed her cheek. “Why don’t we end our run early today?”

Avery tried not to look as relieved as she felt. “If that’s what you want.” She replied, giving a noncommittal shrug. Tom gave her a kiss and took her shoes from her and except for the click of the camera shutter around them; things were quiet for the walk back to his car. They shared a few amused glances and Tom slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they continued to walk back to the parking lot. He kissed her forehead and let her in the passenger side of the car when they finally reached it before tossing her shoes into the trunk then getting in the car himself. But Avery recognized the aggravated look that settled on his face as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“You’re so quiet. Are you mad at me now?” Avery asked quietly after they’d been driving for several minutes in silence.

“I would have liked to have been able to finish my run. That would have been nice.” Tom replied. “

“ _I’d like you to stop being an asshole to me all the time._ ” Avery muttered under her breath as she stared out the window.

“What was that?” he demanded and Avery felt her mouth go dry but she just shook her head, refusing to look back at him. They fell back into an uncomfortable silence and Avery continued stare out the window.

                                                ************************

They walked back into the house just as Frankie and Hemsworth were coming in from the patio door. “I didn’t expect to see you two back already.” Frankie grinned.

“We decided to cut our run short today.” Tom smiled at her as he slid his hand affectionately down Avery’s ponytail and kissed the side of her head.

“Running fucking sucks.” Hemsworth sighed, lifting the edge of his tank top and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Avery grinned but refused to outwardly agree with him in front of Tom.

“You’re such a baby.”  Frankie laughed.

“It’s boring.” He whined.

“Relaxing.” She corrected with a smile. “Energizing. Fun.”

“No, that’s what surfing is, Mate.” He chuckled as he head towards the kitchen to grab some water.

“You have a one track mind.” Frankie teased as she followed after him.

Avery looked back at Tom, “I’m gonna go jump in the shower.” He started to follow when his phone vibrated against the coffee table.

“I’ll join you in a few minutes.” He told her.

                                                                                ************

Avery stepped under the wide rainfall shower  pulled the hair tie out of her hair, let it drop onto the tiled floor, closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the water.  For some reason, the memory of kissing Hemsworth popped into her head. It was the first time she’d thought about it since it happened and she felt her stomach clench. She reached for the handheld showerhead to wash her hair but the thought of his mouth against hers wouldn’t leave her mind. She let out an involuntary sigh as she moved the pulsing water lower, her sigh changing to a moan when she pushed it between her legs.

“Thinking of me?”  Tom whispered against her ear as he stepped into the shower behind her and sliding his hands down the front of her thighs.

“No!” she shouted in surprise, immediately dropping the shower head and jumping at the sound of his voice.  Tom removed his hands and stepped away from her and Avery spun around. “I just meant that you surprised me, that’s all.” She explained, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Well, you did seem pretty into it.” He replied, finally cracking a smile.

Avery pressed herself against him, pushing her pelvis as tightly against him as she could. “I was.” She gave him an ornery grin as she nipped at his lower lip. “But I didn’t get to finish.”

Tom rolled his finger around her clit and Avery felt her knees start to buckle, and she  quickly wrapped her arms around his neck for support. “But I didn’t even get to start.” He grinned. “How is that fair?” He removed his finger despite her whimpers of protest. “Shouldn’t I get to catch up to you?” He buried his fingers in her wet tangled hair and kissed her aggressively, then slid his hands to her shoulders. He continued to kiss her but began applying pressure on her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Avery pulled away from him and asked, despite knowing exactly what he wanted. Tom rested her hands on his waist and kissed her again, trying to push her into a kneeling position again. She pulled away again and stepped away from him.

“Get out of my shower.” She commanded.

“What?!”

“Just get out, Tom.” She saw the anger the flashed across his face before he complied and Avery was shaking by the time she finished her shower. She grabbed her robe and was surprised to find Tom, dressed and waiting for her in her bedroom. She was well aware of his eyes following her while she went from her closet to her dresser as she selected things to wear but he remained silent even while she combed her hair with her fingers and wound it into a side braid. She took a deep breath and finally walked over to her bed and sat down next to him. She set her shoulders and finally looked at him. “Tom,” she began, feeling her voice tremble. “I…I don’t think this is…wo-.”

“You don’t think what, Avery?” Tom spat out, his eyes boring into her.

Avery froze and lost her nerve as Tom continued to stare her down. “I don’t think I want to go running anymore.” She finished quietly.

“Fine.” He replied coolly before getting up and leaving the room.

Avery lay back against the bed and felt tears slip down the sides of her face.

“Everything alright?” Avery heard Hemsworth from the doorway and she lifted her hand and gave him a thumbs up. She heard him chuckle, “Right.” He tapped the doorway with his fist before walking away and Avery sat up to watch him go before lying back against the bed.  She stayed that way a few more minutes before feeling composed enough to go downstairs.


	44. Chapter 44

“Where’s Tom?”

“He left.” Frankie replied, not looking up from her laptop. “He didn’t say where he was going.”

“Oh.” Avery plopped in the chair and rested her feet on the arm. “Have you seen my Bubby?”

“I try not to.” Frankie quipped.

“He had a meeting.” Hemsworth answered, coming out of the kitchen with a large green smoothie and sitting on the sectional opposite Frankie.

“That looks gross.”

“It’s not so bad.” He shrugged with a grin.

“Can I taste it?”

“Sure.” Hemsworth grinned as he handed the glass over to her.

Avery took a sip and her lips immediately puckered. “It tastes like….sour grass.” She grimaced as she handed it back, making Hemsworth laugh. “What is in that?”

“Kale, apple and lemon juice.”

Avery screwed up her face and Hemsworth laughed again as he gulped the rest of it down. “Does it make you poop a lot?” She pressed.

“Avery!” Frankie looked up from her laptop.

“What?”

“Not everyone enjoys discussing their pooping habits as much as you and Chris do.”

“Everybody poops, Franklin.” Avery pointed out.

“I am well aware but we don’t all talk about it in such detail.”

Avery ignored her and turned back to Hemsworth. “Well does it?” she pressed.

“A bit.” He laughed before carrying his empty glass back to the sink.

“You don’t have to encourage her you know.” Frankie told him when he returned. Hemsworth just shrugged and grinned at Avery who kept running her tongue along the edge of her teeth.

“I don’t mind.” He grinned then laughed at Frankie who just shook her head in with amused exasperation.

“I sure hope Bubby brings home donuts.” Avery grimaced. “That lingers.”

“We have cereal and coffee.” Frankie offered.

“He will know to bring me donuts.” Avery replied confidently. “It’s our twinsense.”

Hemsworth winked at her, “Sorry about that.”

Avery shrugged, “I wanted to drink it.”

Hemsworth studied her face while she rested her cheek on her knee and picked at her toenail polish and noticed a sadness that he hadn’t when she first came downstairs. He wanted to ask but wasn’t sure if he should. He absently fiddled with the rows of bracelets on his wrists and continued watching her, lost in thought, but noticing that one of the several anklets Avery had on her left ankle was similar to the black braided leather bracelet he always wore.

Avery felt Hemsworth’s eyes on her and when she lifted hers to meet him, that familiar yet confusing stomach flip that she sometimes experienced whenever she thought about him happened. She kept her cheek on her knee and held his gaze. She noticed that his mouth twitched slightly with a brief smile but mostly she was focused on how blue his eyes were; which was very similar to her brother’s. Her bubby’s eyes were light blue around the inner part of but with a dark blue rim that perfectly matched her own.  Hemsworth’s were closer to the shade of the inner part of her brother’s eye but brighter. She continued to hold his stare as her thoughts involuntarily drifted from eye color to things that were more explicit. Avery didn’t understand why her mind went where it did but her stomach still clenched. She was sure she felt her pulse increase but she couldn’t bring herself to look away from him even though her face felt hot and she was beginning to have a hard time controlling her breathing. She jumped when she heard a door slam and let out a gasp, and Hemsworth was the one to break eye contact after Frankie spoke.

“It’s probably just Dipshit.” Frankie stated looking up from her laptop again and giving them both confused looks as Avery scrambled to sit up and appear more composed.

“It’s not.” Avery answered dully. “That’s not Bubby’ car.” She sat up on the arm of the chair and dug her feet into the cushions, refusing to look at the door as a feeling of trepidation came over her and she unconsciously ticked off the seconds until Tom would be back inside the house.

He breezed through the door with his arms full of pastel tulips and his face brightened when he saw Avery in the living room. “I’m so pleased that you are in here.” He smiled at her and she searched his face, feeling even more confused. Tom handed her the huge bouquet of flowers and then kissed her. “Darling, I am so sorry about before.” He spoke in low tones but Hemsworth was able to pick up part of what he said and his curiosity was piqued. “I was a prat.” He kissed her again. “But I hope all of this can start to make it up to you.”

“These are really pretty.” Avery finally replied as she admired her flowers.  He handed her a small pink gift bag and took the flowers back from her and set them on the coffee table. Inside the bag was a long rectangular box and a white envelope. She opened the box to reveal a white gold necklace with a pendant of two interlocking hearts.

“Do you like it?” he questioned and Avery nodded, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

“I’ll help you put it on.” He took the necklace out of the box then walked around behind her and Avery lifted her hair out of the way so he could attach the clasp at the back of her neck. Before she dropped her braid, she kissed her neck. “I promise I will make everything up to you tonight.” He whispered in her ear. She gave him a slight smile as he turned her head back so he could kiss her lips while Hemsworth got up and headed into the kitchen.

“I’m running late, I’ve got several meetings today so you don’t have to open this last one in front of me, but I hope you enjoy it. I’ve scheduled a whole spa day for you.”  That evoked a genuine smile from Avery for the first time since Tom arrived back.

“That’s so sweet.” She curled her fingers around his neck and kissed his lips. “Thank you.” Tom nodded and slid his knuckles lightly down her cheek and kissed her again.

“Hey, if you’re back this evening, would you two want to double with Finn and me at _Capo_ for dinner tonight? We have reservations at 8.” Frankie asked.

Tom rested his hand on the small of Avery’s back. “Oh that sounds wonderful.” He looked over and Avery who nodded in agreement then he kissed her again. “And now I’ve really got to run.”

“Wow. Tom really went all out.” Frankie commented. “That was really sweet of him.”

“Yeah.” Avery nodded as she absently fiddled with her new necklace while she read through all the treatments Tom set up for her then tossed the itinerary on the coffee table.

“Did he pick something shitty?” Frankie joked.

Avery shook her head; she looked up at her best friend and opened her mouth to speak then quickly clamped it shut.

“Yes?” Frankie grinned.

“Nothing.” Avery shrugged. “I just wish Bubby would hurry up with my donuts.”

“You’re pretty confident he’s bringing these donuts, huh?” Hemsworth chuckled as he returned to the living room and stretched out  on the other end of the couch.

“He can feel it in his loins that I need donuts.”

“That’s not disturbing at all.” He laughed.

“We shared a womb. We shared loins at one time.” Avery counted.

                Hemsworth started to say something and Frankie interrupted him, “Don’t argue with her. She’s been convinced her whole life that they’re identical twins.”

                Avery rubbed her eyes then blinked several times in a row and Hemsworth scrunched his forehead and pursed his lips at Frankie who just shrugged at him them he burst out laughing. “Well we are.”

                “Do you understand biology? At all?” Frankie teased. “Or do I need to explain it again?”

                “You know that me and Bubby are special.” Avery returned, continuing to rub her eyes.

                “That’s an understatement.” Frankie snickered and Avery stuck her tongue out at her.

                “You alright?” Hemsworth asked.

                “My eyes hurt wicked bad.” She sighed, her Boston accent slipping out. “They’re on fucking fire.

                “You know if you ever changed your contacts, your eyeballs probably wouldn’t be on fire.” Frankie pointed out when Avery winced as she rubbed at them again.

                “Avery.” Frankie barked. “Would you go change your contacts before you go blind.”

                “Fine.”  Avery sighed before trudging up the stairs.

She reappeared at the top of the stairs wearing her glasses just as Chris stepped through the front door balancing a drink carrier on top of a box of donuts in his hands. “You brought me donuts!” she cried at the same time he announced excitedly, “I brought you donuts!”

                “Hey, that twincest thing _is_ real.” Hemsworth joked to Frankie who laughed and nodded.

                “Twinsense.” Chris corrected as he sat his purchases on the table before jogging over to the stairs and holding his hands up.

Avery hurried halfway down them then launched herself at her brother who effortlessly caught her and held her above his head, spinning while she lifted her arms out like a figure skater. He brought her down then spun her away from him; not letting go of his hand, Avery reached into the donut box for a long john and using it for a mic starting belting out , “ _Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on…_ ” Chris spun her back against him and took a bite of the donut before joining her on the song. They sang together in perfect harmony as they swayed before she spun away again, both going into a perfectly choreographed danced they had one a thousand times before.

Hemsworth pressed his lips together and stared both amazed and confused though Frankie wasn’t fazed. “Do you ever get the feeling they’d be happy dating each other?” he mused with a chuckle.

“All the fucking time!” she laughed.

“You two are sick.” Chris chastised, stopping to grab his drink and to hand the other to Avery.

“Our loved is sacred. We shared a womb.” Avery grabbed another donut then curled her arm around her brother’s waist.

“Didn’t Cersei Lannister say that about her twin too?” Frankie teased.

“Yeah, well. She’s a freak.” Avery shrugged as she and Chris both curled up in the chair together while Hemsworth and Frankie both shared amused glances.

“Wish I could share with you, Buddy.” Chris smiled at Hemsworth as he reached for the box of donuts, “But you’re on your starvation diet now.”

“Yeah. Fuck you.” Hemsworth shot back with a grin.

“I love you too, Dude.” Chris beamed at him while he sat the box on Avery’s lap and studied its contents before selecting another one. He settled against Avery and finally noticed the flowers on the table.

“Scales got you more flowers? Dude is lame, that’s the only thing he can come up with? Flowers? That’s so original.”

“No, Dipshit. Tom got Avery flowers. And his name is Finn.

“Tom’s name is Finn? Weird.” Chris grinned at her mockingly while she seethed at him. What’s with everybody having to get flowers all of a sudden anyway? 

Frankie picked Avery’s flowers up off the table so she could go put them in water and she saw Chris screw up his face when he looked at them. “What?” she demanded.

“And Avie’s happier with what I brought her.” He retorted.

“Feeling the need to compete with the boyfriend of your sister? That’s not odd at all.”

“There’s no competition.” Chris grinned confidently while Avery snuggled into his chest before abruptly jumping out of the chair.

“Shit. Fuck. Balls. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Frankie laughed.

“I have a meeting.”  Avery crammed another donut into her mouth, grabbed her drink and ran upstairs.

She returned a few minutes later in a short flowing sundress with her hair now loose. She still had her glasses on and a pair of flip-flops on her feet.  She reached over to kiss her brother goodbye. “Thanks for the donuts, Bubby. You’re the best.”

“I know.  I like it when you wear your glasses, by the way. You look hot in them.” He grinned. Frankie had caught Hemsworth’s reaction when he first saw her in the tortoiseshell cat eyed frames and was fairly certain he agreed with Chris’ sentiment.

“You’re always hot, Bubby.” Avery grinned as she grabbed her keys.

“So are you but those really enhance your hotness.”

Avery leaned over and kissed him again, “I love you, Bubby.” She grinned then waved at Hemsworth and Frankie before she hurried out the door.

                                                *****************************

When Avery got back that afternoon, her hair was in two high ponytails. She had on a loose fitting, off-the-shoulder crop top, skintight booty shorts and legwarmers over cobalt blue stilettos “Well? Whattya think?” She beamed as she spun around.

“Are you becoming a stripper?” Frankie questioned, looking up from her plate full of salad greens.

“Kinda.” Avery grinned as sat her shopping bags down; oblivious to the way Hemsworth had been gawking at her from the moment she walked in the door while he ate an identical lunch to Frankie.

“That sounds like a fun twist to _The Little Mermaid_.” Her brother laughed while he channel surfed and munched on a bag of potato chips.

“Well, you may not realize this about me but I’m not exactly the most graceful person on the planet.”  Avery began as she plopped down on his lap and stole the remote.

“Not you!”  Frankie gasped mockingly.

Avery realized Hemsworth was smiling at her as she was talking and she wondered if he was remembering the time he tried to bench press her. She quickly looked down at the bag of chips next to Chris and grabbed a handful as she felt her face flush again wondering why all of a sudden she couldn’t get that day and what had transpired after out of her mind. “Well,” she continued as she munched on her chips, looking everywhere but at him. “Since I’m going to be a mermaid, I need to be you know, graceful which I don’t naturally possess. And even though I dance and stuff David wants me to really get into more of a fluidity type of a movement and I guess pole dancing it good at making people graceful and fluid so, I’m going to take a class.”

“That’s actually true. Pole dancing is good for flexibility and cardio too.” Frankie agreed.

“You should do it with me, Frank!” Avery cried.

“That does actually sound like fun.” She conceded.

“Do it!”

“How can I refuse, you never want to do anything remotely healthy.” Frankie grinned.

“Yay!” Avery cheered bouncing up and down on Chris’ lap.

“Hey, ow, watch the junk, Avie.” Chris groaned.

Avery immediately stopped bouncing and leaned against Chris’ chest. “Sorry, Bubby.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “I still love you.”

“Good thing you’re taking lessons in how to be graceful.” Frankie joked. “Anyone wanna take bets on how long the shoes last once we start this class?”

“They won’t make it out of the car.” Hemsworth predicted with a laugh.

“But they make my legs look so sexy!” she declared, jumping to her feet and nearly falling over. Chris quickly grabbed her waist to steady her.

“Grace lessons can’t come soon enough.” Frankie chuckled. “How can you dance so well and be so fucking klutzy too?”

“It’s a gift.” Avery shrugged.


	45. Chapter 45

        Avery was just wrapping a piece of hair around the elastic that secured her low ponytail and tucking a bobby pin into it when Tom stepped into her room that evening. She smiled at him in the mirror then smoothed her hand over her side part before giving her hair a spritz of hair spray as he strode over to her and kissed her on the cheek in greeting.

        “So did you enjoy your spa gift?” he questioned as he loosened the tie around his neck.

        Avery nodded, still studying his face in the mirror as she applied the final touches to her make up. “I really did.” She replied, smiling enthusiastically, hoping to convey how grateful she was for his gesture. “Um, so I noticed that it’s a schedule of things to do. Am I locked into everything you picked or will I be able to change things around?” She chewed her lip apprehensively as she waited for his response.

        “There was something you didn’t like?” He watched her intently as he unbuttoned and pulled off the dress shirt he wore which only made her more nervous.

        “Well, I don’t need the Brazilian wax. That’s really not my thing.” She shrugged, trying to keep her voice casual.

He was quiet for a moment while he went into her closet to select a fresh shirt for their evening with Frankie and Finn.  “I just thought you might want to try it. That’s why I set it up for you.” He replied, keeping his voice even but Avery recognized the slight change in his tone but she continued to stand her ground as she continued.

        “You’ve seen me naked.” She said with a grin, trying to keep things light, hoping to avoid setting him off as she sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed and watched him change. “I keep my pubes trimmed up. And it’s not like I’m overly hairy anyway. Bubby took all the body hair.”

        “Darling,” he replied tersely then quickly changed his tone, “I just thought you’d like to try something new. It’s as simple as that.”

        Avery felt a surge of anger well up in her chest as a realization dawned on her. She crawled off the bed and stared at him. “Is that why you won’t go down on me?” she demanded accusingly.  “Why are you even with me then? You keep trying to change everything about me. I mean, do you even like me?!”

        “Why are you getting so upset over a lovely gesture? I purchase a gift for you to show you how much I care about you and you are completely twisting everything around.”

        “I thought it was an apology gift for being an asshole.” Avery spat.

        Tom stepped close to her, and when she took a step back, he stepped forward again and stared her down. “Are you deliberately trying to provoke me? As usual, I try to be good to you and I’m met with nothing but your hostility. I think perhaps it’s I who should be questioning your feelings for me.” He grabbed her and bent down so that he was at eye level with her. Avery’s lip started to tremble and her arm ached where he held her. She tried to pull away but he gripped her tighter, yanking her closer. “I know it wasn’t me you were thinking about while you were pleasuring yourself in the shower this morning.” He seethed. “Nor when you were coming last night.”  Avery felt the color drain out of her face when Tom violently shoved her away so hard she lost her balance and landed on the floor. But then he immediately knelt down next to her and pulled her against his chest. “Darling are you alright? Are you hurt?” He grasped her arms and gently leaned back so he could look her over while she fought back tears.

        “I’m fine.” She replied around a lump in her throat, though she couldn’t meet his eyes. He hunched down and lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him and let out a vehement sigh.

        “I just want you to make me a priority in your life, Avery.” He took her hands, still staring at her impassionedly. “I get so frustrated when you don’t. I was so happy when you started running with me and then you told me you hated it and now my gifts aren’t good enough for you. I don’t mean to get so angry with you, but what do I have to do to make you happy?  I’m trying so hard.” Avery wiped her face as tears slipped down her cheeks. “Maybe you don’t feel the same way about me but I’m falling in love with you.”  He brushed his thumb across her cheek, and then cupped her face before leaning in to kiss her.

        “I’m sorry I don’t make you feel like you’re a priority, Tom.” She replied when he pulled away. “I’ll do better.”

He smiled and kissed her again. “That’s all I ask.” He stood up then pulled her to her feet.  Avery rested her head against his shoulder as he pulled her against him. He slid his hand up her dress, his fingers finding their way under her silk panties. “How much time do we have before dinner?” he questioned as he kissed the nape of her neck and slid two fingers between her folds.

        “An hour.” She replied, trying to focus on what his fingers were doing. “I think.” She pushed his hand away; his questioning look quickly changed to one of pleasure when she forced a smile and unbuttoned his slacks. She pressed her mouth against his while she rubbed her hand against his growing erection on the outside of his pants before she knelt down in front of him and pulled them down off his hips.

                                                                *************************

        During the first part of dinner with Finn and Frankie, Avery was unusually quiet. She could feel Frankie’s eyes on her while the rest of them conversed and she actively avoided making eye contact with her best friend but she did realize that would likely lead to an interrogation later so she quickly downed two glasses of champagne after Tom ordered a bottle for their table which only further served to worry Frankie more. “Would you join me in the ladies room, Avery?” she requested when Avery downed her champagne flute for the third time. Avery shot a terrified glance over a Tom but he just kissed her on the cheek and helped her out of her chair.

        “Is everything alright?” Frankie questioned as soon as they were in the bathroom. “You’re acting weird tonight. You’ve barely said two words. I’ve known you my whole life, you’re never this quiet.”

        Avery’s head spun from the buzz of the alcohol she’d quickly consumed and from everything that had happened earlier in the day. Part of her desperately wanted to tell her best friend what had been going on with Tom but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. “Yeah.” Avery forced a smile. “Everything’s fine. Tom told me that he was falling in love with me earlier today.”

        “Well that explains it then.” Frankie grinned. “Avery, that’s so exciting!” Frankie threw her arms around her best friend. “I’m so happy for you. Did you say anything back?”

        “No.”

         “Why not? I’ve said it before but I’ve never seen you act this weird around a guy before, I think you feel the same way about him, Ave.”

        “He didn’t actually say, ‘I love you,’ Frank, so I don’t think it counts anyway. We should probably get back. I don’t want them to think you have the runs in the fancy restaurant.”

Frankie nodded in agreement and laughed, “Just don’t feel the need to tell them that I didn’t have diarrhea, ok?”

       “You are no fun at all sometimes.” Avery replied with a genuine grin.

        When they returned to the table, Avery could sense the tenseness in Tom and it didn’t recede until he noticed the way Frankie was smiling at him. After that, he relaxed and draped his arm around the back of Avery’s chair while they all continued to chat as they finished their meal. After dinner, they went out for drinks at dancing at _The Shark Room_. Tom was sweet and charming the rest of the evening and Avery remembered why she liked him in the first place and she ended up having a really good night out despite the shaky beginning.

                                ***************************

       But Avery clammed up like she had so many times before while they were having sex that night. She couldn’t stop thinking about the spa gift and many other things he’d said before to make her think he didn’t like what he saw when he looked at her. And once again, she wondered why he wanted to be with her. She tried to hide the discomfort she felt as he moved against her; because she couldn’t even bring herself to tell him she wasn’t ready before he pushed himself into her, afraid that would only anger him again. He kissed her neck and slid his hand over the back of her thigh and Avery shut her eyes forcing herself to relax. As she did, her thoughts wandered again to the feel of Hemsworth’s lips against hers and she let out a soft moan. The memory turned to fantasy as she imagined his hand sliding from her back to between her thighs and she bucked her hips forward. She moaned again, and pushed Tom onto his back, rolling her hips around and then squeezing hers thighs against his as she arched her back forward.  She curved over him, cupping his face with one hand, kissing him while she circled her clit with the forefinger on her other hand. She groaned and dug her hips against him as she climaxed. Avery kissed his neck and let out a squeal of surprise when Tom quickly flipped her onto her back. He pulled her legs up, holding them with his arms and pushing into her almost painfully as he continued to pump against her. She couldn’t bring herself to look away from the intensity on his face. He leaned down and kissed her forcefully when he came, collapsing on top of her and finally releasing her legs. And that sense of dread that so often accompanied her time with Tom came back, and settled in Avery’s chest.           She watched him as he rolled off her and tossed the condom in garbage. Her head hurt from the long back and forth she’d had with him all day and just wanted to go to sleep but then he rolled to his side and was staring at her with that look on her face that made her mouth go dry and feel like crying. Instead, she reached for the sheet and pulled it up to cover herself.

        “I don’t like it when you close your eyes.” He stated.

        “I just get so self-conscious around you all the time.” She began, her mouth curving into a slight smile as she ran her fingers through the thin patch of hair on his chest, attempting to pacify him.  “That’s not like me.”

        “I think it’s because you love me too.”

        “That’s what Frankie said.” She immediately froze in fear, knowing that Tom had didn’t want her talking about their relationship to her brother or to Frankie, “I just meant girl talk…” she attempted to explain, “I didn’t tell her what you did-.”

        “What I did?” Tom questioned, her voice becoming angry. “What did _I_ do, Avery?”

        “I meant what happened….” Avery replied quietly, looking down at her hands. “That’s all.”

        “You mean what I was driven to do? Is that what you mean? Because you are so aggravating? How am I supposed to feel when you fantasize about another man while we are making love? You don’t think that makes ME feel self-conscious? You don’t think I have to put up with comparisons to _him_ all the time and now I have to deal with that in our bed too?”

        “I didn’t…I wasn…” She started to protest but Tom cut her off.

       “How is that supposed to make me feel Avery? I see the way he looks at you. I’m not blind. But he only wants you because you’re mine. It’s not real. But the way you make me feel when you think about him when I’m inside you… that is real.”

       Avery sat in silence for several seconds; of course Tom would be upset if he thought she had feelings for someone else, that would explain his erratic behavior she thought to herself. The fact that he felt that way made her feel even more guilty for the thoughts about Hemsworth that she couldn’t control or understand. “I’ll do better not to make you feel that way.” She finally replied. Tom pulled the covers over him and scooted over to her.  He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face and kissed her softly before pulling her down against the pillows with him. Avery rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

                                                ***************************

       “Beer?” Chris asked Hemsworth when they got in from their evening out with some friends.

        “Sure.” Hemsworth nodded. He stretched his long legs out in front of him as he sat on the chaise part of the sectional and turned the TV to highlights from a surfing competition on a sports channel. Chris plopped next to him and handed him a beer when he returned from the kitchen before propping his feet up on the coffee table and picking up a folded piece of paper he spotted on the table.

        Frankie walked into the living room after showering and changing after her evening with Finn, Avery and Tom. She sighed loudly when she saw Chris and sat on the opposite end of the couch from him and Hemsworth, and retrieved her laptop so she could work on some things for the club before she went to bed.

        “So you take it all off now?” Chris mused as he read over the spa itinerary. “You don’t have that cute little landing strip anymore?

Hemsworth hid his mouth with his beer bottle to muffle his laugh.

        “Why are you so fucking nosy?” Frankie stood up an snatched the paper out of his hand, “This isn’t even mine, it’s your sister’s, you sicko.”

         “Avie would never get waxed. Don’t look at me like that,” he protested to both of them, “She told me when I had to wax my chest for Cap.”

        “It’s a gift from Tom.” Frankie seethed.

        “What a dick.”

        “Oh yes,” Frankie sighed exaggeratedly, “What a dick, getting his girlfriend a day at a spa. How awful of him.”

        “Um, telling her to rip hair out of her of her girly parts is a nice gift? That hurt like a motherfucker just on my chest. I would never make someone else do that.”

        “You’re a saint.”

        “Don’t you think that’s shitty? I don’t even notice that shit, you could have hair all over your legs, and your cooch for all I care so long as I get to get laid.” Chris looked over at Hemsworth.

     “Yeah, I don’t care.” Hemsworth shrugged. “She can do what she wants.  If I want to see you naked and you let me...” He grinned and gave a thumbs up and Frankie tried to fight a smile.

    “See!” Chris replied triumphantly.

     “I’m sure it was just part of the package he bought. I doubt it even occurred to him.” Frankie explained. “Stop worrying about your sister’s pubic hair. It’s weird. Even for you.”

     “You’re just mad because once again I have proven that I love Avie more that you do.”

     “And once again, Dip. Shit. I am NOT playing the Who loves Avery more game with you!”

    “You don’t want to play because I always win.” He grinned triumphantly at her and Frankie gripped the sides of her laptop as she pursed her lips tightly.

     “Don’t you have a movie to go make? Far far away? From me?” She turned her aggravated glare onto Hemsworth, “and stop laughing before I throw something at you.”

    “You’re just mad because he loves me more too.”

      “I hate you.”  She seethed as she jerked the plug to her laptop from the wall and stood up as she slammed it closed. A throw pillow whizzed past Chris’ face, hitting Hemsworth squarely in his, because he couldn’t contain his laughter.

     “You’ll be happy to know that I’ll be home while I’m working on my next movie because most of the location shots are around L.A.”

     “Oh fuck me.” They both heard her moan as she marched upstairs.

     “I knew you still thought about it!” Chris called after her.

      “Fuck off, Chris!” she yelled back before they heard her bedroom door slam.


	46. Chapter 46

                                               ************************

Avery was still wide-awake long after Tom fell asleep so after pulling one of the pairs of pajamas that Tom bought for her on, she tiptoed out of her room and then downstairs. She found the box of donuts from that morning sitting on the counter so she fixed herself a glass of milk and carried that and the box into the living room. She was aimlessly channel surfing as she ripped a donut in half and dunked it in her milk then bit off the end while she kept the box propped up on her lap. Avery froze when she heard the stairs creak, afraid Tom would be upset if he awoke to find her no longer in bed next to him.

Hemsworth mumbled a tired greeting when he saw her and her fear subsided but she couldn’t stop staring at his tousled hair or the haphazard way his boxers hung from his hips. “Couldn’t sleep?” she guessed when he plopped down next to her on the couch.

He shook his head. “I’m too fucking hungry to sleep.” He groaned.

Avery quickly crammed the remaining half of the donut she held into her mouth and then slid the donut box across the floor, giving him an apologetic grin. His laugh was infectious and deeper than usual with the added gruffness from having just woken up.

“Sorry.” She giggled through her mouthful of half-eaten pastry.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I can handle it.” They exchanged ornery grins as she finished chewing. “So is this worse than having to eat chicken every five minutes?”

“Yes.” He laughed. “Wishing I hadn’t wasted my cheat day on beer right now.”

“Yeah, that was dumb. I would have eaten pizza; actually I would have gotten a double cheeseburger.”

“Stop it.”

“Sorry.” She grinned again before she finished off her milk.

Hemsworth and Avery ended up chatting for several hours. They talked about Mackie coming back to stay with them for a couple of weeks while he filmed scenes for the movie he was doing with Chris. They talked about Hemsworth being a part of Frankie’s big fundraiser for _OceanAlliance_ and how excited he was to join the organization. Avery liked hearing him talk about the ocean, his passion for conservation and the protection of marine life reminded her of Frankie’s own dedication. She told him about her and her brother’s involvement with the Humane Society and the big charity event that they and Frankie were a part of every Halloween; divulging that was the event where she and Chris met Seven and East when they first moved to L.A. and ended up bringing them home. They laughed again when Seven jumped into Hemsworth’s lap at that moment and stretched out on his back so Hemsworth took that as a sign that he should join them at that event too. He told Avery about his childhood dogs and that he missed having one of his own but admitted that Seven had converted him to a cat person too.  They also discussed their own upcoming roles and when they would be leaving, Avery for Hawaii and Hemsworth for London. Avery always enjoyed talking to Hemsworth, but this was the first time they had the opportunity to be alone and she really enjoyed how at ease she felt with him.

She happened to look out the window and saw that it was just starting to get light outside, Hemsworth noticed too and glanced down at his watch. “Shit.” He chuckled. “It’s almost 5:30.”

“Fuck! Tom’s gonna be up for his run.” Avery jumped off the couch almost in a panic. Hemsworth looked at her strangely, noticing how quickly her disposition changed and also feeling incredibly disappointed that their time together had come to an end. She flashed him a quick smile but that relaxed demeanor that was so typically Avery was gone.

“Thanks for keeping my mind off food.” He chuckled.

“Anytime.” She grinned and Hemsworth thought he caught a hint of distress on her face before she turned and hurried up the stairs.


	47. Chapter 47

                                      ***********************

Tom was already out of bed when she got back to her room and she felt a rush of panic shoot through her when she saw him.  She hurried over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Hoping to deflect from the fact that she was already out of bed, she pressed her mouth against his. He gripped her hips, responding with aggression.  She cupped the sides of his face and nipped at his lip as she pulled away then kissed him along his jaw.

“What are you doing up already?” he finally questioned.

Avery nipped his lower lip again and slid her hands down his chest, “I want to start running with you again.” She replied, thinking quickly as she kissed his bare chest. “So I was just trying to get myself good and woken up.”

Tom grasped her wrists and Avery tensed, afraid to meet his eyes. But then he loosened his grip and turned his hands to entwine his fingers with hers. “You want to go running with me again?” he questioned and she nodded, finally looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her again. “That makes me quite happy.”

“Well, that’s what I was hoping for.” She replied with a forced smile.

She stifled a yawn as she changed into running clothes then went downstairs with Tom to eat breakfast before they headed out. She was grateful that Hemsworth wasn’t in the living room anymore but was still stabbed with a twinge of guilt remembering the time she’d just spent with him and how much fun she had with him.  She quickly downed two cups of coffee before she and Tom set out on their run and was exhausted by the time they got back. Chris was stretched out on the couch watching a rerun of Sports Center with East and Avery desperately wanted to collapse on top of him but she refrained.

“Why are you awake?” Avery questioned, gratefully accepting the coffee that Tom brought her.

“Meeting.” Chris yawned.

“I’ve got a few of those today as well.” Tom replied, kissing the side of Avery’s head. “Shower?”

She nodded and followed him upstairs. Avery had the day free so after Tom left, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

                          *******************************************

The next few weeks were busy for everyone. Frankie was busier than usual with the added duties of finalizing the details for the charity event that would be held at _The Shark Room_. Frankie was thankful that she’d agreed to take the pole dance class with Avery because the only time she saw her was the hour they spent each day in class and the iced coffee they treated themselves to after.

Avery knew that Tom wasn’t happy that the house was fuller since Mackie had come back too and so she tried to split their time between his rented house in L.A. and home. And while she thought Tom would be easier to be around if they were alone, he was actually worse.

And as much as she wanted to be home and around her brother, it was harder for her to hide things from him so she found herself in a strange, new and unpleasant situation of avoiding her twin whenever she was home. But he was busy with his movie so Avery hoped he didn’t notice her deliberate attempts to evade him. And on the night’s she and Tom did spend there, the only thing she looked forward to anymore was after Tom fell asleep when she would slip downstairs for her late night chats with Hemsworth. Those were the times she felt like she wasn’t putting on an act for anyone and felt most like herself again and more than once she thought about telling him what was going on with Tom but she just couldn’t bring herself to and it was always easy for her to justify not telling anybody since he wasn’t actually hitting her. Instead, when the sun would start to shine through the windows, she’d head back to her room and get ready for her morning run with Tom.

                                *****************************

Frankie did a final walk through of the club while she looked down at the check list on her iPad and made sure her list was complete. She’d already spoken with the chef and her head bartender and was making some final adjustments for the evening. Once she was sure her list was complete she head to her office and checked over the post it notes that cluttered her desk and lap top. She worked efficiently, making phone calls and dropping the post it notes into the garbage as she completed tasks, often using her notes to guide her to other lists either on her large desktop calendar or in her phone. It was getting close to time for her to head home to start getting ready for the evening and she had cleared her desk of most of the multicolored paper and sighed when she reluctantly decided she would have to delegate the rest of the work to her management staff. She trusted them implicitly; she just preferred handling everything herself.

She did a final check on her phone when she transferred the rest of what needed to be done to the club’s iPads and smiled when she saw the text from Finn telling her that he was looking forward to tonight.

                                        ******************************

“Thanks for doing this on such short notice, Jenn.” Avery smiled as she zipped up the garment bag.

“Anything for my favorite client.” The petite brunette grinned cheerfully. Avery didn’t always use a stylist but when she did it was Jenn, whom she met during her time on _Days of our Lives_. Jenn had been the costume designer at the time but had since moved on to be a free-lance stylist and had built up a large list of clients since taking on Avery as her first. “Don’t forget these.” Jenn added, handing her a pair of black studded sky high open toed booties. “At least keep them on for the photo ops, ok?”

“You know me so well.” Avery smiled. “I better go. I’ve had three missed calls already and I’m sure they’re from Frankie. She’d shit herself if she knew I was out getting a different dress on the day of her big event.”

Jenn flashed her a knowing grin before they hugged.

                                     ****************

When she got home, she found Hemsworth stretched out on the couch, clad only in a pair of black board shorts. Seven was stretched out on his chest, her huge cat covered his bare chest while he intently eyed the sandwich in his hand. Hemsworth laughed when Seven pushed against his face with his paw and Avery could hear the purring begin from where she stood by the door when Hemsworth tore off a piece and watched as Seven happily ate it straight from his fingers. Hemsworth finally noticed Avery and gave her a smile that made her stomach do another somersault.

“I’ve created a monster.” He laughed and Seven demonstrated by pushing on his face again. “My mum sent me some vegemite and so my mate here and I have enjoyed two sandwiches and then laid around and watched a surfing competition.”

Avery finally grinned back at him as she readjusted her garment bag over her arm. “I’m glad the two of you are having fun. Is Frankie here?” Hemsworth shook his head as he gave the last small bite of the sandwich to Seven then scratched him under his chin while Seven continued to purr wildly. She dropped her purse in the chair and draped the garment bag over the back of it before heading into the kitchen.

“She’s not home.” She heard Hemsworth shout over the whir of the ice machine. When she returned to the living room she burst out laughing when she saw Hemsworth engrossed in the surfing competition while Seven had moved. He was now sitting on the throw pillow that Hemsworth was lounging on, casually cleaning one paw, while the other was resting against the top of Hemsworth’s head. “Ave? You alright?”

Avery didn’t realize she’d zoned out or how long she’d been staring at the two of them but it was enough that Hemsworth had turned away from the TV and was giving her a quizzical look. She shook her head to clear it and gave him a quick smile. “Wow, sorry. Spaced out there.”

“I reckon.” He chuckled. Seven had finished his bath and had now curled himself in front of Hemsworth who was absently brushing his fingers through the large cat’s thick fur. Avery watched them again and didn’t understand why she felt the urge to cry. She scooped up her things and gave a quick wave.

“I need to start getting ready for tonight.” She explained. “Some of us don’t have the luxury of five-minute prep times.”

“I take ten.” He shot back teasingly after her as she headed toward the stairs.

                                                **********************************

Avery pulled the ice pack off her lower back then gingerly walked her fingers to the area where it had just been. She winced when they made contact with the lump that still protruded from the left of her spine and she dreaded having to check it in the mirror again.  She stood with her back facing the huge mirror in her closet in just her strapless bra and panties in front of the mirror and twisted around so she could study the ugly contusion. Tom told her how bad felt after he pushed her and she’d hit the corner of his dresser; he’d been especially remorseful this time when a few days later, in the middle of the already large bruise on her back, the knot appeared in the middle of it. He promised her again they would start over and he’d begged her for forgiveness. She tried her best not to do anything to set him off but these days it what hard to know how to do that anymore.

  And after five days the bruise had faded to a sickly yellow but the knot hadn’t changed much. She wondered again if she should see a doctor about it but didn’t want anything to get out to the media. Still, it made her back sore and was large enough she knew she couldn’t wear the original dress she’d chosen for tonight’s _OceanAlliance_ benefit because it would be noticeable through the fabric. She sighed as she looked at her replacement. She was grateful to Jenn for the help even if she wasn’t thrilled about the change. It’s not that the dress wasn’t nice, but, the short shapeless one-sleeved drape dress that hung on the back of her bedroom door was just not her style at all. However, she knew that the flowing fabric would do exactly what she needed it to do and she just hoped that no one would notice how completely out of character the black dress was since at least the shoes she was wearing with it were her style.

                        ************************

“Well that’s different.” Chris commented as Avery made her way gingerly down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting; as usual, she was the last one ready. Frankie gave her a quick wave and a thumbs up as she looked up at her from her laptop and rested her phone against her ear.

“That’s the goal.” Avery forced a smile, “You know me. Gotta keep everyone on their toes.”

“It looks like you cut a hole in a black sheet and put your head through it.”

Hemsworth gave him a slight shove and Frankie glared at him while Avery shot him a wounded look.

“Why are you walking so weird?” he demanded.

“She just came down the stairs in five inch heels.” Frankie scoffed, as she sat her phone down. “While you were insulting her.”

“It’s a weird dress.” He argued.

Frankie surveyed dress that skimmed Avery’s shapely thighs and smiled approvingly at it. “It’s not typical Avery but I like it. Very sophisticated.”

 Chris pulled Avery into a bear hug and Avery tried not to visibly wince as pain shot down her back. “Don’t be mad at me, Avie.” He put her back on her feet and planted a big kiss on her lips.

“I’m not. You’re just being a big stupid meatball.” She smiled as she smoothed her fingers through her hair that was styled in loose waves.

“I am just a big fucking meatball.” He laughed.

“That’s an understatement.” Frankie jeered and reached for her wine glass. She looked at her phone again. “The limo’s here. We’ve got to go pick up Finn and then head to the club.”

                                                                *******************

“That didn’t take long.” Hemsworth laughed when Avery plopped her shoes on top of the bar as he accepted the drink the bartender had just made for him.

“Will you put these in Frankie’s office?” Avery requested sweetly when another bartender who knew her M.O. noticed her shoes.

“Of course.” She grinned.

“They look hot but they suck big giant ass. I think I’m giving up shoes for good and just going barefoot from now on.” Avery sighed as she grabbed a drink.

“Might as well, right. You only wear them for about five minutes anyway.” Hemsworth chuckled.

“Like you should talk.”

“I wear them when I have to wear a suit.” He protested with a grin.

“Admit it, you want to be shoeless too.”

“Always.” He grinned.

“And surfing.” She finished with him and they both laughed.

“You’re so predictable.” She teased.

Hemsworth shrugged, unfazed.

“And since my date ditched me,” she began, motioning to her brother with her drink where he was out on the dancefloor with a curvy brunette, “you have to dance with me.”

Hemsworth chuckled again, “Oh I don’t know about that.”

“Oh yes.” She countered, taking the drink out of his hand and setting it against the bar. “I know your secret shame, Mr. Hemsworth.” She grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the small crowd who’d gathered before the meal was served.

Hemsworth laughed again and grabbed his drink, “I’m going to need this if you’re making me dance!”

                                ********************************

Avery caught glimpses of Frankie as the night wore on, she would run past reminding them to bid on something from the silent auction and to thank them for their contributions to it and the event in general, then would hurry away to check on something else or to mingle with the other guests. Avery thought she saw her sit down to eat when the meal was served but when she glanced again; Finn was sitting with the others from the aquarium and she didn’t see Frankie anymore.

 Avery mingled too but spent most of the evening with Hemsworth, she lost sight of her brother early on and wasn’t even sure he was there anymore. She always loved how Frankie was able to transform the club from the most popular nightclub in LA into a place that looked so classy for this event. She almost felt guilty for walking around barefoot at an event that was so formal. Almost.

As she and Hemsworth browsed the items at the back of the room for the silent auction, she started to feel light headed. The muscle relaxer she took earlier hoping to reduce her back pain was reacting with the alcohol she’d consumed during the night and she felt drunker than she normally would have. She inadvertently reached for his hand to steady herself. He gave her an inquisitive look but didn’t let go as they continued to browse. She stumbled a little and leaned against him and pointed at the signed memorabilia Chris had contributed to the auction.

“The bid for my stuff is higher than Bubby’s.” she giggled.

“As it should be.” Hemsworth chuckled. He put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. “Maybe we should go sit down.” He suggested.

 Hemsworth kept his hand on her back and walked her over to an empty table and helped her into a chair then motioned for a waiter and requested a water for Avery.

“I’m fine.” She told him.

“I think you just need a bit of water.” He replied with a smile.

She rested her elbow on the table and propped her chin in her hand and gazed up at him. “Do you ever think about that thing in London?” Her question took him by surprise and he didn’t know how to answer her, but before he could, she continued, “You know what I’m talking about, the thing? We were in the yard and I fell on you and stuff.” Hemsworth smiled uncertainly at her because he remembered that day quite well but he wasn’t sure why she was bringing this up now other than the fact that she was drunk.  Avery traced her fingers across the stubble above his lip. “You have really nice lips.” She told him with a smile. “I still remember how they felt.” She sat up straighter. “Do you want to know what I think?”

Hemsworth swallowed hard, and gently removed her hand, “I think you’re drunk, Ave.”

“No I’m not.” She protested. “My back hurts, that’s all.”

Hemsworth gave her a confused look, “Maybe you should call it a night.”

“Don’t you want to know what I think? I need to tell you this.”

“I don’t think you should say anything right now that you might regret later.” He replied, smiling tenderly at her.

She sat up and gave him a wounded look that quickly turned to anger. “You’re just as bad you know? Telling me what to do and what I think. I don’t need this from you, I thought you were different but you aren’t.”

“You’re not making any sense, Ave.”

“Stop saying that!” she yelled.

Hemsworth noticed that a few people were starting to look.

“Ave, I think we should have the car take you home.” Hemsworth suggested.

Avery stood up. “Leave me alone. Just fuck off too while you’re at it. I don’t want to go home.” She stomped away as best she could with her balance impaired.

“Where are you going?” Hemsworth demanded worriedly.

“Home!” she shouted.


	48. Chapter 48

                                          *****************************

Hemsworth watched from the door and made sure that Avery made it to the limo after the valet called the driver and had it pulled around. He leaned in the doorway even after the car pulled away, feeling defeated and worried and especially confused. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to call Avery but it went straight to her voicemail so he sent her a text to tell him when she got home. Sighing, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

“Heeey-ya, Buddy.” Chris cheered as he sauntered up behind him. He clapped him on the back then patted his chest before giving his pec a squeeze through his dress shirt.

“Where’ve you been, Mate?”

Chris squeezed the back of his neck and grabbed his arm and shook him, “Having ssseeeeex.” He hissed in a loud whisper.

Hemsworth chuckled as they walked back towards the bar, “Don’t let Frankie find out about that, she’ll fucking kill you.”

Chris waved off his warning, “I’m not afraid of her.” He froze and momentarily looked serious, “Ok I’m a little afraid of Frankie. So maybe we shouldn’t tell her.”

“Right.” Hemsworth laughed again.

“Shouldn’t tell Frankie what?”

Chris’ eyes grew wide when he saw Frankie and he held his finger up to his lips before doing the same thing to Hemsworth with his other hand, “Shhhh. It’s Frankie. Don’t tell her. You promised.”

Frankie crossed her arms and stared impatiently at Chris. “Tell me what?!” She demanded.

“That I’m really drunk.”

“Well I can see that. I’m not blind.”

“But you’re mean.” Chris added as he wobbled against Hemsworth.

“And Avery left.” Hemsworth interjected.

“Well I think Tom’s supposed to be coming back from London either tonight or tomorrow morning so that’s not surprising,” Frankie said with a shrug, “But I wish she’d said good-bye.”

“She uh, wasn’t feeling well.” He elaborated. “So she left in a hurry.

“Oh.” Frankie frowned, then cast a threatening glare at Chris.

Hemsworth squeezed the back of his neck and gave him a shake, “I’ll keep my eye on this one, right.”

Frankie visibly relaxed and flashed him a grateful smile, “Thanks. I’ve got to get back, I just wanted to say hi.” Chris flashed her a goofy grin and waved and she rolled her eyes before hurrying away.

                                *******************************************

Avery’s head was throbbing when she woke up the next morning and she was surprised to find that Tom was not in the bed next to her because she was sure she heard him home. She kept her hand on the empty spot on the mattress and forced herself to open her eyes.

When she made it into the kitchen she found Tom stirring milk into his cup of tea. “Hey, stranger.” She grinned, “When did you get in.” Avery immediately tensed when she noticed the subtle change in his posture at the sound of her voice and it prevented her from approaching him. She stayed on the outer edge of the kitchen, her mind racing, wondering what she possibly could have done in the few days that they were apart or while she was asleep to have already caused this type of response from him.

“Late.” He replied curtly.

“You didn’t come to bed.”

“I slept in the spare room.” He leaned with his side against the counter, blocking the coffee pot the she desperately wanted to get to and she wondered if it was intentional.

“Is everything alright?” she questioned, figuring he must be in a foul mood over something that happened during rehearsals for the theater show he’d been preparing for. Tom remained silent but he reached for his phone and pressed a few buttons on then then slid it across the floor where it bumped her bare foot. She tried not to let her aggravation show, muttering to herself about him not being able to bring the phone to her as she bent down and picked up his phone; assuming he wanted her see something on it, she tapped the screen and images of her and Hemsworth from last night appeared. She scrolled through them and tried to keep her face neutral even though it was difficult when she saw the photo of the two of them holding hands and one of her touching his face.

Avery looked back up and Tom was leaning with his back against the counter now sipping his tea, staring at her. “How would you feel,” he began, his voice so calm it frightened her because she could feel the anger radiating off of him. “If after a long, grueling week of rehearsal and then an exhausting plane trip where you are focused on nothing more than getting to see the woman you love at the end of this arduous trip. Imagine my dismay when I arrive at the airport and I’m bombarded not only questions of your fidelity but to have those pictures shoved in my face to make me question it myself. What do you have to say for yourself, Avery?” Avery’s first instinct was to defend herself. She knew nothing happened between her and Hemsworth at the benefit and she could have easily explained every picture. She opened her mouth and immediately snapped it shut. “So you don’t have much to say do you?”

“I shouldn’t have to. These are pap pictures. Why did you even look at them?”

“They were shoved in my face!” he roared.  “So you’re not even going to defend yourself?”

“I’m not justifying myself against a bunch of lame ass out of context pap pictures. The bigger issue here is that you don’t trust me.”

“Not with evidence like this.”

“Evidence?” she scoffed. “They’re fucking paparazzi pictures!”

“And yet you’re not denying anything.” He drained his tea and turned away from her to fill his cup with more boiling water after the tea pot whistled on the stove.

“Fuck you, Tom.” She spat angrily and immediately regretted those words when she saw the rage that tremored through him when he looked at her again. Before she had time to react or move she felt the boiling water splash across her face as the hard ceramic connected with her cheek bone when Tom threw his cup at her. Tears burned her eyes which only made the sting of the burn on her face worse and through her blurred vision she saw Tom coming towards her, his face softened to remorse and she backed away from him and stumbled out of the kitchen.

“Don’t touch me.” She commanded as she ran towards the bathroom and locked herself in.


	49. Chapter 49

                **************************

Frankie glared at Chris when she passed him as he paced between the kitchen and the living room clad in a pair of threadbare boxers, phone to his ear and carrying a bowl of ice cream.

“Nice breakfast.” She chided.

Chris ignored her as he continued to pace, the ice cream, Frankie noticed was beginning to melt. She looked up at him and realized that the tip of his nose and his ears were flushed; she’d known him well enough to know that meant he was upset. Frankie filled up a cup of coffee and grabbed a banana from the counter then sat down. She could hear Chris talking as he paced, using the secret language that he and Avery shared, in hushed tones.

In all the years they’d all been friends, Chris and Avery had never been able to explain to her how their weird twinny language came to be or when it started, but just like so many other oddities, it was uniquely Chris and Avery; not even their mother understood it, but she swore they had been using it since before they started speaking actual words.

Chris finally dumped his bowl of forgotten ice cream in the sink and raked his hand over his head agitatedly; and for a minute, Frankie felt bad for him. “Everything ok?” she questioned when he chucked his phone on the counter.

“Avie’s not coming to the Humane Society event.” He sighed.

Frankie raised her eyebrows in surprise. That event was not just a big deal as far as the obsessiveness that was Chris and Avery, but it was a charity that was close to Avery’s heart all on its own. “She’s not?”

“No.” He picked up his phone and shoved it across the counter again for emphasis.

“Did she say why?”

“Fucking Tom.”

“She’s going to be fucking Tom instead?”

“Pretty much.” He huffed as he picked at a string on his boxers.

“I’d be careful, that might be the string that’s holding your underwear together.” Frankie teased as she drained her coffee and stood up to get more and throw away her banana peel.

Chris started chewing on the side of his thumb instead. “It’s not funny. And I know she’s lying.”

“How do you know that?”

Chris rolled his eyes impatiently. “Because I fucking know my sister. She’s fucking lying and she’s never lied to me before. She said she’s going to fucking London with fucking Tom to watch his fucking rehearsals for his fucking theater…thing and it’s fucking bull shit and I called her out on it and I want to know why she’s lying to me.”

“Why the hell do you think she’s lying to you?” Frankie scoffed as she grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and leaned against the counter opposite from Chris and crossed her legs at the ankle. East heard her pull the top of the yogurt cup off and came racing into the kitchen and sat obediently in front of her, staring up at her with his big brown eyes while both cats charged in and jumped onto the counter.  Seven kept pawing at Frankie’s hand while she ate and Friday settled her front paws on her shoulder.

“I googled the schedule at this theater then I text our management team and asked about Tom’s schedule.”

“And they told me he’s only in a few phone meetings this week, he’s not in London at all.”

“Just because you have the same managers doesn’t mean they have to tell you his itinerary. Maybe they lied for him.”

Chris rolled his eyes again. “They wouldn’t.” he huffed.

“So let’s say it’s true.”

“It is.” Chris argued.

“Maybe Tom planned something for Avery and she didn’t know how else to tell you without you getting upset.”

“This thing is important to you too-you’d ditch for a date?”

“Well, no, but if I was going to be out of the country-.”

“She’s NOT GOING TO BE OUT OF THE COUNTRY, FRANKIE!” Chris yelled.

Frankie set the empty container on the counter for the cats and let East have the last spoonful and took a deep breath. “Don’t you think you’re being just a little childish, Chris? You can’t stand it that you’re not the center of Avery’s life anymore. She has a grown up boyfriend and sometimes she doesn’t get to come out and play all the time and you just have to accept that.”

“Fuck you, Frankie.” Chris huffed as he marched out of the room.

“Grow up, Chris!” she yelled after him as she went to the sink to rinse out his bowl before sticking it in the dishwasher along with her dirty dishes. Chris stomped back in, flipped her off, grasped East by the collar, then stomped out again. “Yeah, real mature there.” She muttered to herself as she cleaned up after the cats before grabbing her iPod and heading out for her run.


	50. Chapter 50

                                                                ***********************

Avery crossed her legs as she sat in the middle of the bed in the guest room. She studied her reflection in the compact mirror she kept in her purse and tried not to cry. It had been three days since she talked to her brother, five since Tom had hit her; and one since she’d been able to admit to herself that Tom hit her. Her lower lip trembled as she studied the angry red welts that covered her face where the water had burned her. They had faded a little but were still noticeable even through the make-up she’d applied. But the bruise on her cheek had only become more noticeable, changing from a bright pink right after it happened to its current state of a bluish purple, the darkest being directly on her cheekbone which sustained the most impact and spreading out around I that area in lighter tones. It was still tender to the touch so she hadn’t even bothered to try to cover it.

She lifted her phone again and saw several missed calls and unread texts from her brother along with a few from Frankie, Hemsworth, her mom and a few others scattered in between. She dug through her purse and founds her make up wipes and gingerly wiped her face clean. She’d been staying in the spare room since the morning Tom threw his mug at her and she’d been living out of her purse. He’d come to the door several times, pounding on the door, raging to get in, then crying and begging for forgiveness but she ignored all of his attempts so far. She knew this time that she needed to get out of this relationship but she didn’t know how. She didn’t even have her car with her since she’d been driven over to Tom’s straight from the _OceanAlliance_ party. She didn’t want to step outside with her face in its current condition- to cameras, questions and rumors. She didn’t want to face Frankie or her brother or anyone. She felt trapped but she knew she needed to leave. Avery brushed a tear off her face lightly with the back of her hand and picked up her phone again, studying her face with its camera. She wasn’t sure why she did it but she clicked the shutter and continued to stare at the image of her bruised and burned face. It emboldened her to slide of the bed and peek out into the hallway. The house felt empty so she padded down the hallway into Tom’s room as she called for a car to pick her up in twenty minutes. She dug through the drawers he’d given her, and dumped all her clothes onto the bed, then found one of her big tote bags in his closet and started cramming her things inside. She didn’t find a hat but was hoping she had sunglasses in her purse and that those would be enough.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the click of the door stiffened when she felt his arm go around her. He brushed her hair off of her neck and softly kissed it. He nuzzled her neck and Avery remained silent while Tom stroked her hair. He kissed the back of her head then wrapped his other arm around her waist.  “What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving.”

“You look like you’re leaving me.”

“I am.” Avery replied quietly as she continued to stuff things into her bag.

“Darling.” He sighed. “Please don’t.” Tom put his hand over hers and gently pulled it away from her bag then pressed her against his chest. He entwined his hands with hers and held them against her. “You’re trembling.” Avery closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her cheek. “Please don’t go without giving us a chance to work this out. You know how much I love you.” He squeezed her tighter and lightly pressed his hand against her face while Avery tried not to cry. “That’s why I get so crazy, you know that. I know you love me too or you would have left already. You know that I’m right.”  Tom slid hid hand up her shirt and squeezed her breast as he kissed the side of her face. “We just need to reconnect.” Avery tried not to stiffen up as he lifted her shirt over her head then continued to glide his hands over her bare skin. Avery turned her face and Tom pulled away when he saw the extent of her injuries up close. He smoothed his hand over her hair and kissed her uninjured cheek. “Why don’t we go take a nice relaxing bubble bath? I’ll massage your shoulders?” he offered. Tom didn’t wait for her to reply, he just took her hand and led her towards the master bathroom.

                                                          ******************


	51. Chapter 51

Over the course of the next few days, Tom managed to convince Avery to give him another chance. She wasn’t sure if the reason she didn’t leave was out of fear of him or because she did actually have feelings for him. She told herself she had to love him; it’s the only way she could justify that she’d allowed herself to get into this situation. But he seemed more remorseful about his actions than usual this time, even placing all the blame on himself and vowing to never be influenced or angered by outside sources again. He was sweet and charming, even funny, reminding her of how he was when they first met. He kept telling her how much they cared about each other and that’s how he knew that they were going to going to be able to really move forward and get past what had happened. She continued to avoid texts and calls from Frankie and her brother, including one that was just a bunch of numbers; signifying the official start of the countdown to the annual Evans’ family trip to Disneyland.

Avery wanted to cry, but she just couldn’t bring herself to reply to him. Tom seemed pleased at her lack of communication with her brother and friends and casually mentioned the connection between that and how well the two of them were getting along now since they had no outside interference. Avery was bothered by his remarks about that but she didn’t want to do anything to anger him so she usually remained silent whenever he made any comments about it. But to his disappointment, she did finally answer her phone a few days after the Humane Society event when Frankie called for the third time on the same day.

“It’s about time you answered.” She grumbled.

“Hello to you too.” Avery replied.

“I was just beginning to think you fell off the face of the earth and your brother is freaking impossible to be around with you being incommunicado. You’re not this hard to get in touch with when you’re on a movie set.” Frankie elaborated, her tone softening. Avery felt her throat tighten and she absently touched the bruise on her cheek. The burn marks were almost gone and the bruise had faded to an ugly yellow that she could cover with makeup now but she was still hyper aware of its presence.  “Is everything ok?”

“Couldn’t be better.”

“How was London?”

“London?” Avery questioned, sounding confused.

It was Frankie’s turn to sound confused, “Um, Chris said you didn’t come to the Humane Society event because you were in London with Tom watching his play rehearsals.”

“Oh. That.” Avery stammered, finally remembering the lie she told her brother, “I actually ended up not going because I wasn’t feeling well.” She closed her eyes and laid on her side, willing this conversation to end. Her stomach was in knots. She was fairly certain her brother wasn’t convinced by any of her story which was part of the reason that she was avoiding him; and she hated not being honest with either of them.

“Well that’s too bad.”

“How was the event?” Avery questioned, trying to get the focus off herself but she also genuinely wanted to know.

“It was great.” Frankie gushed. “Hemsworth almost came home with a dog.”

Avery’s stomach tightened at the sound of his name and she suddenly felt the urge to cry. “He should have.”

“She was a beautiful Lab mix but he said he didn’t know how Seven would react so he didn’t want to do it without having a chance to talk to you first.” The tears she’d been fighting finally slipped down her cheeks as she remembered the ignored texts and phone calls from him too. “But that dog did get adopted and so it all worked out anyway.”

“Yeah.” Avery replied quietly.

“And, the best news of the night, well maybe not the best news, but the most exciting news-I met Norman Reedus.”

Avery lifted her head at the sound of the actor’s name. She knew that Daryl was Frankie’s favorite from _The Walking Dead_ and that Frankie was an all-around fan of his in general beginning from the first time she watched _Boondock Saints_. “He was there?”

“He was.” Frankie’s voice sounded giddy as she confirmed what she’d said. “We hung out for quite a while and he kissed me good bye-on the mouth. On the mouth, Ave.”

“Wow. That’s awesome, Frankie. You gonna dump Finn for him?”

“No.” Frankie scoffed, “It wasn’t like that. Well ok, it kinda was, I think I felt his tongue,” she paused as she giggled, “But, it wasn’t like that. It was still cool though.”

“Yeah.” Avery agreed.

“And Finn and I are just seeing each other casually so there’s nothing to ‘dump’ anyway.” Frankie elaborated. “Are you sure you’re ok, Ave? You sound…off…”

“I’m fine, Frankie.”

“It’s just weird when you call me Frankie. I don’t know how I feel about it.” Frankie gave a half laugh.

“Maybe I’m still feverish.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Frankie mused. “Well, I won’t keep you but the actual reason I called is that I was hoping you’d actually come home in a couple days. I’ve got to fly out to Boston for a few meetings and your brother and Mackie are actually heading there too for filming. And Hemsworth is getting ready to head to London. So, someone needs to be here to feed the animals, besides, Seven looks really pitiful, I think he misses you. All he does is follow Hemsworth around.”

“I miss him too.” Avery wiped her face again. “Yeah, I’ll come home.”

“Good. I hope you stick around so I can see you when I get back. I miss you too.”

“Yeah.” Avery agreed, keeping her eyes shut as tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Ok, well I’ll go. Get some rest.”

“Love you, Frankie.” Avery said quietly, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

“I love you too, Avery. Feel better.”

Avery pushed her phone away and pulled her knees into her chest. Tom walked into the living room from the kitchen and sat his cup of tea on the coffee table. “What is it, Darling?”

“I’m fine.” Avery sniffled. Tom climbed onto the couch behind her and wrapped his arm around her. He brushed her hair away and kissed her cheek.

“Things have been so much better since it’s been just the two of us and now you’ve been talking to Frankie and she’s upset you.”

“I’m not upset.” Avery protested, despite wiping away more tears. “And I had to talk to her, she needs me to go home, everyone’s going to be gone. Someone’s gotta take care of the animals.” Avery let out a long sigh, “Besides, I need to see Seven before he forgets who I am.”

“He’s a cat.” Tom sneered.

“He’s not just a cat.” Avery bristled. She pulled herself into a sitting position and scooted away from him.

“I simply meant that I doubt he would forget you.”

“Well, he’s my responsibility and I miss him. And East and Friday.”

“One conversation is all it takes for you to try to pick a fight with me, do you see what I mean?”

Avery sucked in a slow breath and closed her eyes. “I am not trying to pick a fight with you, Tom. But I am homesick. I feel like a prisoner here-.”

“Is that what Frankie said-that you’re being held prisoner?”

“Now who’s trying to pick a fight?”

“Darling, you know I’m not keeping you here against your will. You want to be here.”

“And now I’m ready to go home. I don’t have much longer before I’m leaving to start _The Little Mermaid_.”

“You just didn’t seem eager to leave until five minutes ago. That was what all I was pointing out, Darling.” Tom scooted closer to her and kissed her mouth. “So how about you stop being so surly, alright?” Avery averted her eyes and chewed on her lower lip but she nodded. Tom slid his hand over the side of her face and kissed her again.

                                                ********************************

The next day after a late dinner, Tom and Avery arrived back at her house. She’d had meetings all day and it was the first chance she’d gotten to get back home. Even though Tom insisted on coming with her, she still felt a sense of calm and relief and being back inside the comfort of her house. East and Friday greeted her as soon as she stepped in the door but she didn’t see Seven anywhere; but since it was so late, she assumed he was curled up asleep somewhere. After a shower, Avery went to bed because Tom wanted her to go running with him in the morning.

After she’d changed into her running clothes when she woke up that morning, Avery wandered downstairs to wait for Tom. She beamed when she heard the familiar thud of Seven jumping down from wherever he’d been perched and he bolted towards her, immediately curling around her legs before stretching his long body up and pressing his big paws against her stomach and letting out a demanding meow. “I missed you too, my handsome beast.” She grinned as she scratched the side of his face while he purred wildly and rubbed his head fiercely against her hand. Seven stayed close to her side as Avery continued into the kitchen to find something to eat. Her eyes widened with delight when she opened the freezer and found a pint of mocha chip ice cream from her and Chris’ favorite place from Boston.

“Thank you, Bubby.” She grinned as she reached for it then grabbed a spoon from the drawer and headed into the living room.  Avery plopped on the couch and Seven batted at the spoon as she took a bite so she offered him one first. He scrunched up his nose when the cold hit his tongue but he continued and once he was satisfied that he’d eaten his fill, he licked the top of her hand then curled up next to her, purring contentedly.

“What are you doing?”

Avery looked up to find Tom standing over her. “Sharing some ice cream with Seven.” She replied before scooping another heaping spoonful out of the container.

“That’s not the wisest choice for a pre-run breakfast, Avery. Put that away and have a banana.”

Avery tensed at the sound of his tone and took another bite, “I don’t think I want to go running anymore. I just want to hang out with Seven and eat my ice cream.” She pulled her feet onto the couch and settled herself against the cushions and dared to look up at him from under her lashes. His body was rigid and his jaw was tight but she refused to give in, instead she went to dip her spoon into the pint but before it could connect with anything, Tom smacked the container out of her hand.

Avery stared up at him with a mixture of shock and anger. “What the fuck is your problem?!” She demanded.

“Get up!” he commanded.

“No!” she shot back.

“Avery, fucking get up!”

“Go to hell, Tom.” She replied coolly.

As Avery reached forward for the remote control that was sitting on the coffee table, Tom grabbed her arm and jerked her with so much force, he pulled her off the couch even as she tried to wrench away from him. She cried out in pain and grabbed her arm as tears burned her eyes. The pain coming from her arm was so intense she didn’t know if she was going to throw up or pass out. Tom immediately knelt down next to her and she tried to push him away but it hurt too much to move. She heard Seven’s deep guttural growl and East came flying into the room barking at growling frantically at Tom, but never leaving her side.

“My Darling,” he gasped as he leaned towards her and tried to gingerly touch the arm that had quickly formed a lump around her shoulder.

“Don’t!” Avery shouted, “Touch me.” She managed to push herself up to her knees as Tom continued to protest. She kept her eyes shut and just kept whispering to him that she wanted him leave as her arm continued to throb.

Avery’s didn’t hear him come in over the commotion that Seven and East were causing until she felt Tom moving away from her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hemsworth grabbing Tom by the back of his shirt and yanking him up to his feet. “Get. Out.” His face was inches from Tom’s and though his voice sounded calm, the fury was apparent on his face. Without waiting for Tom’s response, Hemsworth knelt down next to Avery. He helped her to the couch then went to the kitchen and returned several seconds later with an ice pack. He sat in front of her on the coffee table and gently held it to her shoulder and she leaned her head against his chest. “Can you hold that?” She nodded and he slid his hand down the back of her hair and without thinking, kissed the top of her head.  East whimpered and rested his head on Avery’s lap while Seven curled up next to her on the couch again as Friday bounded into the living room and lay down next to him which made Avery start giggling.

“You alright?” he chuckled when Seven head-butt his hand.

“No.” she replied quietly, leaning more deeply into him.

“We need to get you to the hospital.”  Avery nodded and he gently helped her sit up.

“Is he gone?”

“He better fucking be.” Hemsworth warned menacingly. He helped her readjust her ice pack and get settled on the couch. “Will you be ok for a few minutes while I change?” Avery gave him a smile and nodded. “I’ll be quick.” He was in a wetsuit, the top half of which was pulled down around his waist and his wet hair was plastered to the side of his face.

“I didn’t even know you were here.”

“My flight was this afternoon.”

Avery smiled up at him, “I’m glad you were though.”

He gave her a quick grin back, “I am too.” His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he hurried upstairs.

Hemsworth hastily grabbed a t-shirt from the floor of his closet after pulling on a pair of navy blue board shorts then hurried back downstairs as he finger-combed his hair then secured it with a hair tie. He found Avery leaning back against the couch with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Gettin’ worse?” he guessed and she nodded. He grabbed his keys and her purse then helped her to her feet and out to his car.

“Where’s your board?” she questioned after they’d been driving in silence for several minutes which made him chuckle softly.

“In the yard. I was heading back in and I could kinda see what was going on. I tossed it and came running into the house.”

“You should have brought it in before we left.”

“It’s fine.” He assured her. She gave him a half smile then continued staring out the window and they continued the drive in silence.

Once they were checked in at the Emergency Room, Avery leaned against him in the waiting room. It didn’t take long for them to get her into an exam room, and she gripped Hemsworth’s hand as they led her back.  “I don’t know what to tell them.” Avery replied quietly once she and Hemsworth were alone. “About what happened.” Hemsworth pulled the chair close to the hospital bed and sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him.  He rested his hand on the bed and she curled her fingers around his; he looked up to study her face. “Can I just tell them that I fell?”

He looked at her with concern, “Is that what you want to tell them?” Her lower lip quivered and she looked away from him as she nodded. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Do you want to talk about it?” Avery shook her head then leaned back on the bed.

“I can’t believe you left your surfboard in the yard.” Avery mused with a small laugh.

“I guess I could have brought it in and cracked Tom over the head with it.” Hemsworth joked.

“I would have liked to have seen that.” Avery laughed.  She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

They continued to joke to keep her mind off the pain until a nurse came in with a wheelchair to take her back for x-rays. While she was gone, Hemsworth made calls to Chris and Frankie to let them know what happened and both of them were making arrangements to get back home as quickly as they could. And Frankie told him she would get in touch with Avery’s management team as they both agreed it would wouldn’t take long for people to know she was at the hospital if the news wasn’t already out there. Hemsworth left out the specifics when he talked to her and to Chris since he wasn’t sure of them himself but he and Frankie were also in agreement that it was best to keep the information general anyway.

When Avery was brought back after her x-rays were done, there was more waiting before the doctor came back in and confirmed that her shoulder was dislocated; fortunately, she didn’t think it would require surgery. The doctor asked her random questions to keep her distracted while she popped Avery’s shoulder back into place. “Fuck me!” Avery shouted as she was taken by surprise, which made Hemsworth and the rest of the staff in the room laugh but her pain did decrease once it was over. She was put in a sling and given follow up instructions to see her regular doctor and a physical therapist and then they were left alone again to wait discharge.


	52. Chapter 52

                ***********************************

“Your brother and Frankie are on their way back home.” Hemsworth told her after they’d stopped at the pharmacy to pick up her pain meds.

Avery smiled at him, “Thanks for taking care of everything.”

He grinned back at her. “No worries.” When they got back to the house, Hemsworth helped Avery get settled in her room. “Holler if you need anything.”

“Ok.” She grinned at him.

Avery lie on her back on her bed and shut her eyes but sleep didn’t come. Her shoulder throbbed and her mind reeled. She reached for her phone and immediately put it back on her nightstand when she saw how many missed calls and text messages from Tom she had. She tried to lie back again after readjusting the pillows under her she still couldn’t get comfortable, the straps from the compression sports bra she was wearing were pressing into her shoulder making it even more painful. She sat up and slowly unhooked her sling, wincing as she slowly moved her arm and wriggled out of her shirt.  She tried to get out of her bra but it hurt too much. She debated leaving it but the pressure against her shoulder was becoming unbearable. She debated for a few moments as she chewed on her lower lip before hollering, “Chris!”

She giggled when he appeared in the doorway with a towel around his waist and his wet hair dripping down his chest. “I wasn’t sure you meant me.” He laughed, “It’s been so long since I’ve heard my first name.”

“I figured it was safe since you’re the only one here.” She smiled.

“And your brother is your bubby.” He grinned. “You need something?” He tried not to linger on her shirtless form and stay focused on her face.

“Am I interrupting you? I don’t want to be a pain?”

“Nah, I just got out of the shower. What’cha need?”

“Help getting out of my bra?”

“Sorry?”

“It’s a torture device from Tom that smashes my boobs into my chest and it also seems to push into my shoulder and make that pain worse too. But I can’t seem to get out of it by myself.”

“Oh. Right.” He laughed awkwardly.

She stood up as he walked towards her. “Will you help me?”

“Sure. Sure.”

“Thanks.” She grinned as she stood in front of him.

He looked down at the side of her face as he reached for the band under her arm. “I promise I won’t look.” He smiled.

“Not even a little?” she teased, trying not to grimace as she slid her good arm out before he helped her with the other side then pulled the bra over her head. “I mean; I do have great boobs.”

His eyes drifted down to her bare breasts then back up to her face, “Yeah.” He smiled. “You do.”

She smiled up at him as she rested her hand against his bare chest. “So do you.” She replied, making him laugh. Her hand slipped up to his neck as she stretched up on her tip toes and her bent down to meet her awaiting lips. She rested her other hand against his waist for support as their kiss deepened and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue brush against hers.

“We need to stop.” He protested, as he started to pull away.

“I don’t want to.” She replied before pressing his mouth against hers again.

“I feel like an asshole.” He chuckled in between more kisses.

“Don’t.”

His fingers lightly brushed against the side of her breast then he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. “You really need to put a shirt on.” He groaned.

“I think about you when I masturbate.” She confessed as she nipped his lower lip.

Hemsworth pulled her closer, “I do too.” He replied gruffly as their kissing continued.

Avery pulled away and looked up at him, “You think about yourself? That’s pretty conceited,” she teased.

“I think about you.” He laughed.

“I just wanted to hear you say it.” She whispered as she looked at him before pulling his lower lip into her mouth.

“Avery.” He moaned.

“My toes are cramping from standing on them.” She smiled and giggled when she felt herself being lifted off the floor. He curled his arm under her legs and kept his other around her back. They continued to kiss as he laid her back against the bed. She felt the towel come undone around his waist and she tugged at it. He raised himself up and yanked it aside before lying back down on her. He kissed her neck and she rubbed herself against his erection. She tried squirming out of her shorts and let out a pleasurable moan when she felt Hemsworth’s hand go to the waistband.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes.” She panted, kissing him heatedly and wiggling her hips impatiently as he slid her shorts and panties down her legs. He smiled at her as he slid inside her and they lie still for a moment, she brushed his hair back and he slid his arm under her injured shoulder to support it then kissed her softly as he started to move against her. She let out a deep moan and squeezed her legs against him, his scruff tickled her skin as he trailed kisses along her collar bone and her breasts and back up to her mouth again. She gripped his shoulders, her pleasure building. Her feet came off the bed and her toes curled as she climaxed, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder moaning loudly. She nipped at his neck and worked her way back to his mouth, “Mmmm” she moaned again as he thrust against her and she came a second time before he finished.

Avery lie on her back, quietly staring at the ceiling. Hemsworth was on his side, watching her. “You’re so quiet.” He observed, leaning over to kiss her bare shoulder.

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

She turned to look at him, “Do you remember when you asked me to go for a bike ride on the beach?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “I remember.”

“You were asking me on a date weren’t you?”

Hemsworth laughed, “Yeah, I was.”

“I’m really dumb.”

Hemsworth kissed her shoulder, “You’re not dumb.”

“Yes. I am.” She protested. Avery eased herself into a sitting position then reached for her phone. She scooted back down next to him and leaned against his chest as she scrolled through her pictures, stopping when she got to the one she wanted then handed her phone to him. “See how dumb I am.”

“Ave.” he said quietly as he studied the picture of her bruised and burned face. “Did Tom do this?” he asked and she nodded, then leaned her head on his shoulder. Hemsworth kissed the top of her head and she quickly wiped her face.

“How long has he been doing this shit?”

“A while.” Avery took a deep breath and told him everything from the first comments Tom made to when he first started getting physical. Hemsworth quietly listened and held her while she confessed everything that Tom had done right up this final assault that Hemsworth partially witnessed.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Hemsworth questioned, stroking her arm.

“I didn’t think anything of it at first.” Avery replied. “And then I didn’t know what to do, and I was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?”

“I didn’t think I was the kind of girl who would get herself in that kind of situation. But it’s easy to think that when you’re not in it.”

Hemsworth kissed the top of her head, “This doesn’t make you dumb, Avery. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 “I didn’t even like him that much. I just convinced myself that I did because why else would I put up with what he was doing to me?” She paused and looked up at him, “Is it weird that I’m talking to you about this while we’re naked?”

“I’m just glad you’re talking about it, that’s all that matters.”

“I should have figured out you were asking me out on a date.” She sighed quietly. Avery laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  Hemsworth stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head and it wasn’t long before she was asleep. He napped for a little bit too but woke up when the alarm that Avery set for her meds went off. She was still asleep so he crept out of her room and quickly dressed and fixed her a glass of water and a snack. He found his phone and saw texts from both Chris and Frankie saying they should be home within an hour. When he got back upstairs, Avery was awake. “You left me.”

“I went to get you a snack.” He smiled. “You’re supposed to take your pills with food.”

He sat the water and plate of cheese and crackers on her nightstand then offered to help her get dressed. Once she was in a pair of her brother’s old boxers and a worn out Red Sox t-shirt, Hemsworth got her back into her sling then offered her her pain meds and glass of water. She rested her hand on the side of his face and kissed him softly. “Are you allowed to eat? I’ll share.” She smiled at him.

“Yeah. I can have a few.” He grinned back as he climbed onto the bed next to her. He reached for the plate and set it on his leg and they contentedly munched on their snack. It didn’t take long for Avery’s meds to make her drowsy so Hemsworth helped her get comfortable and he curled up next to her until she fell asleep. Seven jumped up on the bed and stretched out next to Avery. Hemsworth reached across her and rubbed Seven’s belly and he started purring contentedly. Hemsworth had dozed off but East’s excited barking woke him, Avery groggily opened her eyes and he kissed her forehead and urged her to go back to sleep. “Okay.” She murmured sleepily.

Hemsworth covered her with the throw from the foot of her bed before heading downstairs.

                                                *******************************


	53. Chapter 53

*******************************

 

Frankie, Chris and Chris and Avery’s mom were congregated in the living room. “Hey.” Chris greeted him with a smile.

“G’day.” He grinned back, giving everyone hello hugs.

“Where’s Avie?”

“She’s in her room sleeping.”

 “Honey, let her sleep.” Lisa requested gently, when Chris started for the stairs.

“Ma.”  Chris ignored her request and continued up to Avery’s room.

 He kicked off his shoes and curled up next to her, entwining his feet hers. “Bubby.” She smiled sleepily.

“What’s goin on, Avie?”

“Me and Hemsworth had sex.”

“Not exactly where I thought this conversation was going to go but ok.” He laughed. “Was it good? Of course it was good-was it good?”

“Amazing doesn’t begin to describe it.” She sighed, “And I’m injured, that was him holding back. Can you imagine?”

“Is he bigger than me?”

“Do you really want to know that?”

“Tell me. You’ve seen my penis.”

“I know.”

“And…”

“Yours is very impressive, Bubby.”

“But…”

She eyed him.

“Really?”

“He’s _Really_ impressive, Bubby.”

“Really?!”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever made it to my cervix before.” Avery sighed.

“Fuck.” Chris sighed as he rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, resting his hands against his pecs, “I wonder if any chick’s ever said that about me…” he mused. “Maybe when she’s got her ankles on my shoulders.”

 “Bubby, you’re plenty above average.”

“But apparently I’m no Hemsworth.” He sighed exaggeratedly with a lopsided grin. “Didn’t that hurt though?”

“No.” Avery sighed again. “He knows what he’s doing. He wasn’t like ramming it into me or anything. It felt amazing. All of it. I gotta remember to tell him all of this. I mean, I’m pretty sure he knew I had a good time, but I want really to make sure that he knows I had a good time, you know?”

“I wish the girls I fucked were more like you. He sighed wistfully.”

“I’m one of a kind, Bubby.” Avery grinned.

“Yes, you are, Avie.” He grinned, then rolled back to his side and propped his head up with his hand. “Soo, do you want to talk to me about anything else? Like how your shoulder got dislocated? Or why you haven’t talked to me in weeks? Or how you ended up having sex with Hemsworth in the first place?”

“I’m really sorry, Bubby.” She began as her lip started to quiver.

“Hey.” Chris gingerly wrapped his arm around her and she cried against his chest. When she calmed down she admitted everything to him from how Tom had been treating to her to her finally realizing she had feelings for Hemsworth.

“I am a total fuck up.”

“Don’t ever say that.” Chris commanded. “That’s that fuckwad still in your head.” He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so sorry I didn’t see it, Avie. I knew something was going on, I should have figured it out.”

“It’s not your fault, Bubby.”

“I can’t believe I was friends with that prick. He better never show his face around here again. You called the cops didn’t you?”

“No.” she replied quietly.

“Avie, he can’t get away with this shit.”

Avery sat up so she could look at him. “I know. But it will be my word against his. And our PR teams will get involved and I know how this goes, it will affect movies, it will be all they talk about when they talk about _The Avengers_.”

“Fuck that. This is more important.”

“Bubby, you know how hard it is for women to be respected in Hollywood. No matter how it would go, people won’t ever look at me the same. Tom will charm his way out of this anyway and I’ll look like the crazy jilted ex-girlfriend who made it all up. Directors won’t want to work with me. And it’s all anyone will ever want to talk about, either that I’m a liar or that I was so strong for getting out.”

“Avie, I’ll support you whatever decision you make but I hope you change your mind about this one.” He sighed. “He needs to answer for what he did to you.”

“I know that. And I think about the next girl he’s with too and it breaks my heart but I don’t want to be defined by this.”

“Avie, this will never be what defines you. You know that.” She leaned against his chest and he kissed the top of her head again. “I love you, Avie.”

“I love you too, Bubby. Can I just go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled and helped her lie back down. “Want me to stay until you fall asleep?”

“Duh.” She giggled.

                                                *******************

Avery slept through the day and didn’t wake up until late the next morning. She was a little groggy and disoriented when she woke up and after she regained her bearings, she slid off the bed and padded down the hall to Hemsworth’s room. She peeked her head in the doorway and found him stuffing things into his backpack. “You weren’t gonna leave without saying goodbye were you?” she asked, as she rested her cheek against the doorframe.

He turned around at the sound of her voice and grinned at her. “Of course not. C’mon in.”

Avery walked in and plopped on his bed and crossed her legs and watched him pack.

 “I don’t fly out till tomorrow, I just wanted to be ready. Your brother’s having a party tonight.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” She smiled. “Sorry I made you miss your flight yesterday.”

“No worries.” He grinned.

Avery took a deep breath, “So now what?” Hemsworth pulled his suitcase off the bed and sat down next to her and her smile slowly faded. “I don’t like the look on your face.”

“Ave,” he began gently, with a faint smile. “I don’t think we should start anything up right now.”

Avery felt tears sting her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, “But what if we could? What if that’s what I want?”

Hemsworth slid his hand down her tangled hair. “Avery,” he smiled sweetly at her. “You’ve got a lot to sort out- I’m heading to London; you’ll be in Hawaii-it’ll be a good time for you to do that.”

“So do you regret having sex with me?”

“No.” he replied adamantly. He cupped the sides of her face and peered intently into her eyes before kissing her firmly on the mouth. “No.”

“Can I still talk to you?” she questioned as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“Sure. Sure.” He grinned, kissing her again. “That’s exactly what I want. I already know how I feel about you, Avery. I don’t want us to fuck this up, but you just went through some fucked up shit with Tom and you’ve gotta work that out first, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” She reluctantly agreed. “I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too. We’ll talk, I promise.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She rested her free hand on his chest and reached up her mouth to meet his lips.

                                                **************************

“I just can’t believe you’re not going to press charges, Ave.” Frankie sighed later that evening as she brushed out Avery’s thick honey blonde hair for her and styled it in a simple high ponytail. “Tom doesn’t deserve to get off that easy.”

“I’m not doing it for him, I’m doing it for me. This isn’t a decision I’ve taken lightly, Frank. I don’t like it but I just don’t want it haunting my career for the rest of my life. Maybe that’s me being selfish and under different circumstances I would speak up but I feel like if I say something, nothing is going to happen to him and it’ll be my career that’s over. Why should I let him do that to me?”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. He has everyone snowed with his charming act for one, and who ever takes the victim’s side? Ever? I don’t like it, but…I just don’t want to risk it. I’ve worked too hard for him to take that from me too.”

“Will you do me a favor at least?”

Avery met her best friend’s eyes in the mirror, Frankie’s big round dark eyes were full of worry and she looked like she was about to cry. “Of course.”

“Will you talk to someone? Like a counselor or a therapist?”

“I can do that.” She agreed. “I had kinda been thinking that might be a good idea too.”

Frankie sat down on the padded bench next to her and smiled. She rested her head on Avery’s uninjured shoulder. “Good.” She sighed. “I just feel so bad, Ave.”

“Why do you feel bad?”

“I kept telling you how good Tom was for you and you kept telling me things that were going on between you two and I didn’t even realize what you were telling me.”

Avery laid her head against Frankie’s. “Franklin, it’s not like I said, ‘Hey Frankie, um, is it bad when your boyfriend shoves you into things and leaves bruises on you?’”

“I still feel awful.”

“You weren’t the one doing it. I should have told you what was going on.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“And it’s not yours either so shut up. I love you, now help me get dressed.”

“I love you too, Avery.” Frankie smiled. She helped her into a long flowered backless V-neck maxi dress with a ruffled hem then Avery followed her down to her room to watch her get ready.

 “So did you invite Finn or Norman Reedus?” Avery teased while Frankie dressed in a simple gold bikini “Ha ha. I invited Finn.”

“But you thought about calling Norman didn’t you?”

“Maybe a little.” Frankie giggled. She twisted her hair up into a bun and pulled on a black cotton romper over her bikini and slipped into a pair of gold sandals.

By the time the girls made it outside, several people were already there and both Chris’ already had beers in their hands and were mingling with Mackie and a few other people. Avery grabbed a flavored water from mini fridge under the bar while Frankie poured herself a glass of champagne. “It’s going to be weird being the only sober person here.” Avery mused.

“I think that’ll be a first for you.” Frankie grinned.

“I know, and look at my mom over there flirting with Downey right in front of his wife.” Avery laughed. “Shameless hussy.”

“Disgraceful.” Frankie laughed. “Speaking of, are you staring at Hemsworth’s crotch?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I’m just trying to figure out where he puts it.”

“Av-er-y!”

“What? That can’t be comfortable having that between your legs all the time. Although, it felt pretty damn good between mine. But still, that’s different, you know?”

“Yes.” Frankie sighed. “Why don’t you ask him? I don’t need to hear any more details about it.”

“Oh I intend to ask him, don’t you worry.”

“You know; you make him sound kinda gross.” Frankie pointed out with a laugh.

“He’s not icky porn star abnormal, Franklin. But you know, it was just the perfect amount of girth and-.” she sighed.

“Yes, I get it. His penis is lovely.”

“Lovely doesn’t begin to describe it.” Avery sighed again. “Or how it feels.”

Frankie smiled affectionately at Avery then wrapped her arms around her, being careful not to squeeze her too tightly.

“What was that for?”

“It’s just nice to hear you sound like yourself again.” Frankie replied when she released her, then squeezed, Avery’s hand. “Grossness and all.”

“I know it’s too early to be thinking about it, but I really hope I didn’t fuck things up with Chris.”

“I don’t think you did.” Frankie smiled reassuringly, “He’s right about you two not needing to jump into anything though.”

“I know. That really would be dumb. I’ve done enough of that.”

“Stop saying that. You’re not dumb, Ave. Tom treated you like shit.”

“But I let him.” Avery replied quietly then shook her head quickly and put on a smile, “Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course.” Frankie obliged. Avery grinned and started to open her mouth and Frankie shouted, “No!” with a laugh. “Not that!”

“What?” Avery replied innocently.

“I know exactly what you were going to say.”

“But I don’t think you full grasped the perfection of the thing.”

“No, I did.” Frankie laughed. “I promise.”

“You couldn’t have. Because I didn’t. Franklin-.”

“I think Finn’s here.” Frankie interrupted her. “Do you want to go say hi with me?”

“No.” Avery pouted. She wandered over to where her mom was still talking to Robert and his wife while Frankie went over to greet Finn.

                                      ********************************

“Why is he here? This is my party.” Chris huffed as he handed Hemsworth another beer. “This is a good bye party for Mackie. That guys not my friend.” Hemsworth tried not to laugh as he nodded and listened to Chris carry on about Finn’s presence at the party. “And has he even gone through puberty yet?” he continued. “What the fuck, grow some chest hair, dude.”

“Hey!” Hemsworth laughed as he jabbed him with his elbow.

“Oh you don’t need chest hair, I heard all about you, dude. And you have that happy trail leading to all that….happiness. That counts.”

Hemsworth gave him a cheeky grin then took a long swallow from his beer. “So is this what I have to look forward to now?” he chuckled.

“With you and Avie getting together…?” Chris asked with a chuckle, “Yeah…. I like you with her,by the way.”

“I do too.” Hemsworth chuckled.

“After the shit that fuckwad put her through-.” Chris paused getting emotional, “I just want her happy.”

“Yeah.” Hemsworth agreed quietly.

“I’m not doing any of the promotional tour with him. I’ll kill him.” Hemsworth nodded in agreement then laughed when he saw Chris wrinkle up his face in disgust when Frankie laughed at something Finn said. He saw Frankie heading over to the bar so he hurried over in that direction, “I’m not even going to gloat or say I told you so even though I’m well within my rights.” Chris told her as he grabbed more beer while she poured herself a glass of wine.

“I really hope you’re not talking about Avery, Dipshit, because that would make you an ass.” She told him as she emptied the bottle then tossed it in the garbage.

“You’re just mad Frankie, but I’m being the bigger person here.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

Chris draped his arm around Frankie’s shoulders and stared at her, a serious look on his bearded face. “So seriously Frank, are you and Fish boy doin’ it?”

“I really don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Well that’s a yes if I ever heard one.” He replied in disgust.

Frankie extricated herself from his arm, and reached for her wine glass again, “Go back to your boyfriend.”

“He’s better than yours.” Chris huffed before he sulked back over to Hemsworth. When he returned, Hemsworth had an amused grin on his face. “What?” Chris pressed, handing him another beer.

“Tryin’ to get me drunk, Mate?” Hemsworth joked as he accepted it. He rested his arm on Chris’ shoulder, “Is being oblivious just set in the Evans’ DNA?”

“What?”

“Forget it.” Hemsworth chuckled. His smile broadened when the song abruptly changed. “Is it sad that I know this is _One Direction_?”

“That’s what Avie does to you.” Chris laughed and immediately stopped when he caught the look on Hemsworth’s face, “Dude, that’s my sister!” he cried before jumping on Hemsworth’s back and then they immediately started wrestling.

                                                **************************

 

“I’m impressed that neither of them have lost their beer.” Lisa mused as she looked over at the boys who were still horsing around.

“They have their priorities.” Robert agreed.

“Chris is an Aussie, he’s not gonna waste beer.” Avery smiled, “And Bubby, well he’s just talented.”

“All’s fair in love and beer.” Robert deadpanned.

Lisa stretched up and kissed Avery on the cheek, “Alright, Baby Girl, Mama is going to bed.” She put her hands on both sides of Avery’s face. “Are you gonna be ok?” Avery smiled and nodded then bent down to kiss her mom.

“I love you, Mommy. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Baby.”

Avery smiled and watched her walk towards her brother and her smile faded as she got lost in her own thoughts. Her shoulder was aching and she knew it was about time for another pain pill.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to turn him in.” Robert said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at him with a surprised look on her face. “Your mom was talking before you came over here.” He explained. He rubbed her on the back. “You have to do what’s right for you. This thing that we call our livelihood, can be a shit business sometimes, I get it. Karma will get him. Don’t worry.”  His wife Susan gave her a kind smile and nodded her agreement and Avery thought she was going to cry.

She felt her brother’s arms go around and he kissed the side of her face, “You’ve ignored me all night.” He pouted when he and Hemsworth joined them. She looked up at Hemsworth and felt her stomach flip flop only now she finally understood what it meant and she smiled sweetly at him. She leaned against her brother’s chest as she and Hemsworth continued to stare at each other.

“I didn’t mean to ignore you, Bubby, I just didn’t want to interrupt your love fest with Chris.”

“It’s weird hearing you call him Chris.”

“I can’t call him Hemsworth anymore.”

“Why? Because you’ve been bare naked with him?”

“Yeah.” Avery giggled.

“On that note, I think the Missus and I are going to say our goodnights.” Robert replied before hugging everyone. He stopped in front of Avery, “Remember what I said.” He told her before giving her another hug. “And if you need anything, a hit-man,” he paused and winked, “anything, you let me know-I mean it.”

“Thanks, Robert.” He kissed her cheek then took Susan’s hand and they both waved before heading towards the gate.

“Ma went to bed, Frank’s too busy spending time with that hairless Fish boy, you two keep eye fucking each other.”

Avery turned around and snuggled into his chest, “Are you feeling unloved, Bubby?”

“A little.” He pouted as he laid his head on top of hers.

She smiled up at Hemsworth again from underneath her brother, “Oh stop it.” He huffed good naturedly, and released her. “I’m gonna go get more beer.”

“Hi.” She grinned when they were alone.

“How are ya?” Hemsworth asked with a smile.

“I’m kinda tired actually. I might go to bed soon.”

“You’ve had a rough few days.”

“And the vicodin makes me sleepy. And I’m due for another one.” She looked over and saw her brother talking to a leggy brunette that she vaguely remembered as being an extra on _The Avengers._ “I think your boyfriend just abandoned you.”

“Damn.” Hemsworth chuckled. “I should hit the sack pretty soon anyway, since I’ve got a long flight ahead of me tomorrow.” Avery felt her stomach flutter when he absently rubbed his hand lightly across her back. He slid his hand down and grasped hers and they walked inside the house together. The ringtone Avery had programmed for Tom was going off and she felt the color drain out of her face. She dropped Hemsworth’s hand and picked up her phone from the counter in the kitchen and stared at yet another missed call from Tom. Hemsworth rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head, “Everything ok?”

She swallowed hard and looked up at him, “I think I need to see him. And officially break things off with him. Is that ok?”

He smiled sweetly at her and gently brushed his hand over her cheek, “That’s not my call, Ave. If that’s what you need to do, I just want you to be safe.”

“Bubby will go with me. But I do.” She took a deep breath. “I need to look him in the eye and tell him I’m done. Why are you so easy to talk to? This should be weird. Do you feel weird when I talk to you about Tom?”

Hemsworth smiled again and shook his head. “I want you to do want you need to do to feel better and to move on. That’s all.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, “You didn’t answer me.”

He laughed and couldn’t help himself so he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, “No, I don’t feel weird. I’m glad you feel comfortable talking to me. Talk all you need.”  She fixed herself a glass of water and took her pill and they sat at the kitchen table, snacking on a bowl of doritos while she told him about Frankie suggesting she talk to a therapist. Their conversation changed to lighter topics until her eyes drooped but she fought the sleepiness, not wanting her time with him to come to an end. But Hemsworth could see how tired she was getting so he stood up and offered to walk her to bed.

“Can I have a good night kiss?” she asked as they stood outside her bedroom door.

Hemsworth grinned and bent over her. He softly brushed his lips against hers and before he could pull away, Avery pulled his lower lip into her mouth. She smiled against his mouth when she heard him groan. She rested her hand on his chest and slid her tongue inside his mouth. He placed his hand on the side of her face and her fingers tightened around his thin t-shirt.

“You know this is what got us into trouble before, right?” he chuckled as he pulled away then kissed the side of her mouth.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “But, I’m ok with that.” She reached up and kissed his neck.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to wait until you’re all healed so I don’t have to do all the work next time.”

“Jerk!” she laughed, poking his nipple that was sticking out through his shirt. He laughed and gave her another quick kiss.

“Do you need any help getting changed before I go to bed?”

“Nah. I’m good.” She grinned. She reached up on her tip toes so she could kiss him on the mouth. “I’m just gonna sleep naked.”

“Avery.” He groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet as he kissed her instensely again. “Ok we have to stop.” He sighed when he set her back down.

“I think I’m gonna have to go jerk off now.” She grinned.

“Yeah me too.” He chuckled.

“Ooh, can I watch?”

“Not tonight.” He kissed her on the nose. “I’m going to my room now.”

“Don’t leave for the airport without saying goodbye.”

“I won’t” he hollered as he reached his room.

“I really am gonna jerk off.” She yelled back.

“Me too.” He said peeking his head out the door.

“You’re evil.” She told him.

“So are you.” He smiled. He blew her a kiss then shut his door and Avery finally went into her room.

                                                                ********************

The next morning after Hemsworth left, Avery called Tom and he eagerly agreed to meet her at a small coffee shop just outside of Malibu. She opted to not wear any make up so he could see the bruise on her face that still hadn’t completely faded. She also called her PR team so they could issue an official statement about their breakup. She wanted that out there before his people could issue anything. She wanted it to be vague but she didn’t want the generic statement about an amicable breakup either since there was nothing amicable about their breakup.

“I’ll be right over here if you need me.” Chris squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek then took a seat at a corner table. He had his back to her but he was close enough to hear in case she needed him. He pulled his baseball cap down low and slouched over the table and scrolled through his phone after the waitress took his order. Avery picked at her nail polish and anxiously waited for Tom to show up. Avery was facing the door so she could see Tom as soon as he arrived. Her stomach clenched with fear and dread as soon as she saw him walk in.

He hurried over to her table as soon as he spotted her. “My darling.” He gasped breathlessly. She turned away when he tried to kiss her and he looked taken aback.

“Very well.” He replied curtly as he straightened up and took the seat across from her.

“Darl-“

“Don’t call me that.” She stated, cutting him off. She stuck her hands under the table and clenched them tightly so he couldn’t see that they were shaking and tried to keep her voice even.

“I’m glad you finally decided to see me.” He replied with a smile, ignoring her cold tone. They were briefly interrupted by a waiter coming by to take their order. “I hope this means that you are over your tantrum.”

“Tantrum?” She stared at him in disbelief. She raised her slinged arm as high as she could. “Do you see this?”

“That was an accident and you know it. And if you hadn’t been pouting and behaving like a child that morning, that wouldn’t have happened either. You are your own worst enemy with your immature actions.”

Avery sat up straighter in her chair, she opened her mouth but immediately shut it when the waiter returned with their drinks and her coffee cake. She wrapped her fingers around her coffee mug and looked straight at him. “I wanted to see you so I could look at you when I told you that I’m ending this.”

“Ending this?” he repeated.

“Why do you sound so surprised? You don’t really care about me. I think you only wanted to be with me because you thought I was someone you could push around and for a while I did fall into that... But that’s not who I am, I wasn’t myself when I was with you. And I didn’t like it. You did so much talking that I wasn’t even sure what I was feeling or thinking.”

“I don’t understand what has gotten into you. Of course I care about you. I love you, Avery. And you love me.”

“You were always the one telling me how I felt about you. And you don’t dislocate the shoulders or leave bruises on the people you love, Tom.” She shot back, her voice raising as she tried to fight back tears.

“No one will believe you if you try to tell people.” He hissed. “Don’t you even think of trying to use this as some way to take me down or ruin me, because it won’t work.”

Avery’s tears dried in her eyes and her distress turned to anger. She stood up and pulled her wallet out of her purse and tossed a handfull of bills on the table. “Thank you for making this easier for me.” She flashed him a cool smile then walked away. Chris followed after her and stared Tom down on his way out of the coffee shop.

                                                **************************

                The next week, Avery head to Hawaii to begin filming _The Little Mermaid_. They were rescheduling several scenes to work around her recovery and she had a physical therapist and medical staff on hand and to closely monitor her and assist in her healing. She was not an actor who made many demands but she requested to have a counselor come onto to set to see her during her down time once a week since she wouldn’t have time to go to one while she was working.

Since Avery was going to be in Hawaii for a few months, she rented a house on the beach rather than just staying in a hotel so that she’d be more comfortable . And her mom decided to go with her for a few weeks so they could spend some time together.  Avery and Hemsworth chatted on facetime almost everyday and her feelings for him were getting stronger and it was getting harder for her to be away from him and she was hoping that they would get to see each other during the holiday break break from filming but that seemed too far away for Avery’s liking right now. But he did tell her that he hoped she was still wearing the waist length bright red extensions that she currently sported for her role as Ariel the next time they saw each other in person. She was doing better since getting away from Tom and even though she’d only had a few sessions with her therapist, it had helped and every day she was feeling more and more like her old self. Seeing her mom, and interacting with her brother, Frankie, Hemsworth and being back at work were all exactly what she needed to put those months with Tom behind her and really be able to move forward.

                                                ******************************


	54. Chapter 54

******************************

For the first time since she’d moved in, Frankie was finally able to deal with her roommates being gone for extended periods of time without feeling overwhelmed with loneliness. Not only did she have Friday, Seven, and East to keep her busy and provide her with companionship, but now she also had Finn. Even though they were taking things slowly and not rushing their relationship, she felt content with him. He was the type of person she could have fun with because they had shared interests, but was also kind and easy-going enough that she felt comfortable opening up and having deep conversations with him. She knew she wasn’t ready to start talking long-term with Finn, but he was the first guy since Nick that she’d committed to seeing exclusively and, for the first time, she was beginning to feel like she could have with someone else what she’d had with Nick, which made her believe that she and Finn might have a future together. She’d been so preoccupied with enjoying her relationship that she had barely realized her roommates had been gone for several weeks, and, upon returning from a date, was startled to find a trashy looking brunette sitting in her living room.

“Hi. You must be a…friend of Chris’.” Frankie stated dryly after recovering from the shock of walking in on a stranger in her house. 

“Yeah. Who the hell are you?!” The girl demanded rudely as though Frankie were the one who didn’t belong in her own home.

“Frankfurter, you’re home!” Chris gushed, carrying two bottles of beer in from the kitchen and handing one to his companion before giving Frankie a hug.  “I see you’ve met Cassie.”

“Casey!” the girl corrected him irritably. “And who is she?!”

“I’m Frankie.” she introduced herself, giving the girl an apologetic look as she felt awkward for intruding on…whatever they had been doing. “I can go down to the beach or something if I’m intruding.” She offered.

“What?! No. I haven’t seen you in forever. We don’t mind.” Chris insisted, taking a seat next to Casey and gesturing for Frankie to sit on the Loveseat across from them.

“Actually-“ Casey started to protest, but Chris cut her off, oblivious to the fact that she had spoken.

“Are you hungry? I was just gonna order us some pizza.”

“No, I just had lunch with Finn. I’m good.”

“Oh, yes. How is Flipper?” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Don’t start.” Frankie warned, glaring at him. “When did you get home?”

“A couple hours ago.” Chris replied.

“We were on the same flight.” Casey interjected, clearly annoyed at being left out of the conversation. “We met on the plane.”

“Of course you did.” Frankie stated, giving Chris a disapproving smile.  “Well, it was nice meeting you, Casey, but I really need to go change. So you two have fun.” Frankie decided to take a bath and took her time reading for a while in the tub, hoping that if she stayed upstairs long enough, Chris and his visitor would be gone or at least finished doing anything she didn’t need to see. She realized that wasn’t going to be the case as she began to descend the stairs and heard an uncharacteristic angry growl from East along with Casey’s voice saying “I just love this dog!” Frankie got to the bottom of the stairs as Chris was petulantly asserting “He doesn’t like that.” And East immediately jumped off the couch and ran eagerly to Frankie’s feet.

“Awww. Hi, Buddy.” Frankie cooed, bending slightly to scratch his ears and he began wagging his tail happily.

“Do you mind?! I was playing with him!” Casey snapped.

“Well, he wants Frankie. He loves her. Chill.” Chris retorted.

“What the fuck?! This is bullshit!” she continued to rant.

“It’s not personal. He likes her better than me too.” Chris shrugged.

“So I can’t play with the dog because he only likes _this bitch_?!”

“Don’t call Frankie a bitch.” Chris commanded.

“You know what? It’s fine. I can go back upstairs so you two can bond with East.” Frankie attempted to smooth things over.

“Yeah, I think that would be best.” Casey replied hatefully.

“No. Stay.” Chris insisted. “You don’t have to go anywhere.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Why should she get to stay?! I thought you and I were hanging out! Alone!”

“Because she lives here. You don’t.” Chris pointed out with annoyance.

“Well, that’s not my problem.” Casey huffed.

“I think you’re the one who should leave.” Chris told her.

“What?! She comes in and _steals_ the dog from me and _I’m_ the one getting kicked out?! This is bullshit!”

“She didn’t steal him from you. He just doesn’t like you. So bye.” Chris retorted.

“Whatever. Fuck you, Asshole!” she spat before storming out.

“You really are an asshole.” Frankie shook her head as she plopped on the couch with East.

“I was defending you. How am I an asshole?!” he demanded, appalled.

“Most girls don’t want you defending another woman when she’s making them feel insecure, dipshit.” Frankie sighed.

“But you didn’t do anything to her.”

“That wasn’t the point. She didn’t know me. I was just some other girl who came in and took your attention away from her.”

“So? She still didn’t have to call you a bitch.” Chris shrugged.

“No, she didn’t. But _she_ was your date so she wanted you to be on _her_ side. She probably wouldn’t have been so nasty to me if you weren’t being such a dumbass.”

“Well, that’s stupid logic. I’m not gonna just sit there and let somebody be a bitch to you. And she wasn’t even my date. I was done with her hours ago. She just wouldn’t leave. You actually gave me a good out.”

“Ick! You’re disgusting!” Frankie gasped, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

“So I defend you and that makes me a disgusting asshole! Fine! Next time I’ll remember to let skanks be rude to you in your own home!” Chris yelled after her.

“Or you could just not bring skanks home! There’s a novel idea.” Frankie hollered back.

“Don’t you have a merman to boink?!” Chris snapped.

“I’m so glad he’s home.” Frankie muttered caustically to herself as she grabbed vegetables out of the fridge.


	55. Chapter 55

**************

“…So you’ll be home in a couple days, right?!” Chris exclaimed excitedly into the phone.

“Yep. I can’t wait to see you, Bubby.” Avery answered.

“Me neither. I gotta go tell Frankie!”

“I tried to call her a little bit ago and she didn’t pick up. Tell her I can’t wait to see her too. I gotta get back to work. I love you, Bubby.”

“I love you too.” Chris dismissed as he hung up and ran down the stairs. “Frankie, guess-“ he stopped short as he saw the state Frankie was in. She was sitting on the couch with her knees curled up against her chest, her phone discarded on the couch next to her, her hands wiping away steady streams of tears on her face.

“Oh, shit. What’s up?” he asked with concern.

“I just got off the phone with Nick.” she croaked.

“Fuck.” Chris groaned. “Ok. Stay here. Let me get you some champagne and you can tell me what the fucker said.” He offered, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with two bottles of beer. “We’re out of champagne. Is this ok?” He held a bottle out to her.

“It’ll do.” Frankie took it eagerly and twisted off the top, another wall of tears slipping out as she did. Chris took a seat next to her and patted her on the knee affectionately.

“Come on, Frank. Whatever he said can’t be that bad. I thought you were over him now that your wonderful, perfect aqua boy is in the picture.” He attempted to lighten the mood.

“Just forget it. I’m going to my room if you’re just gonna be a dick.” Frankie retorted, moving to get up, but Chris placed a hand gently around her wrist to stop her.

“Don’t.” he sighed quietly. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good. Just tell me what happened.”

Frankie struggled with the urge to still get up and leave, knowing that she didn’t have the strength to deal with any of Chris’ shit at the moment, but she recognized the rare intensity in his deep blue eyes that told he was genuinely ready to listen and her keenness to not be alone won out as she settled back against the cushion.

“Do I need to go kick Nick’s ass right now? Because you know I will.” He asked sweetly.

“No.” she chuckled. “…yes. I don’t know.” Her voice cracked as another tear slipped out. “I just hate that he can do this to me. Still! I mean, you’re right. Things have been better since I’ve been with Finn. He’s a great guy. ….And I’ve finally started moving on. …So, of course, Nick would pick now to tell me he broke it off with Nichol because he realized ending things with me was the biggest mistake he’s ever made and he wants to get back together.”

“What?!” Chris demanded. “Hold on. We’re gonna need more alcohol for this.” He added, disappearing into the kitchen and Frankie could hear ice being poured into a bucket before he returned a few minutes later with the entire case inside it.

“That should do it.” Frankie stated, grabbing a bottle out of the bucket as Chris sat down again.

“So did you tell him to fuck off and die?”

“I didn’t tell him anything. I was too in shock.” She admitted.  “It just…” she began, fighting back a sob. “It makes me mad that he still gets to me like this. I should hate him after everything that’s happened. …Or at least not care one way or the other.”

“You’re too hard on yourself.” Chris told her. “There’s nothing wrong with being upset. You two were together a long time. You don’t have anything to feel bad about. He does this shit to you on purpose. You really think it’s coincidence that he decided to try and come back in your life at the exact moment you were starting to get over him. He’s a douche, Frankie. I’ve been saying it for years.”

“Yeah, but you think everybody’s a douche.” She pointed out.

“Everybody is a douche.” He shrugged and Frankie couldn’t help chuckling at that as she finished off her bottle of beer and reached for another. Within a few hours they had finished off the entire bucket and Frankie was no longer feeling the pain of her encounter with Nick or much of anything for that matter.

“Did you…did you really know Nick was a douche the whole time I was with him?” Frankie slurred, resting her head on the back of the couch as she looked up at Chris. “Cuz, I mean, you think everythings are a douche.”

“Not everything.” Chris argued. “Just every dude who gets in your panties.”

“That’s gross.” Frankie shook her head. “And some people in my panties are nice.”

“Yeah. You. That’s all.” Chris insisted.

“That’s not true.” She giggled. “I don’t _only_ date panty douches.”

“Oh? Ok, let’s make a list. There was Nick. That one speaks for itself. Then, before Nick, there was Owen-what a pretentious asshole. And then…uh…oh! Dalton from college! I hated that guy!”

“Ok.  Fine. If we’re gonna go back that far, what about Blake, from freshman year of college? He was ok.” Frankie challenged.

“No.” Chris shook his head.

“What was wrong with him then?” Frankie teased.

“The shape of his head always bugged me. It looked like a toaster.”

“That doesn’t make him a douche!” Frankie laughed.

“Fine. Maybe you had one that was semi-non-douchey. But let’s talk about high school, shall we? Mark….Phillip….SETH?!”

“Seth doesn’t count. I was only 17.” She argued.

“Oh-oh, he counts.” Chris nodded with amusement. “He broke up with you through a text!”

“He was young.” Frankie shrugged.

“You were so upset about it you slept with me!” Chris reminded her.

“You were just looking for a reason to bring that up, weren’t you?” Frankie accused half-heartedly.

“Actually, no. I wasn’t for once. It was just lucky.” He laughed.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” She chuckled.

“Like you getting drunk on beer.” Chris agreed.

“I know. I think that night we slept together was the last time I drank beer.”

“Is that why you never do?!” Chris’ eyes widened in realization. “You’re afraid you’ll be all over this again?” he rubbed his pecs with a mixture of sensuality and silliness.

“I’m afraid of making that type of bad decision again, yes.” Frankie admitted.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Chris teased. “You can admit you liked it. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I honestly don’t remember.” Frankie insisted. “I was fucking wasted that night.”

“Do you really not remember anything?” he pressed, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“I have vague, hazy memories. Enough to know that it happened. You were drinking too. You can’t tell me you really remember it as well as you say you do.”

“Yeah. I do.” Chris’s tone turned serious, his eyes scanning her face. “I remember everything.” He sighed.

“There’s no way. That was years ago. We were kids.” Frankie interjected skeptically.

“I know, but…” Chris looked away, licking his lips thoughtfully before meeting her eyes again. “You were my first.”

“Ok. Now I know you’re full of shit.” Frankie snickered. “You had been sleeping around for a long time before that. Everybody knew it.”

“Everybody knew I had a reputation, yeah.” Chris explained. “Because older girls liked me and wanted to date me from the time I started high school. And, when rumors started, I didn’t correct people, because, you know, I was fourteen. I was the coolest freshman in my class. But…the truth is…” Chris’ demeanor changed to a soft vulnerability Frankie had never seen him display before. “Even though I went out with girls, I was just a scared kid and the thought of having sex terrified me. I mean, until I had the chance to with you. …Then it wasn’t scary because, you know, it was you. Frankie.”

                Frankie stared at him thoughtfully, feeling a new type of connection with him she couldn’t really understand. “Is that really true? You’re not just bullshitting me?”

                “It’s true. Not many people know it. Just you and Avie. And I didn’t even tell her for a long time.”

                “I guess that makes sense why you remember it so much better than I do then.” Frankie nodded.

                “I remember every detail of that night.” Chris replied, holding her gaze for so long she realized she’d probably have started to feel uncomfortable if she were sober. “I remember when my sister first fell asleep and we started making out.” Frankie followed the sight of Chris’s gorgeous full lower lip as he leaned in toward her and brushed his mouth against hers. Before she had realized what was happening, she was eagerly engaging him in a hungry kiss, taking his lower lip gently between her teeth before he gently pulled away. “I remember how amazing you smelled.” Chris said softly as his tongue slid lightly against her neck. “And tasted.” Frankie placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself against the dizzying tingle that had coursed through her. “I remember that you were wearing a pink and black lace bra.” Chris added, slipping his finger playfully under the bra strap that peeked out from her v-neck. His finger tip felt erotically warm against her clavicle. Then, too quickly, it had moved away, only for the tingling warmth to reappear on her hip as his hand found its way under the waistband of her shorts and she let out a gasp. “I remember that you had the cutest mole right about here.” Chris told her, his voice deep and rhythmic, as he lowered the side of her shorts and panties to reveal the beauty mark on the right side of her pelvis, inches above her vagina. “And the way you giggled when I kissed it…” his voice lowered to a ravenous whisper as the tips of his fingers trailed slowly lower.

                “What are you doing?” Frankie managed to choke out, trying unsuccessfully to come to her senses through the fog of euphoria inside her.

                “Making sure I give you something worth remembering this time.” Chris murmured, his lips grazing her neck as his fingers toyed with her clitoris. Frankie let out a high-pitched sigh of pleasure and impulsively climbed onto Chris’ lap, straddling him, her hips rocking toward him as he fingered her, unable to fight an intense need for him. Her hands dug under his shirt, her palms pushing against the carpet of hair on his bulging pecs as her lips needily consumed his. Her breath caught in her throat at her initial awareness of his hardened bulge between her legs pressing against his jeans. She sat up and looked at him as he was sliding her tank top and bra down to expose her breasts.

                “Take me to your bedroom!” she ordered, and he obligingly lifted them off the couch, squeezing her buttocks to hold onto her as she kept her legs wrapped around his waist and they dropped a trail of clothing on the stairs as they kissed and fondled each other up to his bedroom. She was already sliding a condom from his pocket onto him by the time they’d reach his door and he hastily slammed her back against his bedroom wall as he entered her, her legs still encircling his hips. She let out a crescendo of moans and dug her fingers roughly into his hair as they rocked against each other and her pleasure peeked over and over. She briefly slid off of him once he had peeked as well, but it was only a matter of seconds before he lowered her onto the bed and they began again.

                                                                                **********


	56. Chapter 56

*********

                Her head was already pounding before she’d even opened her eyes all the way the next morning and Frankie put her hand against her forehead automatically, still not to the point of awakeness to form coherent thought. She forced her eyes to flutter open, momentarily confused about where she was as the sight of Chris’ bedroom came into her view, and then immediately remembering everything she’d done last night and becoming aware that she and Chris were still spooning naked with his arm wrapped around her waist and his sleeping face resting against her shoulder, the scratchiness of his facial hair suddenly very apparent on her skin.

                “Oh, shit.” she whispered to herself, ignoring the still burning ache in her pelvis at the memories and, instead, focusing on the shame and guilt of how abashedly she’d brought herself into Chris’s bed and how eagerly she’d given herself to him. It was as if she’d been a completely different person, much more uninhibited and aggressive than she’d ever been, like she’d been under some kind of spell that made her crave any kind of pleasure she and Chris could offer each other. She blamed it on the fact that Chris was an expert at seducing and manipulating women and realized that she needed to get out of there before he woke up. If she were still here in his arms once he was conscience, she’d never hear the end of how she’d willingly thrown herself at him like she was some prize he’d just won and it would be bad enough that she knew he’d have to bring it up the second he saw her either way. She very slowly and subtly slipped his arm from around her. He momentarily stirred and kissed her shoulder before letting out a sigh as he drifted back into deep sleep and she was able to climb out of the bed and pick up what little of her clothing had made it to the bedroom floor.

                By the time she had put on her robe and made it to the coffee pot, the full realization of everything that had happened in the past twelve hours had sunken in and she was becoming an emotional mess. She’d allowed herself to be so affected by hearing from Nick that she’d drunk much more than she ever should have and, not only had she cheated on one of the nicest guys she’d ever dated, she’d cheated with the worst possible person who she was sure would rub it in her face what a bad decision she’d made and make her feel even worse, not to mention tell everyone else about their tryst just to humiliate her. _How did I let this happen?_ She wondered with self-loathing. She knew she needed to talk to Finn, but wanted to put it off as long as she could, but she needed to do something to help her process everything. It occurred to her that all this had started because she was messed up after the call from Nick and realized what her first move needed to be. She found her phone still in the living room and dialed Nick’s number.

 

                Chris reached his arm out expecting to find Frankie still lying next to him and opened his eyes, surprised, when he realized the bed was empty. He pulled his boxers on as he climbed out of bed, assuming she’d gotten up to make coffee.

                “Hey.” He smiled when he saw her coming up the hallway.

                “Morning.” She muttered, avoiding eye contact and disappearing into her room. Chris chuckled as he walked passed her door, not surprised that she would be embarrassed. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and pulled it on before heading to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee and settling on the couch with it. He was surprised to hear the doorbell about twenty minutes later and got up to answer it.

                “What the fuck are you doing here?!” he demanded when he found Nick standing outside.

                “I came to see Frankie.” Nick replied dryly.

                 “Why would she want to see you?!” Chris spat.

                “Ask her! She’s the one who called me!” Nick retorted.

                “The hell she did! Why can’t you just leave her the fuck alone?!”

                “I did call him.” Frankie cut in, appearing in the living room behind him.

                “What?” Chris’ tone immediately softened as he turned to look at her. He placed his hand on her arm. “What the hell, Frankie? You can’t actually have anything to say to this prick.”

                “I think that’s up to her.” Nick stated.

                “I think you need to stay out of it!” Chris snapped.

                “No. _You_ need to stay out of it, Chris. This is my stuff to deal with.” Frankie replied firmly.

                “But, Frankie….” He gave her a look of concern and slight confusion. “You don’t owe him anything.”

                “Just don’t worry about it, Chris. It’s not your business.” Frankie huffed, pushing past him to leave with Nick and not seeing the hurt look Chris was giving her retreating back.

 

                Frankie sipped her coffee quietly as she sat across the restaurant table from Nick, a faint throb and fogginess still in her head from last night’s alcohol consumption. The conversation was minimal until after the waitress had taken their order. Once the waitress was gone, Nick took a deep breath as though trying to gather his thoughts.

                “Look, Frankie, I’m glad you agreed to talk. I know it’s more than I deserve after everything I’ve put you through.”

                “Well,…” she paused, trying to choose her words. “I guess, if nothing else, I at least want to know why. Why…did you decide all of a sudden after three years that you and I weren’t right for each other? And why were you ready to move on with someone else almost immediately after we broke up? And why, now, have you decided that was such a big mistake? I mean, if it was such a big mistake, why did you break up with me to begin with?”

                “I know anything I say is going to sound lame because I was an idiot. But you know that. You know me well enough to know what an idiot I can be, Frankie. And I can tell you I never stopped loving you.” Frankie stared down at the table to keep him from seeing her tear up. “I guess…I guess I just got scared because I knew you and I were at a place where we needed to take the next step so I pushed you away. And then, I don’t know, I guess I realized I really did want that and tried to force it with someone else. …But…she’s not you. And the more time I spent with her the more I realized that.”

                “You know how much all of this has sucked for me, right?” Frankie replied, forcing herself to be strong. “I was devastated when you ended things. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Nick. You hurt me. A lot.”

                “I know.” He sighed. “And I hate that. I wish there was some way I could change it.”

                “Me too.” Frankie nodded.

                “But it’s too late, isn’t it?” he guessed. “I don’t get a second chance with you.”

                “No.” She agreed. “A few months ago things would have been different, but now…”

                “Is it because of you and Chris?” He questioned.

                “What?!” she nearly choked on her coffee, taken aback by the question. _How could he possibly know about that?!!_

                “Come on, Frankie. I’m not an idiot. I’ve known he had feelings for you since I first met you. I just always assumed they were unrequited before.”

                “You…you think Dipshit has feelings for me?” Frankie sniggered at the absurdity of it.

                “Uh, yeah. He’s got it bad for you. Why do you think we hated each other so much?” Nick replied as though it were common knowledge.  “Why do you think he was so pissed when I showed up today?”

                “That was just him being a dick. Chris doesn’t even think that way. He’s too immature. And slutty.”  Frankie shook her head, not just in argument, but also in an attempt to shake the memory of Chris’ voice out of her head. _I remember every detail of that night…_

                “Well, as a former slutty, immature guy, I can say that it changes when you fall for a girl like you.” Nick insisted. “And I don’t know if there’s anything going on between you two or not. But, if there is, just make sure he knows how lucky he is and doesn’t fuck it up like I did.” He patted her hand sweetly.  “You don’t deserve to be put through that again.”

                “Thanks, Nick.” Frankie gave him a half smile, feeling so overwhelmed with the thoughts swimming in her head that she had to let him do the majority of the talking throughout the remainder of their lunch.


	57. Chapter 57

                           Nick dropped her off at her house when they had finished eating and Frankie took her time walking to the door, reluctant to see Chris. She glanced at her car, debating the thought of heading to her office at the club and using work to avoid everything else, but she could feel that she was still far too hungover to be productive at anything but napping so she hesitantly headed inside and was relieved when she didn’t find Chris in the living room. Her relief was short lived when he appeared from the kitchen munching a pop-tart and demanded “So are you and Nick back on?”

                “No.” she said softly.  “I just…needed closure.”

                “Apparently. I mean, you couldn’t even hang around until I woke up this morning.” He reminded her angrily.

                “I thought that was your M.O., leaving once the sex is over.” she retorted testily. “Isn’t it?”

                “You really think I would be that way with you?” he questioned, obviously insulted.  “You think I have no more respect for you than some chick I picked up at a bar?”

                “I don’t know what you think of me, Chris.” she sighed exhaustedly. “But it doesn’t even matter. What happened happened.”  
                “Yeah” He nodded, uncharacteristically quiet.

                “And I can’t change that. All I can do is deal with the consequences. I need to talk to Finn, but I don’t have the energy to deal with all of that right now so I’m just going to go upstairs and sleep off my hangover.” She stated, heading upstairs without waiting for him to respond. She knew he would start gloating at any second and refused to give him the chance. She managed to avoid Chris for the next day, sleeping most of the remainder of the afternoon and evening, then leaving for her office early the next morning, and meeting Finn after work. Talking to Finn and knowing he was going to be hurt was difficult, especially with it being the second time she’d hurt him since she’d broken up with him when she and Nick started dating as well. She wanted to make it as painless on him as possible so she didn’t tell him she’d slept with Chris and, instead, just ended things with him, saying that she knew she wasn’t being fair to him and he didn’t deserve that, which was true. He had been nothing but kind and sweet to her and she had so little appreciation for that that she’d second guessed their entire relationship because of one phone call from Nick. That alone was enough to tell her that she didn’t have the respect for Finn that he had for her, even without the cheating. Once she returned home, the guilt and uncertainty kept her up most of that night. There was a small part of her that had felt better and more relaxed than she had in months now that she had finally gotten some closure with Nick, but there was another part that hurt from the finality of the end of any hope that she and Nick would ever be together again, another part of her that missed Finn and hated herself for hurting him, and yet another part that just nagged at her because she didn’t understand what made her sleep with Chris and was worried about how awkward things were going to be in their household now. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she’d had a good time being with Chris, a really good time, and she couldn’t help but wonder, now that she was single again, was it possible that she might fool around with him again if the opportunity arose? It was like she didn’t even know herself anymore. Things that she’d never have even considered before seemed more appealing now and that scared her. For the first time in her life, she had no plan, or even an idea what she wanted. All she could do was keep going forward and let herself heal.  

                She was finally able to shut her thoughts off and fall asleep as the sunrise was visible outside her bedroom window and woke up several hours later to the sound of voices and laughter from downstairs. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep, not wanting to deal with Chris and whatever bimbo had joined him, but she was too alert and aware of the noise for more sleep to be an option so she decided to tough it up and go get a cup of coffee, East and Friday trailing behind her. She was surprised to find that it was Avery who was sitting at the kitchen table across from Chris, Seven curled up around the Dunkin Donuts box on the table in front of her.

                “Franklin!” Avery cheered as soon as she entered and Chris turned to glance at her and gave her a subtle smile. 

                “You’re home?!” Frankie smiled.

                “Yeah. I got in early this morning.” Avery explained before biting into her donut.

                “I’m glad you’re here.” Frankie told her, grabbing a coffee cup from the cupboard and filling it.

                “I’m glad you are too. I thought you might have been out with Finn or something.” Avery commented and Frankie bit her lip uncomfortably.

                “Um…Finn and I broke up.” She stammered, taking a seat at the table with her coffee cup as East and Friday settled on the floor next her feet. She braced herself for a snide comment from Chris, but was stunned to see that his only response was a curious eyebrow raise.

                “What? Why?” Avery questioned, and Frankie was astonished to realize that, given Avery’s state of surprise, Chris must not have told her anything about the last few days’ events. “I thought everything was going so well with you two that you were planning on raising baby dolphins together. What happened?”

                “I…don’t really want to talk about it.” She replied, exchanging a quick glance with Chris. “What about you and Hemsworth? Are you still talking every day?”

                “Yeah.” Avery sighed dreamily. “We’ve been face timing. It’s good so I can look at him because he’s so fucking hot.”

                “I think you’ve been talking to him even more than you’ve talked to me.” Chris commented.

                “Aww, don’t worry, Bubby. You’re still my favorite bubby.” Avery cooed.

                “I know. I’m glad you’re with Hemsworth. He is fucking hot.” Chris agreed.

                “What’s wrong with you two?” Avery demanded after a several-second pause.

                “What do you mean?” Chris chuckled.

                “You’re being weird. I thought maybe it was just a fluke that you didn’t rip on Finn as soon as his name came up, but now Frankie just let it slide how creepy it is that you think my man is hot. Why aren’t you acting like yourselves? It’s freaky.” Avery ranted.

                “We’re just in a good mood because you’re home, Avie.” Chris assured her quickly. “We should go do something to celebrate.” He suggested, changing the subject.

                “Let’s go to the zoo!” Avery agreed ecstatically.

                “I was totally gonna say the zoo!” Chris concurred.

                “Our twin game is strong today!” Avery grinned. “I’m going to go get ready.”

                “You didn’t tell her?” Frankie inquired once Avery and Seven had disappeared.

                “I figured you wouldn’t want me to.” He shrugged earnestly.

                “No, I’d rather people not know, but you and Avery tell each other everything so I just assumed.”

                “Well, I don’t like not telling my sister stuff, but she’s also your best friend. So I thought it should probably be up to you whether you want to tell her or not.” Chris explained, his tone calm and even. Frankie, being unaccustomed to Chris behaving so mature and considerate, wasn’t sure how to respond.

                “Did you really break up with Finn?” he asked, breaking the silence.

                “Yeah.” She nodded sadly. “I don’t want to hurt him anymore than I already have.”

                “It’s probably for the best.” Chris shrugged.

                “You would say that.” Frankie rolled her eyes exasperatedly, pushing her chair back from the table. “I’m gonna go change too.” She added, leaving with East and Friday following after her. 


	58. Chapter 58

“Is my tongue blue?” Avery asked, pausing from licking her snow cone and sticking her tongue out at Chris and Frankie.  They had stopped to get a snack after leaving the primate exhibit and were standing behind a cluster of trees as they had been doing periodically when too many people appeared to recognize Chris and Avery despite the Red Sox hats shielding their faces in shadow.  Chris examined her tongue thoughtfully.

                “It’s kinda purply.” Chris answered. “How about mine?”

                “Bluish green.” Avery nodded. Show us your tongue, Frankie!”

                “Mine’s cherry. My tongue’s not going to look any different.” Frankie chuckled.

                “I’ll be the judge of that. Stick out your tongue! We have to get a selfie if all of our tongues are colored.” Avery insisted.

                “Are we five?” Frankie rolled her eyes.

                “Duh. We’re the Evanses.” Avery retorted. “Now stick out your tongue or I’m going to yank it out myself!”

                “Fine.” Frankie sighed, opening her mouth to reveal her tongue.

                “Awesome! Now, let’s get a picture.” Avery took out her phone and positioned it in her outstretched arm above them. “Ok, Bubby. I’m gonna lick your face and you lick Franklin’s and Frankie, you stick-“

                “Um, no. I draw the line at having my face licked!” Frankie cut her off.

                “Come on, Frankie. It’ll be funny. Get the stick out of your butt.” Avery coaxed.

                “I’ll do a tongue selfie. I just don’t want to be licked.” Frankie persisted. Avery looked expectantly at her brother and paused a moment, waiting for him to say something.

                “Really?! Nothin?!” she demanded.

                “Let’s just do a regular selfie.” Chris encouraged. “If Frankie doesn’t want to get her face licked, she doesn’t have to.”

                “Fine.” Avery sighed. “When did you two get so boring?”

                “You can still lick my face.” Chris offered.

                “I can? Yay!” Avery grinned as the three of them leaned in and took the picture.

                “Well, I’m glad we got that settled.” Frankie chuckled once they were finished.

                “What should we do next?” Chris asked.

                “The dolphin show starts in 10 minutes.” Avery suggested. “Oh! Is that ok, Frankfurter? Seeing dolphins won’t make you sad about Finn, will it?”

                “I think I can handle it.” Frankie assured her with a smile as they headed toward the dolphin exhibit.

                “Good. Because ocean life reminds me of Hemsworth and that makes me horny. “ Avery blurted happily.

                “Ocean life makes you horny or Hemsworth makes you horny?” Chris questioned.

                “Both.” Avery clarified.  “But not like in the creepy way. It’s not like I want to have sex with a porpoise or anything.”

                “You sound a little defensive.” Frankie teased.

                “Well, I might have sex _on_ a porpoise. If Hemsworth was riding on it with me.” She admitted earnestly.

                “I don’t think a porpoise could hold him.” Chris interjected. “It would have to be an Orca.”

                “True. He is really big.” Avery giggled evilly.

                “I miss him.” Frankie stated as they scanned the inside of the stadium, determining where to sit. “I wish he was here.”

                “You and me both.” Avery agreed.  “Do we want to sit at the front?”

                “Yeah. I want to get wet.” Frankie answered, leading them toward the front row.  Avery turned her head to look at her brother, perplexed.

                “What?” he shrugged.

                “ ‘Well, Frankie, if you need someone to get you wet…’ “ she did her best to mimic his tone of voice. “What is wrong with you today? You’re off your game.”

                “Hey, anybody can have an off day, can’t they?” he retorted casually.

                “Let’s just enjoy it while it lasts.” Frankie commanded as they took their seats.

                “Thank-you. At least one of you is starting to sound like yourself.” Avery replied.


	59. Chapter 59

Frankie was thankful for the distraction Avery’s presence provided for the two days she was home. Avery’s lively energy kept at bay any awkwardness there might have been between her and Chris after their night together. Frankie was more sorry to see her leave to go back to work than she had been in a long time as she was still unsure that she could trust Chris not to badger and tease her once they were alone again.  Also, while she spent time with Avery, she had been eager to avoid the myriad of thoughts and feelings inside her that she had no idea how to sort through.  With Avery gone, she had no diversion from it all: her regrets about how things ended with Finn, the scars from her relationship with Nick that were finally healing with her recent closure, and, more than anything, what the significance was of her one-night-stand with Chris. She was filled with confusion about what made her act so impulsive and unlike herself in the first place, knowing how Chris treats the women he sleeps with and, therefore, what a foolish thing it was to do. And the part that disturbed her most of all was that, difficult though it was to admit to herself, physically she’d enjoyed it…a lot! Possibly more than she had with any of the other men she’d been intimate with.  And, as angry as that made her with herself, and as much as she tried to put it in the past and forget that it ever happened, memories of that night would occasionally creep into her mind, and more frequently her dreams, and cause her body to betray her with the hot, tingling thrill the memories of Chris’s hands and mouth on her skin inflamed within her.  There was no way she ever wanted him to know that humiliating tidbit so, out of fear that he would somehow coax an admission out of her, she did her best to have as little interaction with him as possible, spending time at her office, the aquarium, or the beach as often as she could. She was pleased to see Chris out of the house when she returned home late Friday night and relaxed on the couch watching a movie, enjoying the house to herself for the first time in several days. She was barely halfway through the movie, when her heavy eyelids closed and another vivid vision of her sexual escapade with Chris drifted into her subconscious.

                Chris smiled at the sight of Frankie sleeping angelically on the couch when he returned home later that night. She looked so peaceful, he considered letting her sleep there for the night and not disturbing her, but, ultimately decided to take her to her bed as it had been the routine for as long as he could remember. He gently lifted her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before carrying her up the stairs. Friday was asleep on Frankie’s bed and, as Chris leaned forward to lay Frankie down, the kitten got startled and jumped off the bed with a loud meow. In her haste, she scratched Frankie’s arm, which caused her to open her eyes with a jolt and instinctively wrap her arms around Chris’ neck at the sensation of feeling like she was falling onto the bed.

                “What are you doing?” she asked, groggily peering into his face that was only a few inches from hers. A strange sense of aroused disorientation came over her and she was uncertain whether or not she was still dreaming.

                “Putting you to bed.” He replied softly, a smile across his full, sensual lips that seemed to beckon to her.

                “Ok.” She whispered, placing her mouth eagerly on his and stroking her fingers along the back of his neck as he lowered her the rest of the way onto the bed. She moaned hungrily as Chris’ fingertips slid up her inner thigh under her nightgown while his lips and tongue glided down her neck and he climbed onto the bed next to her. He teased her with a soft brush of his index finger across her moist labias and she forcefully, placed her hand on top of his, urging his fingers inside her willing opening.

                “Well, ok.” He chuckled, moving his fingers inside her rocking pelvis as he sat up on his knees and began unfastening his pants with his other hand.

                “Chris!” she panted breathlessly at the feel of his thumb gently stimulating her clit as his fingers massaged her already dripping wet inner core while she tore off her nightgown over her head and then reached for Chris’ shirt as well.

                “Damn, Frankie. Gimme a second.” He teased, obligingly pulling off his shirt and taking his penis the rest of the way out of his pants, causing another excited moan from Frankie at the sight of its hardened length. He quickly fumbled to get the condom that had fallen out of his pants pocket on and then gave a an anxious thrust inside her, nearly making her scream. She dug her fingernails into his back and forcefully nipped at his lower lip as they rocked zealously against each other, her perky breasts jiggling against his rugged chest with the vigor of their movement. He dug his fingers into her outer thighs, bracing himself to push as deep inside her as he could and she moaned loudly as he filled her from thighs to naval with quaking euphoria.

                “You are so fucking hot!” he half-panted, half-grunted as he gave one last long, hard thrust into her, his body going rigid as he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

                Frankie brushed her tousled hair of her face, waiting for her pulse and breathing to slow again as Chris lied down next to her.

                “Well, that was fun.” He grinned happily, rolling onto his side toward her, his eyes scanning her naked flesh.

                “Oh my-“ she grumbled, rubbing her hand over her face as she came fully back to her senses. “What the fuck is wrong with me?!”

                “Absolutely nothing.” He continued to grin, tracing his fingers tenderly over her hip. “You are flawless, Francesca. From your head to your…” he trailed off, raising his head to continue checking out her body.

                “Stop.” she huffed, pulling the sheet up to her chest.

                “Why are you acting all embarrassed? You’re the one who was all over me.”

                “Whatever. You’re the one who carried me to bed when I was asleep and vulnerable.” She accused.

                “Well, yeah. Because I always do.” He confessed. “How else do you think you get here from the couch?”

                “Really?” she asked surprised.

                “Yeah.” He chuckled. “I can’t believe you never figured it out before.”

                Frankie paused, not knowing what to say and feeling overtly and awkwardly aware that they were both completely naked

                “You should probably go now.” Was all she could come up with.

                “Is that really what you want?” he grinned ornerily, propping up on his elbow and tracing his finger down her upper arm.

                “Yes!” she snapped, nearly rolling off the bed from jerking away form his touch so quickly.

                “Ok.” He shrugged. “I get it. “ he kissed her cheek sweetly as he climbed over her to leave the bed.


	60. Chapter 60

The rest of the night was a fitful sleep for Frankie, her mind remaining alert while she teetered in and out of consciousness. Thoughts and questions plagued her, preventing her from true rest. _Why did I let this happen **again**? Have I completely lost my mind or just my self-respect? Has everything I’ve been through destroyed me to the point I’m not even myself anymore and can no longer make good decisions? _  When she was aware that the sun had been up for a while, she gave up on the desire for a significant, deep sleep and pulled herself out of bed to start the day. She sighed irritably to herself when she arrived in the kitchen and found Chris already up and sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and East curled up under the table at his feet.           

“Morning, Sunshine.” He grinned, East lifting his head curiously.

                “Morning.” She muttered, refusing to look at him as she walked passed him toward the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and moved to leave the kitchen, but East had gotten up and nuzzled his face against her leg, blocking her way.

                “Hey, buddy.” She cooed, leaning forward to scratch East’s ears, making his tail wag happily.

                “So…should we talk about-“

                “No! There’s nothing to talk about!” she snapped her head up as she promptly cut Chris off.

                “I don’t know.” He shook his head thoughtfully. “I mean, there’s obviously some major chemistry between us. You can’t deny that.”

                “That makes no difference. It’s not happening again.” She stated determinedly.

                “Why not?” he shrugged.

                “Are you seriously asking me that?!” she demanded, appalled.

                “Yeah. I don’t see what the big deal is. The sex is great. If we both enjoy it…”

                “You would see it that way!” she retorted hatefully.

                “We’re both consenting adults, Frankie. There’s nothing to feel guilty about.” He insisted.

                “I don’t feel guilty. I feel…appalled.” She clarified.

                “You didn’t seem so appalled last night.” He reminded her.

                “I am NOT having this conversation with you!” she snapped, storming out of the room. East stared after her and whined before plopping back down on the floor at Chris’ feet.

                “I know, buddy.” Chris comforted, rubbing his toe against the dog’s side. “She’s so moody.”

                                                                                   **********

                A week later, Avery arrived home the Monday before Thanksgiving and insisted they have a huge party at the house before leaving for Boston. Avery and Chris took care of most of the arrangements besides a few friends from the club that Frankie invited. The twins were excited for the opportunity to socialize together and Frankie was relieved to have some distraction for the next several days to help her avoid the look in Chris’ eyes every time he’d looked at her lately which she just knew meant he was picturing her naked.

                “Are you ready, Franklin?” Avery called, stepping into Frankie’s room in a long blue flowered cover up dress over her swimsuit. She plopped down on the bed as Frankie turned away from her dresser, still clad in her bathrobe.

                “Which suit should I wear?” she asked, holding her green string bikini in one hand and her red retro style one-piece in the other.

                “Why would you wear a one-piece?” Avery questioned. “You’re single again now. You should be flaunting your hot body for the menfolk!”

                “You know, just because you and Hemsworth are all blissful now, that doesn’t mean you get to rub it in that I can’t make a relationship work to save my life.” Frankie teased.

                “Yeah.” Avery sighed. “But you’re hot. You need to wear your bikini.”

                “Ok. I guess bikini it is.” Frankie chuckled, bending down to slide on her bikini bottoms.  

                “I’m going down to start drinking since you’re not even dressed yet.” Avery announced, hopping up from the bed.

                “I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Frankie stated, closing the door behind her.

 

                Five minutes later, when Frankie stepped out onto the deck, it was so full of people, she wasn’t even sure where Avery was so she made her way through the crowd to the bar that had been set up near the pool and began sipping a glass of wine.

                “My turn! My turn!” she heard Avery’s shrieking voice and turned to see a group of people lifting her up above the keg at the corner of yard. She lost sight of everything but her feet in the crowd for several seconds, but made her way over in that direction. When Avery came back into view she had stood back up, but was swaying and her eyes looked out of focus.

                “Weeeee!” Avery giggled, placing her hand on Frankie’s shoulder for balance once they were united and Frankie led her out of the crowd.

                “I had no idea you were inviting this many people.” Frankie gasped when they had found a clearing.

                “Well, I wants everyone who been working on set to come hang out with me.” She gave a slurred explanation.  “Well, everybody in LA. Not EVERYBODY everybody..”

                “I think this is literally EVERYBODY in LA.” Frankie chuckled, taking another sip of her wine.

                “I feel dizzy.” Avery giggled.

                “Avie! Frankie! Let’s go swim!” Chris interrupted, jogging up to them with East, Seven, and Friday following him.

                “OK!” Avery eagerly peeled off her cover-up.

                “Can I finish my-“ Frankie started to protest, but Chris grabbed her drink and quickly downed it.

                “There! You’re finished! Let’s swim!” he insisted.

                “That was just rude.” Frankie huffed.

                “Mackie and Ruffalo are already in the pool waiting for us.” Chris clarified.

                “Well, I’m getting myself another drink before I get in since I didn’t get to drink mine!” she huffed.

                “Ooh, get me a beer while you’re at it!” Chris ordered, unfazed by her annoyed tone.

                “And a rum and coke for me! Heavy on the rum!” Avery added as the two of them ran toward the pool and jumped in.

                “Glad you could join us.” Mark Ruffalo chuckled after Avery and Chris had surfaced from under the water.

                “We couldn’t let you hog our pool all to yourselves, could we?” Avery teased.

                “You callin’ us fat?” Mackie joked.

                “No. She’s calling you greedy.” Chris stated.

                “I’m greedy? Aren’t you the one who lives with not one but _two_ super fine ladies?” Mackie shot back.

                “One of them is his sister, Mackie.” Mark reminded him, indicating that it didn’t count.

                “So what’s your point?” Avery shrugged.

                “Where is Frankie, by the way?” Mackie replied.

                “Bubby stole her drink and made her cranky. ….Cranky Frankie. Haha!” Avery giggled.

                “She’s always cranky.” Chris added.

                “Because you always make her cranky.” Mackie teased.

                “And then she yells at you.” Avery interjected.

                “Sometimes she doesn’t yell at me…”Chris argued.

                “No. Sometimes she just calls you names.” Avery nodded.

                “Hey, it’s cool, man.” Mackie assured Chris. “You know how to push her buttons. That must mean she wants on your dick.”

                “What’s takin’ her so long with our drinks, speaking of Frankie.” Chris casually changed the subject before wading toward the ladder. “I’m going to find her.”


End file.
